Love Me, Just Leave Me Alone
by Losille2000
Summary: The daughter of a respected teacher, an arrogant March Warden infatuated with her, and a Lorien elleth insistent on getting what she wants.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The March Warden's Homecoming  
  
In a land long since forgotten, there lived many a beautiful people among the great mellyrn trees of the forest east of the Misty Mountains. The leaves of these trees were like no other in the entire world. Nay, they stayed green for the spring and summer, but as soon at autumn came and laid it's cooling finger upon the air, the leaves turned a wonderful gold and did not fall. Only by the will of the great Lady of the Wood did the leaves float to the hard ground at the beginning of the next spring with new leaves quickly replacing the old. These very same trees exhibited other unusual characteristics- their bark almost that of soft silver, not that of the rough beeches, and were even so large that houses could be built within the branches, as the people of the land principally lived within them.  
  
Of all the elvenhomes in Middle Earth, Lórien was the most beautiful and magical as thought by those who lived within the protection of the great kingdom and by those else that had the privilege of seeing the glittering walkways and soft, serene light floating down from the branches of Caras Galadhon's huge canopy of trees. Aye, there was Imladris with it's huge cascading water falls and house built within the Valley, Mithlond with their cities by the sea and also Amon Thranduil with his cave full of beauty and gold. Not many had seen this great land of Lórien, though, to know of it's perpetual state of bliss, but it was called by men to be the Dream Flower, as it was translated from Sindarin. And it was this to it's inhabitants, especially with their fair and grave leaders Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.  
  
The Lady was respected by all for her wonderful love and her great power, as she was the eldest and most wise, carrying the elven ring of power, Nenya- the Ring of Water and the chief of the three. She could slow time and heal all, even though there was no stain or evil in the land, unless it was brought in by an outsider. She and Celeborn ruled their land like this- with a strong hand, but enough kindness- and that was why their people held such a devotion to them.  
  
But it was lucky for the Galadhrim of the Golden Wood that they had able protectors guarding their borders, doing what the Lord and Lady could not, to keep these evils a distant memory for those within the heart of Elvendom.  
  
Haldir sat back in the high flet overlooking the vast plains outside of the wooded realm and let a long breath escape his lips. He could see a thing compromising on the land ahead for at least ten leagues, as it had been for the past few months since he had come back to the borders, save for the token time when a rather small and pitiful band of orcs had traveled from the mountains and dared face him and his warriors.  
  
He was proud to be commander of these warriors, the great wardens that had proven themselves many times over in the field of battle, just as proud that the Lord and Lady trusted him as a respected advisor, of which they held in the highest esteem and allegiance. They had always been like parents to him when young, as his own parents died shortly after Rúmil's birth. Without them, he could not have made it through the grief and despair of losing his family, and be given the responsibilities of friend, brother, mother, father, disciplinarian and all else of the like to Orophin and Rúmil. With this trying experience, he had succeeded and had come out with a great patience and sense of achievement. His wardens, however, were to him somewhat like his children, and in many ways, he felt that his role was fitting as the leader and manager of the skilled group of fighters- as did Galadriel and Celeborn- after his earlier years taking care of two very energetic he-elves.  
  
The sounds of light foot falls and soft singing came to his ears and he turned to look into the forest, finding that the replacement wardens had come to relieve him and a few others of their posts. Haldir jumped to the ground, landing upon his feet with superior balance and repositioned the bow on his back and sword at his hip before walking to meet the new group.  
  
"Adrolas," Haldir said, placing his hand to his heart and bowing his head slightly, in return for the lower ranking warden's own show of reverence to his commander. "Mae govannen."  
  
Adrolas sighed, "I do envy you, Haldir. You will be going back to Caras Galadhon and I will not."  
  
Haldir remained unemotional, his face neither conveying a feeling of humor or disapproval. "Tis true that I am so fortunate."  
  
"Aye." Adrolas said.  
  
"The Northern border has been unusually quiet these past months." Haldir said and looked about, "But I feel as if there is something waiting and building in the distance. If you should need more-."  
  
"Haldir," Adrolas chuckled, "I know the ropes."  
  
Haldir smiled, "Aye, you do."  
  
With that he whistled to the three other guards still in the trees, and they dropped down one at a time, walking over to Haldir. Adrolas' men took over these posts and left the others to head back to the city. They started out in silence, enjoying the serene of the quiet air brushing past their faces through the green leaves that were now preparing for the seasonal change.  
  
"I am so happy to be going home." Colindo said to no one specifically, looking up at the tall trees as they walked.  
  
"I must agree with you, Colindo." Haldir replied, "To gaze upon the great gates of the city once again..."  
  
That elicited a hearty laugh from Orophin who was walking beside Haldir. Orophin slapped his older brother on the back, "Your attentions may lie elsewhere within the city, Haldir, but I believe Colindo was making reference to a certain elleth."  
  
Haldir shot his brother a glare, "So he may, and I too will be glad for female company when I return."  
  
Colindo laughed, "It is so easy for you though, Haldir. With your homecoming committee always waiting for you."  
  
"They welcome every single warden equally," Haldir said, trying to make it seem as if he really did not care about the number of elleths that did show up at the gate of the city to welcome him home. Truthfully, he enjoyed this very much as a bonus to his high and revered position, but after two millennia of this constant adoration and dallying about, he felt like he was ready to move on. Possibly have some more serious of a pairing with an elf, but which lucky maiden would that be?  
  
"Aye, keep thinking that," Orophin laughed again, and they kept quiet for the rest of the long journey back to Caras Galadhon. The sentinels at the gate did not move as they passed and the gatekeeper pulled the giant doors back to reveal the glowing city. Just as his brother and Colindo had suspected, there was a group of fair elleths waiting for their return, but Haldir made a quick exit to give his report to Celeborn.  
  
"Ah, Haldir, very good to see you make a safe return." Celeborn spoke from his seat looking over a parchment upon Haldir's approach. Galadriel was sitting by a window in the library's far corner, a fair gleam of afternoon sunlight streaming in and illuminating her peaceful face and making her golden hair light on fire. She was fairest of the fair.  
  
"My Lord and Lady." Haldir said, bowing his head and placed his hand to his heart, waiting to be spoken to so he could look up at them.  
  
Galadriel gave a warm chuckle, "He is Haldir, Celeborn. You forget who you speak with."  
  
Celeborn glanced at his wife in surprise, and Haldir almost thought as if she had not even spoken yet this day and Celeborn had not expected her to. The lord turned his eyes back to Haldir, "What of the reports from the border?"  
  
"All is well, my lord." Haldir said, "I have never seen it so inactive."  
  
The silvery-haired lord nodded, his eyes distant as he thought of a few things and nodded his head. Galadriel, in the meantime, had unfolded herself from the seat by the window and was standing up, making her way over to Celeborn's side.  
  
"It is the calm before the storm, I fear." Galadriel spoke, "But when that time comes, we will be prepared and have better defenses than most."  
  
Haldir nodded his head, trying not to let Galadriel's kind words go to his head, but that was always so hard to accomplish, because she was the wisest of all elves. "Aye, my lady, we will."  
  
Celeborn nodded his head again, "Thank you Haldir, your service is always appreciated... is there anything that you would request of us before you take your leave?"  
  
"No, my lord." Haldir said, "I believe I have everything I need in my talan."  
  
"Very well." Celeborn said and dismissed Haldir.  
  
The march warden bowed his head again, once to Celeborn and another to Galadriel, and turned on his heels in a sharp pivot to leave the room. He could not help but have a feeling of unmistakable melancholy wash over him as he left, and had noticed it especially between his lord and lady. He wondered what could have happened to make them so glum. Haldir chewed on his lip thoughtfully, continuing to his talan, trying to push the feeling from his mind.  
  
Only partly successful was he when he stripped his clothes and lay slowly down in the warm bath that had already been drawn for him on his arrival. Trying to figure out which elleth he should thank for doing this finally took his mind off of his meeting, and moved to the lovely thoughts of a soft and feminine embrace that would be undoubtedly better than the hard flet floors he had slept on for the past three months.  
  
After awhile of dreaming, he pulled himself from the cooling water and wrapped the drying cloth around his waist. Moving about his large talan, he sorted his dirty tunics and leggings into a pile, hoping that he could quell his urges with other activities before the twitching in his groin became too painful to live with. This, though, only made his need for satiation even more of a pertinent quest. He needed company badly, no matter who it was; he really did not care. As if sweet Elbereth had preordained it, there came a soft knock at the door of his talan. An elleth. Haldir smiled slowly, knowing that it was not one of his brothers, because they would but barge in unexpected, and if it were one of his few other friends, they would knock loudly and then barge in.  
  
Haldir moved to the door, deciding that he would leave naught the towel concealing him from whoever it was. He pulled the wooden door back and saw the young elleth, her silvery hair pulled back into an intricate braid, flowing down to meet the soft shoulders of her flimsy cloth gown made of a pale blue, setting off her sky colored eyes. "Nindë, what a pleasure it is."  
  
Nindë smiled coyly and giggled, "How was your bath, March Warden?"  
  
"Quite wonderful." He replied, "I wondered who had come and drawn the water for me."  
  
"It was my turn." She said while twirling a piece of loose hair in her fingers. "Well, we did draw sticks, but it was still my turn."  
  
Haldir chuckled at the sound of her juvenile speaking. He did not care about depth of the elleth. The only thing he wanted... the only thing needed... was to somehow get the elleth out of that dress. He stepped back, "Would you care to join me, fair Nindë?"  
  
Nindë smiled wider and entered the talan without saying anything. She looked around and Haldir slowly closed the door, watching the lines of her silhouette move beneath the thin dress. He smiled to himself, knowing she had come for but one thing, and he decided he should oblige himself this one treat. It had been so long. With a lick of his lips, he closed in behind her, placing his hands on her arms and his lips to her neck hungrily. Nindë inhaled deeply and felt back into his arms, moving her head to one side, allowing him better access to her neck.  
  
His lips found the sensitive spot where her jaw line ended at the base of her ear and suckled slightly, making a shiver come up from the base of her spine. She pushed back into him even more as he traced a tongue up the contour of her ear, landing on the tip and sucked on it, pressing against his raging excitement. Slowly, she reached behind her and entwined her fingers within his hair, grasping also for his ears. With an adept movement, one that he had honed after many years, he placed his large hands on her hips and turned her to face him. Nindë ventured a glance up at him, her eyes full of passion, and he responded with bringing his lips to hers, their tongues joining in a rabid dance, questing and reaching for more.  
  
She moved backwards, beckoning him to follow as she kept her lips to his, but he did not, and grabbed on her hips again, holding her firmly against him. Nindë said through a heated breath, "I must lie down, Haldir."  
  
Haldir, who was focusing his ministrations now on the base of her neck, nipped slightly and sighed, "You know my rules, Nindë."  
  
"They are bad rules." She replied, but all thought of arguing vanished when his teeth found a hardened nipple beneath the dress. Nindë let a gasp push from her mouth and arched back, feeling one large hand there to support her if she were to lean to far. No one had ever been able to coerce the self- restrained March Warden into his back bedroom. Elbereth knew that many an elleth had tried their hand at it, much like she had done by drawing a bath and returning later to check up on him. Usually he would only allow for these interludes to happen within the chosen elleth's own talan. He had never let on as to why he preferred this and would not bed an elleth in his bed, but many rumors had circulated among the people of Lórien. There was the thought that he kept no bed and that he slept but a few hours in his chair before returning to the fields. And also there was an idea that Haldir could be hiding a treasure that no one was able to look upon but himself. The one Nindë particularly thought was true was that he did not wish to be that private with his dalliances, even though they were sharing themselves in the most intimate ways imaginable.  
  
Haldir pulled the shoulders of her dress down, and she helped by pulling her arms from the sleeves, the light fabric falling with a flutter to the ground around her feet. Nindë was a fair elleth, he had to admit that, even though every time he was with her she had always tried to get him into his bed room. He placed another hungry kiss upon her lips, his warm hands moving down her hips, one circling to her inner thigh, letting a finger slowly slip to her most private spot. She was the easiest elleth to bed, though, he had found because she enjoyed the feeling of doing this with someone so powerful, as she had often commented. Well, that was of course only if he was clean. All of the elleths did not like to entertain his needs unless he had bathed after being out working the borders, or even in the practice fields. They did not care for elven men whom smelled and would make them dirty as well, another sign of their vacuous minds.  
  
He pushed the thought from his head, and turned his attention back to the soft skin of the elleth in front of him, feeling the heat and moisture on his fingers as he rubbed her slowly. Nindë moaned, grinding her hips in rhythm with his caresses. "Are my rules so horrible, Nindë?"  
  
"No..." she said through ragged breaths, and her hands found the drying cloth about his waist. With ease and a flick of her wrist, the cloth was off and tossed to the side and her hands were now rubbing along his length painfully.  
  
He could not stand waiting one moment longer, and urgently pushed her against a nearby wall. He placed his left hand beside her head and against the wall to support himself, and with the other, he lifted her bottom easily with his muscular arm. She wrapped her long legs around his waist as his tip rubbed against her spot, arching her enough in pleasure that her pelvis moved just slightly forward, allowing her to drop atop him. Letting out a low groan, he felt himself fill her, relishing in the feel of the warm comfort of her sheath wrapping around him. Her hands snaked around his neck and pulled him close, kissing him passionately. With a few slow pumps into her, giving her a few moments to accommodate his size and to let her juices to spill over him. He gripped his right hand on the underside of her thigh, thrusting harshly and greedily.  
  
Nindë learned his rhythm quickly and soon was moving in succession with his thrusts, causing the ultimate pleasure both could feel. Slowly, her mind turned to complete and utter mush, only able to comprehend the sensations she was receiving from the movement of his hard elven body. And soon she felt herself coming to the edge of that cliff, and with a final long and hard drive into her, she let out a wail signaling her release.  
  
The feeling of her muscles contracting around him was too much to stand, and in only a few seconds after she had gone, he too followed, and buried his face in her neck, saying her name over and over again. He lowered them slowly to the cool ground, his heart beating wildly and lungs gasping for air, still laying quiescent inside of her. Yes, he was glad he had finally gotten that over with, as he had been thinking of a rushed and satisfying interlude like this one when he was still out on the borders with no one to help him. Haldir leaned in and placed a hard kiss on her mouth, before pulling from her and slowly standing up on strong legs.  
  
Nindë thought it utterly remarkable how fast he could recover. She watched him walk across the room to his towel and as he secured it back around his waist. With a frown, she slowly stood up, realizing that all he had wanted was this one favor, and nothing more. Somehow she had to trick him into allowing her to see his bed. And if the only way was to fool him into joining, then that would just have to be a downside she would have to live with. While Haldir was a prize to have won, and anyone would agree with his fine physique, she was not in the slightest interested in marrying the arrogant warden. Though, it would mean a higher social standing...  
  
She paused as she reached for her dress. Yes, joining would be a lovely thing to do. Now just how was she going to accomplish it?  
  
As Nindë pulled on her dress, Haldir said nothing and disappeared into the back chamber, closing off the door. She grumbled to herself and stomped her foot. First thing was first. She had to clear all female competition from his sight and only then could she work on getting him to finally give in to all of her cunning feminine wiles. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- A Long Awaited Return  
  
She moved along the wooded path, coming to steep hill to which she could see a large grouping of trees in the distance. High as the mountains they rose, each tree root touching the next root, each branch intermingling with the other branches. Here it stood, the apex, the heart of Elvendom on Middle Earth, to which she had longed to behold once more since the day nearly two millennia ago when her father and mother decided to travel. The waning sent of niphredil and elanor in the early autumn day drifted to her nose and she inhaled deeply, closing her eyes. A hand was placed softly on her shoulder from behind and she was pulled out of the sheer exquisiteness of the moment.  
  
"You are happy to be back, Indilisse?"  
  
Indilisse turned and glanced at the large elf beside her, spying his hard features. She smiled warmly and nodded, "I am more than happy, Ada. I have long dreamed of this."  
  
"We should keep on our way," Targon replied, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "That is if we wish to reach Caras Galadhon by nightfall."  
  
"Aye, let us keep moving." She said and awaited her father to take the lead, showing her through the paths of grass and verge. They traveled in silence, she and her father the only travelers into the city.  
  
When they had arrived on the borders of Lórien, it had not taken but a few moments and they were surrounded by elves with arrows pointed at their heads. She remembered she had been extremely nervous, knowing the skill at which they possessed to harness the weapons, even though she had also been trained in such things. Indilisse figured it was but a reaction anyone would have with a deadly weapon pointed so close to them, and she had yet to draw a sword or bow at someone without it being in play or practice.  
  
Needless to say, they guards had been suspicious of their intentions, even though there were but two of them, a slightly aged elf and his younger daughter that could cause barely any damage by themselves. Indilisse had only seen her father act in diplomatic ways a few times and had suspected he would put his cunning skills to work, but all he needed to do was flip back the cloak upon his gold head and the head guard dropped his bow, motioning to the others with his hands. Surprised that they had loosened their stance so easily, she listened to them talk and the guard welcome her father. Had she never realized how important and how respected he had been during his time here in Lórien? Certainly she knew he was a more than skilled fighter, always valorous and calm in battle, and many looked at that as a reason to respect him, but there was something else in the guards' eyes. Almost a reverence she could only imagine giving to the Lord and Lady.  
  
"We will never make it, Indilisse, if you stop every few leagues to daydream." Targon replied.  
  
Indilisse snapped her attention back to the present and realized that she had once again stopped, but this time her father was quite a distance ahead of her. She blushed and joined his side quickly. "I am sorry."  
  
He chuckled, "You are just like your mother."  
  
"I will be sure to relay the message." Indilisse giggled, "I was only thinking of how easily the guards let us pass through the woods unaccompanied."  
  
"You did not think I could find my way?" Targon asked, sounding slightly offended, but kept the smile on his face.  
  
She shook her head, "No, Ada, I had just not realized how they knew you."  
  
Targon nodded and continued to lead the horse that was caring their things. "I dwelled here many years before you, pen neth. And have returned on errands since we have been away."  
  
"Aye, I know." Indilisse said and focused her eyes on the road ahead, realizing that the grand gate was very near to them. "This has been a long journey."  
  
"Were you not the one that insisted on the detour to see Gandalf?" Targon reminded.  
  
"You had business with him as well, Ada." She defended and continued forward, passing him and leading for awhile until they gazed upon the great gates. Indilisse sighed and closed her eyes for a few moments again, a sentry coming to walk in front of them.  
  
"Who walks from the borders with no warden accompanying you?" The sentry asked, stone-faced and unemotional.  
  
Indilisse looked to her father, who once again removed the hood of his cloak. The sentry, with an unspoken order stepped back and knocked on the door two times for it to open. She stepped back, worried that the gates would open out and she would be in their path, but instead they opened inwards to the lush paradise. Targon offered his arm to her now, she was sure so that he could make certain she was with him, and she was still not left back at the outer rim of the sitting staring with wide eyes up at the long and winding staircases. Indilisse took it gladly, but continued to the survey the city. It was different than she had remembered it. More elegant than when they had left, even though everything seems smaller to her. She quickly blamed that on the fact she had been half her full gown size when she left.  
  
"This is why I do not let you fight." Targon said quietly, handing the horse off to handmaiden as he walked by. "If you were to see anything threatening coming for you, you would simple stop and gape at their wretchedness."  
  
She chewed on her lip, "But I do not stare at wretchedness, Ada. This is beautiful and elegant... and far more than I remembered it to be."  
  
"You still get lost so easily." He replied, "Your concentration is so simply moved."  
  
Indilisse did not wish to hear anymore of the areas that her father thought she lacked in. Truly, she was not that absentminded, was she? As she followed her father up the winding stairs, her eyes drifted to the many talans within the trees and each of the elves now coming our onto their balconies to peer down at the new arrivals. The unaccompanied arrivals.  
  
Not noticing that they had stopped, and now stood in front of a platform, she continued to look around until she felt a beaming light fall over her. It was not so much a beam as it was a warm glow that made the inside of her tired body feel alive again. Indilisse turned her attention in front of her and saw the source of the light, the white and golden robes of the Lord and Lady incandescent of the light falling through the trees and the sparkling gems that could only be described as stars that hung on the walkways. She had not remembered the fairness of the couple until this very moment. The weight and toil of their long years not present on their faces, on them were warm and welcoming smiles.  
  
Indilisse realized that her father was now bowing his head, a hand over his breast, so she gently curtsied before them, not having time to right herself before feeling two soft fingers beneath her chin. She looked up into the ageless face and wise eyes of the Galadriel, finding tranquility. Indilisse stood to her full height now, but Galadriel did not remove her fingers from beneath her chin. "My Lady..."  
  
Galadriel smiled, "Welcome home, fair Indilisse. These woods have missed you."  
  
"I could not have left such a lasting impression for living her for but a blink of an eye, my lady." She said humbly.  
  
"You place a mark wherever you go, Indilisse." The wise elf spoke and turned to Targon who was standing beside Celeborn and watching the exchange. "She is much like her mother, Targon. You have not told us of their fair likeness."  
  
Celeborn nodded in agreement, "There will be many suitable elves here that would wish her hand."  
  
Targon chuckled, "They would have to catch her first."  
  
"It is not so hard," Celeborn said, "I remember a time when I had to chase a stubborn elleth. And now look how far we have come."  
  
Galadriel looked at them and pursed her lips together into a thin line. Indilisse thought she saw a slight bit of pink creep to the Lady's already rosy cheeks, but decided she was just seeing things. Surely Galadriel was not that easily embarrassed.  
  
Celeborn saw this look and turned back to Targon, straightening his posture, increasing his height by a few more inches. "How long do you plan to stay? I am sure there are many that would benefit from your lessons, and we would much like to throw you a proper welcoming celebration."  
  
"I know not how long I will be staying," Targon replied, "But Indilisse as voiced to me that she may wish to stay here until she leaves for Valinor, and her mother will be joining her here at the start of the winter."  
  
Galadriel nodded and glanced at Indilisse, "That would be a wonderful thing, Indilisse, if you should so choose to stay."  
  
Indilisse did not know how to reply, so she gave a polite nod of her head and smiled.  
  
"You two are weary of your travels," Galadriel spoke again, and looked at Targon. "Go and rest, for there will be much time to speak of these matters later."  
  
Targon nodded his head appreciatively, "I thank you, Lady Galadriel... Lord Celeborn."  
  
"My handmaiden will show you to your talan, Indilisse." The lady spoke, "She can see to any of your needs for the eve."  
  
"Thank you, my lady." Indilisse curtsied again, looking down and realized what an atrocious state she was in. The traveling tunic and leggings she wore where dirt smudged and grass stained, her boots covered in mud. Normally she would not have cared, but for this meeting with Galadriel and Celeborn, she had wished to present herself a slight bit more proper than her usual state.  
  
A young blonde-haired elleth came from behind Indilisse and smiled brightly, motioning for her to follow. Indilisse glanced at the other three before turning quickly and following the elleth down the stairs and across the field to another long set of staircases. They passed through multiple coverings and bridges, leading higher and higher into the trees upon each staircase they started. Finally they reached a door and the handmaiden opened it, letting Indilisse walk in first.  
  
The talan was small, and sufficient, comprised of two rooms- a front room with a small kitchen and a few chairs and a fireplace, and a back sleeping room she had yet to see. Indilisse turned to look at the quiet handmaiden, "I realized I do not know your name."  
  
"Narië." The elleth replied timidly, and wrung her hands nervously.  
  
"Narië," Indilisse smiled, "Do not be nervous, dear Narië, I do not bite."  
  
She giggled, "I did not think you would, my lady."  
  
Indilisse chuckled at the title the elleth had bestowed upon her when she was not deserving. "Narië, I am not a lady and am not of noble birth. It is simply Indilisse."  
  
"Your father is a noble man." Narië replied, "Or so I have heard of many stories from the other wardens and Lady Galadriel herself."  
  
"Aye, I know." Indilisse said, thinking of her father. He was certainly every bit as noble as Elrond, or Celeborn and even Galadriel, was deserving the title of Lord, even though he would never except it. Targon had long defined his nobility on the integrity he held and the ability of being a leader and not need a title to be one.  
  
"You have your own private bathing area." Narië interrupted Indilisse's thoughts. "This is a guest talan, so you will be staying here until you leave or decide to remain within the city. Then you will be moved to a permanent talan, and need to bathe in the pool down at the base of the city."  
  
Indilisse nodded, "I know the basic operations of the city. I lived her until I was twenty five, and then we left for Imladris."  
  
Narië smiled, "That is good, because a newcomer can get lost very easily among the winding paths here."  
  
"Oh I am sure I will still manage to get lost," Indilisse replied, "but hopefully not too horribly."  
  
"Would you like some food brought to you?" Narië asked, "The evening meal in the dining hall has already ended, but I can have them send some for you."  
  
She did not need to say a thing as her stomach answered for her, sending a loud growl out into the air. "I guess that is a yes."  
  
Narië nodded and headed for the door. "I will return in awhile so you may bathe in privacy."  
  
"Thank you Narië." Indilisse said and closed the door after her. She stood back and looked around the room, letting a long sigh escape her. Finally, she was home, back in a high talan above the world, not back in Imladris where her family had been a guest in Lord Elrond's house, or in Mirkwood where King Thranduil have given them an apartment for their extended stay within his great cave. Listening the peacefulness of the room around her, she noticed that she was completely alone for the first time in a long time. In her own talan without her parents. Indilisse let a long smile cross her features.  
  
Finally.  
  
She walked back into the sleeping chambers and found that it too was sparsely decorated but efficient. In it there was a small bed placed against the far wall, with a wardrobe on the opposite wall, open and now holding the few changes of clothing she had brought with her. The was an opening out onto a small balcony through this room, covered only by a piece of gauzy white fabric that was now billowing in the wind. Too tired to really care about the fact that anybody around her talan could look in on her, she stripped of her soiled clothing and threw it into a corner, walking towards the door to the bathing room. She filled the basin with warm water and put a few droplets of elanor within the water, making the room smell sweet and flowery.  
  
Carefully, she slipped on toe into the warm water, and then slowly submerged herself, allowing her head to go under for a short time to dampen her hair. Coming back up, she lathered herself with the yellow soap beside her and rested back into the heat as the water stole the aches she had incurred from traveling for so long. This was pure bliss, and she was sure she had never experienced such a time before in her life.  
  
Quiet.  
  
Peace.  
  
Quiet and peace at the same time.  
  
What a luxury it was, though she could not help but feel anxious about something. After leaving Celeborn and Galadriel, she had felt odd, as if there was some foreboding that she should have been aware of, but was not. Indilisse stopped this train of thought, sinking deeper into the water, wishing away all of her troubles, for now she was in the land of the Dream Flower.  
  
Meanwhile, Galadriel and Celeborn retired to the garden and sat carefully on an intricately carved bench. Celeborn looked down at his wife, and brushed a piece of her long golden hair from her eyes and saw the look he had seen for so many years. Something was on her mind. "What have you seen, my lady?"  
  
Galadriel sighed and leaned into the comfort of her husband's strong and protective chest. "I have seen many things."  
  
He let a low chuckle escape his lips, "I have learned not to fall for that, a'maelamin."  
  
"I should hope after all these years." She smiled and looked up at him. "You saw it too, Celeborn, that is why you mentioned to Targon to keep his eye on his daughter. There will be a few eligible he-elves vying for Indilisse's affections."  
  
"I only warned Targon because of my experiences with having a daughter." He said, letting a wistful sigh out. "If I had kept closer attention on Celebrian, she would still be here, would not have married the peredhil and would not be in the Halls of Mandos."  
  
Galadriel moved back from Celeborn and ran a hand over his cheek, "You place undo responsibility on yourself, my husband. She would have been unhappy and would have died of a broken heart."  
  
He nodded his head knowingly, but remained quiet. Celeborn had excepted this simple fact many years ago, but it was still in certain moments that he got a clear vision of Celebrian in his mind or Arwen did something exactly like her mother that made him think of her. "But you sense something else with Indilisse, my love?"  
  
"She is much like her mother." Galadriel spoke. "As I said earlier, but I think she too will find the march warden to be particularly pleasant."  
  
Celeborn raised a curious dark brow, "You suppose Haldir, the one who cares of nothing but protecting us and these borders, will suddenly realize that he is falling in love?"  
  
"I have faith in him." Galadriel chuckled, "Besides, I have seen it."  
  
He knew better than to argue with Galadriel when she specifically said she had seen these things. Sometimes he wished he could have that same power as his wife to know what was going on, because he felt that at time she kept things from him. Things that he did not need to know because he would inadvertently try to stop them from happening. Celeborn sighed again and placed a kiss upon her forehead.  
  
"The only thing I worry about is their path to realization." Galadriel replied, "I fear Haldir is too proud to give in to his feelings if he is rebuffed... but then I worry to much. It is up to them to decide how they wish to live the time given to them."  
  
"You are very wise," Celeborn said, placing a hand at he waist and using the other to turn her face towards him. Slowly he lowered his lips to hers, placing a soft and loving kiss.  
  
Galadriel laughed, "I have not yet learned not to fall for that line." 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Swordplay  
  
Haldir stood atop the highest vantage point in the city, looking over the tree and talans, and around the ground where the elves were now but tiny specks moving along the forest floor. He sighed. It had been only a few weeks since he had returned from the borders, and already he was longing to get back out and protect his city. And he could have been back out by now if he had not received word that Targon had entered Caras Galadhon the night before. With the arrival of Targon, the March Warden who had taught him everything knew, Haldir knew there would be celebrations and the like for the return of one of the greatest warriors that had ever been on Middle Earth. Also, Targon would probably be around to check up on Haldir's role as the March Warden who took his place when he left.  
  
That fact was slowly eating away at Haldir's insides. What if he had let many of the stiff rules Targon had held go? What would Targon think of him? Would he have not lived up to Targon's expectations? After all, Haldir had not been Targon's first choice in replacing him as March Warden. It was only by the counsel of Lord Celeborn that Targon named Haldir as his successor. He was sure Galadriel must have also seen something and had also advised Targon. Haldir worried that his whole existence as March Warden had not been deserved and that there was someone out there that would have been a better fit than himself.  
  
Biting his lip, he shook the thoughts from his head. He had not lasted this long as March Warden by having these thoughts. He had to be completely sure of his capabilities, as he was most of the time, but it was only when Targon visited Lórien did he again become nervous. It would have been so much easier if...  
  
He heard the unmistakable clash of heavy metal swords off in the distance, and turned his head, cocking it to one side to listen more closely. It was coming from the direction of the practice field, but he could not see past the dense foliage to see who was there practicing. Curious, though, to who is was at such an early hour of the morning, Haldir walked down the long paths and walked towards the field, finding that there was a good following of elves already standing around. He walked up to the group of watchers and stood next to his friend of many years, Luinil.  
  
"It is early for you to be up Luinil." Haldir remarked, clasping his hands behind his back.  
  
Luinil glanced at his friend and chuckled, "Not so early, my friend.  
  
Haldir looked towards the open field and saw Colindo striking ferociously with his elven scimitar, the metal flashing against the morning light. The elf parrying him did so in great force and determination, and they looked to be about equally matched a the other elf gained a strike on him, and Colindo started parrying the violent strikes. He gazed at the elf, not able to see who it was, as their back was turned to him. The elf's hair color was honeyed brown, and fell to the bottom of their shoulder blades. It was a young elf as he could see by the length of the hair. And this elf was also of a lithe, but rather small bodily bulk, and it amazed him that the elf could block Colindo's strikes because Colindo was by far more superior to the new elf.  
  
Then they turned their positions and for the first time, he realized that it was not a he-elf, but rather an elf maiden dressed in a tunic and leggings. He had never seen this elleth before, and wondered how she made it into the city without his knowledge. Her green-brown eyes flashed wildly as she brought the sword down hard over Colindo's head, but it was quickly parried, and he watched with great aplomb at how her body accepted the hard jolt. She jumped back agilely and swung around, trying again to best Colindo. Haldir noticed that her stance was expert and her moved were fancy and too intricate for anyone who had actually seen time fighting the evils of the world. One who had been in battle before modified the steps to make them easier and more beneficial when it came to protecting your life.  
  
"Who is the elleth?" He questioned, seeing her take a strike to her arm with the blunt edge of the blade.  
  
Luinil shrugged, "I have yet to ascertain that, mellon nin."  
  
"How long have they been going at it?" Haldir asked, crossing his arms over his chest now.  
  
"A half hour." Luinil spoke, "I am actually quite impressed with the little elleth. She is holding her own very well for being unevenly matched."  
  
"Do you know who wished for this pairing?" Haldir asked.  
  
Luinil looked at Haldir and chuckled, "Rúmil and Colindo met her when she came down for the morning meal. Your brother was too much a pansy to take on the elleth."  
  
"He is not a pansy." Haldir laughed, "He would much rather watch the elleth move about in this dance. He finds it spellbinding."  
  
"As do all other he-elves," Luinil replied, motioning for Haldir to look around the group.  
  
Haldir stepped back and smiled slyly, "I believe that this elleth needs to be taken down a few notches."  
  
"What do you suggest?" Luinil asked.  
  
The March Warden smiled wider and raised a brow, "Nothing too serious. May I have your sword?"  
  
Luinil looked over his friend for a few moments, wondering why his friend was acting in such a way. It was clear that Colindo was slowly losing this battle, but Haldir would never enter a spar like this to change the outcome, as was his teaching style, to let the fight end and then he would teach. "She but an elleth, Haldir. You cannot pit her against the March Warden. I do not even think she herself would ask to fight you."  
  
Haldir shrugged, "If she chooses to fight like she is, then she is open to this."  
  
With a disgruntled sigh, Luinil removed his sword from the scabbard and presented it Haldir. "I only do this out of morbid curiosity."  
  
"Thank you." Haldir took the sword and gripped it a few times, getting a feel for the different handle and weight of the blade. He swung it about and walked into the field, making it no secret that he was about to enter the fight. The elleth's eyes caught him for a moment, but she glanced too long, and Colindo was able to gain a step on her.  
  
Indilisse swung around, parrying the powerful elven blade with her own, and glanced up at Colindo, seeing the intenseness of his eyes. She swung again, her eyes catching a glimpse of a large, imposing elf behind Colindo but a safe distance behind. His silver-blond hair hung long on his back, a long braid in the back holding it from his strong and harsh looking features. His gray eyes had a slight twinkle of amusement, as did the pleased smile on his lips, accentuating the jutting line of his masculine chin. She felt Colindo using this to his advantage and began a slightly more powerful barrage of sword swings. To miss a particularly threatening swing she ducked down and flipped backwards to right herself on her feet again.  
  
Only this time, she was looking up into the new elf's eyes. How dare he interrupt this spar between her and Colindo? It was not as if she was threatening to Colindo in anyway, and it had been Rúmil who had talked her into this little test of skills, why would another elf be taking his spot? This was truly an unequal pairing, as this elf was extremely large in both height and muscle tone.  
  
He swung at her carefully, and she held her sword up to parry it. The force at which their blades struck she had never experienced before, and it shook her deeply. Already she was worn out from Colindo's expert fighting skills, but after a few more parries like this, and she would be laying out flat on the ground with a sword pressed to her throat. She heard excited chatter fill the air from the congregating group of elves. Who was this beast?  
  
The elf seemed to lessen his advances on her, allowing her time to recover and she immediately got even angrier, "Do not treat as an unable elleth!" She said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I am merely giving you time to catch up, sweet one." He replied.  
  
Did he even know who he was talking to? Indilisse sneered at him and watched his eyes closely, seeing a flash of dangerous abandon in his eyes. He swung again, this time his hair falling over his shoulder, and a few strands clinging to his slightly sweaty forehead. She parried this with much force to counter act his, and he stepped back slightly, with a small smile. Who did he think he was?  
  
"You are not so bad pen neth." He said and struck again.  
  
Indilisse felt her arms start to give out and then a sudden jerk of his head made a thought cross her mind. She knew who he was. It was Haldir, the one who had taken her father's place. He had been only a millennia old when he had taken over the position from Targon, and had looked different than at that age. When Haldir had been young, he had been so large and muscle bound that he now was. And she did not remember him being so handsome, even in the condescending state he was now presenting himself in. The other she knew was that he held great respect for Targon. What would he do if he knew who's daughter he was fighting and being so rude with?  
  
"I am not little, March Warden," she said breathlessly, swinging at him, to which he easily blocked her sword.  
  
"So you know who I am?" He asked, raising another haughty eyebrow. "But I fear I do not know who you are."  
  
Indilisse bit her lip hard and set her jaw, "Why should I be so acquiescent to your requests, March Warden, when you are so belittling of me?'  
  
"Indilisse!" She heard the strong voice of her father float across the field in a scolding manner.  
  
She turned her attention to the side for a moment, but it was a moment too long and Haldir swept his sword down to her legs, the blunt edge hitting her hard and making her stumble back. Indilisse felt her legs give out and slowly she watched as the elves gazing at her were peering down at and making sure she was not too hurt. The air in her lungs escaped with the impact of the ground, and she closed her eyes for a moment to collect herself. Naturally her father would have to show up.  
  
Haldir offered his hand to help her up, the smirk playing on his lips enough to make her want to rip him apart. Indilisse brushed it forcefully away and stood up on her own accord, but the slight pain on her left leg where Haldir had struck her shot up her body. She gasped slightly and turned to walk to her father, "Ada."  
  
"How did you think you could possibly take on the March Warden?" Targon scolded underneath his breath, only loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"It did not start out against him, Ada." Indilisse said, and looked at him defiantly, "It was against Colindo, and then Haldir decided it would be good for him to take over."  
  
She felt the intense eyes on the back of her head, knowing who it was, as most of the other elves had dispersed.  
  
"Master Targon." The deep voice said, and she felt him close the distance.  
  
Indilisse saw Haldir bow reverently to her father and looked up at him. Targon nodded towards Haldir, "It is good to see that you can best an elleth, March Warden."  
  
She heard the iciness in his voice. Was he mad at Haldir for engaging in the fight, or for her thinking she should fight with Haldir? "Father, it was only a spar, nothing more. None of the other elleths were willing to be my opposite."  
  
Targon glared at her, "Be quiet, Indilisse, you have already done enough."  
  
Indilisse stepped back and felt her blood rising. She open and closed her mouth a few times, unable to say anything, and she grumbled, storming off the field.  
  
Targon watched her go and turned to Haldir, "I am sorry, Haldir, my daughter is not accustomed to the ways of Lórien."  
  
Haldir raised a brow, "I do not mind, she had excellent form."  
  
"Aye, but as you can see, not the concentration." Targon said, "One of these days she will severely hurt herself."  
  
The March Warden sighed and nodded his head, not really wishing to speak of this any longer. Had he known that the elleth was Targon's daughter, he would have never thought to fight with her. He held too much respect for Targon to be so haughty to him or any of his kin. "Welcome back to Lórien, Master Targon. It has been long since your last visit."  
  
Targon smiled, "I have come to check up on you, my charge."  
  
"I hope you will find everything in order," Haldir replied, hoping the sarcasm that came with it was not so evident, but the look in Targon's eyes told him differently.  
  
Luckily, though, Targon did not mention it. Targon sighed, "I should be getting to my meeting with the Lord and Lady. That was where I was originally headed."  
  
Haldir nodded and watched Targon walk away from him, noticing that Rúmil stood to the side of the field with Luinil and Colindo. He stalked over to them, "Did you know?"  
  
"I am not sure what you mean, Haldir." Colindo replied.  
  
"Did you know who you were fighting?" Haldir asked.  
  
Colindo nodded, "Aye, I did. I do not see why we should treat her any different than all of the other elleths here. They are welcome to spar if they wish."  
  
Haldir was quiet and pursed his lips together, "But she is Master Targon's daughter!"  
  
"And she could fight." Luinil said, stepping in between the two.  
  
Rúmil nodded in agreement, "And Colindo was about ready to relent when you decided to be creator of the universe, and marched in between them."  
  
Haldir glared at his youngest brother and grumbled to himself, handing the sword back to Luinil. "Someone could have at least warned me."  
  
"And miss this moment when Haldir, the revered March Warden, was scolded by his teacher?" Rúmil laughed, "I think not."  
  
"Why did you do it anyway?" Luinil asked, "It is not like you."  
  
Haldir did not reply to this, as he really did not have an answer. With a heavy sigh, he waved them off and started back for his talan. He needed to be alone for awhile, to think of the big mistake he had made this day. What would Targon think of him now?  
  
However, on his way up to the talan, Nindë was coming down in the opposite direction. She paused and smiled, "Good morning, Haldir."  
  
Haldir glanced at her and grunted, seeing the disappointment on her face when he did not smile in return. "Hello Nindë."  
  
He continued on his way, breezing by her, and missing the vengeful look now crossing her eyes. Haldir closed the door to his talan and looked around the room, taking a long breath. What was it about Targon's daughter that made him go out and engage her in spar that she had already clearly won? This as horrible to not know his actions for something. Everything he had ever done had purpose. But this just seemed to be for his own juvenile pleasure. A pleasure he got besting an elleth. It was utterly despicable of him to have done it.  
  
Haldir grumbled to himself again, and walked into the back room to plait his hair again, now that it had fallen out during the spar. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Indilisse limped up the stairs carefully, stopping every few feet to rest her hurt leg, when finally she heard a soft voice, "I hear from many sources that you could not help yourself again."  
  
Indilisse looked in the direction of the voice and saw the dark-haired, strikingly blue-eyed elleth making her way towards her. "I do not wish to speak of it, Arwen."  
  
Arwen chuckled, "Yes, still the same as I remember you."  
  
"It has been a long while," Indilisse nodded, walking slowly to meet Arwen in a friendly hug. She and Arwen had developed a bond with each other when Indilisse had been in Imladris, more sisterly than anything because both of their fathers were very much alike and it was nice once and awhile to have someone to commiserate with.  
  
"Half an age, my dear friend." Arwen replied, and saw Indilisse misstep on her leg and grimace. "Let me take you to my talan. I can heal you."  
  
Indilisse sighed, "I thought you would never offer Undómiel."  
  
Arwen laughed happily and placed an arm around Indilisse's shoulder to help her hobble to the talan not many feet away. Indilisse looked around the large talan, finding it to be a rather good sized dwelling, she figured because of Arwen's birth rite as Lord Elrond's daughter and Celeborn's and Galadriel's granddaughter. "Are you happy to be back, Indilisse?"  
  
"Very," Indilisse said and walked to a side cushioned chaise that Arwen had motioned her to sit in. She sighed and glanced up at Arwen who was gathering a few herb together and mixing them into a paste. "Though, I would be better if the March Warden had not decided to take over the spar I was having with Colindo."  
  
Arwen smiled and came to kneel in from of Indilisse, "Haldir is someone it would behoove of you to make friend, Indilisse. He is valorous and noble."  
  
"And arrogant." She added, "If you had only seen his face as he swung that sword. It almost seemed as if he was amused that I fought him."  
  
"Most people do not continue when the March Warden is around, Indilisse." Arwen replied, lifting the leg of the legging, seeing exactly where she had been hurt. She placed her hands over it, and then an intense heat touched her leg, and was gone quickly as was the pain. Arwen spread the heard over the slight black and blue mark and sat back. "That should take care of you tonight. You must be able to dance at your own welcoming celebration."  
  
Indilisse frowned, "I hate parties."  
  
Arwen chuckled and shook her head, "Aye, you are still the same old Indilisse that left for Mirkwood a thousand years ago."  
  
"And you are the same Arwen, Evenstar of her people." Indilisse joked and let a soft laugh escape her lips. "I would much like to catch up with you Arwen, but I need to bathe after this tragedy."  
  
Arwen nodded and showed her to the door. "We will see each other tonight at the celebration. And I will keep you away from the arrogant warden."  
  
"Thank you." Indilisse smiled, even though she knew Arwen was but kidding about protecting her from Haldir. "I will see you this eve." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Important Lessons  
  
Indilisse returned to her talan after some struggle in finding her way and pulling her leg along with her. Arwen had done wonders on it, but there was still a throbbing ache that moved up to her thigh. She pushed the door back and closed it upon stepping inside, letting herself fall back against the door and took a long cleansing breath. The morning had been interesting, that was for sure, starting with meeting Rúmil and Colindo at the morning meal. They had been exceptionally sweet and flirtatious with her, touching her hand or touching her cheek, and laughing louder than they probably should have. Indilisse found it amusing that they were like this, and figured that by the way they spoke to a few other passing elleths, they were and would always be notorious flirts. Though, she was glad to be so readily accepted to their confidence; as soon as people knew of her father, they automatically recoiled and started to speak with her like she was some high-borne lady. Like Haldir had done after he threw her to the ground.  
  
Oh Haldir! What she would not give to be left alone with him for an instant to teach him something... anything. The truth was, she did not know what she needed to teach him, she just knew that she had to do something about the arrogant grins he gave and the challenges in his voice as they fought. And as far as she was concerned, the fight had not been fair as her father had come down and stolen her attention. Of course, her father would us this as a reason why she should not have even been sparring in the first place. Because she lacked concentration. She could not focus on the task at hand. It was balderdash, by Elbereth. She had done just fine with Colindo, and though she had paused for a moment to glance in the direction of the smiling March Warden, she did not lose her total concentration. Why was her father never around to see those instances?  
  
She grumbled to herself and pushed away from the door, and walked back into the sleeping room and found that on the bed lay a beautiful dress made of an iridescent dark blue cloth, the sleeves long and greatly belled made of a sheer silver cloth, reaching to the hem of the dress once it was put on. She had worn nothing like this, and really she did not wish to wear such fine cloth because she would undoubtedly ruin it in some way or another. Beside the dress there was a small parchment with elegantly scrawled Tengwar. It was a message from her father saying that the Lady had requested she wear this to the banquet tonight, as this was the Lord and Lady's gift to welcome her back to Lórien. Did they always give gifts to returning elves? Was it an incentive to keep them coming back?  
  
Indilisse giggled at her thought and shook her head. The thought of them doing that was so absurd it made her head hurt, but she was glad for the laugh, even though some would think her mad for finding something so inane funny when she had not spoken at all. She walked to the wardrobe and hung the dress up, for safe keeping until later that day, and walked into the bathroom to draw herself a warm bath. Leaving the basin, she walked back into her room to undress herself, pulling the tunic and leggings off, deciding that she could wear them no longer until they were cleaned properly. She sat at the dressing table and carefully took the braid from her hair, running her fingers along to loosen it and then ran a comb through the long locks.  
  
Pausing for a brief moment, she rested her elbow on the table and her tired head on her hand, letting a long breath come from her lungs. Should she stay in Lórien? There were so many reasons she should and wanted to, but she was afraid she would never find a place to fit into. She could sew enough to get by and fix clothing, but did not have a steady enough hand to make intricate patterns. Her cooking was appalling most of the time, though she did make delectable lembas. Becoming a warden was out of the question after this mornings happenings, besides the fact that her father would advise her continually against it- whether it be out of fatherly worry or the fact he just did not see her as a decent warrior. She did not have enough patience to become a gardener, waiting for the blooms to come and spring up from the ground.  
  
One would think that with all the traveling she had done, from Mithlond to Imladris to Mirkwood, and all the friendly lands in between, she would have found something of interest to her. But her traveling, in reality, had severely hampered any of these things from developing, as she moved form place to place, they required help in different areas, and she would have to adopt a new specialization. Like in Imladris, they needed a garden- caretaker. But when she moved to Mirkwood, the halls desperately needed a cook in the large kitchen. And there were centuries that she did nothing but sit and twiddle her thumbs, watching her father teach new warriors or her mother work as a healer alongside Elrond and Arwen or Gandalf and Radagast.  
  
Indilisse sighed again and stood up, stretching her slowly stiffening body out, the thin shift she wore pulling up and almost over her breasts. She stopped and reached down to grab the hem and to pull it off. Starting back into the bathing room, she tossed the shift in the pile of her tunic and leggings and opened the door. The water had already begun to grow cold, so she quickly whispered an elvish spell and moved her fingers through the water. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Later that day, Haldir sat in his own bath preparing himself for the night ahead. This celebration would not be an enjoyable one for him. He would not be able to drink too much because the Lord and Lady would be present, and even more so now because Targon would be there watching his every movement. And he would not be able to talk with his friends until after the dinner, as he would be sat at the high table with Targon, the Lord and Lady... and Indilisse.  
  
That elleth. Haldir had to wonder if there was even an elleth under all that dirt smudged cheeks, soiled tunic and leggings. And he would have to sit there and listen to her whine to her father about something. He did not know what she could whine about, he could feel that she was a whiner. One of those elleths that found everything reprehensible, only if she did not do it herself, and made sure others knew about it in hopes that they would become so fed up with her that they would take action against the perpetrators. And on top of being a whiner, she also seemed head strong and relentless in everything she undertook, even if it meant she could get seriously injured if she kept doing it.  
  
She was lucky that Haldir had gone easy on her, because if he had not, she would have been hurt a lot worse and Arwen's skills would have been of no use to her leg. He chuckled to himself, thinking of her walking up the long staircases, pulling the limp with her and every last step she took becoming more and more painful. Haldir had seen her doing just this after she left Arwen's talan, in which he was situated directly across from the Evenstar. He had laughed at her then, and would continue laughing at her for every time he thought of it. How proud she was not to ask for anyone's help back to her talan. So really, she could not be a whiner, she just seemed slightly spoiled.  
  
Yet, Haldir surmised, he admired that about her. Indilisse was not willing to let other people pick up her slack, and would not be the first to admit her suffering when it came down to matters like this. Maybe she was too headstrong.  
  
Haldir sighed and closed his eyes, sinking deeper into the warm water. Why was he still thinking about her? It had been all day and all he could see was her face- those fiery eyes, the messy hair and the dirty cheeks. The heated words that had spilled from the perfectly plump pink lips in the midst of the fight continuously rang through his head. The way she had looked so defeated and lying on the ground when he offered his hand made him angry. And the blatant disregard for her father's advice made him cringe. Everything about her made his attention pique.  
  
What an interesting night this would be. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Nindë sat down at one of the long tables set up for banquet and positioned her dress around her. This dress had been carefully chosen for the cooler temperature of the air, but revealed enough to gather much attention from the he-elves that would soon be there. But there was only one he-elf she was intent on this evening. Tonight, she would set her plans into action, claiming Haldir for herself. She pitied any fool who was imbecilic enough to come between her and her prize, for she was not about to be lenient with those who did. Nindë was sure she would not have to resort to threats or even violence, because all of Haldir's elleths understood that she was the matriarch of the group and she would always get first dibs.  
  
But then, there were always newcomers that could change the March Warden's mind. Sway his opinion ever so slightly and make him fall in love with someone else. Like that insolent and dissolute creature that had decided to show up in Caras Galadhon the previous night, and then this morning with that little display in the practice field. Nindë had watched her from the balcony of her talan with her friends and spent the entire time laughing at the way she acted so mannish and utterly unfeminine. Her friend Valaina had commented jokingly about where she kept her arrow. Nindë had laughed loudly... But really, Nindë did not see fit to worry about the new addition to the city. Haldir would never find someone like that appealing. He wished for a wife he could show off to others, take pride in having on his arm.  
  
And Nindë was confident that she was that elleth.  
  
The chatter in the great field had increased tenfold by now and Nindë looked up to find that almost everyone had come, and now saw that the fair procession was making its way up the long path to the field. Leading was Celeborn and Galadriel in their finest flowing whites and gold, their golden and mithril circlets resting easily upon their fair heads. Next in line was Targon, the former March Warden and teacher, accompanied by his daughter. Now this was surprising to Nindë. Targon's daughter was not wearing a tunic or leggings, but a very beautiful and very flattering dress, her hair done up into an intricately designed braid. And many of the elven men watching the procession from the field now had their beady eyes on her, completely bypassing Undómiel. Nindë understood that this newcomer must have been agreeable in her features, but never could Nindë credit Targon's daughter as being more beautiful than Arwen, or Galadriel, or even herself.  
  
Nindë noticed that Arwen had her arm in Haldir's as he lead her behind the other two pairs, but his attention was securely fixed on the new elleth's honeyed brown hair. Not good. Definitely not good. They came further into the field and Nindë watched as Haldir straightened himself in a regal way, pushing his shoulders back and taking a deep breath, blinking his eyes rapidly a few times. Arwen laughed at him and swatted at his arm playfully, whispering something that the other's could not hear.  
  
They made their way up to the head table, and the Lord and Lady sat in the middle, the elleths on Galadriel's left and the he-elves on Celeborn's right. Nindë watched the new elleth closely, finding that she was so positioned to face Haldir, as he sat at one end of the table and she at the other. This elleth was bad news. Nindë could already tell that she would try to come between Nindë's plans. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Indilisse fingered the pewter wine goblet absentmindedly, running her fingers around the rim before deciding to wrap her fingers about the stem and take a long drink of the deep red wine. She placed the goblet back beside her plate and rested back in her seat, glancing around at the table. Targon had engaged Haldir and Celeborn of some great hunting story, to which Haldir seemed to give her father an attitude that was extremely passé. As if he had done better at some point and time, and listening to the elf drone on was slowly becoming insufferable. Arwen and Galadriel were discussing something, though the only way she could tell was by the smiles and laughs they gave each other, making it seem that they were communicating through their thoughts instead of words.  
  
Finally Arwen turned to Indilisse and smiled, "I hate grandmotherly advice."  
  
Indilisse could not believe that Arwen had actually said that in the presence of Galadriel, and it made the ellyn at the table glance up at her questioningly. Galadriel laughed and shook her head, leaning into the group of elleths, "She only hates it because she knows I am right."  
  
"So what is this grandmotherly advice? Anything that I may be able to benefit from?" Indilisse asked with a smile.  
  
"Aye, you can learn something." Arwen smiled, "When you are with a male and you wish to be alone, make sure it is within your chambers or someplace where the doors can be latched."  
  
Indilisse furrowed her eyebrows and noticed that the ellyn were once again paying attention to the conversation. "This has got to be an interesting story."  
  
Galadriel shooed away the attention of the ellyn with bringing up the mention of the hunting again, to which she was not necessarily involved with, but wished for Arwen and Indilisse have some time to talk.  
  
Arwen sat back in her seat and let a long disgruntled sigh leave her lips. "I am in love, Indilisse."  
  
"Y-you what?" Indilisse asked, really and truly happy for Arwen that she had finally found another elf to share her life with. "He is a lucky elf."  
  
A shadow passed over the fair elleth's features, and she bit her lip, "He is a man. He is the last of the Dunédain."  
  
Indilisse sputtered on her wine and placed the goblet down on the table, swallowing hard. "A what? Arwen..."  
  
"Not you too..." Arwen said. She truly looked vexed by this, him being man and her being elf-kind, and Indilisse could sense sadness where this matter was concerned.  
  
"Do not get me wrong," Indilisse reached out and touched her friend's arm, "I am not one to stand in the way of true love, but a man?"  
  
Arwen nodded again and let a meek smile play on her lips, "He is so wonderful though, Indilisse. He is the son of Arathorn and Gilraen, the heir to the throne of Gondor."  
  
"I thought that bloodline had all been spent." Indilisse replied.  
  
"About fifty years ago, Gilraen and Arathorn had their son in Imladris. There he stayed and my father raised him as his foster child, he did not know of his heritage until he was almost thirty... when I met him for the first time." Arwen explained and let another sad sigh come from her lips. "He called me Tinúviel, Indilisse, because he first beheld me walking out in the forest and said I walked in her likeness."  
  
Indilisse smiled and whimpered slightly, thinking that the most endearing thing anyone could call an elven maiden was by the fairest to have ever walked on Middle Earth... even though her fate was doomed much like Arwen was describing with an elf and human pairing. Really, it did not matter to Indilisse of what could happen, as she saw the undoubted loving feelings in Arwen's eyes, though her whole mood was cheerless.  
  
"That is so sweet." Indilisse spoke, with a dreamy smile on her lips.  
  
"In the time that we were together, he treated me differently than anyone ever had." Arwen said, and sat up, leaning into speak with her more quietly. "He is a wonderful lover."  
  
Indilisse scoffed and giggled at the remark, feeling a blush creep to her cheeks. "What does Lord Elrond say about this?"  
  
"He does not like it." Arwen said, "And did everything short of disowning Aragorn. And that is why I am dismayed. I have not seen Aragorn since Father sent him away after he found out about us."  
  
"How long?" Indilisse asked, feeling her friend's arm on her own.  
  
"Twenty one years." Arwen said. "I cleave to the memory of our first encounter in the woods. That will forever be my fondest memory in life, even if he chooses someone else."  
  
Indilisse sighed and looked over Arwen's face for a good amount of time. "I am happy for you Arwen, though I may be premature in saying so."  
  
The Evenstar smiled, finally a genuine and friendly smile. "You always understand, Indilisse. It has been hard without you to speak with in Imladris, or since I have been here."  
  
"I am only good at discussing evil fathers though." Indilisse replied, deciding that it was safe to sip her wine again. "Not for romances. I have not have much luck in those areas."  
  
Arwen laughed, "Not according to Elladan... and Glorfindel. I swear, if I go back to Imladris one more time and listen to that confounded Balrog slayer ask if you have been back to Lórien, I will commit a slow and painful suicide."  
  
Indilisse blushed and tried to hide her smile as Galadriel then glanced at her. "I thought we agreed no one would bring that up."  
  
"Oh, but it is so amusing to hang it over your head, dear Indilisse." Arwen winked and turned back to the table where the ellyn now were finished with their story.  
  
"But you never told me why I needed to make sure to keep doors latched when I was with a male." Indilisse asked, pulling the attention to her, even though she had asked Arwen quietly.  
  
Arwen blushed slightly and glanced to the side of her and back at Indilisse, "Because it is very, how shall we say... awkward when your grandparents catch you."  
  
Indilisse threw her head back in a loud laugh, but covered her mouth to soften it from interrupting anyone else. She looked at Arwen, "I would have died right there."  
  
"We almost did." Arwen chuckled, and leaned into Indilisse again, "Grandfather was not the least bit happy."  
  
Indilisse glanced at Celeborn's regal look, and finding that a soft smile played at the corners of his lips. She had never imagined that he had other moods besides worry and impassive. Indilisse sighed and looked out over the party field, finding many elves had turned out for food and wine, and soon dance. This night had definitely been an upturn from earlier this day, and she was happy for that.  
  
A/N: Will update soon, just wanted to get this first portion of the celebration out of the way before the week begins and I am busy with work and school. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Dancing  
  
Haldir sat listening to the story that Targon was telling of a particularly good hunting trip he had gone on with the Silvan kin of Northern Mirkwood. Truthfully, he could have thought of many other better ways to use his time this evening, but he figured he should just allow this time to listen to Targon and be polite to his master. Picking the large wine goblet up off of the table in front of him, Haldir placed it to his lips and took a long drawn out sip of the strong wine, savoring the taste within his mouth for a few moments before swallowing. The berries mingled nicely with a fall spice, reminding him of a crisp winter morning out on the borders. Letting an inaudible sigh escape from his lips, he glanced around the table and found Galadriel speaking with her granddaughter and Indilisse. They laughed at something particularly droll as he could tell be the way Indilisse chuckled with a bright smile, and covered her mouth, leaning slightly into Arwen as they shared the great laugh.  
  
I wonder what they are speaking of, Haldir thought to himself, tuning his ears to listen to the conversation instead of the one Targon was almost through with. He really knew it was impolite to try to listen in on the conversations of others, especially where such elves as the Lady of Light and the Evenstar were concerned, but he figured that they were at a celebration and speaking rather loudly, so it was only a matter of time before someone overheard the conversation. Haldir heard the name of Aragorn come up in the elleths' conversation, and quickly turned a deaf ear. While he was glad that Arwen was happy once in her life, he was not so glad that she had chosen a man over another elf. Such things always ended badly.  
  
That was when he realized that someone was calling his name. He looked up into the expectant eyes of Targon and Celeborn, "Aye?"  
  
Celeborn gave him a suspicious look and sighed, "Targon tells me you engaged Indilisse in a fight?"  
  
"I did no such thing, milord." Haldir replied, glancing quickly into the gray eyes of the high elf. "It was Colindo who engaged her, I merely stepped in."  
  
A crooked smile appeared on Targon's face and the teacher took a sip of the wine. "Do you remember when she was small, Haldir?"  
  
"Only faintly, Master Targon." The March Warden replied glancing quickly around the party field. This conversation was not so much making him nervous as it was uncomfortable. It seemed to him that Targon was almost regarding him as a possible suitor for his daughter, though Haldir knew that could not possibly be the case. Targon did not like him that much to take him as a son. Haldir took a long breath, and glanced sideways at the elleth across from him as she giggled again with mention of the names of Glorfindel and Elladan. Her laugh was like the faint patter of rain on the leaves of the mellyrn, or the trickling of a small clear-watered stream. It was lovely. And her smile was absolutely bewitching by the way her eyes twinkled and the apples of her cheeks turned a deep plumb either from laughter or from the wine she had imbibed, he did not know. Realizing he had spent far too much time concerning her, Haldir glanced at Targon, "I really do not remember. Long years have passed."  
  
Actually, he had spent too much time paying attention to her this entire evening. From the moment she had taken Targon's arm to walk to the party field together, he could not steal his eyes away from the way the dark fabric grazed her form, rounding the mounds of breasts nicely, and her rump even more visibly, to the easily flowing and sensuous move of he ruffled skirt. All elves were beautiful creatures, but she was not one of the golden or silver haired, pale skinned elleths that continually surrounded him. She had slightly darker skin, her eyes no discernable color from the green-brown that they were, and changed easily between those colors when angered, defeated, or any other vibrant emotion going through her at the time. Haldir had only really looked into her eyes that one time when she was laying flat on her back, but he could see everything going through her mind within them. Her hair was shorter than most, even though she was not that young, as it was a halfway color between a lovely yellow gold and brown. In a way they reminded him of dark gold mallorn leaves, browned, with a hint of gleaming gold hewn within them.  
  
Targon's smile grew wider and he set the goblet down in front of him, "I was only wondering."  
  
She was different, that was what he liked about her. Even though he still had a feeling she was a little too spirituous for his own tastes, but then again that was what had originally intrigued him about her.  
  
Realizing that Targon and Celeborn were now in conversation with each other, not finding any words from him, he stared out over the party field and leaned back in his seat, catching the eyes of a fair silver-haired elleth to the right glancing surreptitiously up at him, as did her other friends surrounding her. He smiled at Nindë and raised his wine goblet slightly in her direction, so as not to draw too much attention to himself and also to elicit excited talking from her friends. Her overly social conscious friends that relied on nods like this from any of the esteemed members of Lothlórien found this particularly exhilarating.  
  
Feeling eyes on him, he turned back to the table and noticed that Galadriel was watching him with much interest. She smiled warmly as if she knew what he had been thinking. Haldir laughed at himself, of course she knew what he was thinking, she was Galadriel for Elbereth's sake! Galadriel chuckled again and shook her head, and glanced at Celeborn. He looked down at her, the simple look, or perhaps her speaking telepathically with her husband, broke him from the conversation. She leaned into him and smiled, "I think it is time for song and dance, my lord."  
  
Celeborn nodded, and turned to Targon quickly before standing up. This drew the partygoers' attentions enough that no call had to be made to quiet everyone down- such was a nice thing about elven homes, their leaders were so reverently looked after that anytime they moved, politeness was observed. "The Lady requests that we now join in many dances and much more wine until you elves find it upon yourselves to take leave of the festivities."  
  
With that, the minstrels took there spots for the next long while and began to play melodious music as tables were cleared away and a large spot made in the field for the dancing. Soon many couples were gather together in a sea of satin creams, silky forest greens and velvety deep reds, as were colors of predominance at this certain banquet. Haldir drew himself from the chair in an intention to free himself from the vice of Targon to go and spend time with the eye-batting elleths, but his attention was quickly seized by the pale blue brocaded tunic worn by Rúmil. His brother walked easily towards the table and stood in front of Targon, bowing his head and placing hand to his heart.  
  
"Master Targon, I was wondering if I could request a dance from your lovely daughter." Rúmil asked.  
  
Targon smiled, "You will have to ask her yourself, Rúmil."  
  
Rúmil nodded his head and turned to the elegantly dressed elleth. "Lady Indilisse, is it at all possible that I may have this first dance."  
  
She giggled and shook her head, standing carefully up from her seat. Indilisse fidgeted slightly, gathering the dress around her and Haldir chuckled. She truly was not comfortable in fine dresses. But on the other side of his brain, all Haldir could think about was that he did not want Rúmil to dance with her. Elbereth knew what else they could do to get him into trouble with Targon.  
  
"I could not deny such a request," Indilisse said, taking his outstretched hand. Rúmil smiled, placing her hand around his arm to lead her out onto the dance floor.  
  
Haldir sighed. It was no secret that Rúmil was by far the most flirtatious and easily befriended of the three brothers, though Haldir wished for one moment that Rúmil would take a cold bath and not be his usual self. Allow the other males to move in on her. No, Rúmil was an adept predator when it came to the fairer sex and catching his prey. Rúmil had left many hearts broken along the way, and Haldir seriously worried for Indilisse. Though, maybe she had invited him to ask her to dance... this morning when they first spoke to each other at the morning meal. Did Indilisse find Rúmil easy to let in? He grumbled to himself. Why was he even thinking like this? Rúmil could have her if he wanted and Haldir did not even know her enough to worry for her.  
  
The March warden glanced back up at the crowd and stood, bowing to his Lord and Lady, excusing himself to go dance.. and to keep an eye on Indilisse. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
"I am mad at you, Rúmil." Indilisse said, looking up into the playful gray eyes of her dance partner.  
  
"Why are you mad at me, lirimaer." Rúmil gave her a warm smile.  
  
She could not help but smile back at him, the gesture infectious. "You let your brother enter that spar earlier. He is three times the size of Colindo... and I only agreed to Colindo."  
  
Rúmil chuckled, parting their movements for a moment to twirl her about in the midst of the elven dance. "I could not stop him."  
  
"He is your brother." Indilisse said.  
  
"He is my big brother, Indilisse. As you said, I would not fight someone larger than me." Rúmil said.  
  
Indilisse smiled warmly and glanced at his chest where her eyes were level, glancing up at him with a coquettish look in her eyes. She placed a finger on the collar of his tunic, slipping a finger beneath the flap of fabric, feeling the hard chest beneath and ran her finger slowly down, passing over the first fastener to move to the next open spot. "I do not think he is so much larger than you, Rúmil."  
  
He glanced down at her, "Oh really?"  
  
"And you fight detestable creatures whenever on the border," she said, removing her finger and placed her hand on a strong shoulder. "Uruks that are truly larger than you." Indilisse smiled again, taking her hand and running a finger over the curve of his earlobe to the tip.  
  
Rúmil grabbed her hand and held it tightly, "We have barely met, fair maiden. You should not be doing that, especially not here in the midst of all these other elves."  
  
"You cannot stop me," she challenged with a mirth-filled smile.  
  
"You minx," Rúmil replied with a short laugh, but his eyes grew serious. "Would you wish to continue... elsewhere?"  
  
Indilisse licked her lips and contemplated her actions for a moment. It would be a treat to be with Rúmil, one of the finer Lórien wardens, despite the rumors she had heard of his and Orophin's juvenile nature, but she did not wish to start off her tenure in Lórien as an elleth rumored to offer sexual favors. Besides, Rúmil was only teasing, wasn't he?  
  
"I like the fact that you actually think through it." Rúmil said deeply, "That gives me hope for the future."  
  
"Who said I would allow you more of my company in the future, Rúmil of Lórien?" Indilisse chuckled, "Do you not think I have better prospects?"  
  
Rúmil leaned in and placed an innocent kiss upon her brow, "The only better you can get here in Lórien are my brothers or Lord Celeborn. And since Galadriel can do unnatural things to you, I would not suggest Lord Celeborn."  
  
She nodded with a long, playful sigh, "You are right Rúmil, sadly."  
  
Rúmil and Indilisse continued to spin around the field, dancing for a long while until finally they both decided that they should take a time to relax and dance with other elves. He was quick to leave her side because they had talked about the other prospects for him during the dances, and she had pointed out a specifically enchanting elleth he should ask to dance. Indilisse watched him make his approach, the elleth looking up at him, completely surprised. She turned back to watch the swirling groups, sipping her wine, noticing that her entire table was empty. Celeborn and Galadriel were dancing, and Targon was busy speaking with another group of he-elves, she presumed probably of the same hunting story he had everyone else this night. Targon was quite fond of that story.  
  
Indilisse rested back in her seat, finding that Arwen had been picked up by Colindo and then passed off to another elf she did not know. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, relishing in the cool night air, in the company of these fine elves and in the songs coming from the minstrels. All of Middle Earth should be able to experience this wonderful past time, she sighed, feeling a large shadow fall over her.  
  
"I will take a wild guess and say that it is not a spar you want?" Indilisse asked, not opening her eyes.  
  
A deep chuckle resounded and the elf sighed, "No, I think I put you into your place early enough."  
  
"You put me no where, March Warden." She replied with deep inflection on her resentfulness. Indilisse opened her eyes, finding that Haldir stood over her peering down with his gray eyes, silver hair spilling over his shoulder and creating a sort of curtain. She sat straight in the chair.  
  
"So that was not you laying conveniently on the ground earlier today?" He asked, raising a dark and arrogant brow. "I could have sworn those were your angry eyes I looked into."  
  
"And they were rightly so." Indilisse said. She stood up suddenly and readjusted the long dress on her shoulders, and he let out a low chuckle. "What do you find so hilarious, March Warden?"  
  
Haldir pursed his lips together and stepped back, regarding her image. "I do not think you were meant for a dress so fine."  
  
She sneered bitterly at his remark. What had he just said? Was he mocking her? "I do not take your meaning Warden."  
  
"You seem more befitting of the soiled tunic you wore this morning." He replied.  
  
Indilisse recoiled at his words, "If you are attempting to win me over with your charms, Haldir, March Warden of Lothlórien, you are seriously mistaken as to what females prefer."  
  
Haldir smiled superciliously and licked his lips. "I know exactly what females prefer."  
  
She had heard enough from the menacing warden, and shook her head. If he truly was trying to impress her, it was definitely not working. With a quick turn, she was stomping across the field and to her father. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Haldir watched as she made her way to her father, and took a few calming breaths, praying that by the Valar, she would not tell Targon of what he had just been doing. He did not even know what he had been doing. He was attracted to her- liking the way she looked, the way she acted as a strong female and not innocent and helpless, and also of her dry sense of humor, no matter how little of it he had seen- and here he was being none too friendly, overly egotistical and basically belittling her to a point where he did not even think it was himself speaking to her. Indilisse gathered her father's attention and it looked as if she was saying her goodnights to people before she headed back to her talan.  
  
"Maybe if you were not so forward, Haldir."  
  
He turned at the soft voice behind him, finding Undómiel coming from behind a bush. "Lady Arwen..."  
  
She chuckled, "You are truly being a beast to her. No woman- whether she be elfkind, mankind or dwarfkind- would want to cuddle with an orc or warg."  
  
"You know her well, milady?" Haldir asked.  
  
Arwen smiled and slid into her seat, "I can tell you a few things about her, if you wish Haldir. But I do not like to involve myself with the affairs of others."  
  
Haldir slipped into the seat Indilisse had vacated and looked at Arwen. "You know she intrigued me and that was why I was pulled into the fight? I have never seen anyone with such a confident and high spirit."  
  
"She is only like that when she is fighting, Haldir." Arwen said, "While she does remain confident and quick witted, she does like to be treated like a lady, despite her choices in clothing, or free time activities. Not as one of you subordinates."  
  
He nodded, and internalized what she was saying, and then sighed when she was finished. He still did not know why he was so attracted to her, despite the fact of the reasons he already knew. It seemed so odd he wanted to be with her, after all they had exchanged were cursory phrases out on the practice field, and now here at the dance. Not a good record, he had to admit. This was why he had not married yet. It was much easier to woo a passing pleasure back to her talan than to have any type of meaningful relationship with them.  
  
Haldir stood and bowed slightly, "Milady, would you care to dance in payment for your words?"  
  
Arwen smiled, "See, you are already getting better."  
  
He lead her out to the field and pulled her into the next dance, finding that Indilisse was again with Rúmil. Haldir had pulled Nindë over in the direction of his brother when they were dancing earlier, in order to hear the conversation they were having. Hearing only small snippets in between the other couples' conversations, he found that she had been very flirtatious with Rúmil, almost to the extent that Rúmil did not know how to take it. But then again, he underestimated the skills of his youngest brother.  
  
Now Indilisse was leaning against a tall tree, Rúmil being a head taller than she had his arm resting above her and against the soft bark, looking down at her and caressing her cheek with his hand. She looked up at Rúmil and giggled at something he had whispered into her ear. She was entirely too much a wench if she was giving in that easily to Rúmil. Indilisse pushed Rúmil away from her and patted his cheek, placing a kiss on his other cheek before leaving the celebration. Haldir watched her go until he could see her no longer, and finally turned his attention back to Arwen who giggled at him.  
  
"I think she struck you over the head harder than you struck her leg." Arwen said. "I have never seen you so consumed."  
  
Haldir did not reply and gave Arwen a weak smile. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Dangerous Liaisons  
  
Nindë woke late the next morning, still recovering from the previous night's pleasurable events. Everything had gone perfectly, well almost perfectly, to plan. She had caught Haldir's attention rather easily as he sat at the head table, and she had flashed him one of her coy smiles, to which he raised his glass to her. Valaina and Eruanne had found that most pleasing and said that it was always good sign when someone did that. Nindë figured it had to be a very good sign in general to get the March Warden to do this in front of so many people, especially since their continued pairing was kept in the greatest confidence by the few that knew about it. And as if this was all not exciting enough, Haldir had made his way over to her for the first dance. At that point, Nindë had become very confident that her plan as working very well to her advantage... of course that was until she realized Haldir had somehow moved them while they were dancing to be near Rúmil and Master Targon's daughter.  
  
She had tried her hardest to move his attention back to her, but found that his ears were straining to hear the other conversation, and tensed when the elf-maiden ran a finger down Rúmil's chest and around the contour his ear, saying that she found him just as endowed as Haldir. Nindë was unable to tell if Haldir had been angry that Indilisse compared his stature to his rather gangly younger brother or if he had been glad because he did not see Rúmil as so lanky, but she quickly tried to move him away from anymore of the situation. They continued to dance for many more songs, but she noticed that Haldir had every so often looked around and was not content until he found the new she-elf.  
  
Disgusted with him, she asked for a respite from dancing, found her friends and watched closely as Haldir approached the maiden. The maiden made a few remarks to him pleasantly, but then Nindë realized, much to her own delight, that it looked as if she was rebuking him. He did not look so pleased either, and argued with her until she stormed away from him. Maybe this maiden had not been as bad as originally thought. Sure Haldir appeared to have an odd infatuation with her, but it was not returned, and Nindë thought this newcomer more of a much needed ally than a threat. If Nindë could somehow convince her of becoming friends, Haldir would be drawn to the group, therefore allowing more time to work on Haldir. Only after a while, when Nindë was satisfied in the direction of their relationship, would she dispose of the maiden as she saw fit.  
  
Nindë marveled at her ingeniousness and laughed to herself, dressing quickly in a simple dress and tied her hair up in a single braid. She left her talan and headed down to the common areas and found what she had been looking for.  
  
The elf maiden sat at a table sharing fruit and tea with Narië, the Lady's handmaiden. Nindë did not much care for Narië as Narië often made sure to let Nindë know she was wicked and licentious, to which Nindë merely replied that she had at least some assets to lure a he-elf. Nindë cleared her mind of this with a shake of her head, and walked over to the table, dropping into the seat across from the new maiden.  
  
"Mae govannen," Nindë smiled her sweetest smile, and noted Narië's disapproving look.  
  
The newcomer looked up at her and gave her a faint smile. She really was not all that strikingly beautiful, with the dull hair and eyes, but Nindë did not care any longer. "Hello."  
  
"I am called Nindë," she said.  
  
"Nindë." The elf maiden said and nodded her head, "I am Indilisse, Master Targon's daughter."  
  
"Aye, I know." Nindë laughed, hoping it did not sound too false. "You were seated at the table with the Lord and Lady last eve."  
  
Indilisse chuckled, "You are correct, I was. I suppose I am still quite tired and not thinking too clearly this day."  
  
You probably drink like a dwarf, Nindë thought to herself, and you are feeling the affects, she added with a slight twitter of laughter within her throat.  
  
"What is it that you require, Nindë?"  
  
Nindë glanced at the person who had spoken and glared, "Nothing, Lady Narië. I merely wished to introduce myself with Master Targon's daughter. It is my hope that we could become friends."  
  
Narië chortled to herself.  
  
Indilisse looked between both them, and ended on Nindë with a brief look of consternation. "I would much like that Nindë. Perhaps you would like to accompany us to the stables this morning, Narië and I were planning on taking in a ride."  
  
Nindë tried to hide her displeasure. Such dirty creatures horses were, and she tried her hardest to stay way from them whenever possible. She had heard stories of the horse lords of Rohan in the distant lands, and decided quickly that their culture must not be that great if they held horses, of all creatures, in such high esteem. Nindë smiled politely and brushed back a piece of her hair, "No, but I thank you for asking. We shall meet tomorrow at the bath house, then you can meet Valaina and Eruanne."  
  
"That would be lovely, Nindë." Indilisse replied, "But if you should so change your mind, we would love to have a third."  
  
Nindë stood up and repositioned her dress. With a finally sigh, she said, "Namarië." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
"Three is a crowd." Narië remarked below her breath.  
  
Indilisse watched Nindë leave. She did not much like this new elleth, just by speaking with her for these few minutes. Nindë seemed too concerned with her self more than anyone else, and Indilisse figured that it was rightly so as she had a fine Silvan appearance of silvery hair and gray eyes. And also from the reactions of Narië, Indilisse figured that she was also not as friendly as she tried to portray herself.  
  
"She is not to be trusted?" Indilisse asked, glancing at Narië.  
  
Narië shrugged and sipped her tea. "That is up to you to decide, Indilisse, but I do not like her. She is known for being too self-centered. And I happen to know that her sole purpose in life is to make the March Warden fall endlessly in love with her so she can say she conquered him."  
  
Indilisse chuckled, a clear picture of the warden coming to her mind, and then one of Nindë. "Well, if anyone is suited for him, it would be her."  
  
"Do not say that Indilisse." Narië looked at her with wide eyes. "Haldir is a very practical and noble elf. Why do you think he is March Warden after all?"  
  
"Because Lord Celeborn told my father to name him as such." Indilisse replied.  
  
"You do not think he deserves the title?" Narië asked, "He is the most respected male here in Lórien, save for Lord Celeborn. He demands at least some amount of respect."  
  
Indilisse shrugged her shoulders. She was tired of hearing from everyone how it was important to befriend Haldir, or to know that he was a very sensible elf. That if anyone was worth getting to know, it would be Haldir. No wonder he seemed so conceited. People had placed him so high on a pedestal and it would be hard to knock him off.  
  
"He was different two thousand years ago, Narië." Indilisse replied quietly, "And at that time, yes I think he was deserving of Celeborn and Galadriel's confidence, but now it seems his head has grown so large it would not even fit through the door of his talan."  
  
Narië sat pensively, looking over the elves passing them by. "Surely the Lord and Lady would have foreseen this before asking Master Targon to do this."  
  
Indilisse nodded and chewed on her lip thoughtfully, "Aye, you are right. It must just be my personal opinion of him because of yesterday morn."  
  
"You do not like people who think they are better you." Narië stated this in such a matter of fact way that made Indilisse glance at the younger elleth and giggle.  
  
"I do like that you are frank, Narië. I am much aggrieved by those who like to skirt around actual issues with me." Indilisse replied, "Like my father."  
  
Narië clapped a friendly hand on Indilisse's shoulder and laughed, "I am always good for telling people of their errs... now shall we head to the stables for our ride?"  
  
Indilisse stood up and cast a mirth-filled glance at Narië, "Are we sure that we should not ask Nindë for her accompaniment?"  
  
"Let us go before you get any more delusional ideas." The handmaiden replied, pulling Indilisse's arm in the direction of the stables.  
  
They walked in a comfortable silence to the stables, passing a few elves on the way to which Narië did a friendly duty of introducing Indilisse to more them. Indilisse liked Narië very much, not only because she had been so sweet, but because she seemed to be an elleth after her own heart, though did have their different views on the venerable March Warden.  
  
The smell of hay, dirt and manure lingered around her nose as soon as they neared the large doors. Indilisse sighed to herself, happy to finally be in a place that she found comforting to herself. Long had she developed good relationships with any of the horses that she rode, finding that she actually had a natural infinity to somehow ensnaring animals with her captivating and low timbre of elven speech. She had often found solace within the walls of a stable or speaking with another animal because it allowed her to tell them her deepest secrets and not worry about it escaping the horse's mouth, so to speak. Or if they could speak, she thought to herself, at least they were happy with being trusted enough to withhold such secrets and would never let them out for damage to their kind maiden.  
  
Indilisse was attracted to a dark black stallion standing near the back of the stables, his long mane and tail matching the color of his dander, the only semblance of another color was the white socks above the creature's hooves and the star of white on its massive head. She found herself drawn to the expressive eyes of the horse, and she placed her hands on either side of the animal's very strong neck to run her hands across the glossy fur. He nodded his head and whinnied slightly at her touch, nudging her shoulder with his muzzle. He was truly a fine specimen of horse, and everything about him claimed power, by the way the muscles of his withers twitched and the long tendons on his flanks, thighs and rump flexed slowly as it moved its feet.  
  
"Such a handsome stallion, you are." She said in a soothing Quenya, and brushed back the horses hair from his eyes to which he blew out his lips in a pleased manner. "You must have many dalliances with lovely fillies." It almost seemed as if the horse had chuckled at her cooing and she stood back to look into his eyes.  
  
"Who is the owner of this fine creature?" Indilisse questioned after some time, realizing that Narië had grown quiet and was watching her exchange with the horse.  
  
Narië glanced at her and raised a brow with a curious amusement, "Why, such a stallion could only belong to one person, Indilisse."  
  
She needed no more to guess the horse's owner, and let a long sigh escape her lips. It seemed only befitting that the powerful warden would need this large an animal to wield him. "That is why you are so large, mellon nin... what is his name?"  
  
"Mornhîr." Came the reply, too deep to have come from Narië.  
  
Indilisse and Narië turned in a perfect synchronization to glance in the direction of the stable entrance. They found the silver-haired elf leaning against the doorframe, his legs crossed and his body tipped and held by his strong shoulder against the wood frame. He was busy fiddling with a small twig of some sort and pulled it in half easily, examining it and throwing it on the ground.  
  
Indilisse turned her gaze from him and looked back at the horse, whispering to him in a language she was sure Haldir did not know. In the harsh pronunciations of Rohirric, she sighed, "I am sorry for you, Mornhîr."  
  
The horse whinnied, appreciating the language she used, and she figured that it was because the horse had come from the horse lords. She felt the imposing figure straighten himself and join the two ladies before the horse.  
  
He glanced at Indilisse with a slight surprised regard, "You speak in many tongues."  
  
"I have traveled much." Indilisse replied, wondering how long he had been standing behind her because she had used a number of different languages thus far in the conversation with the horse, from the different forms of Elvish to the common tongue and now Rohirric.  
  
"You spend your time learning the languages of this world?" He asked, only vaguely impressed.  
  
"I find it impertinent to the many lovely places that I have been accepted as one of their own to not learn their languages." She said and moved away from him, "Why should they have to learn mine when I am in their land?"  
  
Haldir did not reply to her and entered the stable beside the horse. He checked the horse's shoes and then glanced up at Indilisse, "Would you care to ride him?"  
  
Indilisse raised her brows in question, hoping that he had meant that in a purely innocent way. "Excuse me?"  
  
"You seem good with horses." Haldir replied. "Mornhîr does not much like anyone but me riding, but he seems to like your conversation."  
  
She smiled, patted the horse one last time and sighed, "While the invitation is tempting, and no matter how much I believe my riding capabilities are superior, I do not think that would be wise."  
  
He glanced at her again with a slightly amused and arrogant smile, "You do not think you could handle such a powerful animal between your legs?"  
  
Indilisse heard Narië snickering from a stall down the row, and felt her face grow warm. She turned her head to try and hide it, "That talk is uncalled for March Warden."  
  
"Really?" He asked and turned back to the horse. "I merely asked you an innocent question, Indilisse."  
  
She felt a slight shiver go up her back from the way he let her name roll from his tongue. Indilisse berated herself for thinking such a thing, reminding herself of the day before and all that he had done. Truly, he was not that horrible, she had to admit, but she disliked especially arrogant men. She shook her head and walked in the direction of Narië's stall.  
  
Narië had already applied the bridles to two horses and handed Indilisse the reins of a pretty sorrel colored mare. Indilisse spoke a few things to it before easily hoping up on the back of the magnificent animal. She waited patiently for Narië to join her, but found that Haldir led his horse out of the stalls first. He took hold of the reins carefully, and easily mounted the large horse. Indilisse could not help but watch the way his large leg muscles tensed and relaxed beneath his leggings and be utterly fascinated by the sheer power that Haldir really was.  
  
"Who are meeting to go riding with?" Indilisse asked as she carefully situated herself on the bare back of the horse, pulling her tunic so that it was not bunched beneath her seat.  
  
"Why, you two lovely ladies of course." Haldir replied.  
  
She gave him a skeptical look, "We did not invite you."  
  
He smiled, "I know you did not, Master Targon did."  
  
Indilisse grumbled a little as Narië emerged. "We do not need an escort. We are in the safest realm of Middle Earth, protected by the great Galadhrim wardens..."  
  
"Why do you stop?" Haldir asked, "I love hearing all of the reasons why you believe you should be left alone."  
  
She flashed an evil glare at him, "Unless of course the wardens have been given too much slack and no longer patrol the borders correctly, and now there are foul creatures lurking close to the city."  
  
He recoiled at that, and she smiled triumphantly at herself. Finally she had gotten a decent dig into him. Haldir did not reply and turned his horse away from her silently. The last thing he needed was for Targon's daughter to start in on him about being a poor leader, even though Targon never would have.  
  
"You might as well stay here, March Warden." Indilisse continued, "Because we will evade you at all costs."  
  
"I was given a direct order, Indilisse." Haldir replied through gritted teeth. "And while you think it unimportant to take your father's advice, I do not."  
  
She gave him a skeptical look, but was slightly pleased when she noticed Rúmil heading for them. Maybe he would ride with them and Narië could be with Haldir. "We are only riding around Caras Galadhon. It is safe here."  
  
Haldir simply shrugged, "I am sorry, Indilisse, I will carry out my order no matter how much you dislike it."  
  
Rúmil closed the distance between them, and stood beside Indilisse's horse. "Does your fair party have room for one more?"  
  
Indilisse smiled down at Rúmil, knowing that this would make Haldir extremely perturbed. Ever since last night's happenings and knowing that Haldir had watched her like a hawk, she sensed that he was completely infatuated with her, but did not know how to show this fact in an appropriate manner. Instead he insisted on saying lackluster declarations and being uncaring of her own sensibilities.  
  
"Why Rúmil, I am surprised you can even walk straight after last eve." She replied with a sly smile.  
  
"I do not remember you being there, Indilisse." He said with a flirtatious grin, joking along with her. "There were so many that came to my talan, I do not know what everyone did."  
  
Indilisse giggled and patted Rúmil's cheek, "Hurry with your horse."  
  
Rúmil laughed, quickly moving into the stalls and returning a short time later with another very large, brown-colored horse to which he easily positioned himself atop. He glanced in her direction, "Now it will be hard seeing you ride that horse, Indilisse, and not imagine me beneath you."  
  
She raised a brow and punched his arm. "You are incorrigible."  
  
"You bring it on yourself, fair maiden." Rúmil laughed.  
  
Haldir spurred his horse into gear and soon the four companions were setting out on their grand adventure. Haldir led the way, remaining particularly quiet, shooting Rúmil angry glances whenever he got the chance because he had barged in on the ride. Narië rode beside Indilisse to her left, making it seem like she was paying attention to her newest friend, but was really looking past and rather along Rúmil's lithe body. Rúmil rode to the opposite of Narië, and was paying close attention to Indilisse's movements upon the horse's back. Indilisse sat in between them, conversing lightly, and sending cursory glances at the back of Haldir's head. Who was he to press himself on the situation? If she had not known better, he might have even asked Targon if he could accompany her and Narië.  
  
She grumbled and repositioned herself upon her mount, leaning over to Narië and whispered, "It sit to bad Nindë did not choose to join us."  
  
Narië snickered loudly, "We would have already strangled her at the stalls. I do not wish that bloodshed on my hands."  
  
Indilisse nodded and chuckled. "Oh, you are no fun, Narië."  
  
"I know," Narië sighed, and turned to look back in front of her. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, people... I like reviews!!!! It lets me know how you, the readers, are enjoying (or disliking) this little figment of my imagination. Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 7- Sunning By The Stream  
  
"Where is your mother, Indilisse?" Rúmil asked, looking down at her now after a rather prolonged silence between the travelers.  
  
"What do you mean?" Indilisse glanced to her side.  
  
He shrugged, "I was only wondering if she had left for Valinor or if she was with her kin somewhere else."  
  
She smiled and shielded her eyes from the sun. "She remains in Mirkwood for a few weeks more, and then she is to come to Lórien. I will be very overjoyed to see her again. Father and I have been in Minas Tirith for fifteen years. He has been the only one to travel back to see her on business."  
  
"Why were you in Gondor?" Haldir asked, turning to glance at them.  
  
"The Steward requested our presence." Indilisse replied, "He needed a new strategy for his army. Ada reworked their system. And Lady Finduilas needed someone to birth her child."  
  
There was silence again, except for a faint trickling stream, and Narië sighed heavily, "You are lucky to still have your parents with you."  
  
Indilisse smiled at the elleth, "My father would go mad if he was in Valinor where there are no wars, and mother decided that she would wait for him before she left because she had always said he would be here until the end of days. She did not wish to wait so long for him."  
  
Everyone chuckled, and Haldir reined his horse so that it would slow up enough to walk beside the others. While leading had always been hi preference, and he needed the time to cool off from Indilisse's unfair statements, after a while it had grown quite tedious to not speak with anyone and listen to the incessant remarks Rúmil made about his sexual proclivities pertaining to Indilisse. In a way, it disgusted Haldir that Rúmil was so unabashed in his words to Targon's daughter. Even if she was a regular elleth, Haldir would still find it detesting as he himself, although he too would indulge in a little innuendo every once and awhile, would only speak so openly with someone he was involved with.  
  
Haldir sighed and glanced at Indilisse from the corner of his eye. Today she wore a fine feminine riding outfit, her hair pulled back into a half braid, the remainders falling around her shoulders in glittery flows of soft-looking hair. Her cheeks were slightly pink from the cool air, and the wind blew a few strands of loosened hair from her braid across her face. She put her reins in one hand and reached up with a delicate gloved hand to brush them back. Her hand went slowly back to the leather reins, making him follow along the length of her body. The subtle breasts resting upon her chest, bouncing slightly with the jarring movement of the horse, and her hips rose and fell slightly on the horse's bare back, riding expertly.  
  
For a brief moment, he allowed himself to close his eyes and imagine the older elleth atop him. His hips moved in a rhythmic pattern, each thrust meeting each of her controlled and achingly wonderful relaxations, sending her back up and down again along himself in mind numbing sensations. She would have her eyes closed, her back arched slightly and her face contorted into a look of ecstasy as he ran his fingers over the hard nubs of her breasts. Their release would come simultaneously, and he would grab onto her ample behind and pull her hard against him, riding the waves out together.  
  
A wavering sigh escaped his lips, and he realized how far he had let his imagination wander. He was pressing relentlessly against the front seam of his leggings, and the action of the horse beneath him caused him slight pain for his elevated state. Haldir chastised himself profusely, thanking the Valar that his tunic covered him, though not amply, and almost did not hear Rúmil speak to him.  
  
"Are you well, Brother?" Rúmil asked. "You sound as if you are in pain."  
  
Haldir opened his eyes and blinked a few times, acquainting himself with his surroundings again.  
  
"Haldir?" Rúmil questioned again.  
  
"I am fine, Rúmil." He snapped, "I am only enjoying the fine fall air."  
  
Rúmil shook his head and chuckled lowly to himself, though everyone did hear it. Haldir had been acting weird for a few days now, but had not told anyone why he was so preoccupied. Then Haldir shifted upon his mount and Rúmil knew. Who was it? Indilisse? Narië? Nindë?... After all they had spent a great deal of time together at the festivities the previous night. Rúmil could not wait to inform Orophin of this new development that would, undoubtedly, allow the younger brothers a wonderful time goading Haldir.  
  
"So tell me Indilisse, is Lórien how you remember it?" Narië asked. "I am but half your age, and I would like to know of any differences."  
  
Indilisse smiled brightly, "I would say it is very much alike, though when we left, it was after the succession of reign from Lord Amroth to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. People were still getting used to their way of ruling... which is simply perfect."  
  
Haldir smiled to himself. At least she had the same love and devotion to the high elves of the Wood, speaking well of her other less than apparent traits.  
  
"How have people changed?" Narië asked.  
  
"It depends." Indilisse said, "See, you have Rúmil here. He had just discovered females when we left, and had made it a daily habit to try and peak into the bath house secretly."  
  
Rúmil flushed and chuckled uneasily. "I cannot believe you remember that."  
  
Narië laughed, glancing at Rúmil, "He has not changed at all, Indilisse."  
  
"That is my point." Indilisse laughed, touching Rúmil's hand atop his thigh sympathetically and removed her fingers quickly. "And it still seems as if he does not do a sufficient enough job concealing himself in the trees."  
  
"You are ruthless." Rúmil muttered.  
  
Haldir raised a brow questioningly at Rúmil, "Had you thought that no one noticed you over these many years?"  
  
"There was always hope." He replied, "But now I will never be able to show my face again."  
  
Indilisse laughed, "I doubt that very much, Rúmil of Lórien, Keeper of Untouched Maidens."  
  
"I do like that epithet." Haldir said, repeating it over in his head. "It suits you Rúmil."  
  
Rúmil was quiet for a few minutes, "Well, now that you are done embarrassing me, I can embarrass you fairly Indilisse."  
  
"Idle threats do not scare me." Indilisse replied, not amused by his words. Really, Rúmil had only known her for her first twenty-five years of life, and she could not remember any instance where she should be worried.  
  
"This is anything but an idle threat." Rúmil grinned wickedly. "Perhaps you remember spending time watching over the practice field."  
  
Haldir's ears perked as he listened as closely to this conversation as possible.  
  
"Can you fault me for being interested in the art of bearing arms?" Indilisse defended, "Since all of the wardens within the city had to attend daily weapons practice, I found it quite beneficial to my skills."  
  
"And you were not watching the finely muscled, lean elven bodies?' Rúmil asked, "Because I remember a certain elf..."  
  
"Rúmil, if you do not stay your tongue now, I will cut it out later." She threatened.  
  
Rúmil laughed, "Now that is an idle threat that does not scare me."  
  
"Besides, Keeper of Deflowered Maidens," Indilisse replied, "I was only twenty five. Hardly had I ever thought of the opposite sex in those manners."  
  
Narië looked at Indilisse and smiled, "I used to go watch the wardens practice also. There was something about the way that their bodies moved while in play that intrigued me."  
  
Indilisse gave Narië a surprised look, as if she had not expected Narië to say something so openly about that. Haldir watched as a bit of pink crept to Indilisse's ears. "But that does not mean I only limited my viewing to just one warden."  
  
Haldir glanced long ways at them and chuckled.  
  
Rúmil also chuckled and leaned closer to Indilisse, "But who was it that gained the majority of your attention?"  
  
Indilisse elbowed Rúmil and glared at him, making Haldir think that Rúmil knew who she had a penchant for as a young elfling, but she answered instead, "Of course it was Orophin."  
  
"Ack!" Rúmil coughed, choking on an imaginary substance. "Orophin? Why Orophin?"  
  
"Are you jealous?" Indilisse asked with a cheeky smile.  
  
"Aye." Rúmil said.  
  
Indilisse's smile grew larger, "Good."  
  
Haldir sighed bemusedly to himself, thinking of the middle brother and how Indilisse had been thinking of him for sometime now. How he wished it had been him that had been bestowed the secret interest of Indilisse.  
  
"You cannot just say that, Indilisse." Rúmil whined on. "What does Orophin have that I do not?"  
  
"First of all, you had not even thought of becoming a warden when my watching of the wardens was taking place." Indilisse replied, "Secondly, Orophin is a valiant warrior, but does not flaunt it like his brothers."  
  
Haldir cringed at her remark. That was definitely directed at him.  
  
"And he is a gentleman." Indilisse finished. "Do you not agree Narië?"  
  
Narië nodded her head vociferously. "Aye, he is very."  
  
Indilisse shot Rúmil a challenging glance, one brow cocked up at a harsh angle. Haldir sighed to himself again. What was it about her that made him ache in such a way to touch her? Maybe she had acquired some knowledge of witchery while she was traveling and had cast a spell upon him, so that she could have his undivided infatuation, while she rebuked him constantly for it. It seemed like a complicated idea, but it could have been plausible.  
  
They rode for sometime more, nearing the gates to the city again, but they decided that they would rest their horses for awhile by a sparkling stream. It was a lovely little meadow, peaceful and green still for the rapidly changing weather. A few birds sang a joyous tune while Haldir and Rúmil surveyed the landscape for intruders, and left the maidens with the horses. Indilisse found a nice flat rock beside the stream and sat carefully on it, removing her boots and slipping her feet into the cool water. Narië followed and soon they were lounging back, their weight centered over the palms of their hands behind them.  
  
"Why must they patrol this area? They know that it is safe." Narië said quietly, watching as Rúmil walked along the line of trees on the other side of the stream.  
  
Indilisse looked in the direction Narië was and sighed, laid fully back on the large rock she was sitting on. "Once a warden, always a warden Narië. My father still thinks he must protect me, now by sending armed guards out with me for riding around the safest elven realm in all of Middle Earth. Before he had two Gondorian soldiers accompany me anywhere I went in Minas Tirith... at least he does not come in my room at night and search for monsters."  
  
Narië chuckled, "You used to be afraid of monsters in your wardrobe?"  
  
"You see, that is just it." Indilisse replied, "I never really was, but he insisted that he make sure I was safe until I was about a thousand years of age."  
  
"I think he was just doing that to make sure you were not hiding any available he-elves within your room." Narië said.  
  
Indilisse nodded, "No, he stopped that when he did discover that I was hiding someone."  
  
Narië looked over at Indilisse and saw the satisfied smile upon her lips, "This has got to be quite the tale."  
  
"Oh, it is." Indilisse said, "But for the sake of the Imladris elf whom I speak of, you will not receive a name."  
  
"So it is an important elf." Narië nodded her head and giggled.  
  
Indilisse was quiet and watched the clouds above them in the deep blue sky change shape. This was a such a peaceful place, and she found it much better than Imladris, even with its gardens and waterfalls. Indilisse closed her eyes, breathing in the faint scent of the grass and smiled again. "Tell me Narië, do you like Rúmil?"  
  
Narië was silent, but Indilisse did not need to look over at the elleth to know she had a stunned look on her features. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I see the way you look at each other." Indilisse replied.  
  
"Rúmil does not look at me, Indilisse." Narië said, "He only looks at you, because you are outspoken with him."  
  
Indilisse opened her eyes and turned in her spot to look at Narië, "We only do it in jest, Narië. When I was younger, I would follow Rúmil around like a pup, because he had just grown up and he fascinated me beyond belief. He is nothing more than a big brother to me, who I like to joke with."  
  
Narië smiled sheepishly, "But I am so shy. I do not think he even notices me."  
  
"Trust me, Narië, he likes you." Indilisse said, "Rúmil likes quiet maidens. They are mysterious to him and he enjoys the wooing of said maidens because they are always a challenge."  
  
"If that was meant to make me feel better, it has only made it worse." Narië replied, letting a long sigh escape her lips. "Now I will be in limbo as to where he and I stand."  
  
Indilisse giggled, "He will seek you out when the time is right."  
  
"I hope so." Narië said.  
  
Indilisse pulled herself up into a sitting position and wrapped her arms about her bent legs, resting her head upon her knees. She looked around the glade again, and spied Haldir walking to the left of them, trying to surreptitiously glance in their direction. A large smile spread across her features, and she let a pleased sigh escape her lips as he looked at her again, this time their eyes meeting and lingering together, challenging each other to see who would be the first one to withdraw from the contest. Haldir could not manage and turned his attention back in front of him, with a sort of half smile.  
  
She sneered at his reaction, shaking her head. Did he think that she was beginning to favor him? That would not happen in a long time. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
"She is beautiful, is she not?" Rúmil questioned, looking at the elleths lounging lazily by the stream.  
  
Haldir glanced over as his brother joined his side, hoping that Rúmil did not mean Indilisse. "Huh?"  
  
Rúmil smiled, "Narië. Is she not beautiful?"  
  
"She is." Haldir nodded, "But not my type."  
  
With a happy laugh, Rúmil slapped Haldir's shoulder rather harshly, "Aye, I know that. But she is perfect for me. I just do not know if I should speak with her about it."  
  
Haldir raised a brow and chuckled, "I do not think I can remember a time when you were so reserved around an elleth."  
  
Rúmil nodded, "Well at least I did not let my imagination run away with me while riding a horse."  
  
"I had hoped you had not noticed." Haldir replied quietly, looking above him and into the trees. He sighed and reached for a low branch, pulling himself atop of the soft bark and sitting down easily. "Do you think that they noticed?"  
  
"No, I do not believe so." Rúmil said, joining Haldir on the low branch, "Indilisse would have commented on it, knowing her."  
  
Haldir did not say anything and sighed.  
  
"Did they invite you out riding?" Rúmil asked.  
  
He shook his head, "No. That was what we were 'discussing' when you arrived. Master Targon asked that I ride with her to make sure she did not get into trouble."  
  
"Aye, because you are the perfect babe sitter." Rúmil laughed, "Do you even remember what Master Targon was like when he was still March Warden? What he made you do?"  
  
"I have pushed it from my mind," Haldir replied. "All I know is that in addition to raising you and Orophin, he continually assigned me child watching duties for his wife."  
  
Rúmil sighed and looked over Haldir's face. "It infuriated you that he did that. He was testing you, though, to see how you could handle things in diplomatic ways, you know that right?"  
  
Haldir shrugged, "Interesting, I always thought that it was to see if I was easily persuaded into anything that the elfling could think of doing."  
  
Rúmil was quiet and turned his attention back to the elleths for some time before speaking. "But you did not care about the tasks. You loved her as a sister."  
  
"So did you." Haldir replied. "But she has changed in many ways since then."  
  
"So have we." Rúmil looked at Haldir.  
  
"She is no child now." He said and smiled feebly.  
  
They both looked ahead and watched as Indilisse stood up easily and brushed off her leggings, drawing their attentions to her back end. Haldir and Rúmil glanced at each other with appraising looks, laughing lightly.  
  
Rúmil nodded his head, "Aye, she is definitely not a child now. As a matter of fact, she has a very healthy female elven body, and a searing wit."  
  
"Targon would geld us if he knew we were talking of his daughter in such a way." Haldir replied.  
  
"But he is not here, so all is fair." Rúmil reminded, seeing the far away look in his eldest brother's gray eyes. If one thing was for sure, it was that Indilisse that he had been thinking of earlier in the ride. This opened up a whole new category of possibilities... and would Indilisse see Haldir in the same light?  
  
Indilisse giggled at something Narië said and then adjusted her tunic slowly, raising her hands to her hair to carefully undo her braids. It seemed as if Indilisse was showing Narië how to do this, almost in a seductive manner, teaching her how to gain attention of other ellyn. Rúmil chuckled to himself, knowing Narië did not need these pointers, all she needed was a dose of confidence in herself, but he was glad for Indilisse trying to help her out. Carefully, Indilisse undid her braids, running her fingers through her long hair, tossing her head back in a flirtatious laughter and throw her hair over one shoulder while batting her eyelashes. There was a sharp intake of breath from beside him and Rúmil glanced at Haldir, who had a contorted look on his face.  
  
Rúmil punched his arm playfully, "If she does this to you that easily, I cannot imagine what it is like in your thoughts of her."  
  
Haldir grumbled and ran his hands over his face. "Never, ever before have I had this trouble..."  
  
"The next few months should be interesting." Rúmil said, jumping down from his perch and making his way over to the sunbathing elleths.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Reviews please! 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Star Light, Star Bright  
  
The four elves made their way back into the city after awhile more, and went slowly to the stables, drawing some interested attention from the inhabitants of the city. Indilisse rode up with Narië, while Haldir and Rúmil hung back a few paces. She had felt slightly out of place as they rode like this, knowing that while the he-elves were embroiled in a battle of brotherly wits, they were paying a more attention to the feminine attributes of her and Narië. Much to her own annoyance, though, she had realized that she enjoyed the attention more than anything, even if Haldir was arrogant and Rúmil was grossly oversexed.  
  
Narië sighed tiredly, and slumped lower upon her mount. Indilisse glanced down at her and giggled, "Do not tell me you are already tired. I had hoped you would show me around. I have to find something to entertain myself or I will go mad."  
  
"I am sorry, Indilisse." Narië replied, "I am not used to such long rides."  
  
Indilisse giggled, "Do not worry about it, Narië. I guess I can go out by myself, though I know someone will find me utterly lost by the end of the day."  
  
There was a loud sound from behind them that sounded like a hard strike to a body. They turned in their seats and looked back at them, finding Rúmil grabbing for his arm with a grimace across his usually fair features. Indilisse laughed at him, "You can be such a wimp Rúmil."  
  
"That is not what you said last night, Indilisse." Rúmil snapped back playfully, though there was an edge of seriousness to his voice.  
  
Her face grew warm and she turned to look at Narië, whispering, "Oh, yes, Narië, a true prize."  
  
Narië giggled as she tried to hide her own embarrassment thinking that they others had heard. They stopped finally at the stables, Haldir and Rúmil jumping from their mounts before the elleths had even halted. Indilisse did not pay attention to what was happening to her though as she noticed Rúmil grab Narië's tiny waist and lift her off the horse and set her on the ground easily. It was not until she felt two large, strong masculine hands around her own that she let her eyes grow wide and realize that it was Haldir helping.  
  
She batted away his hands, "I can get off of the horse on my own, Haldir."  
  
Haldir chuckled and shook his head in a mock dejection, "All I am trying to do, fair maiden, is to help you. That is what any he-elf would do for an elleth."  
  
"That is true, March Warden, but in any normal situation, he would ask for permission to help her down off her steed." Indilisse challenged.  
  
There was a bright glint in his eyes, she could not tell if it was his arrogant smile causing this or a true and genuinely heartfelt amusement with her berating him. And in that same instant, she saw his gray eyes change from jollity to being utterly unreadable. "It would be a great pleasure, Indilisse, if you would allow me to help you from your... steed was it?"  
  
She glowered at his sudden outburst of laughter. If he found that funny, he surely had a warped sense of humor. "You mock me, Haldir?"  
  
He stepped back and bowed before her, "Your highness, please forgive my impertinence."  
  
In this time she slid from her horse easily, walking by him and giving him a good hard shove on his broad shoulder. Unfortunately for her, he was steady and strong enough, in his elegant bow, to not move a muscle. He straightened himself to his full height and towered over her, looking down with angry gray eyes. Indilisse was sure he had never had an elleth or any ellyn alike try to push him violently as she had just done. It may have been a large indiscretion on her part, but at the time he deserved it more than anything she could think of. She aligned herself, gaining a few more inches, but was unsuccessful in this ruffling of tail feathers. He was much taller... and much more muscular... and basically all around more powerful, especially with his jaw clenched as it was.  
  
She did not blink her eyes or attempt to turn away from him, though. It was not like her to back down, even against the most fearsome of enemies. Glorfindel had commented a few times that he pitied any Balrog that came across her, and she knew it was but kidding, but with every jest came an ounce of truth. Indilisse could not think of one thing to say and gave him one final glare that could have turned the Dark Lord into stone if she had meant it to, and grabbed the lead of her horse and guided it into the stalls where Rúmil had finished putting his ride away, and was now helping Narië reach for a brush to brush out the tail of her own horse.  
  
Indilisse quickly tended to the horse, and said her farewells to Rúmil and Narië before leaving the stables. She walked as fast as she could away without breaking into a full run, and reached the comfort of her talan before anyone could stop her. Throwing herself down upon the feather mattress of her bed, she let out a frustrated groan. Truthfully, she did not like all of this confrontation, but really she had expected better from Haldir of all people. Even upon their first sword fight and after learning who she was, she expected him to be at least a little less haughty than he had been. Maybe he could have even shown a bit of common decency, since he spoke so of it when he had initially tried to help her from the horse.  
  
Growling again at herself, she then let a long sigh escape her lips. He was not the Haldir she remembered. Aye, he had always had an air of superiority, but it had grown too large these past two millennia. But then again, she did not really care about it as soon as his hands had wrapped around her waist. That strong grip, holding her so securely she had no worry that she would fall or he would lose his hold of her. Indilisse chuckled to herself. How could she adore his touch so much, yet abhor his arrogant and aloof personality? ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Haldir sat quietly atop his watch flet, watching the moon and Eärendil rise to hang in the ever midnight blue sky, followed by the other less brighter stars, making a sort of net over the night sky. He was glad it was a clear night, because it would allow his mind to wander to the stories of the stars rather than what a fool he had made of himself throughout the day. She had to know that he had only been joking. All of the times he had spoken with her, he had only been in the best of moods and found himself wanting to make her smile, but instead she always seemed to chastise, yell or frown at him.  
  
He grumbled lowly to himself and rested his legs over the side of the high flet. He had to stop thinking about all of this, it was making his head ache and after an entire day of thinking about the situation... rationalizing it, trying to look at it from her prospective, to literally wanted to hurt himself for being so idiotic. For a few moments today he had even completely forgotten that he was the March Warden and had a large army to under his power and he was charged with the sole protection of the city. Such a consuming part of his life had now been moved, and the inescapable thoughts of Indilisse were slowly embedding themselves in his mind.  
  
There was a faint ruffle of leaves, and wind came up behind him, blowing a few hairs forward. The cool wind sent a slight shiver up his back, and then he though her heard something else. Soft footfalls on small stairs, and then another wind blew around him and he caught the faint scent of niphredil upon the lashing of the cool air. He breathed in deeply, knowing exactly who it belonged to, and continued to hear the footsteps. They stopped suddenly and he could imagine her just at the stairs of the flet, peering at him angrily. This had been her spot many years ago, and it was no wonder that she would again seek it again to partake in the solitude it offered. She turned lightly on her feet and he sighed.  
  
"Please do not go, Indilisse." Haldir said, not turning to look at her, but heard her stop suddenly and sigh.  
  
She turned back and walked to the flet, standing on it as far away as she could manage from him. "I do not think I should so stay if you are going to be rude."  
  
"I promise I will try not to be." Haldir replied. "I would like some company."  
  
Indilisse walked carefully towards him and set herself down easily, far enough back so her legs did not hang over the edge, as she was wearing a dress. She adjusted herself and pulled her knees to her chest, glancing at him. "How did you know it was me?"  
  
Haldir let a sly smile cross his features, "I am the March Warden, Indilisse. I have extrasensory powers of perception."  
  
"No more so than any other elf." She replied. "How did you really?"  
  
"You still wear the same scent you did as when you were an elfling." Haldir glanced at her from the corners of his eyes, finding that her face was unusually calm and pensive looking. Almost tired to a certain extent.  
  
"I have gone lone without it." Indilisse said, "Other lands are not so lucky in the flowers they grow."  
  
Haldir sighed, "Rohan does not even have flowers, I do not think."  
  
She giggled lightly and looked up at the stars again. "I know, I had to suffice with the mixture of hay and leather for many years. It was not my fondest memory, but I still loved the country. I found out Rohirran men are particularly attracted to that scent."  
  
"Do not tell me you too have fallen in love with a man as well. Arwen's news is enough..." Haldir trailed off.  
  
"No, I do not particularly like men, especially the Rohirrim." Indilisse said. "Scratchy beards are not what I would like against my skin."  
  
He chuckled, "Well, then, I can guess you will not be dealing with dwarves either."  
  
Indilisse shook her head and looked at him with her first true and effortless smile. He sighed to himself, loving it for all it as worth. "The midgets in the mountains? Do you really think my father would even allow me to speak to one after what happened?"  
  
Haldir nodded his head, "I suppose you are right."  
  
They shared a long moment of silence, for the first time enjoying each others' friendly company in two thousand years. He looked down at her, the moon and starlight casting a radiance upon her face as she sat with her eyes closed and soaking in the cool night air. Such a beautiful sight to behold. So different than he had ever imagined her to turn out when she was younger. Finally she opened her eyes, and caught his eyes looking ever closely at her. She smiled, and turned her head to face out towards the sky with a slight smile upon her lips.  
  
Resting her chin on her knees, she sighed, "Why have you become so arrogant, Haldir?"  
  
"I do not understand." He said.  
  
"You have changed much the past millennia, and some for the better and some for naught." She replied, "You seem too confident for your own good."  
  
Haldir chuckled lowly and nodded his head, "I have developed that problem, I do admit it. But I feel like I have to keep up that guise because people expect it of me. I am March Warden, and with that comes a pedestal and accolades I am not sure I deserve. The elleths see me as some source to draw all their attentions to, like I hold great power and the ellyn find me venerable and just in all my dealings. To have the support of my own warriors, I feel I must put up this impenetrable shield of haughtiness just to achieve the following I deserve."  
  
Indilisse sighed, "Maybe they would follow their leader better if he was more palpable. Soon you will not have such control over your wardens, because they find your behavior unbecoming of a March Warden, especially when you are making poor decisions in battle based on your need to keep the pecking order. Like when you decided to 'take me down a bit'."  
  
He gave her a sheepish look, but nodded his head, what she was saying making much sense to him, surprising as it was because she had never held such a position as he did. "You are wise beyond your years Indilisse. You reminded me of Galadriel for a moment."  
  
"Well then, this will sound more like her." Indilisse said, glancing at him. "Your arrogance comes from the worry that you do not have the skills to command such a guard, but you must know you have everything needed to command."  
  
"And those things are?" He raised a brow.  
  
"Excellent fighting skills, of course first and foremost." She replied, "A brave Fea, self-discipline... I could spend all night listing them Haldir. Lead by example and not by arrogant dominance."  
  
Haldir sighed and looked up at the bright stars, "Has this entire talk been about our regrettable transgressions, or really about how I lead?"  
  
Indilisse thought for a moment. "A little of both."  
  
"I am sorry I have been so horrible to you, Indilisse." Haldir replied, "It is not easy for me to say that, but I am. And what you say makes perfect sense. I have been living too wantonly these past years."  
  
She sighed again and let a very long quiet envelop them, listening to the faint rustle of leaves. Finally she let another pleased smile cross her features. "Do you remember when I was just an elfling?"  
  
"How I could not find you anywhere?" Haldir asked for clarification and received it with a quick nod. He chuckled and let a low breath escape his lips, "I though that was the day I was going to see the Halls of Mandos, far before my appointed time."  
  
Indilisse giggled, "I still remember when you finally made it up here. You were so exasperated, I thought you might collapse."  
  
He chuckled, "And you thought it ingenious to scare me with pretending to fall over the edge of the flet."  
  
"Ah, memories Haldir." She said, looking at him.  
  
"I was going to kill you even if you did not really fall." Haldir warned, "Just so you know that."  
  
Indilisse nodded, and reached out to touch his hand, "I realized that, but then you sat down and pulled me close and kept praising every one of the Valar you could think of that I was safe."  
  
Haldir drew in a sharp breath as his eyes were diverted to his hands, were he felt an odd burning sensation when her hand was. He looked up at her, "It was all I could think of. I did not want to yell at you, because you would only tear off again... and become lost."  
  
"I tried to pull away from you." She said, "I thought you were acting peculiar."  
  
"Would you not if your life rested on the hope of finding an elfling?" Haldir asked.  
  
"Now I know what goes through one's mind when they lose a child." She said, "Denethor of Gondor and Lady Finduilas entrusted me with the safekeeping of their son until I left. Let us just say that he was not the least bit merciful to one's nerves."  
  
Haldir smiled, "You deserved it after all you put me through, and undoubtedly others after you left."  
  
They shared a laugh with each other and Indilisse stretched her legs out in front of her again. "How long have you been coming here?"  
  
"At least once a day whenever I am in Caras Galadhon." He said. "Since you left."  
  
"You missed me?" She said with another laugh, batting her eyelashes playfully.  
  
Haldir swallowed hardly. Of course he had missed her, he would miss her when she went back to her talan tonight. But the missing he had felt before was the absence of her mirth and frivolousness. Now it was the absence of being within eyesight so he could gaze upon her lovely face. "Aye I did, as did Rúmil and Orophin. Have you spoken to Orophin yet?"  
  
"For a few minutes at the banquet yesterday evening." Indilisse said, "But then I was pulled away by your other pesky brother."  
  
He chuckled, "He is like a bug that will not go away, is he not?"  
  
"He is." She laughed, "But I think he might finally have someone interested in him that could do him some good."  
  
"You?" He asked, not really wanting to know the answer.  
  
Indilisse shook her head emphatically, "Oh blessed Varda, no! I would severely hurt him before an entire day was out. I am talking about Narië. But she is too shy to speak with him though."  
  
Haldir breathed an unconscious sigh of relief. "Rúmil did not know how he was going to approach her himself."  
  
"I believe that about as much as I think the dwarves did not start the problem between them and elves." Indilisse said, "Seriously, our Rúmil?"  
  
He nodded, "Rúmil and I discussed it when we stopped today at the glade. He said he would talk to her soon, but we shall see."  
  
"We should help them along..." Indilisse said thoughtfully.  
  
Haldir shook his head, "You are still the devious one." 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Review please... don't make me start begging! Hehe, ;-)  
  
Also, I am using more Elvish in the following chapters, with the translations at the end of each sentence they are used in. While I imagine all talking between the elves to be in Elvish, as the Galadhrim generally only know Elvish, except for the small bit Haldir knows, and Galadriel and Celeborn also, I write the story in the 'Common Speech' so us non-elves have an easier time understanding the story. Only a few phrases will be in Elvish... and I do not claim that they are correct, or that they are solely Sindarin, Quenya or Noldorin...  
  
Chapter 9- Morning Tea  
  
Indilisse woke the next morning just as the morning sun was beginning to peak through the high branches of mallorn leaves. She did not feel like removing herself from the comfort of the heavy bed covers and soft feather mattress, but she knew to lay around would not be a good thing for her to do either... especially with the threat of Haldir coming and banging on the door because she had failed to meet him at the appointed time in his talan for breakfast with him and his brothers. Slowly she removed and deposited herself on the floor, standing up and stretching her long arms over her head.  
  
Walking over to the wardrobe, Indilisse pulled back the doors, closely surveying her clothing. It was in dire need of attention; of the few articles she had brought with her, most of them were tunics and leggings which were torn, needing desperately to be mended. Of the few dresses she had, they were more formal than she would have liked to wear out on a regular day. She sighed, pushing the dresses back and thinking about each one carefully. It would be better when her mother arrived with the rest of her belongings from Mirkwood, and maybe she could talk her father into procuring a seamstress for a few dresses.  
  
Indilisse decided on a pale green dress made of a soft filmy cloth, pulled it over head and grumbled a little bit more. Usually she would not wear a dress, but she figured that a tunic and leggings would not necessarily be the best clothes to wear while walking around the city. While she had seen a few female wardens walking around in men's clothing, the majority of female city dwellers wore dresses, showcasing the elegant formality that was Lórien. Pleased, but not content with her appearance, she sat heavily in front of her dressing table, brushing her long hair out of all its sleep- made tangles. Reaching for the small vial of niphredil water, she splashed a tiny amount on the brush and ran it through her hair again. Breathing in the light scent caused a long wistful sigh to escape her lips, reminding her of the previous night.  
  
She had needed time to clear her mind from all that had happened that day, and a walk had seemed the perfect distraction. Arriving at the flet, she spotted Haldir sitting there and looking longingly up at the stars. He had been the last thing she wanted to see, especially with his new penchant for being uncouth to her. But he had stopped her retreat with a simple breathy call of her name that made a shiver travel up her back, of which she was sure was not due to the cool breeze. Indilisse had paused for a moment and thought about it, almost deciding to leave him, but in the end her curiosity won out as she wanted to find out the reasons of his unusual character.  
  
After they had gotten over all of the formalities and Haldir explained his reasoning behind the things he had done, their conversation changed to a particularly nice one. It had brought back many fond memories that she had forgotten since her short childhood in Caras Galadhon, most of which reminded her of how much she had grown to care for the three brothers, especially Haldir.  
  
He had always been of a certain interest to her when she was younger. When she had said that she watched Orophin on the practice field as an elfling she had lied, and Rúmil knew this, but she was glad that he had enough decency not to say it aloud. Haldir was the one she watched. She found it hard to believe that such a person could fight like he could- so fearsome, yet so refined and elegant. He was even more skilled than Targon, she had to admit. Targon always brandished a flair when he fought in battle or in practice, making it a sort of intricate dance and often did not achieve the same affect as Haldir did when he fought. When Haldir was wielding a weapon, he had his own finesse, but he achieved the aura of being muscle bound and trained for one purpose- to fight to the death and scare any further foe from challenging him.  
  
The passion in his eyes as he swung the scimitar at her had been the only thing to trigger her memory as to he had been when he threw himself into the spar a few days ago. It was remarkable, his fervor, even for an event not coinciding with an actual battle.  
  
Indilisse sighed to herself again and stood, smoothing out her filmy dress before leaving her talan. She passed many elves on her way to his home, bidding them a fair morning as she went by, gifting them with a pleasurable smile, even though she had not met many of them. The trek to Haldir's talan was an easy one, a change from trying to remember where everything else was in the city, and she found herself walking over a small bridge and stopping in front of his door. Loud and obnoxious insults were being thrown about, and she almost did not want to knock for fear of disrupting their brotherly caterwauling. She raised a hand and touch her knuckles lightly to the wood door and waited.  
  
"Who are you expecting, brother?" The voice she could distinguish as Orophin's said.  
  
"Mankoi lle irma sint?" Came the reply and then an angry, "Make yourself useful and open the door." Why do you want to know?  
  
Indilisse giggled and waited for the door to be pulled back. Rúmil was there and let a lazy smile cross his features as he leaned against the door, "Ever is the sight of you a joy, fair Indilisse."  
  
"Antolle ulua sulrim." She replied with a smile, pushing him aside so she could enter. Much wind flows from your mouth  
  
"Is there ever a time at all that you are not so cynical?" Rúmil asked.  
  
She shrugged her shoulders and pushed past his large frame easily, "Have you ever known a time?"  
  
Rúmil frowned, "No."  
  
"Then there is your answer, Rúmil." Indilisse flashed him a sweet smile, and found Orophin standing up quickly and pulling her into a friendly embrace. She giggled lightly at his neediness. "Orophin, my mighty warrior."  
  
He laughed and pulled back from her enough to look down into her eyes, his hands on her upper arms. She tried not to notice that the other two were watching them intently. Obviously after yesterday's conversation they were a bit suspicious, "To what do we owe this pleasure of having you for company this morn?"  
  
She shrugged, "Haldir is to show me around Caras Galadhon today, and invited me to share the morning meal with you fine elves."  
  
"But you know your way around the city already." Orophin said.  
  
Indilisse noticed Haldir's glare from the corner of her eye, "Aye, I do, but since I was only an elfling when I left, I was not given a craft to learn, so he will have to show me that. Narië is with Lady Galadriel today."  
  
Indilisse took the next few seconds to look around the room, and into the rooms off of the main area. She sighed to herself, thinking about the beginning of her life and the time she had spent here. This had been her family's talan, the one set aside for the March Warden and his family. When they left Lórien, Haldir was given full ownership of the talan, but it seemed as if not much had changed in two thousand years except for the pieces of furniture within the room. She had not realized that the brothers were watching her intently until she turned back to glance at them. She let a soft smile cross her lips and a blush creep to her ears.  
  
"You seem preoccupied." Rúmil commented, sitting in one of the wooden chairs surrounding the intricately carved table.  
  
She sighed, "I am only making sure Haldir is taking care of my old talan."  
  
Orophin laughed and motioned for her to sit in the chair at one end of the table, "For what he sees of it, it is well taken care of."  
  
Indilisse sat down gracefully into the seat and glanced in Haldir's direction, noting that he had been particularly quiet ever since she had entered. As a matter of fact, he had said nothing to her except to grunt or make a face at something said, like he was doing now after she brought up the talan. "Oh, do not give me that look Haldir, I am only kidding."  
  
"But are you really?" He questioned, handing her a clay cup of hot tea.  
  
With a dramatic roll of her eyes, she giggled and turned to look at Orophin, "He is not here often, Orophin?"  
  
"Nay," Orophin said, shaking his head, "He is usually out on the borders. This is the longest I remember him staying within the city in a long time."  
  
"I am in the room." Haldir reminded.  
  
"I had not noticed." She retorted sarcastically.  
  
"You have gotten snippier since have been away." Orophin said. "I am surprised your father did not do anything about that."  
  
Indilisse scoffed and kicked her foot out, coming into contact with his leg. He grimaced and grabbed for his leg, Haldir trying to restrain his laughter as she giggled, Rúmil remaining uncharacteristically quiet and sullen.  
  
"Now, children, you must not hurt each other..." Rúmil replied, a smile finally pulling at the corners of his mouth.  
  
She grabbed a strawberry from the platter in the center of the table and threw it at Rúmil. Before she had realized what had happened, Haldir's hand was reaching in front of Rúmil, snatching the offending fruit from the air. Haldir shook his head and finally sat a plate of bread and cheese down in front of them, dropping the berry into his mouth.  
  
He had obviously felt her eyes upon him and he looked at her, "I would not have you start a messy fight within the talan. That is unless you wish to clean the mess yourself."  
  
"You are so oppressive." Indilisse scowled playfully and reached for a piece of bread. "When do you think you will be going back out to the borders?"  
  
"Tomorrow." Haldir said, sipping his tea. "Lord Celeborn wanted us to head for the borders to await your mother's arrival."  
  
She nodded her head, "I cannot wait for her return."  
  
They all nodded and dug into the light meal in front of them, enjoying each other's company in silence and in some pleasant talking. It was not until they were almost finished that Haldir glanced at her and spoke, "Have you thought of what you would like to do?"  
  
Indilisse shrugged her shoulders, "I do not know. I have not any infinite natural ability in any area really."  
  
Rúmil raised a curious brow, "You could always become a warden. Your fighting skills are better than some of the wardens we do have, right Orophin?"  
  
"Auta miqula orqu." Orophin replied over the clay cup he held to his mouth. Go kiss an orc  
  
Indilisse giggled, but quickly became quiet. She let a long sigh escape her lips, "Whether my skills are perfect or not, my father would not let me. He thinks that my concentration is bad and one moment I lose it, it will be the end of me."  
  
"It was." Haldir replied, "When I fought with you."  
  
"That was not fair. First of all, I would have won the spar against Colindo easily, had you and your big puffed up head not entered." She shot at him, "And my father purposely drawing my attention away..."  
  
"Aye, aye," Haldir held his hand up defensively, "I understand."  
  
"I do not think you do." She said, casting eyes down towards the table. "You would not allow me to become a warden either."  
  
Haldir sat back in his seat and looked at her for a long while, the other two brothers remaining quiet, unwilling to speak over the thick tension in the room. "Not because I do not think you are capable, Indilisse. Rúmil is correct when he said you are better suited for being a warden than many of our other elves, but I would not wish you to be a warden because too many people care about you."  
  
Indilisse found this comment strange, and gave him a confused look, "And no one cares for you three? I know that the Lady sees you as her own sons. I care for you..."  
  
"Aye, but..." Haldir trailed off.  
  
She shook her head furiously, and held up her hand to stay whatever he was going to say. "Please say no more, Haldir, I do not wish to become a warden as it is. I will find something else."  
  
The rest of their conversation was cut short by the sound of a quiet knock at the door. With a final look towards her, Haldir stood up and moved to the door, pulling it back hastily, and slumping when he saw who it was. Indilisse watched this with great interest and tried to see around his large frame, but all she could manage to make out was the flowing skirt through his legs. She turned back to the table and sipped her tea thoughtfully, and heard the voice of the person who had knocked. Indilisse let a slow smile cross her features, finding that Rúmil and Orophin were giving her weird glances. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
"Nindë, what a surprise to see you this morning." Haldir said, wishing her away with the thoughts in his head. The last thing he needed was to be confronted with this problem right now. She had been increasingly forceful the past few times they had been together, ever urging him to his sleeping room, or pushing her attentions upon him. It felt odd, truthfully, though he was not one to quickly brush aside female attention, in any of its forms.  
  
"I hope you rested well, Haldir." She said with an utterly feminine smile and quick bat of her lashes.  
  
It did not have the effect on him that she had hoped though. For some reason he felt impervious to her advances now, and all he could afford her was an arrogant smile. "I did. Would you like to come in and share a cup of tea?"  
  
"I do not even think you need to ask." Nindë said, licking her lips seductively.  
  
Haldir stepped back and motioned for her to pass into the talan, but she did not move as soon as she saw who else was in the room. He had suspected that she had no idea that they were there, and he let a smile cross his features. Yes, she had other plans for this visit. Plans that he would now be able to succinctly squelch before she got carried away with her flirtatiousness, he hoped anyway. Nindë stood, looked from Rúmil to Orophin and then her gaze fell upon Indilisse's honeyed-brown head. The look that passed through her gray eyes was not the least pleasant as she gazed at the seated elleth's head. He thought he even saw red flame flash within her gaze.  
  
Indilisse turned in her seat to face Nindë, "Nindë, what a pleasure it is to see you this morn. I meant to stop by your talan on the way here, to speak with you about our trip to the bath today, but I realized I did not know which one was yours."  
  
Haldir could tell that this was a blatant lie from the overly sweet tone to Indilisse's voice, but only shook his head and closed the door behind Nindë. He walked in and poured a cup of tea, handing it out to the new guest. "Please sit Nindë."  
  
Nindë sipped the strong brown liquid and then held the cup back out to Haldir, "I actually cannot stay long. Valaina is expecting me to help her with the gardens today."  
  
"Well, then, I cannot make you stay here." Haldir smiled and took the cup.  
  
"When shall we meet, Nindë?" Indilisse questioned.  
  
"After the noon meal." Nindë said, walking towards the door. "Namarie."  
  
With that, Nindë was out of the talan and the door was closed. The remaining inhabitants of the talan exchanged looks for a few moments, and then burst out into laughter, save for Haldir, who sat quietly still. He sighed, thinking of how oddly the elleth had acted. He would have a talk with her as soon as he could about their continued trysts.  
  
"I have never seen an elleth move so fast." Indilisse replied.  
  
Orophin laughed, "We will keep you around more often Indilisse, if that is the effect you have upon clingy elleths."  
  
"Like you mind clingy elleths, Orophin." She giggled and glanced towards Haldir who was watching her from the corner of his eye again.  
  
"Most I do not mind, but there are a few that just..." He trailed his words, adding a small shudder for his point.  
  
Rúmil nodded and sighed, "So what is this I hear about you going to the baths?"  
  
Indilisse shook her head and stood up, carrying some of the dirty dishes over to the kitchen wash basin. "That would not concern you, Rúmil."  
  
"Will, uh, Narië happen to be present as well?" Rúmil questioned.  
  
She looked at Haldir who gave her a warning glance with his eyes. Indilisse shrugged off this look and smiled, "I do not know, and even if she was going to be there, I would not tell. You would look for her, and inadvertently see other elleths, one of which I know would not like eyes upon her."  
  
This piqued the attention of the other brothers, and they turned quickly from their amused states to seemingly seriously thinking about trying to spy on the bare elleths from the lofty tree branches. Rúmil recovered quickly form her jab, "You do not like the attention of male elves, fair Indilisse?"  
  
"Oh, I do." Indilisse said, "But not when all they can look at are my breasts, and continually imagine me with nothing on."  
  
Haldir smiled softly to himself. Was it bad that he had already imagined her with nothing marring his view from her assuredly perfect elven body? He did not even need to see her at the bath house to know that she was beautiful and perfect beneath the filmy green dress she was wearing. A hand on his shoulder, though, interrupted the vivid thoughts of her body, and he glanced up to find that Indilisse was standing close beside him.  
  
"Can we go now, Haldir?" She asked, "I have had enough of these ingrates."  
  
He nodded and pushed his chair back. Standing easily, he offered his arm to her and showed her towards the door. They walked out, leaving Rúmil and Orophin to their own devices, and continued quietly down the long staircases to the city floor. Indilisse glanced up at him quickly, noting the way his lustrous silvery hair fell around his shoulders and down his strong back, and the way his prominent chin sloped down and into a squared jaw line...the way his ears were particularly pointed, even for elves, and protruded nicely form his hair. Such a fine statue wrought from the hands of a master elven sculptor could not create that same look of his face, nor capture the haughty light in his eyes.  
  
She sighed, "I like this much better than you being arrogant, Haldir."  
  
"Oh, this is still Arrogant Haldir, though now I have a reason to be with a beautiful elleth on my arm." He replied without thinking, and hoped she did not read too much into the statement.  
  
Giving him an odd look, Indilisse chuckled, "I will thank you now and ask questions later."  
  
Haldir nodded, though he swallowed hardly, hoping that she would forget about it all together.  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Review! Review! Review! Please? I love my reviewers... and to those of you who are faithful reviewers, the higher powers will know this on judgment day! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Tales and Tails  
  
They had visited everywhere in Lothlórien it seemed... to the gardens, to the armory, to the libraries, and still Indilisse could find nothing that she felt particularly akin to. As the morning wore on, she became increasingly worried that she would never decide upon one thing, and her indecision also appeared to be wearing thin on Haldir. Indilisse sighed heavily, peering up at Haldir for a short moment. What was it like to know exactly what he was good at and suited for? To have a certain calling in his life and the ability to do it? Had he always known that he was going to be a warden? She chewed thoughtfully on her lip and turned back to watching the path in front of them. Sometimes she wished...  
  
"My Lord and Lady," she jerked her head up when she heard those four words flow from Haldir's mouth. Sitting on a masterfully carved stone bench near a small pond in the garden were the two high elves, smiling dreamily at each other, Celeborn gently stroking Galadriel's flowing golden hair. Such a vision of tranquility and loveliness was the couple; no matter how turbulent Indilisse's thoughts were at the moment, she was instantly calmed by their glowing appearances.  
  
"Ah Haldir, it is good to see you," Galadriel spoke quietly as she sat up from her lounging position against Celeborn's broad chest. "And Indilisse, you as well."  
  
Celeborn stood up and adjusted his robes. Indilisse tried not to pay any attention to what he was doing since it was evident that she and Haldir had interrupted something they should not have, but it was not worth it not think of it because Galadriel glanced at her with knowing eyes and a soft smile. She and the Lord should heed their own advice about doing things behind closed doors, Indilisse thought, trying to find out if Galadriel really was listening to her thoughts.  
  
Galadriel laughed and glided over to where she stood, placing a matronly arm around Indilisse's shoulders. "Would you walk with me, Indilisse? I would much like to speak with you."  
  
"Yes, of course my Lady." Indilisse replied, going with the Lady without so much as a glance backwards in Haldir's or Celeborn's direction.  
  
"Tell me, Indilisse, how has your stay been so far?" Galadriel asked after they were a safe distance away and walking through a small meadow of elanor and niphredil.  
  
"It has been wonderful, my Lady." She breathed in the heavily perfumed air and sighed. "The hospitality of the Wood is always the finest."  
  
Galadriel smiled, and drew her arm from Indilisse's shoulders, clasping her hands easily in front of her white gowns. "It cannot be compared to the great halls of Minas Tirith."  
  
"Lórien is far superior." Indilisse smiled, "Of all realms, this is where my heart belongs."  
  
"Though, I feel something amiss, Indilisse." Galadriel looked over her for a few moments, and Indilisse could feel Galadriel's powers reaching into the depths of her mind, trying to find something. "You do not think you will be able to stay in Lórien if you do not find a trade?"  
  
Indilisse moved her eyes to the ground in front of her, trying to conceal her embarrassment. "I do not think that it is appropriate for me to live here and not contribute something useful."  
  
"Your propriety it commendable, Indilisse." Galadriel smiled warmly and walked further ahead, beckoning for Indilisse to follow her. "However, I hope you would choose to stay. You are a sharp elleth, very astute and intelligent, and I feel that our Wood would greatly benefit if you remained among the mellyrn."  
  
"Thank you, my Lady." Indilisse fell into step with the lady. "But still I..."  
  
The Lady held her hand up to silence Indilisse. "You may not realize it, but already you have added something back into the life of the three brothers. It is not always what you knowingly do that gives you a purpose in life, pen neth."  
  
"My lady, I do not understand." Indilisse glanced at the Lady, and tried to read her eyes, but as always they were deep blue pools of ambiguousness.  
  
"Did you ever consider that you were not meant to come back to Lórien to learn a new trade?" Galadriel asked. "Perhaps you were meant to return for some other greater purpose."  
  
"My lady, I say this with the greatest amount of respect," Indilisse sighed, "but you speak in riddles."  
  
Galadriel turned to her and stopped, letting a low laugh escape her lips. "You will understand in time, Indilisse, when you least expect it to make any sense."  
  
"Aye, my lady." Indilisse nodded her head and realized that they had come back around a path and they could hear Haldir and Celeborn speaking in hushed tones.  
  
"For now, though," Galadriel glanced at her, "I would like to ask of you a very important task."  
  
She paused and looked closely at the Lady, "Anything you would ask, my lady."  
  
Galadriel smiled, "Targon tells me that you are a wonderful storyteller, and I feel that the people of this Wood need to learn of all the other places in Middle Earth besides Caras Galadhon and all other Elven realms. Celeborn and I wish to have you write the tales you have learned."  
  
"That could take two thousand years, my lady." Indilisse remarked, though very excited about the post being handed her by Galadriel herself.  
  
The Lady smiled and nodded, "That is just something we will have to reflect on when you realize your full purpose."  
  
Her full purpose? Whatever could Galadriel mean by this? Would it be a test of strength in mind, or of body? Was there a hardship she would have to overcome? Or would she just suddenly realize what she had been missing for the entirety of her life? Indilisse sighed heavily, now with a whole new slew of questions going through her head. Some were worrisome, while others were happier, but without regard to these thoughts, Galadriel pushed them towards Celeborn and Haldir, with Indilisse's mind twisted into confused knots. She figured that it was the Lady's way to leave people like this so they would have to think for themselves, but still, she could have been a little more forthcoming with her details.  
  
"Fair Galadriel," Celeborn took his lady's arm and afforded her a small smile, "where did you run off to?"  
  
"Only on a walk, my lord." Galadriel giggled.  
  
Indilisse found this exchange between them uncharacteristic, but still she found it to be particularly heartening with Celeborn trying to act as Galadriel's keeper, while anyone who had met the fair couple knew it was actually Galadriel who was Celeborn's keeper.  
  
"And Indilisse has agreed to our plans." Galadriel added, "She seemed very eager for it."  
  
Indilisse nodded, feeling Haldir's scrutinizing gaze upon her. "I have my Lord, I could not have imagined a better task to complete."  
  
"This is magnificent news, Indilisse." Celeborn looked at her, "I much look forward to reading your manuscripts."  
  
Why would Celeborn and Galadriel need to know of the tales from abroad? They already knew so much; this added so much more to her perplexity. She gave him a feeble smile.  
  
"Well, my lady," Celeborn glanced at Galadriel, "We should be heading back to the talan before we are missed."  
  
Galadriel smiled, "Yes my Lord. Namarie, Haldir and Indilisse."  
  
Indilisse and Haldir watched the fair elves retreat to the staircase that led to the large talan they occupied. She sighed and glanced up at her escort, "She is very difficult to understand."  
  
Haldir looked down at her with curious eyes, "I think she prefers it that way, Indilisse."  
  
She giggled, "It certainly will make life more interesting."  
  
"Aye, that it will." Haldir chuckled, and took her arm again. "So now shall we go to practice field as it seems you have found your calling?"  
  
Indilisse raised a challenging brow at Haldir, "Only if you wish to be bested by an elleth."  
  
He smirked arrogantly, "No elleth can beat me, fair Indilisse."  
  
"I shall try." She replied, "And when I do beat you, you will be sorry." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
"I believe that means I win," Indilisse smiled triumphantly, setting the tip of her bow on the ground and leaning against it. She looked at the farthest target, where her arrow was deeply embedded and still quivering, perfectly centered.  
  
"You cheat." Haldir exclaimed in an exaggerated scoff. "There is no way..."  
  
She giggled at the flash of outrage in his usually placid gray eyes, handing him the bow. "I warned you that you would be bested this day."  
  
"You must have won by using some spell." Haldir accused, "You must tell me what it is. Perhaps Galadriel taught it to you."  
  
"There is no magic, Haldir." Indilisse smiled, leaving his side to go collect her arrows. She giggled to herself the entire time while she carefully pulled the arrows from the trees and other targets. Haldir had not joined her side, so she turned to look back at the line form which they were shooting, and found him still standing there dumbfounded that he had lost the archery match. He shook his head, looking over her bow, trying to find something bad with it. Unable to do so, Haldir slumped his shoulders and finally looked up in her direction with a bewildered look that made her double-over in laughter.  
  
He sauntered slowly up to her, and stood over her with his full height. "You are lucky there is no one else here to witness this."  
  
"No, I believe you are lucky." She replied and gave him an egotistical smirk, "So, Haldir, how does it feel to be knocked down a few notches?"  
  
"Is that what all this was about? You teaching me a lesson, since I taught you one with a sword?" Haldir asked, folding his arms across his chest as a skeptical look appeared in his eyes.  
  
Indilisse shrugged, "If that makes you feel better about losing."  
  
He chuckled and pulled the last arrow from the target, inspecting it closely, handing it to her. She reached out for it, but in one swift movement he dropped it from his grasp and instead took hold of her hand, pulling her against his chest. Indilisse looked up at him with worried eyes, and took in a sharp breath. She gazed up at him, finding that he seemed pleased with her reaction to this. With a scowl, she tried to push away from him, but he held her tighter, leaned into her and whispered lowly and breathily, "There are many more lessons I could teach you, Indilisse."  
  
"Let go of me Haldir." She said, trying to ignore the feel of his warm breath on the tip of her ear and the shiver up her spine that it caused. Indilisse pushed back on his chest again, and was surprised when his strong grip was loosened quickly, sending her stumbling back a few paces. She regained her balance and stood still, looking over his face for moment. A retort bubbled up inside of her and before she could stop it from surfacing, she seethed, "Who said I would let you teach me those lessons? Are you so sure of yourself, Haldir of Lórien, that I am reckless with my ways?"  
  
Haldir chuckled lowly, "Turnabout is fair play, Indilisse. If you are going to act like this, then I have a right to be suggestive."  
  
"Act like what?" She questioned, "I beat you at archery fair and square, you have no right to act like I am your... your sex slave."  
  
His laugh grew louder and more menacing. He leaned against a tree and looked over her for a few moments, appraising her. "Indilisse, for pity's sake, I was only kidding. But now I see a way to throw you off guard."  
  
Indilisse dropped her shoulders and bent down quickly to grab the arrow that he had let go of a few moments before. She placed it back into her quiver and righted herself, looking back at him. Normally such a suggestion would not have bothered her so much, she had received many like this over her many years, but coming from Haldir it made her feel different. Not necessarily dirty, but it was a strange feeling- almost one that made her think that Haldir's jest was only half that, and that she was amenable to his advances. Indilisse diverted her eyes from him and shook her head, "I will see you about March Warden, for I am late."  
  
Haldir watched her scurry away towards her talan to deposit her weapons and grab a few things for the bathhouse. He smiled to himself, glad that he had made such an effect on her. Really, he had not wanted to do such a thing, because he was almost positive that it would scare her off, but a demon had entered him at that moment, and he had grabbed her and pulled her close. It had been the wrong decision for his own sanity. With her so close, her lean body pressed against his, he had to struggle not to throw her over his shoulder and carry her to his talan. It seemed that she had even enjoyed it to a certain degree, and that simple thought egged him on to say what he had.  
  
She was comical when she finally freed herself from his grasp, the way she had tried to act proper, but then he saw that thought flash through her hazel eyes. The thought that told him she was considering him in a less than friendly foe sort of way. It gave him hope that one day he could experience her, in more ways than just one.  
  
Rúmil glided through the practice field, on a mission. Haldir chuckled, "You would not be heading for the bath house, now would you, Rúmil?"  
  
His brother glanced over at him, and stopped in his tracks, a slight blush creeping to his ears. "Why would you wish to know?"  
  
Haldir walked to his brother, and placed an arm over his shoulders, guiding him in the direction of his talan. "Come, I have just decided that you will be going with me to the borders. You must prepare."  
  
"Haldir..." Rúmil started, but stopped instantly upon seeing the warning in Haldir's eyes.  
  
"Do you not respect the authority of your Captain?" Haldir asked.  
  
Rúmil glared, "This is not the authority of my Captain speaking, this is the tyranny of my eldest brother."  
  
Haldir laughed and pushed Rúmil forward. "Aye, I may be a tyrant, dear brother, but I will preserve the dignity of one elleth, maybe two."  
  
"Like you were just preserving here on the practice field?" Rúmil questioned, "Do not begin to think that no one saw you."  
  
Haldir recoiled and was silent for a few moments, but kept pushing Rúmil ahead. They stopped in front of Rúmil's talan. "You are still going to the borders with me, Rúmil. I suggest you prepare."  
  
With that, Haldir turned on his heels and started down the stairs and across a bridge to head for his talan. Half way home, he realized that he was passing close to the bath house and could hear the soft chatter of female voices. Intrigued, and figuring that stopping on the bridge was not as bad as peering down into the bath, he stopped and listened closely. At the first mention of his name, to which he was extremely surprised to hear, he inched forward and climbed over a railing to a tree branch. Edging closer, he stopped on the branch and listened again, picking up on the different voices and knowing who was speaking. He glanced around to make sure he was still concealed by the dense foliage. Satisfied, he sat down.  
  
"You must have had an interesting night, Indilisse, to be invited to the March Warden's talan for the morning meal." He heard Nindë remark.  
  
"Perhaps she did not need to be invited, maybe she stayed the entire night." Came Valaina's voice. Haldir did not like this elleth all that much, as she was even more insipid than Nindë.  
  
There was a sarcastic chuckle that escaped Indilisse's mouth. Haldir took this time to see if he could peek in to the thickly shrub-lined bath, and he found that indeed he had a perfect vantage of Indilisse lowering herself into the warm water, however, it was already past her breasts. She moved carefully across the pool and sat down on a stone step, resting her head back against the edge. She looked at Valaina, "I did not stay the entire night, and I would not stay the entire night even if he propositioned me."  
  
Aye, that is true, Haldir nodded his head.  
  
"Even though he is the March Warden?" Nindë asked, this time flabbergasted more than anything.  
  
'To you, Nindë, he may seem like a great prize to be won because he is March Warden, and insomuch powerful." Indilisse replied. "And as far as I am concerned you could have him even if he were Manwë himself. I do not desire power or prestige more than anything else."  
  
"You seem to think that you would join for love." Valaina sniffed and let out a false laugh. "It is a ridiculous obsession, if you ask me. The only reason to marry is to provide heirs and to be championed above everyone else for winning that certain ellyn. That is love."  
  
Indilisse was quiet for moment and sighed heavily, "Your omnipotent March Warden could be hung like a horse and I would not care. Because even though he is good to join with, and a smart match, that is not the reason I would 'love' him. You seem to forget that he is an elf as well, and can be hurt just as much as you can."  
  
"You obviously do not know Haldir then." Nindë said. Haldir could not believe that Indilisse had made that comment about a horse, and he found himself blushing. Him, Captain of the Galadhrim, blushing. And then all at the same time, he was angered by what Valaina and Nindë were saying. He had only ever pictured Nindë as a fleeting play thing, but she seemed to think that she meant more to him than that. And the fact that even if he were to see her differently, that she would use him, have her fill and then do Elbereth knew what, was despicable to him. No dignified elleth would act like that. There had to be something else up Nindë's deceitful sleeve.  
  
"I do not pretend that I do, Nindë, as you have obviously spent so much more 'quality' time with him." Indilisse remarked, and Haldir could see her amused smile all the way from his branch.  
  
Nindë stood from her spot and walked over to face Indilisse. She lowered herself to look straight into Indilisse's eyes and she sneered, "You will not have him, he is mine to conquer."  
  
Indilisse stood up and pushed past the elleth, walking towards the steps to exit the pool. She began to emerge, and Haldir watched as the water from her hair rolled down in rivulets down her smooth back, and he held his breath, waiting to see the rest of her body exposed and for her to turn around. He could feel his elfhood slowly tingling to life in his leggings. That was until he heard soft footfalls and a quiet laugh.  
  
"I see you are partaking in some fine elleth watching as well." Rúmil replied, "Keeping them all to yourself."  
  
"Narië is not there." Haldir croaked out, standing up quickly on the branch and moving towards the bridge he had climbed from.  
  
"Haldir, wait, something is wrong." Rúmil called, following his brother.  
  
Haldir turned around and stopped Rúmil, "Nothing is wrong. Anyways, nothing that I did not already know was wrong, but failed to pay attention to it."  
  
Rúmil chuckled, "Ah, you must have heard an interesting conversation between Nindë and Valaina then."  
  
"Leave me be, brother." Haldir said quietly and walked quickly towards his talan, to relieve himself and also to ponder what he would do about Nindë. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Farewell  
  
Indilisse lay in her talan, waiting for the first morning light to appear through the trees. She had not slept at all this night as her head was so full of different thoughts, traveling many diverse paths, that they would not let her rest. First, she thought about what Galadriel had said, and about her impending assignment as the legend archivist for the Lord and Lady. She worried that she would not remember stories as they were meant to told, or that she would not be able to deliver what the high-eves had been expecting, therefore tarnishing her father's words to them about her affinity for storytelling. She knew that she was probably being too hard on herself, as she had not even placed quill to parchment yet, but it still sat at the back of her mind.  
  
Then she had thought of her bath house experience with the two most vain elves she had ever met. She was not even sure Nindë and Valaina qualified as being vain, they being beyond vile and dissolute. Surely others recognized their plights for status and did not give in to their false ways. Most of all, she hoped that by the Valar, Haldir had not fallen into Nindë's perilous trap. He was weary of most elves, and wiser than the others he was not weary of, but Indilisse could not bare to think that in matters of the flesh, Haldir was no more than prey caught in a sticky spider's web. After all, it seemed that he and Nindë had shared many a night together. Probably under the bedcovers, making passionate love...  
  
At that point Indilisse had to start singing to herself to get the visions out of her head. Not that she was disturbed with the scene, but the fact that she had replaced her own image with Nindë's was distressing her. She had imagined his strong lean body over her, holding her down... the passion in his eyes... the way his long dark lashes would lower as he centered his ministrations on her body... feeling his silken hair between her fingers.  
  
Unfortunately, singing did not work. Neither did sitting at the dressing table, plaiting and re-plaiting her hair into different hairstyles. She had even sprinkled some lavender onto a pillow, in hopes that its relaxing powers would put her into a fast sleep. Now all she had ended up with was a dry mouth from singing, messy hair from the different braiding techniques and a headache from the strong odor of the flower water. And that was where her state of anxiety now was at, her sanity hanging upon the thinnest string from the branch of her talan's mallorn branches.  
  
Finally, there was a soft knock on her door. She slid from her bed and pulled a robe over her thin nightshift, calling, "Who is it?"  
  
"Narië." Came the soft reply.  
  
Indilisse sighed and walked to the door. She pulled it back slowly, to reveal the elleth already dressed in her gown for the day. "It is early."  
  
Narië nodded her head and chuckled, "Aye, that it is. Why are you not dressed, Indilisse?"  
  
"Am I supposed to be?" Indilisse asked, looking down at herself.  
  
"The wardens are leaving today." Narië said, "Did you forget the tradition?"  
  
Indilisse was quiet for a moment, and then rested her head in her hand with a disgruntled sigh. She lightly massaged the bridge of her nose, "I completely forgot. Come in, and let me dress."  
  
"I should tell your adar about this." Narië laughed, stepping in and closing the door. "The former Captain's daughter completely disregarding one of the pastimes we of the Wood hold closest to our heart."  
  
Giving Narië a sour look, Indilisse walked back into her sleeping room and grabbed a pale blue dress from the wardrobe, "I cannot believe that there is that much pomp and circumstance surrounding all the of the wardens. Is this occasion marked only for Haldir and his brothers?"  
  
Narië nodded, "We really do not wish the wardens a farewell and a safe return, but the brothers have a legion of admirers that wish to see them gone, and promise them... other things when they return."  
  
Indilisse laughed and threw off her robe and shift in one fluid movement, tossing it across the room and into a corner, landing in a mangled heap of cloth. She pulled the long sleeved dress on and quickly sat down at her dressing table, pulling her hair back into one neat braid. Narië appeared behind her and grabbed her brush, pulling the braid out with her other free hand. "What are you doing? I was trying to make this simple."  
  
Narië giggled, "Do not worry, I am quite proficient at plaiting by now. I have done it too often."  
  
"I am surprised you came to fetch me. I had imagined you would be down with Rúmil by now." Indilisse remarked with a tiny smile.  
  
"I need someone there with a bigger mouth than Rúmil." Narië blushed slightly. "In case I get nervous..."  
  
"Uh-huh." Indilisse nodded her head in a unimpressed fashion.  
  
"Besides," Narië added quickly, "the brothers do not have anyone else to see them off besides their phony followers, and sometimes the Lord and Lady."  
  
Indilisse sighed and watched in the mirror as the younger elleth took smaller sections of hair, completing three dark gold braids on the crown of her head. "What do you mean?"  
  
"They do not have wives or children to see them off." Narië said.  
  
"I guess that is true." Indilisse replied, "When my father was still the Captain, only he would receive the pageantry of a farewell and return. And he had my naneth and me to be there. I cannot imagine what it is like for Haldir."  
  
Narië finished with the braids and stepped back, "I believe that is why he takes Orophin and Rúmil with him when he goes. They are his support system, though sometimes I do not know how supportive of an elf Rúmil can be."  
  
"Do not fret about that." Indilisse giggled quietly, realizing that her headache had lessened greatly since she and Narië had been talking. "Rúmil is compassionate when he needs to be, and with you he will be even more so."  
  
Narië smiled, "When he comes back, Indilisse, that is when I shall tell him. By then I hope to have the courage."  
  
"You have the courage now, Narië." Indilisse stood up and turned to look at Narië. "But I do agree with you waiting until he returns. The last thing he needs is for you to tell him you love him before he leaves. Elbereth knows what he would do if he could not have you right after you had told him."  
  
"Indilisse!" Narië turned a bright red, this time the blush radiating from the tips of her ears to the white neck exposed by her gray gown.  
  
Indilisse laughed wickedly and put her slippers on before heading for the door. Narië followed close behind and down to the inside of the gates where they would wait for the wardens. As she had suspected, but was not overjoyed to see, Nindë, Valaina and Eruanne were huddled together in their most revealing dresses, waiting patiently for the wardens to appear. She sat on a bench next to Narië and waited while the Warden Clique shot accusatory glances in their direction, reminding Indilisse, once again, of the previous afternoon at the bath house. Indilisse shook her head and waited for Nindë to catch her gaze, affording her a soft smile and a friendly wave of her hand. Nindë snorted and turned back around to share some other vital flaw she had found in Indilisse with her friends.  
  
"Such conniving elleths they are." Indilisse looked at Narië.  
  
Narië nodded in agreement, "I still cannot believe what they said to you at the bath house. I mean, sure I have known it all along, but for Nindë just to come out and announce it like that takes quite the gall of someone."  
  
"I only hope that Haldir knows on some level about her vindictiveness." Indilisse replied with a heavy sigh, resting her elbows on her legs.  
  
They were quiet for a while longer, listening to the incessant chatter of the other elleths. Her eyes were about ready to close when she noticed Narië stand up quickly and smooth out her dress. Indilisse looked to her side and saw Haldir leading the way, Orophin and Rúmil straggling behind, trying to keep up with their brother's decidedly powerful and long strides. Haldir looked as if he were on a mission, which technically he was, but did not want to be bothered with anything at moment. Ignoring that fact, Indilisse stood and smoothed out her own gown, and smiling at them. Knowing that Haldir had not even noticed Indilisse's presence and was focusing in on the other elleths, Nindë smiled in a delighted and spiteful manner towards Indilisse.  
  
Indilisse sneered back and then smiled again as Orophin stopped in front of her. "Good morning."  
  
"Tis a good morning that we get to see you before we depart." Orophin replied with a smile, "I was wondering if you would come out."  
  
"And miss my favorite Galadhrim leaving for the fences?" Indilisse chuckled, "Never would I do that."  
  
Orophin laughed and pulled her into a cheerful embrace, "When we return, you must make sure to save me a dance at the celebration of the Fall harvest."  
  
"Of course, astalder." Indilisse smiled, and felt Orophin being shoved from her arms. She found Rúmil standing there with his arms held out for his own farewell hug. Orophin gave him a disgusted look, knocking Rúmil's shoulder for good measure as he walked by to join Narië.  
  
"Will you not wrap me in your arms as well?" Rúmil asked flirtatiously and let out a low laugh.  
  
"You are incorrigible, Rúmil of Lórien." Indilisse scowled, but smiled when he placed a hand on her ribs and tickled there. She batted at his hand and finally he stood back, reopening his arms.  
  
This time he did not wait for her to act and rather grabbed her close to him. "I will miss you, Indilisse, mellon nin."  
  
"Quit sounding as if you are leaving for Valinor, Rúmil." She commanded and sighed, "You will only be gone for not even a blink of an eye for the Eldar."  
  
"I know, but I will miss teasing you." Rúmil said, "Haldir is no fun to taunt, and Orophin is not that great either."  
  
"I heard that Rúmil." Came a soft reply from Orophin.  
  
They looked to the side to find Orophin leaning into Narië and whispering something in her ear that made her giggle. Indilisse felt Rúmil's body tense against her and she found unbridled revulsion for what his brother was doing within his affable eyes. Indilisse laughed at him and leaned to whisper in his ear, "Do not worry, Rúmil. Orophin will not steal her. She has given her heart to someone else even though she will not tell him that."  
  
Rúmil gave her a quizzical look. "Is it true?"  
  
Indilisse nodded, knowing she should not have said anything, but the moment moved her. She smiled finally and placed her hand to his cheek, "Protect your brothers, Rúmil, because I will find you if you do not."  
  
"That frightens me." Rúmil chuckled, "And I will to the best of my abilities, fair Indilisse. Only if you will watch over my heart while I am away."  
  
"I would do nothing less.' Indilisse replied, "Though, I fear it will be her protecting me."  
  
Rúmil glanced quickly in Nindë's direction, and then back at Indilisse, "Her bark is worse than her bite."  
  
"I know." Indilisse laughed and shoved him away. She pushed him towards Narië with, "Kela, lle holma vé edan."  
  
"You are always so lovely, sweet Lily," Rúmil bowed mockingly and turned back to Narië and Orophin.  
  
She sighed, watching those three converse, and clasped a hand to her mouth to stifle a long yawn. Indilisse looked over to see Haldir standing alone now, Nindë and her friends gone from the area. He was looking over her in an untouchable way, as if he was in some dream land and she was but an illusion before his eyes, the moment he reached for her she would disappear. Or maybe she was a vision of a detestable orc, and he was looking at her for a way to rid himself of her. His gaze was so confusing, she could not decide which look was more prevalent. And at the moment, with this look, she was able to suppress the flashbacks of her thoughts the night before.  
  
Indilisse gave him a small smile, and moved smoothly over to him. "Why so distant, mellon nin?"  
  
He did not answer, and kept his gaze looking straight ahead, focusing on something far off in the distance. After a while he let out a long breath and lowered his gray eyes to look into hers. "I am sorry."  
  
"I would think you would be glad to head back to the fences." She said, trying to lift his seemingly downed spirits.  
  
"I am, but for once I am truly sad to leave Caras Galadhon behind." Haldir took hold of her hands.  
  
Indilisse smiled, "I have a feeling you are always sad to leave, Haldir. And at least you will be back in a short time."  
  
"That is true." He nodded and finally let a half smile pull at his lips. "But you will promise me to not get into too much trouble while I am away?"  
  
"Is that a comment or a question?" Indilisse asked.  
  
"That was a statement." He chuckled, "This is a question. Promise me?"  
  
She sighed, "I do not know what trouble I could get into here, but I will promise you, Haldir. Only if you promise me that you will protect my naneth at all costs.'  
  
Haldir grumbled, "I already listened to an extremely long oration from your father on this issue."  
  
"Then I shall go not further." Indilisse said, removing her hands from his grasp. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close in a long squeeze. He was at first tense and then warmed up to it, wrapping his own arms around her back. She could smell the woodsy scent of the gray woolen clothing and cloak he wore over his black tunic and leggings, and the spicy smell in his silvery hair from some kind of soap. The feel of his strong body so close to hers, even through their layers of clothing was sweet torture for her, especially after her visions.  
  
His fingers slipped underneath the hair that had fallen across her shoulder, and he pushed the strands back, using his hands to cup her soft face. Gently, he pulled away and appraised her face, his long thumbs caressing the apples of her cheeks. Feeling an uncontrollable blush creep up her ears and to the rest of her face, she tried to avert her gaze. His eyes were holding her in place more than any physical force he could- or would- ever exert on her. There was something behind those gray orbs. Something she did not recognize.  
  
"Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa, belegohtaramin." Indilisse looked up at him again, "Naneth always used to say that when Ada was leaving for the fences."  
  
Haldir's smile grew infinitely larger, "Coramin niuve tenná ta elea lle aú. She also said that to him."  
  
She giggled, "You pay too close attention to details."  
  
He removed his hands from her face and whistled for his brothers. They turned and nodded their heads in unison to his unspoken command. Haldir gave her one last smile and turned quickly on his toes, causing his cloak to swing out dramatically and brush against her.  
  
"Too much flourish, Haldir." Indilisse replied, "Leave that to Rúmil."  
  
Haldir glanced back at her and chuckled, before turning back to his brothers. Indilisse let out a long sigh and walked over to Narië who stood a few feet away. Narië looked very sad and even heartbroken to a certain extent, which Indilisse had to empathize with, for she was now feeling as a lovesick pup watching Haldir depart from the gates of the city. Indilisse placed a friendly arm around Narië's shoulder and squeezed her.  
  
"Rúmil will be back, Narië." Indilisse said, "And probably as sassy as ever. He will have plenty of time to think of new retorts on those long cold nights on watch."  
  
Narië giggled through her cheerless haze, "Hopefully he will see you first, so he can wear out the brazenly sexual ones."  
  
Indilisse laughed, "Narië, that is half the fun of joining with an elf, the banter between couples. Rúmil and I only do it because he has not found his release in you."  
  
"You are so frank." Narië blushed deeply again, turning to find that they were still in decent hearing distance.  
  
"Have you ever joined before?" Indilisse asked, truly suspicious of Narië because of her unusual reserved words and uncomfortable nature when speaking on these topics.  
  
Narië looked up at her with wide eyes and shook her head, "No, I have not."  
  
"If you have any questions, I can answer some." Indilisse said, "I am not so experienced as say... Nindë... but I can help you."  
  
"Who is to say that he will even...?" Narië interrupted.  
  
"Because Rúmil told me himself he has feelings for you." She answered, and turned them around to walk back towards the smell of the morning meals being prepared in the talans. "I am starving. Let us go have breakfast, and then I can go sleep."  
  
Narië smiled, "Did you not sleep last night?"  
  
"No," Indilisse replied, "Too many things going through my head."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"And then we have about two weeks to plan how you are going to seduce Rúmil." Indilisse added, with a definitive nod of her head.  
  
"Indilisse!" Narië cried in protest, "We... I can't..."  
  
The mentor looked down at her student and smiled warmly, "It will not be so bad, trust me, Narië. Rúmil will not know what hit him."  
  
"You are just as devious at Rúmil and Orophin combined." Narië commented.  
  
"That is why we get along so well." Indilisse nodded and started up the stairs for her talan.  
  
*-*-*-* Adar, Ada- Father, dad Naneth- Mother Astalder- valiant one Mellon nin- My friend  
  
Kela, lle holma vé edan- Go away, you smell like a human  
  
Cormlle naa tanya tel'raa, belegohtaramin- You have the heart of a lion, my mighty warrior.  
  
Coramin niuve tenná ta elea lle aú- My heart shall weep until it sees you again 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: My beta has suggested that I define my view elf sexual practices. It is much like Tolkien in the fact that if both parties are willing, and they have a bodily union, they are bound together. However, I cannot imagine elves such as Haldir (3,000+ years old) or Indilisse (2,000+ years old) not having any experience in ways of the flesh, as most elves (according to Ways and Customs of the Eldar) bind shortly after they have come of age, be that anywhere from turning 50-200 years old. I only put this in now because there are some controversial topics coming up.  
  
On a lighter note- Guest Appearances from everyone's favorite elves in the next episodes of As Lothlórien Turns... (As the World Turns is an American soap opera- just incase you did not know).  
  
Chapter 12- Many Guests  
  
Orophin stood atop a tall branch, carefully examining the northwestern lands for any foul trouble coming close to the fences. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the large tree trunk. When they had left the borders a month before to return to Caras Galadhon, it had been so quiet, he was not even sure they were in the right place anymore. The northern fences were notoriously the apex of many evils with the roving bands of orc and the fell creatures from Dol Guldur and the Misty Mountains. And now, upon returning two weeks ago, it was just as quiet, and extremely tedious to have more guards standing watch than necessary.  
  
He sighed heavily and decided to sit down on the branch until Rúmil came to relieve him of his post- whenever Rúmil thought it right to so take over the position. Sometimes his younger brother could be so childish and deceitful to get out of accomplishing tasks that were originally assigned to him. Orophin wished he could possess those cunning and charming ways of speaking to others; it would have helped him out immensely when trying to entice maidens back to his talan. It amazed Orophin every single time that Rúmil barged in on a conversation he had no right to disturb, all attention was always focused on the youngest. Just like when they had left the city and Rúmil had shoved him out of Indilisse's arms. True, Orophin was not with his ladylove, but still he wished that for once in a great while, Rúmil would let him have his own friendships.  
  
The sound of a light elf jumping over a branch and landing easily on another caught his attention. Orophin turned to find Rúmil making his way slowly, but surely, towards him. "It took you long enough."  
  
"That cannot be happiness I hear in your voice, brother." Rúmil smiled and sat next to him.  
  
"Do not tell me that you expect me to be pleased after you have left me to stand watch for an entire night and day without rations." Orophin replied dryly, looking over the land through the trees in front of him.  
  
Rúmil sighed, "I am truly sorry, Orophin, Haldir required my attention elsewhere."  
  
Orophin snorted and shook his head. "He has been odd the past few weeks."  
  
"He has." Rúmil replied, "But on that issue, I do have insight."  
  
"And that is?" Orophin asked curiously, already forgetting about his troubles with Rúmil. Information that could possibly be used to blackmail Haldir in the future was a splendid enough reason to forget them.  
  
"Our brother is infatuated with an elleth." Rúmil looked around, to make sure Haldir was not close by.  
  
"Who? Nindë?" Orophin asked, "She is no good. All she wants is-."  
  
Rúmil held his hand up to silence his brother. He laughed, "He knows that. She was but a fleeting twinkle in his eyes. Who I am talking about is Indilisse."  
  
"Indilisse. Indilisse?" He exclaimed, "But she just..."  
  
"Aye, of course, that is why I said infatuation." Rúmil nodded, "Though, I do think it is, on a degree, love. They have that whole sordid past when she was an elfling."  
  
"It was not so sordid," Orophin looked back out on the horizon, thinking he heard the cry of an orc. "I seem to remember Haldir having quite the interesting time trying to keep that elfling under his thumb. He may say he did not, but you know he enjoyed it."  
  
Rúmil chuckled, following his brother's gaze. "He cared for her like he did us, and that is love I think he has for her now. Except now, he has realized she is a full grown elleth who has many feminine wiles, and he is having troubles coming to terms with that."  
  
"What of Indilisse?" Orophin asked. No matter how long she had been gone, Orophin would always look at her as a young sister who he needed to protect and be big brother to.  
  
"I do not know." Rúmil shrugged, "There is no doubt that she still sees us as friends and surrogate brothers, but she keeps her other emotions somewhat veiled through her plucky comments and actions."  
  
Orophin sighed and brushed back a piece of hair from his face. "She has always been like that. But now she has two millennia and her travels to broaden her comments on these issues, which makes her all the more unreadable."  
  
"Like Haldir." Rúmil added with a smile, "If you ask me, they are perfect for each other."  
  
"I would not wish Indilisse on anyone, especially my brother who controls where I am posted." Orophin replied.  
  
"Well, think about it," Rúmil continued. "They both are as haughty as anything, only she can annoy Haldir like she does, and he has this need to be the powerful one in any relationship. You know his rule about elleths in his sleeping chambers."  
  
Orophin shrugged, "And you think Indilisse is the one to break him of having to be powerful?"  
  
"If he acts anything like he did when we went horseback riding, then yes." Rúmil said, "He was fantasizing about her in broad daylight, astride his horse, Orophin. That is not the self-restrained, proper March Warden Haldir we know."  
  
"You know this for a fact?" Orophin asked, now truly enthralled with the news Rúmil was telling him.  
  
Rúmil smiled, "When we stopped to water the horses, we went off and I thought he was about ready to fall from the tree he sitting on when she tossed her hair back and batted her eyelashes. And it was not even at him!"  
  
"Then to who was it?" He looked at Rúmil, finding that his younger brother was very enthusiastic about the subject.  
  
Rúmil was silent for a moment and chuckled, "Narië."  
  
Orophin raised an eyebrow, and laughed loudly, "Dear brother, I believe both you and Haldir will have to work to woo them if they are doing that to each other."  
  
"Nay," Rúmil said, "Indilisse was showing her how to flirt, hopefully with me, but that was all that was going on."  
  
"She is a bad influence on your Narië, then." Orophin looked at Rúmil.  
  
They were silent for a long while, until Rúmil sighed heavily, "And I caught him elleth watching in the trees over the bath house when Indilisse was there."  
  
"Now that, I do not believe." Orophin said, "Never would Haldir let anyone know he pandered to our levels."  
  
"Nay, it is true, Orophin." They turned around to find their brother walking towards them across another branch. "Some wardens you are. You both could have been spotted and killed before you had even noticed an arrow lodged in your body."  
  
Orophin glared at Rúmil who was smiling ever so sweetly. "We are sorry, Haldir."  
  
Haldir came and sat next to his brothers, "Do not be sorry. I know if there was really any danger, you would have noticed it."  
  
"Hopefully," Rúmil remarked, earning him two stern glances.  
  
"How long were you listening to us?" Orophin asked.  
  
"Around the part where I was fantasizing atop my horse." Haldir replied, scanning the distance, seeing a large moving group of walkers and others astride horses. "And it is very true that I find Indilisse particularly enchanting, especially now with all of her... attributes."  
  
The brothers saw the distant specks as well, coming away from the mountains, but Rúmil turned back to Haldir, "What do you propose to do about it?"  
  
"About what? Her attributes?" Haldir questioned seriously, then laughed, "I do not know. We shall see."  
  
"You mean you do not have a plan?" Orophin asked, "With such an elleth, you should have a plan. Indilisse being who she is, ball of fire and all other manner of things, you need to know how to approach it."  
  
Haldir raised a brow, "Do you really think I need romancing advice from my younger brothers?"  
  
Rúmil shrugged, "You may not need advice, but you will need help."  
  
"No!" Haldir said, "No help from you. Do you forget the last time you tried to 'help'?"  
  
Orophin snickered and Rúmil harrumphed. "It was not my fault you ended up in Colindo's talan instead of hers! You were the one that could not follow my directions."  
  
"Yes, Rúmil," Orophin said, "we know. You just like to reuse parchment and forgot to scratch the previous writing out."  
  
Rúmil scowled again and crossed his arms over his chest, resembling an elfling better than a two-thousand plus year old warden.  
  
Haldir clicked his tongue against his teeth and let a low whistle come from his lips as his laughter left him. "But if there is one matter you can help me with, it would be Nindë."  
  
"That is a large matter." Orophin replied, "Especially where she thinks she is concerned."  
  
The eldest nodded his head and sighed, "If you do anything, just do not get yourselves into trouble."  
  
"Yes, Ada." Orophin and Rúmil replied in unison before turning back to look out at the traveling group.  
  
"I know we were expecting a party from Mirkwood with Lady Vanima, but there seems to be Imladris elves as well." Orophin said.  
  
Haldir chuckled and stood on his branch, "Lord Elrond and his sons are not any Imladris elves, Orophin. They have a right to be here."  
  
Rúmil sighed and stood as well, watching as Haldir made his way to a lower branch. The youngest brother smiled slyly at Orophin, and slapped his back, "The twins have come, Orophin. Do you know what that means?"  
  
"They can help us with our plans." Orophin said. "This should be interesting."  
  
"Indeed." Rúmil nodded and hopped down a branch. Orophin sighed and shook his head. He only hoped that this did not become too big an ordeal. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
"Indilisse, your naneth's traveling party is only a league off."  
  
She looked up from her parchment, placing the quill back into the pot of ink. "Thank you for letting me know Narië."  
  
Narië sighed, and sat in a chair beside her friend, "And that means that we will soon be having the fall festival, and I will be able to speak with Rúmil."  
  
"I thought you did not think you could," Indilisse smiled and held the bound book open for a few moments to let the black ink dry a little further before closing it. "I remember three weeks ago you were embarrassed to even speak of it."  
  
Narië giggled, "I know, and I still am, but you teaching me was fantastic. Now I am slightly more confident."  
  
Indilisse chuckled and leaned back in her seat, stretching her legs out beneath the table. It seemed like she had been in this position for the entirety of these three weeks, not including the times she and Narië ate together and went to the bath house. Taking her mind off of the situations at hand was her main goal, and completely throwing herself into beginning her writing had successfully done it. That was until she hit a block where her muse simply ceased to work on a story of the Rohirrim. When this happened, Indilisse had sat back and started to let her mind wander about, and it eventually always landed on Haldir. Much to her chagrin, but nonetheless, he was someone who was taking up her every solitary waking moment. To get him off of her mind, she had started to write a diary, which eventually turned into an all out tale of love, chivalry, and a nameless elf in which she could insert anyone she wished. Hopefully no one would lay eyes upon it except herself, though she was secretly proud of it.  
  
Honestly, she could not figure out why she was thinking of Haldir so much. They never had any real time to relearn what the other was about, but she figured she was pretty one-sided, and still very much like her elfling self. Haldir was also the same, to an extent, though he had many more cares than just worrying about his brothers and her. Now he had the entire Gladhrim military to command, and had to follow the directives of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel. He was powerful, wise, physically superior to all other elves or men she had met...  
  
Nindë was right when she said that anyone binding with the March Warden would receive all his best qualities, and Indilisse was sad to say that it would not be an extremely horrible happening if she married him and all she received was those three vain things. Indilisse had to push those thoughts from her head. Yes, she found Haldir attractive. Yes, he was a good match. But still, she constantly reiterated to herself that she would not bind unless she was in love and knew their relationship could last all of their long years together, here and in Valinor. And she did not yet know if Haldir would ever be that one.  
  
"You seem so distant." Narië said.  
  
Indilisse blinked her eyes a few times and pushed away from the table. She stood up and stretched her arms above her head, "Let us go down to the gates, Ada will already be down there."  
  
They took each other's arms and walked down to the gates. Narië sighed, "I am suddenly nervous."  
  
"Do not be nervous." Indilisse instructed, "You are the one in command, remember?"  
  
Narië gave a small nod, halfway convinced. "Aye, I am."  
  
Indilisse giggled, "I am not doing this for you, Narië. He will get the wrong idea."  
  
"I know." Narië said, "It is just one of those things, Indilisse. What if we do confess our love, and it is mutual?"  
  
"Then you kiss, make love, and bind for the rest of your immortal lives." Indilisse said, giving her friend a quick smile as they turned around a tall stone wall and found that the party had already arrived. Her mother had already seen her before Indilisse had time to look at all who had joined her.  
  
"Indilisse!" She called, and began long strides to greet her daughter.  
  
Indilisse removed her arm from Narië's and went at the same pace as her mother, both soon colliding in a long awaited loving embrace. "Naneth, I have missed you so much!"  
  
"No more than I could have missed you, pen neth." Vanima said, squeezing her tightly before pulling back. She placed her hands on her cheeks and turned her head form side to side. "And your adar has taken good care of you."  
  
Indilisse giggled, "He fears your wrath, Mother."  
  
"As well he should." Vanima replied, glancing back at Targon who was standing with the rest of the party and welcoming them. Indilisse looked up at her father and the group, finding that they were all watching the happy reunion. Vanima leaned into her daughter and whispered, "I brought you a gift from Mirkwood, where the twins were staying, and another happened to tag along from Imladris when we stopped there."  
  
Indilisse giggled at her mother. In addition to the accompanying wardens from the border, there stood Prince Legolas and two others of Thranduil's guard to the right, and then four high ranking Imladris elves: Lord Elrond, Lord Glorfindel, and the twins, Elladan and Elrohir. She looked at Vanima and sighed, "Why do you call them a gift, naneth?"  
  
"You think I do not know of your dealings with Glorfindel and Elladan." Vanima smiled, "Your father tells me everything, pen neth, whether you are two thousand years or no."  
  
"You are quite possibly too much, Mother." Indilisse replied and watched as the rest of the traveling party finished handing off their things and being welcomed by the group of elves that had shown up to help them. She saw Arwen run to greet her father in an enthusiastic hug, out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Well, my daughter, I have much to speak of with your father." Vanima looked back at an alone Glorfindel and sighed. "He has been excited to see you again."  
  
"Who Mother?" Indilisse asked watching Arwen welcome the Mirkwood prince, her friend since she had been an elfling.  
  
Vanima smiled, "Glorfindel. I do not know what it is about you, and I do not like it. He is too old for you. You had your fun, now end it."  
  
"I did when I first left Imladris, Mother." Indilisse sighed and afforded Glorfindel a smile, "And I refuse to believe that he is acting like this. He is Glorfindel, Keeper of Many Elves' Purity."  
  
"I know, that is what I worry about." Vanima shrugged and kissed her daughter's cheek, whispering lowly, "I tell you now to end it."  
  
"Mother!" Indilisse exclaimed, wishing to argue with her, to tell her the truth of their relationship, but Vanima quickly moved to Targon's side and away from her. Indilisse shook her head and looked around, finding that Haldir and his brothers were speaking with Elladan and Elrohir now, Elrond with Arwen and Legolas' company. Glorfindel was in this conversation, only partly, and Indilisse saw her chance to bid him a fond hello. She walked to him and smiled, which seemed enough to pull him from the conversation.  
  
"My lord, Glorfindel," Indilisse said, bowing slightly before looking up at him.  
  
He laughed merrily and grabbed her arms, pulling her close. "I think we are beyond that, Indilisse."  
  
She giggled, "Aye, we may be, but that was many years ago."  
  
"Too many years ago." Glorfindel replied.  
  
"Let us get one thing straight right now, my lord," Indilisse smiled as sweetly as possible, "you were only a teacher."  
  
Glorfindel recoiled in a mocking air, and chuckled, "Yes, I remember so vividly you screaming my name beneath me. Or was that someone else who looked like you?"  
  
She could not believe he had said that aloud, especially in such a hearing range from Elrond, and the other nobles elves close by. Indilisse was sure that anyone who had been in Imladris around the time of their dalliances knew of it, especially Elrond, but she did not wish to have it transmitted throughout the Wood. "I cannot believe you just said that."  
  
"You forget who you are speaking with, lirimaer." Glorfindel looked down at her with a cocky smile and his vivid blue eyes. "I can be many more times worse than you or any of your Lórien wardens."  
  
"That is only because you think you are the mightiest for defeating a Balrog." She shot back.  
  
He laughed good naturedly and released her after placing a friendly kiss on her temple. "We shall see, milady. For you know there are rumors that I even made a Balrog blush..."  
  
Indilisse shook her head, "I do not doubt it, but now you are being summoned by Lord Elrond to go greet the Lord and Lady."  
  
Glorfindel sighed, "We shall continue this later, Indilisse."  
  
With that, the fair party left the field and started up for the meeting with the high elves. She was left with the wardens and Narië, as she did not wish to go on that long trek. Narië, seeing that she was alone, ran to her and pulled her away from the others. "Indilisse, you must tell me what Glorfindel meant."  
  
"You heard that?" Indilisse grumbled to herself. They walked awhile around different paths and finally Indilisse sighed, "When I was Imladris, I was curious. I had never joined before, and Glorfindel, well everyone knows of his past indiscretions. He and I had a fancy with each other, and on one night where we both particularly imbibed too much Miruvor..."  
  
"Do not stop there!" Narië cried.  
  
Indilisse looked at Narië and sighed, "Truly, I feel uncomfortable, mellon."  
  
Narië scoffed and pushed Indilisse against a tree, "Tell me elleth! After all of the... things... you have said to me in such a frank manner, I deserve a little of these tales."  
  
"But-." Indilisse paused, looking into her friend's eyes. Narië really did look miffed about her dodging the subject. Indilisse sighed, "Well, we were moonlighting in the rose garden after most of the party goers had gone to bed. I was acting like Nindë towards Glorfindel, as he was so much older and more powerful than me. He enjoys that constant ardor to his Balrog slaying, younger, more virile days. Somehow, I do not remember how, not even after that night did I, we ended back in my room. His chambers would have been safer, as they are surrounded only by other males. My room was next to my parents'. This just shows you how inebriated we truly were."  
  
Narië stood back for a moment and looked over Indilisse again, and let a smile come to her lips, "This was the tale you would not tell me when we went riding."  
  
Indilisse nodded, "Aye, it is."  
  
"Well go on, finish the story." Narië commanded.  
  
"You should be able to figure out the rest," she sighed, truly not believing Narië's new found prowess in outspokenness. Indilisse smiled, "I asked him to show me what it was like to know the love of a warrior, even though now I know it was just pleasure for both of us. We were too loud, finished our deed, and then there came the banging on my door from my father, worried I had been attacked."  
  
Narië giggled, "Attacked by Glorfindel."  
  
"Aye." Indilisse nodded sadly, "He did hide in the wardrobe, as our minds were still not clear from the wine, and my father found him. Ada did not even say anything, he just left the room and shut the door. To this day I do not know what he thought about it. He chooses not to speak of it, and tries his hardest not to be around Glorfindel. I think it is something about him invading an impressionable young mind because he was so much older, though he has to have known our state of mental clarity. Since then, Glorfindel has always seen the incident as a funny anecdote to bring up at inopportune times."  
  
Narië was quiet and stared at her wide-eyed. "I have so many questions, and all I can think of to ask you is, was Lord Glorfindel as good as what I have heard?"  
  
Indilisse shrugged, "He is good, but I have had nothing to compare him with."  
  
"Then, since I have been nurtured from your nurturing hand," Narië giggled, "then I will find you someone to compare him to."  
  
"You are suddenly adventurous." She replied, "But I think I can find my own. I do not wish for any casual dalliance anyway, in the case of giving into my desires with Glorfindel, it ended badly. Those things always end horribly. You can see in the instance of Nindë and Haldir. That is why elves should only join if they wish to be married..."  
  
Narië smiled as they began to walk away, and looked at Indilisse, "Orophin then. You said when you were younger he was who you watched."  
  
Indilisse wanted to stop her right there, but if she was made to tell the truth, Narië would know of her thoughts of Haldir which would inadvertently cause huge problems when Narië found out of her past with Elladan, as a falling out from her tryst with Glorfindel. On the other hand, anything with Orophin would be wrong on so many levels, as she would be betraying her fondness for Haldir.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ada- dad Naneth- mother Pen neth- little one Lirimaer- lovely one 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Got to have a little drama in here! But as in all good romantic comedies, there is always drama and then eventually love. Many thank yous to my beta- Monaleoht... she is wonderful to get this back to me so soon. By the way, she said that she needed a box of Kleenex for this chapter, just to warn you. ;-)  
  
Please review!  
  
Chapter 13- Glorfindel and Elladan  
  
Nindë paused. The voices of two elleths speaking below her talan caught her attention and she went to the balcony to listen quietly. She always liked to hear good rumors and be the one to be in everyone else's business. There was silence, she thought that she had been heard, but then she heard quieter speaking. Straining to hear, she leaned over the edge and caught a glimpse of the elleths below. She smiled wickedly to herself. Oh, this was most fortunate.  
  
Nindë carefully leaned further over and heard the first discernable words come from Indilisse, "... I was acting like Nindë towards Glorfindel, as he was so much older and more powerful than me..."  
  
Insolent elleth, Nindë thought. How dare Indilisse refer to her as she had. Nindë listened closer to the story of the night Indilisse had shared with Glorfindel, and slowly was letting a pleased feeling wash over her. This little piece of information could only help her in the end. What would Haldir do if he knew of Indilisse's moment of mistake? Would he swear off elleths all together, or give into the knowledge there really was no such thing as love? Did Glorfindel still have a thing for her?  
  
It did not matter to Nindë that Indilisse seemed extremely remorseful on the subject. The only thing that concerned her was that she now had information to use against the seemingly perfect picture Haldir and his brothers had painted of their long-lost friend. Of course they would ask Indilisse to clarify it, and having spoken with Indilisse only a few times, Nindë had a feeling the elleth was too good for her own good. She would confirm the story to Haldir, and Nindë would have already artfully spun a tale, embellishing it to her tastes.  
  
"There is something missing, though," Nindë heard Narië remark. How she hated that handmaiden, almost as much as she loathed Indilisse.  
  
Indilisse grew silent; Nindë strained and leaned so far over the railing that she lost her footing on the edge of the balcony. A few leaves that had fallen from the trees and were resting beneath her feet, went floating down towards the elleths. Nindë scrambled backwards, but her foot caught on an uneven wood slat of the overhang and she fell back. She remained in one spot, hoping that the thud she had made did not alert them that there was a spy looming overhead. There was silence and Nindë breathed shallowly.  
  
"Who is there?" Came Indilisse's curious call.  
  
Narië groaned, "That is Nindë's talan, Indilisse. I did not realize this was where we were."  
  
"Do not worry." Indilisse replied quietly, "If she wanted to hear of it, all she had to do was ask."  
  
There was snickering and finally she heard the sounds of the elleths retreating up another set of stairs to one of their talans. Nindë sat up and let out a disgruntled huff escape her mouth. "I do not believe I did that."  
  
"Perhaps it is because you deserved to be made a fool of for what you have done."  
  
Nindë turned quickly and rushed to her feet, smoothing out her dress. She backed into the corner of the balcony and looked over the elf standing in front of her, his arms folded across is wide chest, an emotionless expression over his pointed features. "H-Haldir, I did not hear you come in."  
  
"Aye, I can tell that." Haldir replied, looking her over.  
  
She brushed back some of her hair and diverted her eyes from his that seemed to be burning her. Nindë took a deep breath, regaining her composure to look up at him. Walking over to him, she kept her eyes on his chest and ran a finger down his chest, then moved it to his ear, running along the rim of his lower lobe to its tip. She had wanted to try this ever since she saw Indilisse do it to Rúmil at the welcoming celebration. "Well, what have you come for, rwalear?"  
  
Haldir grabbed her hand and stepped back so she was not so close. "I told you I would seek you out when I returned to the city."  
  
"As you always do, Haldir." Nindë replied, "For your relief of pent up frustration with not having female company on the borders."  
  
"This is different than what we have done in the past, fair temptress." Haldir looked at her.  
  
Nindë smiled and brushed past him into her talan, adding an extra sway to her hair. "Well, then let us not wait, I always like to try new things."  
  
"Oh, Nindë, this will not be to your benefit." He clasped his hands behind his back, following her into the main room. "Is there anything you would like to tell me before I continue?"  
  
"No, I do not think there is." Nindë shook her head, finding that Haldir was acting very strange. "Have done something I should not have?"  
  
Haldir ran his tongue along his lips and smiled so that one corner of his mouth was curled up. Nindë found that particular arrogant smile very enticing. He sighed, "Nothing at all? What about your trip to the bath house with Indilisse before I left for the borders?"  
  
"It was wonderful to spend some time with her, Haldir. She is a wonderful elleth." Nindë knew she was a horrible liar, and that Haldir would be able to see straight through it.  
  
He laughed to himself and shook his head, "Of course she is, because she said you could have me if you wanted me."  
  
Nindë was silent. "Yes, I would very much like you..."  
  
Haldir looked down at her as she again came close to him and reached for his ears again. He grabbed her hands and pulled them away harshly. "What do you not get, Nindë?"  
  
"I do not understand, Haldir." Nindë said.  
  
"I heard everything you said to her at the bath house." Haldir replied. "And I always knew it on some level, but you only confirmed your scheme."  
  
"You were at the bath house?" Nindë asked, narrowing her eyes flirtatiously. "Peeping on the bathing elleths. Haldir, I had thought you to be better mannered."  
  
He shook his head, "Let us not drag that into the conversation. What do you say for yourself?"  
  
"I have nothing to say Haldir." She replied and walked away from him to sit in a chair. "What I said was true, I do want to bind with you for good. Anyone would be pleased to be bound with you."  
  
Haldir looked at her for a long time, causing her to become fidgety under his harsh gaze. "Well, you will not have me, Nindë."  
  
Nindë shrugged her shoulders and let a soft smile cross her face, "So be it then, but you will find no one better than I."  
  
"Watch me." Was his only response.  
  
"Indilisse." Nindë laughed cruelly, and sighed, "You think you could have something with that excuse for a elf-maiden?"  
  
Haldir recoiled and bit his lip, "At least she believes in the truth of love."  
  
Nindë smiled, "You obviously did not just hear her speaking with Narië then, about Glorfindel."  
  
"I listened my fair share." Haldir replied, "I am not worried that she had past dealings with Lord Glorfindel. And her circumstances were regrettable, as I know Glorfindel is an opportunist, and seeing that the elleth was inebriated and was to a degree infatuated with him, he would take his chance. I would have if I was in the same spot."  
  
"You speak so poorly of Indilisse in that statement." Nindë remarked, "As if she was unable to control her urges, making her a whore."  
  
He paused and cocked his head to the side, "No, that is not what I am implying, Nindë. Besides, no one could be so bad as you."  
  
She scoffed, searching for a way to cast a shadow of doubt upon Indilisse's good name, "But, Haldir, you did not keep listening to her. She told Narië that she was planning on giving herself to the Elf Lord again, at the Fall Harvest."  
  
"I do not believe you." Haldir said, walking towards the door.  
  
"You do not have to Haldir," Nindë called, "just ask her yourself."  
  
He slammed the door shut behind him. He had never been so infuriated by an elleth once in his life, but Nindë had done it successfully and without recompense. Or perhaps she expected it later if he went crawling back to her. Haldir walked quickly along the paths to his talan, his mind tumbling about, thinking of everything Nindë had said to him, and then wondering if possibly there was truth to her accusation of Indilisse planning on dallying with Glorfindel again. From the way it sounded to him when Indilisse was speaking with the Elf Lord, Glorfindel was planning on such things as well. That was why he had come along on this excursion with Elrond and the twins.  
  
Haldir wanted to ask Indilisse about the truth behind it, if there was any, but then that would give him away to her. She would know that he was asking questions that were too personal for being friends. Indilisse would ask him why he cared so much about her dealings with Glorfindel, probably in a laughing way as she quickly brushed away his own evident feelings for her. He did not know if he could survive watching her laugh at him, and then have her realize that he was really in love with her. She would get that look in her eyes that people get when they realize that a huge blunder just occurred. She would then look at him with sad eyes, and try her hardest to let him down easily, saying that she had never cared for him that way.  
  
"I have got to stop thinking like this." Haldir said to himself. He could not trust Nindë anyway, and her words were probably all derived from her malcontent with Indilisse's pure ways. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Indilisse sat down in the chair in her talan, letting out a long breath. Narië dropped into the chair across from her and was silent for a long while until she became fed up with waiting for Indilisse to continue. "There is more, Indilisse. Something you are not telling me. I have not known you that long, and I can sense it."  
  
"I can trust you Narië," Indilisse said, more for her own convincing than Narië's peace of mind. "Yes, there is more to the story. At the time of the mistake, I was in love with Elladan."  
  
"Elrond's son, Elladan?" Narië questioned.  
  
Indilisse sighed, "He is the only Elladan I know."  
  
"What do you mean by 'in love'?" Narië looked over Indilisse curiously, "Were you two...engaged?"  
  
She nodded her head miserably, remembering the whole incident. Indilisse pinched the bridge of her nose, "Yes and no. He had not gotten around to officially asking me yet, but I know he had talked with my father about it."  
  
Narië sat still, trying to breathe in normal pattern, but all of her gasps came out in short puffs of air. "Indilisse! You of all people, I would have expected you..."  
  
"I know, I was not pleased with myself either." Indilisse replied with enough emotion in her voice for ten people. She cast her eyes to the ground, remembering the following day. "I could not remember a thing the next morning, until I realized that there was an arm wrapped around me. I turned around and found Glorfindel's gold hair spread across the pillow and his head turned the opposite direction."  
  
"What did you do?" Narië asked.  
  
"I tried to scream, but nothing came out. He awoke around the same time, and removed his arm from me enough so I could scamper into a corner with a blanket still around me." Indilisse replied, "He had much of the same reaction I did, though he hid it well. Glorfindel sat up and quickly got dressed, as I tried to rationalize all that had happened the night before. I was so scared, and he came over and had the audacity to give me a farewell kiss. As if I was not confused enough. He said that we would look back on the instance and laugh. Unfortunately, he is still the only one laughing."  
  
Narië chewed nervously on her bottom lip, "How did Elladan find out? Did you tell him?"  
  
"I dressed and went to the dining hall for breakfast. However, on my way, I was receiving all these curious glances and I grew more and more worried about the situation. And then I saw my father down the hall from me, with this look of pure disappointment in his features. That was when I remembered him walking in on us and that I still permitted Glorfindel to stay the rest of the night." Indilisse explained. "Just as I was passing by Lord Elrond's study, I heard shouting and discerned them to be Elrond's, Elladan's and Glorfindel's. Arwen had been listening on the door around the corner and pulled me far away."  
  
"Why did you do it, Indilisse?" Arwen asked, truly worried for her brother and her friend. "Do you not know that Elladan loves you dearly?"  
  
Indilisse hung her head and shut her eyes, "I cannot explain it,  
Arwen, I just cannot. It happened and I cannot take it back, and now  
I have hurt Elladan's pride and heart."  
  
Arwen pulled her into her arms, holding her close. "Mellon, you did  
more than hurt him. You might as well have taken his heart from his  
body."  
  
"Do not say that." Indilisse cried, feeling the tears stream down her  
face, "I would not wish to do that to anyone. It is my fault, I  
should not have allowed Glorfindel to escort me back to my door."  
  
"Aye, that was a silly mistake," Arwen agreed, "but he is also at  
fault. He, above all else, owes allegiance to my family as Ada's  
advisor. Glorfindel knew of your relationship with Elladan, he knew  
you were still innocent, but still he pressed on."  
  
Indilisse nodded, "I do not even remember clearly what happened last  
night."  
  
The sound of a throat clearing interrupted their conversation. Arwen  
pulled away and sighed, "Hello Elladan."  
  
Indilisse crumbled at that moment, grasping for Arwen to hold onto,  
but she was gone before Indilisse could blink. She fell to the  
ground, trying to stop her tears, but did not succeed in doing so. A  
pair of black boots stopped in front of her, and Indilisse slowly  
raised her eyes, finding Elladan standing over her in a menacing way,  
but the look upon his face was not one of anger. He squatted down in  
front of her, cupping her chin in his hand, looking carefully into her  
eyes before reaching up with his thumbs to brush away her tears.  
  
"How could you, Indilisse?" Elladan said through his own wavering  
voice.  
  
"Elladan..." she choked out, and fought to control her sobbing. "Maybe  
it is better if we do not speak to each other."  
  
He blinked his blue eyes a few times, as if trying to comprehend what  
she meant. "That is folly, melamin."  
  
"I have hurt you Elladan, I do not deserve you." Indilisse said. "What  
I allowed to happen was despicable and you deserve someone better than  
me."  
  
"The biggest part about loving someone is learning to forgive them,  
melamin. I will love you no matter what you do." Elladan replied.  
  
"But this..." Indilisse trailed off, "This is what elven couples do when  
they bind together."  
  
Elladan tried to smile at her naïveté, but only partially succeeded.  
"I will love you forever, Indilisse, even if you should so choose  
another."  
  
"Then why were you yelling in the study?" Indilisse asked.  
  
"So I would not yell at you," he said. "Glorfindel is notoriously  
doing things like this, Indilisse, and he deserved a good tongue  
lashing especially in the position he is in."  
  
"I am not so stupid to realize that it takes more than one person to  
make the mistake we did Elladan, you should not forgive me so easily."  
Indilisse continued.  
  
Elladan nodded, "I am well aware of that, melamin, but I know that had  
you the opportunity and been sober, you would not have done it. That  
is not like you."  
  
"So what happened?" Narië asked, "Did you two continue..."  
  
"We remained together until Ada decided we should leave for Mirkwood, to get away from all the disgrace he felt because of me." Indilisse replied, "Even though he had forgiven me, our love never truly was the same again. There was always that doubt, that question and the remembrance of my infidelity."  
  
Narië reached out and grabbed Indilisse's hands, "Indilisse, as your friend, I say that I am sorry for the loss of that seeming unconditional relationship. However, also as your friend, I am going to chastise you for doing that to someone like Elladan."  
  
"Do you not think that I have already been through enough pain. The constant reminders of who I was and what I did and the love I lost?" Indilisse questioned. "I did not hear from him for fifty years because he had gone to ride with the Dunédain with Elrohir. Eventually my pain lessened, but always do I remember what I did and how doing something in the heat of the moment can hurt another so much."  
  
Narië sighed, "Indilisse, I am sorry."  
  
Indilisse shook her head, "Do not be sorry for me, Narië. Be sorry for Elladan."  
  
"I think you learned your lesson, mellon nin." Narië sighed.  
  
"I hope." Indilisse said, looking away from Narië. "But that is where I am, never really sure where our relationship ended."  
  
"You must move on." Narië replied, "There are many other elves..."  
  
"Aye, I know," Indilisse said, glad that the conversation had not turned to new loves up to this point. "For the next few weeks, and the Imladris elves are here, I will not be able to move on."  
  
*-*-*-* rwalear- lusty one mellon- friend melamin- my love  
  
Please be kind and review! 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Yay! Would you look at that hit counter... I reached 1000!!!!!!!! Doing a little happy dance right now...  
  
Anyway, please review, and on with the show!  
  
Chapter 14- Midnight Rendezvous  
  
"He said that elleth had never moved so quickly," Orophin laughed. He took a long drink of his wine and let it run down his throat before continuing his laugh with Rúmil.  
  
"I believe that. Nindë is rather sluggish for an elf." Rúmil nodded, passing the dice off to his brother. "Except it makes me wonder about their experiences together. Are they really that slow and dull?"  
  
Orophin shook his head and tossed the dice on the table, "You have heard them before. That one time you went to his talan to give him something. You tell me."  
  
Rúmil chuckled, "I would rather not remember that day. I wanted to be deaf right at that moment."  
  
"I will spare you then," Orophin said. "Forget I brought it up."  
  
"What are we wagering for?" Rúmil asked, sitting straighter in his chair and drinking his own wine. "All we have been doing is tossing the dice back and forth."  
  
Orophin shrugged, "I am not sure. There is nothing I can think to wager on right now. I have no duties to tend to."  
  
"Nor do I." The younger brother sighed and stared down at the dice for a moment. He then grumbled lowly, as soon as the remembrance of Haldir's lovemaking invaded his mind. "So much for not thinking of it."  
  
"Well, since we are thinking of Nindë, we might as well come up with a plan to annoy her if she continues to intrude on our brother's life in the false manner she is so good at." Orophin suggested. "And in case she tries to harm Indilisse."  
  
Rúmil laughed, "I find it hard to believe that Indilisse could be hurt by such an elleth."  
  
Orophin nodded in agreement, "You are right. Sometimes I think she has a bigger chip on her shoulder than a Balrog."  
  
"What is this about a Balrog?" The brothers looked up and found the twins taking seats on the wooden benches next to them.  
  
"Ah, just the elves we wanted to see." Rúmil smiled, slapping Elrohir on the back.  
  
"That is never a good way to start a conversation with the mischievous Lórien brothers." Elladan laughed and pushed his dark hair back behind his shoulders.  
  
"Do you really think so little of us, Elladan?" Orophin joked and let out a small laugh.  
  
"Not you, so much as Rúmil." Elrohir added and poured himself a goblet of the deep red wine from the silver carafe at the table. "But you do work best as a pair, as though you share one mind. As a matter of fact, Haldir is the only of the three of you that has any sense."  
  
Rúmil snorted and took a vigorous swig of his wine, placing his goblet back down on the table with enough force that the sound of it hitting the carven wood made a few elves at another table turn to look at them. "Are you not supposed to be dining with the Lord and Lady tonight, anyway? Seeing as they are your grandparents and you have not seen your sister in many months?"  
  
"And miss the dining experience with all the other commoners?" Elladan replied haughtily with a quick chuckle. "Actually we are far too tired from our travels to deal with our grandparents this evening. We miss spending time and cavorting with the Lórien wardens now that we ride with the Men from the North."  
  
"Besides, Ada is entertaining them." Elrohir added. He grabbed the dice from in front of Rúmil and rolled them between his hands, looking at them closely. "What are we wagering for?"  
  
Orophin shrugged, "We were just trying to decide that as you came up."  
  
"But we could think of nothing, and thought it would be better to plot against a few people." Rúmil grinned. "You two would not like to help, would you?"  
  
"We are not good at making devious plans." Elrohir nodded, "But are very good at carrying them out, but we let Estel carry them out when he was younger because he could get away with them, so I guess we have grown pretty lazy."  
  
Elladan looked at his brother for a few moments after he had stopped his long thoughts. "Are you finished?"  
  
"Casar," Elrohir snapped in response.  
  
"Who would these plans involve?" Elladan pretended not to hear what his brother said.  
  
Orophin glanced at Rúmil and then each of the twins, leaning in, "Haldir."  
  
Elladan chortled loudly, and shook his head, "You two truly have a wish for death."  
  
"It is not so much a wish as it is a morbid curiosity, Elladan." Elrohir added, sipping his wine. "It is not one visit do we not encounter you two devising a plan that can somehow mean death or certain injury to yourselves."  
  
Rúmil laughed, "Except this time, we have permission from Haldir."  
  
"Well, partial permission." Orophin added. "He only knows of one thing, the other we decided to take into our own hands."  
  
"Who are we making a mockery of?" Elrohir asked. "Another warden? One of his friends?"  
  
"An elleth called Nindë." Rúmil said and made sure not to meet the twins' eyes. "She desires but one thing from our brother, and that is power and to be the one to uncover the mystery that is my eldest brother."  
  
"Have you no honor?!" Elladan asked loudly, "Vowing to help your brother hurt an elleth... I cannot even believe Haldir would condone such a thing."  
  
Rúmil held a hand up to silence him. "We will do nothing to the elleth unless she continues to believe she has the ability to poison Haldir's mind. She hates any other elleth that so much steps in her path on her route to winning our brother."  
  
"Haldir has put up with Nindë for many years because she is supposedly superb at releasing unwanted tension." Orophin continued, "Because he was sure he would never find someone to love."  
  
"But now he has?" Elrohir asked, "We must go find and congratulate him."  
  
Elladan sipped his wine and set the goblet down easily, stretching his legs out beneath the table. "So who is the lucky elleth who has stolen your March Warden's heart?"  
  
Orophin and Rúmil exchanged glances and nodded to each other before, "Master Targon's daughter, Indilisse."  
  
The Lórien brothers were not expecting the reactions that they received. Instead of the smiles remaining upon the twins' faces or a chuckle as they had to surely remember Indilisse from her stay in Imladris, the Lórien brothers were met with two long and quiet expressions. Elrohir even sputtered on the wine of which he was in mid-sip.  
  
"And she is in love with him?" Elladan asked, sitting a little straighter and trying to keep his head held high even though he felt at the moment he could become ill. Whatever being ill meant... he just did not feel well. He could feel Elrohir's worried glances at him, but disregarded them as best he could.  
  
Rúmil shrugged, "That is as much a mystery as why I still have not joined with an elleth."  
  
"I do not blame Narië for waiting so long," Orophin replied. "You do not bathe regularly."  
  
Rúmil glared at him and turned back to the quiet brothers. "You see the second part of our plan is to bring them together. Haldir had never had to really woo a maiden before, they usually just throw themselves at his feet. Indilisse seems so distant and hides her emotions well, like she does not want to show them, so we really do not know what she is feeling."  
  
"She has never spoken of another?" Elrohir questioned for himself, but received an elbow in his ribs from Elladan.  
  
Orophin shook his head, "Not that I can remember. Except for when she spoke with Glorfindel this afternoon. Why do you ask?"  
  
Elrohir shook his head, casting a quick glance in his brother's direction, "Oh, no reason. I am just curious."  
  
"I am sorry Rúmil and Orophin, but I respectfully decline your request to aide you in this quest." Elladan replied and stood up from his seat. He knew there was no hope for a relationship with Indilisse, except that of friends, but somewhere within his mind, he hoped that they could still be more. That he could completely forgive her and Glorfindel for what they did to him now nearly fifteen hundred years ago. That maybe, possibly, he could still look into those eyes of hers and wish away the world just so he could stay with her. But they were no longer there.  
  
They had not spoken in almost two hundred years... even when he rode in from the borders, she did not spend more than a fleeting moment gazing at him. Her gaze had immediately turned to Glorfindel. She went straight to Glorfindel, welcoming him and warning him to stay away form her in her own roundabout way that Elladan used to love. Why had she gone to him first? She and Glorfindel were friends before the incident, and they had maintained limited friendship afterwards, which Indilisse had seemed fine about, but now he wondered if it was all a front she had been putting up to make him feel better. What if she had felt something stronger for Glorfindel that Elladan had failed to notice- all the long years of their courtship?  
  
"What is wrong, mellon nin?" Orophin asked, seeing the distress in Elladan's eyes as he seemed to be thinking too deeply about something.  
  
"Nothing, Orophin." Elladan said, "I believe I will go see what Ada is up to, or find Arwen to torture."  
  
The remaining three watched Elladan leave the meal hall quickly. Rúmil glanced at Elrohir, "What is amiss with your brother, Elrohir?"  
  
Elrohir watched his brother make the quick retreat from the dining hall and then leaned in closer with Orophin and Rúmil. "Let me tell you a tale of a love once lost..." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Indilisse sat at the edge of the pond in the Lady's garden, picking at the lush emerald carpet beneath her and taking in the scent of the fresh fall flowers. The bound book of parchment upon her lap lay open and unmarred from the permanent black ink that lay beside her on a flat rock. She had been sitting in the same spot pondering the story she told Narië since the mid afternoon sun was over her head. Now Eärendil was slowly making its way to the spot prominently close moon, and all she could really think about was Haldir.  
  
She did not want to give herself up to him. He did not deserve someone who was so weak minded that they were persuaded by a little bit of Miruvor and a Balrog slayer, who was old enough to be her father, into compromising positions. No, that would be someone like Nindë. Indilisse had been like Nindë... it pained her to admit it, but for that night of insanity she had been blinded by the gold locks and arrogant attitude of Lord Elrond's advisor. How greedy was she to lust after such an elf when she had the undivided love and attention- more than she could have ever hoped for- of Elladan, who himself was an Elf Lord and more sincere than anyone she had ever met.  
  
But no. She had been weak-minded beyond all tales of all weak-mindedness, even beyond the great rulers that had accepted the Rings of Power so long ago. If she gave herself to Haldir, would she again commit the same crime? Would she be so easily swayed in position to hurt another elf... an elf who commanded and was worthy of a level of integrity so high that no normal elf could give it?  
  
And even for that matter, if she could withstand the temptations, could she give Haldir the love he needed? Did he even see her in this matter? They were friends, yes, but the title of friendship upon their relationship did not warrant them becoming romantically involved. What would he do if he knew of her feelings? Laugh at her and call her a silly elf for thinking such a thing? Maybe he truly loved Nindë, even though that was something Indilisse just could not justify- not even for the most despicable. Was he even in search of a wife? If he had been, he was sure he would long since be wed and burdened by wife and children. Nay, he was still only burdened with his annoying brothers.  
  
Indilisse chuckled to herself, and sighed. She would love to call them family one day, even though at times they could be quite bothersome. First, she had to figure out if she even wanted to attempt courting with her amazing, lovely, handsome, valiant, noble...March Warden and Captain of the Galadhrim.  
  
"How can you possibly see what you are writing?"  
  
A shiver traveled up her spine as the smooth voice filled the quite night air. Indilisse did not look behind her, but up at the sky instead, "Eärendil is bright this eve."  
  
"Bright he may be," Elladan said, "but even with sharp elven eyesight, I would not be able to see well enough to write."  
  
"That is because you do not like to write, my lord." She replied, closing the book and placed it beside her, next to the ink well. "I have been here all afternoon and have not written anything, I suppose my effort has been in vain this evening."  
  
"Nothing you do is in vain, Indilisse." He said. She drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin atop them as Elladan walked over to her and carefully sat in the grass beside her.  
  
Indilisse looked at him for along while before speaking. He was still handsome with that long dark hair, pointed jaw and expressive brows- characteristics from his father. "I did not welcome you, my lord, when you came to the city. Please forgive me."  
  
"I forgive you." He was quiet, and then sighed, "Why are you addressing me as 'my lord', Indilisse?"  
  
"You will always be my Lord, Elladan, even though we are apart." Indilisse replied. She looked across the silver pond and was surprised to feel soft fingers on her cheek, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.  
  
He traced the same path a few times more before letting his fingers run through the length of her hair and finally resting his arm around her shoulders, "I have missed you, muin nín."  
  
She leaned her head upon his shoulder and let out a long sigh, "Aye, two hundred years is a long time, Elladan."  
  
"It is my turn to be sorry, Indilisse." Elladan said, "Two hundred years is unacceptable."  
  
"You cannot feel that way Elladan, we two individual lives right now." Indilisse looked up into his blue eyes, "We were once moving concurrently with each other, but now we are on different paths."  
  
"We are," he nodded slightly, closing his eyes for a minute and breathing in the faint scent of the elleth in his arms. Elladan had not realized how much he actually missed the smell of Indilisse and the simple joy of being able to hold her in his arms. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, not thinking about the ramifications of what he was doing, but he needed to do it, just to let her know that he would gladly change his path in life if she still wanted him. Even with all this personal hope, there was still no romantic future spelled out for them, though he was still someone who knew her better than anyone else and he still saw her as his closest friend.  
  
Indilisse relaxed even more into his arms, "I have missed moments like these, sadron."  
  
Elladan bit his lip when he felt her arm snake around his waist, but when he realized it was for her own comfort laying against him and for no other reason, he calmed. "And I too, Indilisse."  
  
They shared a long silence, listening to the sounds of the trickling water from a nearby fountain and the leaves above them rustling in the soft breeze. Indilisse shifted her head back to gaze up at him again, causing his lips to rest upon her forehead from where his cheek had originally been resting on her hair. He pulled back quickly and stared down at her questioningly.  
  
"I will always love you, meleth nin." Indilisse said, "But now it is on different levels than it was long ago."  
  
"I know." Elladan replied, finding it odd that Indilisse had nearly been reading his thoughts. "We will always share a special bond."  
  
She sighed wistfully, "And your forgiveness will be exalted throughout the land, for being able to forgive me."  
  
"Do not mention that now." He said, "That was a discussion for long ago, now we are beyond that and you should forgive yourself for what you did."  
  
"You know I could never do that." Indilisse replied.  
  
Elladan leaned down and placed a lingering kiss upon her cheek, and then one short one upon her lips. "Try to, Indilisse. For me, at least try to. You may have missed out on the one you were meant to bind with because you have been so caught up in your own misery-filled quandary for too many seasons."  
  
"For you, my lord Elladan, I will try." She nodded.  
  
He smiled again, wishing to claim another kiss beneath the bright moonlight, but he did not know if he had yet over stepped the boundaries of their friendship. "Would you mind, my friend, if I stole one last kiss from you before we leave the serenity of this garden?"  
  
"I do not think it would be so horrible," she said, though her mind quickly turned to Haldir. As his lips lowered to hers and they were met in a real kiss, the only thing she thought of was Haldir's lips upon hers instead of Elladan's. How would her March Warden's embrace be similar, yet dissimilar? Would they be much alike in the way they claimed their prize? It would not be like Elladan's, the with the slow building of passion, his lips in essence asking hers to continue. He was a gentle lover. No, Haldir's kiss would be greedier, she surmised, though he did not seem like the type to be so lust-filled. The only reason she believed this to be the case was because of the haughty way he acted, thinking he was too good for everyone and could do whatever he pleased- whether that be kissing an elleth or organizing his wardens. And there was another quite possible reason that suddenly occurred to her that could account for this greediness... he had to be so self-restrained and reliable in other situations of his life that kissing and making love were the only times he could become reckless with his ways.  
  
Whatever was the case, Indilisse found herself wishing that Elladan was really Haldir, and she knew that with each intense moment forward, she put more undue passion behind it that was meant more for Haldir, and not for her Imladris lord. Indilisse pulled away from him and gasped for air, watching Elladan quickly regain his own composure. He sighed heavily and stood up quickly, pulling her with him.  
  
"Can I show you back to your talan?" Elladan asked, holding out his arm for her.  
  
"I cannot be wooed, my lord." Indilisse replied, picking up her book and inkwell.  
  
Elladan chuckled bemusedly, "I know, I simply doing this out of my own propriety."  
  
She smiled softly and placed a friend peck on his cheek, "Let us be gone then, mellon."  
  
Neither of their elven senses, Indilisse's that were not so finely tuned and Elladan's that surely grew more competent in each battle he was in, had picked up on the shadow among the tall shrubbery by the waterfall. Little did they know that this little interlude would cost one of them a great deal of misunderstanding and suffering, though it would be quick and fleeting.  
  
*-*-*-* Casar- dwarf Muin nin- my dear Mellon- friend Sadron- loyal one Meleth nin- my love  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I picture the Fall Harvest to resemble the American Thanksgiving. Imagine friends and family together, talking, cooking, eating, drinking. The men watching the Thanksgiving Day football game while the women chatter and sidle together over theloud shouts. Just a basic time to give thanks for the pleasures that they have received the past year and to prepare for the upcoming winter. Also a side note- I follow what Legolas said about his age ("500 times have the red leaves fallen...")  
  
With that said, I give you Chapter 15.  
  
Chapter 15- A Ring  
  
Such a beautiful day it had been thus far. The light among the trees was peaceful and soft, the air cool with the gentle breeze. The cooks had been busy at work preparing the Harvest meal, the handmaidens running about setting tables, and some other male elves standing around to help where help was needed. Seamstresses sprinkled their cheer about in the autumn- colored fabric, decorating tables and draping luxurious fabric about the structures surrounding the celebration field. Musicians had prepared their instruments and voices for the evening.  
  
Now, however, all posts but those in the kitchens were abandoned and a great exodus of Lórien elves was made towards the practice field for the Fall Harvest fighting skills competition that would pit warrior against warrior and friend against friend for the designation of being the best combatant.  
  
Indilisse had forgotten about this long-held tradition, and she had heard in passing that this would be the first in a long time that such a competition was held in Lórien, as the Lord and Lady had been traveling to Imladris for the past years with Arwen for the seasonal festivities. She looked around at the people sitting beside her. Celeborn and Galadriel sat next to each other, with Elrond and Arwen sitting to their left, speaking peacefully and discussing whom they thought would win the events. Indilisse figured that Elladan and Elrohir would participate, and that was why they were not around, but still sat on the edge of her seat, trying to see over the many elven heads to the group of competitors gathering between the trunks of two large mellyrn far in the distance. She had not even noticed that her mother had been watching her intently while speaking with her father.  
  
A horn sounded throughout the air, calling the elves to their seats and starting the procession of warriors into the fields, dressed in their finest battle gear. At the head of the column was Haldir, adorned in his crimson cloak, golden armor and large armaments. He walked rather stiffly beside the twins, casting glances at them that she could not decide whether they were to seriously appraise them or to send them a message to stay back because he would be the one to win. On the other side of Haldir walked with Glorfindel, also in fine armor that she had not realized that the Imladris elves had toted with them from their home. Legolas walked fluidly across the ground with his head held high to Glorfindel's left, in a simple green and brown tunic.  
  
In the time that she had spent in Mirkwood, she spent a vast majority with her mother in the healer's house and had watched the princeling come in nearly day after day to get some form of healing bestowed upon him. Sometimes his ailments were simple and wounds were only superficial. A few times he had come in with a broken bone or had an arrow lodged in a leg or tearing his skin open. Needless to say, during her time in Mirkwood, she had decided that as an elfling, Legolas was the most accident prone elf to ever walk this side of Arda. And it made her wonder why he was confident enough to come to such a competition without any protection other than the leather gauntlets on his arms, seeing as all of the other noble warriors, at least two millennia older than he, were dressed in body armor. Maybe things had changed since she had last seen him, but it still made her smile that he was the cocky prince that she had left back in Mirkwood, along time ago.  
  
"What are you smiling about, iell nin?"  
  
Indilisse turned to her mother and sighed, "No reason, Nana. Just thinking about Legolas' accidents back in Mirkwood."  
  
Vanima laughed, nodding her head, "Let me tell you, Indilisse, he has not gotten any better. A smooth and skilled fighter he has become, but still he gets injured in the most unusual ways I could have ever deemed possible."  
  
She giggled and turned back to the approaching elves. Haldir halted the column and bowed his head, placing a hand to his heart towards the Lord and Lady. He looked at Celeborn and then Galadriel before smiling, "My Lord and Lady of Lórien, I present to you the esteemed warriors for this competition of brawn and skill."  
  
"Thank you, March Warden." Celeborn said, looking over the elves before them, as if he was trying to choose whom he would risk his money on in the wager. Indilisse giggled to herself again as she thought of the mighty Lord wagering against Lord Elrond and her father, both mighty lords of their own rights. And she was even more surprised that Galadriel allowed it to go on, as she figured that she would probably condone the practice as being quite mind-dulling. But then again, there was no point in hiding it as she knew all.  
  
Each of the other elves in turn bowed their heads, many of them saying to Galadriel that they would win the competition for her. Indilisse knew that it was an accepted custom for he-elves to let the highest female nobility know they wished to show off for her, but Indilisse found it quite comical in all its reasons, especially since it just seemed as if the warriors were doing this for show and customary.  
  
However, she was not prepared for when Elladan bowed to her and said, "I know I should bow to my grandmother and tell her I would win her the battle, but I think she already has enough to try for her honor."  
  
Indilisse smiled, leaning over the railing upon the platform they were sitting. "Hannon le, hîr nin. Berio le Eru."  
  
She noticed the wink he gave as he turned away, and she was sure everyone else did, especially by the way Haldir was giving her disapproving glances. Trying to disregard Haldir, Indilisse turned to watch as the rest of the fighters continued their way over to the line for the archery contest. The first group of elves that prepared themselves included Rúmil and Legolas, and the round of arrows that went for the target landed easily in the center circles. Upon further inspection, Legolas' colored fletching gave away that he indeed was the closest to the center. In the same manner, the second group took their positions and prepared their bows.  
  
Feeling eyes upon her, she glanced around and found that Haldir's eyes were squarely staring at her. He did not seem to mind that he was doing it so openly, and continued to look at her with a somewhat disgusted look. Indilisse balled up her fists. Why was he acting like this? Was he really that upset about what Elladan did? Had she just not noticed his expressions prior to this event? She knew that Haldir was a pedant when it came to customs and honoring the high elves, but this was Elladan who had done what he did. He was the Lord and Lady's grandson, for Elbereth's sake, and Indilisse herself had not made him say what he had by any trick she possessed. It was on Elladan's own free will... and yet Haldir was still concerning her with his intense gazes and often times, glares.  
  
Indilisse chewed thoughtfully on her lip, unaware that Galadriel had been listening the entire time until she remarked, "Indilisse, be not troubled. There are other reasons he acts so."  
  
She glanced up at the Lady and realized that this had been communicated through her thoughts and not by mouth, so no one else knew of what they were speaking. Their eyes connected and Galadriel afforded her a soft smile before turning her attention back to the activities on the field. It unnerved Indilisse that Galadriel had the powers to do this, and it made her ponder just how much the Lady knew.  
  
The elves dwindled down until there were but three standing in a line with each other. Haldir, Elladan and Legolas stood together, discussing the test to determine who would be the winner of the archery contest. They agreed, nodding their heads before turning back to the targets. The score keeper announced the game to be one where each archer was required to shoot all of his arrows around the target's eyes, and then one directly in the center. The one who achieved this in the shortest amount of time and most neatly would win. Shooting then commenced, and as the three elves fired their arrows in the three targets in rapid succession, the elves all around held their breaths more and more to see who would win. Stepping back, each admired their own work, until it was called a draw between the three. Indilisse was glad for that because she did not much welcome the idea of having to choose her favorite.  
  
On to the next events the elves went, all battling valiantly for the title of Harvest Champion and the honor of sitting at the Lord and Lady's table at the banquet that evening. Rounding out the day was a sword competition. Different pairings battled, and earned so many points for each check they made on the other elf. The first elf to reach five points was moved on to the next round. In the end, there stood the March Warden and the Balrog Slayer pitted against each other in a grueling battle of agility and swiftness.  
  
At one point she got so lost in the rapid parrying of blows and the metallic clang of sword against sword, she had not noticed Glorfindel's sword thrown across the field with a swift movement of Haldir's scimitar. Glorfindel quickly responded by grabbing two knives from their sheaths near his boots, and used those parry until he could again reclaim his sword. This proved to be difficult, though, with Haldir carefully guarding the elven weaponry from his foe. She then noticed the ferocity within Haldir's eyes. Almost vengeful were his eyes, and far more serious than what she had seen in their own duel. With her he had been amused, but still held that passion as he wielded the sword expertly, but now he was into full warrior mode and it worried her that if he were not stopped that he could severely hurt Glorfindel.  
  
Indilisse chuckled to herself and shook her head, not believing she had thought Haldir would seriously injure Glorfindel. After all, Glorfindel had slain a Balrog and lived to tell about it... well he did pass through the Halls of Mandos for a short time, but he did have enough courage to face Morgoth's demons. She glanced back at Haldir. If he were lit on fire right then, he could have been considered a Balrog by the look of evil upon his features. All he needed was a flaming whip, as his large stature easily mirrored that of the ancient evil.  
  
The elves around them were growing anxious and began to stand to get a better vantage of the fight. Indilisse was one of those, and moved to railing, holding so tightly onto the wooden poll that her knuckles were turning white. The tally of checks had gone beyond record, and now it was a fight until one wore out, gave up or drew blood. Finally, as if sensing her want for the ferocity to be over, Haldir made a quick flick of his wrist, casting away one of Glorfindel's knives, and with another swoop of the sword, sent the Slayer onto his back. Haldir held his sword to his throat and finally stopped enough to leer down at him, his chest heaving in erratic ways as he struggled to catch his breath, making his breastplate rise and fall against him. His hair clung to his sweaty forehead and neck, the braid down the back now pulled and messed.  
  
"Do you yield, Balrog Slayer?" Haldir asked defiantly.  
  
"I yield, but not because you have beat me." Glorfindel replied, "I yield because I do not wish to make a fool out of you."  
  
Indilisse was surprised at his comment and watched as Haldir reached down to help Glorfindel to his feet, sharing a annoyed laugh with each other. Haldir slapped his hand on Glorfindel's back and was pulled away to collect his prize. All of the winners of the different events were announced and told to come up to receive their prizes for their efforts. Having seen a tourney of this sort in Gondor, she knew what would happen next but expected it to be far more restrained than that of Men.  
  
Galadriel stood with Arwen and turned to Vanima and Indilisse, "Would you help us to present our winners with their prizes?"  
  
Vanima smiled and nodded, standing up before it had time to register in Indilisse's thoughts. Her mother pulled her to her feet and they walked with Galadriel to stand before the champions. She had hoped to be placed in front of a neutral elf, like Legolas who was being awarded for his triumph at a specialized archery contest. But nothing could be that simple and Indilisse stopped in front of Haldir. She slowly raised her eyes from his shiny breastplate to his sweaty neck, to finally meet his gray eyes as they peered down at her in the leer that he had given Glorfindel a few moments before hand.  
  
A servant stood by with the rewards upon a silver platter. Galadriel each gave each of the elleths theirs to present the warrior standing in front of them. Indilisse was last to collect hers and to say that she was a slightly uncomfortable with Haldir's prize would have been a huge understatement. She picked the large mithril ring off of the platter with her nimble fingers, dropping it onto her palm feeling weight of it and the white diamonds encrusted on the top of the ring. Feeling the curious glances, she looked down the row of combatants and found that all were sneaking glances in their direction, especially Orophin who stood beside his brother as he was the winner of a foot race.  
  
Indilisse cleared her throat and again glanced up at Haldir, praying to Elbereth that her blush faded enough so he could not see it. She was not ready to let him know he affected her in such a way. While the others said their congratulations, Indilisse tried to form coherent thoughts in her head, but the scent of Haldir's sweat-soaked clothing swept by her nose and she was intoxicated. She had heard that this smell was particularly enticing to females in an odd way, but she had never been entranced by the smell of grime and dirt before. Not even when she was with Elladan had she ever allowed him close without bathing first. But now, with him standing before her, his scent filling her nose, she understood. It all made sense. Maybe this was supposed to happen if you were linked to another and meant to be together.  
  
Haldir cleared his throat agitatedly, interrupting her reveries. Indilisse blushed again and looked at him, "Le maethor veleg a gornui, Haldir. Mae carnen."  
  
She noticed that the other presenters were placing the various prize objects on their respective elf, one a fine cloak, another a small quiver wrought with jewels, and yet another with a silver gauntlets. Indilisse glanced at the ring in her hand again, looking between it and Haldir's hand a few times more, trying to decide how best to approach this. Indilisse finally just reached for his right hand, and placed the ring upon his ring finger. She lifted her head again and closed in to place a kiss on his cheek, just as the others had done. One thing she had not expected from Haldir, though, was his sudden sharp intake of breath when her lips brushed his cheek. She stepped back and a final announcement was made about the banquet to ensue later that night, and there was a final round of applause for the winners of the tourney. Before she could say anything, he was grabbed away by a demanding friend who insisted on speaking with him privately.  
  
Indilisse sighed to herself and turned back around to find someone to speak with, and found that none other than Nindë stood to the side of the field glaring at her. As if she had heard her plight for companionship, Narië appeared at Indilisse's side. "How was your view from the prime seats, Indilisse? I almost could not see Rúmil when he was competing the archery competitions."  
  
"They were fine." Indilisse replied, glancing at the smiling elleth. "Is tonight the night for you two?"  
  
"I pray to Elbereth every hour." Narië said with a small smile.  
  
Indilisse giggled, "Just get him alone, and all will be well."  
  
Narië nodded, "Aye, and I will remember to stay away from too much wine this evening in case I should meet Glorfindel."  
  
With a glare, Indilisse gave Narië shove and huffed, "Fine, now it is only you and Glorfindel who find it funny."  
  
"I do not find it funny," Narië said. "I only see it as a way to torment you."  
  
"There by finding it funny." Indilisse looked at her and turned her attention back to the elves around her.  
  
"Oh, and to warn you for later, Indilisse," Narië sighed, "Rúmil and Orophin know of your past... mistake with Elladan and Glorfindel. Apparently Elrohir told them two nights ago because Elladan rushed off quickly."  
  
Two nights ago was the night that she and Elladan had spoken to each other. That would have given Rúmil and Orophin enough time to tell Haldir of Elladan, and also would account for the looks she had been receiving throughout the day. Indilisse grumbled to herself, "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful."  
  
Narië placed her arm around Indilisse and giggled, "I would not worry, they are pretty tight lipped on such issues."  
  
"Orophin, aye some of the time he is tight lipped." Indilisse gave her an incredulous look, "But Rúmil?"  
  
"Aye, you have a point." Narië paused, "But I still do not have reason to believe he will go shouting it from the trees."  
  
"You are right, dear friend." Indilisse said.  
  
Narië smiled, "Let us go prepare for the feast and discuss this later."  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
iell nin- my daughter Nana- Mom Hannon le, hir nin. Berio le Eru- thank you, my lord. May Eru protect you. Le maethor veleg a gornui, Haldir. Mae carnen- you are a mighty and brave warrior, Haldir. Well done. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- Escorts  
  
Haldir watched Indilisse closely as she walked off with Narië from the practice field, his mind still reeling from had just occurred between them. Why had she been so nervous when they handed her the ring to give to him? She blushed far too much for it to be considered a passing thought... it had to have been reoccurring. He had almost thought he saw her eyes cross at one point in time, as she got closer to him to place the ring upon his hands. Most of all, he wanted to know why he had grown so nervous around her when he knew there was no way she could love him. Especially after what he had witnessed not a few nights ago.  
  
He had just left dinner with Master Targon and Lady Vanima and decided to take a quick stroll through the gardens to think before he turned in for the night. There was much to ponder for him, concerning not only his problems with Nindë, but also how he was going to attempt letting Indilisse know how he felt about her. He had never been on this side of a relationship once in his life. It was always the zealous elleth who was constantly trying to sink her claws into him, and he was left to make the decision if he would give in or not. But now he was the one who was utterly infatuated with one elleth, the one elleth he hoped could make his dreams come true. The one elleth he had waited for his entire life, but had never searched for.  
  
It had been a peaceful stroll through the section of roses, and he was admiring a rather bright orange one that was still in remarkably good shape for the late days when he heard the peaceful speaking of an elleth and her ellyn. He could not blame them for taking solace in this garden, it was peaceful and allowed for a great trysting spot if one wished. Trying desperately to give them their privacy, Haldir had moved on, paying close attention to the flowers but then the whisper of a name caught his ears. It floated through the air like a feather upon a light breeze, whipping and falling ever so gracefully to the ground and it drew him nearer to the conversation.  
  
Haldir found himself near the shrubbery, still hidden well, but with an inexplicable need to eavesdrop on what was going on between his Indilisse and the unnamed he-elf. Upon further inspection, and being granted a small glance through the bush he noticed that the tunic of the elf was of a high quality weave. He moved his head to try to see more, but his view was then impinged by the angle that the other elf turned. They were silent and he tried to shift more as stealthily as possible, and then glimpsed the elf's dark hair. Not many of the Lórien elves had hair of this color, two as a matter of fact, and both were female. However, there were now four dark- haired elves in Caras Galadhon.  
  
The twins. Which twin? Was it Elladan or Elrohir he would have to compete with? And then he heard the words that would stab him for a lifetime.  
  
"I will always love you, meleth nin."  
  
His mind had gone blank right at that very moment, and all he could remember was that he felt his heart plummet to the ground and not rebound back into his chest. Why had he been so foolish to believe that someone such as Indilisse, many years old and beautiful, had not found someone to share her life with? Haldir heard something about forgiveness, but then his mind was again off on another tangent concerning who this person was. It was Elladan, Haldir had discerned from his speech patterns, and that meant he was the one who would succeed his father if anything should happen in battle or elsewhere.  
  
Powerful. High-borne. And a complete push-over when it came to matters of the heart, almost like Orophin and Rúmil. But that perplexed Haldir. Did this mean that Nindë had been right about Indilisse? Did Indilisse truly just desire high status more than anything? He had imagined that there was something between he and Indilisse before he left for the borders; that look upon her face when she said farewell was enough to let him know he should pursue her. But it was just that... his imagination. Now that Elladan was here, though, Haldir wondered what she would want with a lowly March Warden. She had already had the Balrog Slayer and second high advisor to Elrond. She had Elrond's son. Had she also had the Mirkwood prince? After all, they had shared a few conspicuous glances since he had arrived. No, Haldir sighed to himself, she could not have. Legolas was too young.  
  
Haldir watched again as they kissed each other, the passion and love between them unmistakable. Oh how he wished he could be in Elladan's place, kissing her, tasting her, touching her. But there was also an odd sense of regret and sorrow between them as they parted and stood to leave the garden. Why would they have that after having such a joyous interlude with each other? Maybe Indilisse regretted stringing Elladan along, if that was what she was doing. Of course, that would support Nindë's theory of Indilisse's past with Glorfindel and striving for status.  
  
He had to leave, to somehow make himself stop thinking about this. It was Indilisse he was accusing of being a strumpet when he had been no better until she suddenly appeared with her father in Lórien. Using Nindë was not the only thing he had done and by all rights he should not have even been passing judgment upon Indilisse because he was not even free from err himself.  
  
"Haldir?" Came an annoyed call, "Haldir?"  
  
He glanced up at Luinil and Rúmil, blinking his eyes a few times, realizing that he had gone so far into his thoughts that he had been in a waking dream-like state. Never had he experienced that before. He was always alert and ready for action, but this time Sauron himself could have snuck up behind him and he would not have even known. "My apologies, mellon."  
  
Luinil looked at him strangely, then let a sigh escape his lips, "Have you decided when you will be heading back to the borders?"  
  
"No, I have not." Haldir replied, "Adrolas and his men have a month more to stand guard, so I imagine it would be soon."  
  
Luinil nodded, "Aye, I was wondering. I overheard Master Targon discussing a new training program for wardens with Celeborn."  
  
Haldir frowned, "Without me present?"  
  
"Celeborn brought it up in a conversation about the growing unrest in the lands surrounding us." Luinil said and caught a glimpse of Nindë as she passed by them.  
  
Haldir followed her for a few good seconds before turning back to Luinil, "Aye, it would be beneficial if we had a few more wardens. And now would be the best time to train them, because all of the borders are unbearably quiet, but for this evening we will not discuss any more of these unhappy matters."  
  
Luinil smiled, "Tell me then, mellon nin. How goes Nindë?"  
  
"That is not a happy matter." Haldir shook his head and started to walk towards the stairs that would lead to his talan.  
  
Luinil followed closely and laughed, "Then, we shall discuss your interest with Indilisse."  
  
He paused. Haldir was sure he had not told Luinil of this development as the last time he had really seen him was when he first engaged Indilisse in the sword fight. "I truly hate that you are so perceptive, Luinil."  
  
"No one needs perception to see the look upon your face every time you think of her." Luinil smiled. "Or how much time you spent staring at her during the competition."  
  
"It does not matter though." Haldir sighed heavily, "Her heart belongs to another."  
  
"Who?" Luinil said, "You know I concern myself with the workings of the people of the city."  
  
"I know you do, and it is quite irritating at times." He snapped at Luinil and let an acerbic laugh escape his lips. "And it is the Lord Elrond's son, Elladan, that she fancies."  
  
Luinil was silent for a moment, then said, "Are you sure of this, Haldir?"  
  
"Two days ago I was in the garden and heard them speaking to each other." Haldir replied, "All I really could pay attention to was the fact that they said they loved each other, and then they shared a long kiss."  
  
"And this was before or after seeking Nindë out?"  
  
Haldir nodded, "After."  
  
"You know you must tell her how you feel, do you not?" Luinil said, "To let her choose."  
  
"No." He replied adamantly. "No, I will not do that Luinil. What if she should so choose me? Elladan could be broken, and then where would that leave me with the Lady? The answer is no."  
  
Luinil shrugged, "That is fine, but I do not wish to see you walking around Lórien with a pained expression because you did not."  
  
They stopped in front of Haldir's talan and said their goodbyes. Haldir stepped inside his talan and let a long breath escape his lips. Maybe he should just swear off elleths all together; far too complicated and vile were they. He chuckled to himself when he decided that would never happen. He enjoyed the feeling of a smaller naked body entwined with his too much to do the unthinkable and not have an elleth grace his presence for the rest of his life. ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Haldir met up with the group of elves who would be sitting at the high table that night, preparing for their descent on the celebration. They were dressed in their finery, hair braided expertly and had circlets adorning a majority of their heads. Arwen was on her father's arm, Galadriel on Celeborn's, Vanima with Targon, and then there was the rest of the waiting elves, all male and with no one to accompany. He noticed that Indilisse had not come yet, as both Glorfindel and Elladan were without an elleth. Legolas was speaking with them and Orophin upon his approach. He wished that Rúmil had won an event so he too could sit with them at the high table as this was the only reason Orophin was handed an invitation. Though, Haldir remembered with a smile, it also meant he could sit with Narië.  
  
"My brother, good of you to join us." Orophin replied.  
  
"I am not late. I am precisely on time." Haldir laughed, taking a step towards his brother.  
  
"Nay, Orophin." Came an exasperated reply. Everyone turned and found the elleth making her way quickly towards them, the soft wine-colored velvet skirt flowing easily behind her. "It is I that am late. I am very sorry, my Lords and Ladies, to have kept you waiting. I was helping a friend."  
  
Galadriel smiled, "We are on no schedule tonight, Indilisse."  
  
"Then that is good for me." Indilisse nodded and brushed back a piece of her loose hair. Haldir watched her do this, noticing how lovely it was when completely loose and hanging elegantly on her back, the late afternoon sun bringing out the honeyed colors of her brown hair. The dress complimented her as well, the clingy fabric contouring nicely with her lithe elven form. Oh, would this meal be difficult to get through. He glanced around and notice his reactions amplified in the other unaccompanied males' faces.  
  
"But," Celeborn spoke, "Let us not wait a moment longer."  
  
"There is no one to accompany Indilisse, though." Arwen spoke lowly, but it was still loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Indilisse glared at Arwen and sighed, "I can walk on my own."  
  
"Indeed, you can." Galadriel laughed, "But we would not have that with so many eligible elves here."  
  
Indilisse attempted to not roll her eyes at what the Lady was saying, trying whole heartedly to maintain some level of respectability. "Really, it is quite..."  
  
Galadriel glanced at Haldir and smiled, "March Warden, would you be her escort?"  
  
Haldir nodded his head and glanced in Indilisse's direction, finding a look of bitterness. He did not know if it was deigned for him along or for Galadriel pushing them together. She probably wanted to be with Elladan, not him, but then Galadriel would have known that. Was Galadriel trying to keep her away from Elladan? "It would be a great honor, my Lady."  
  
Indilisse sighed heavily and took his left arm. Haldir really wished that she would show a little more enthusiasm that would not make him feel like an unwanted pain. He glanced at Elladan's direction to see the look upon his face, but he seemed as impassive as he usually was, and if this situation had been less than desirable to him, he was doing a superb job at hiding it. Glorfindel's smirk caught his attention, and Haldir sighed to himself as she shook his head.  
  
The group of elves started out for the celebration, and Indilisse finally turned to him, "I am sorry, Haldir, for my impertinence."  
  
He smiled, "I have known you for awhile now, Indilisse, and I have never known you to apologize for something like this."  
  
She glanced up at him and licked her lips before answering. That simple gesture whether she meant it to mean something greater or not, made him wonder what it would be like to have her tongue on him. Indilisse giggled, "That is true, I suppose, but it was wrong of me to try and refuse such an admirable elf's arm."  
  
A moment of shock washed over him as he looked down into her green-brown eyes. "Who are you and what have you done with the flaming-tongued elleth I knew before I last left for the borders?"  
  
"She is here, but her mind is elsewhere." Indilisse said with another sigh.  
  
"Can I beg you to tell me where it has gone?" He chuckled lowly.  
  
Indilisse glanced at him, "Are you mocking me again, March Warden?"  
  
"Hardly, milady." He replied. "I only ask out of the care of a friend's heart."  
  
She turned to look ahead of her, remaining silent for a few moments. "I am only thinking of Narië. My mind is with her tonight as she tries to tame Rúmil."  
  
Haldir smiled, "I do not think she will have to try so hard to break him, Indilisse. I have never seen him in such a perpetual state of the unsure over an elleth."  
  
"Has he told you anything?" Indilisse asked, "About his intentions?"  
  
"Even if he did, it is privileged between brothers." Haldir said and looked down at her.  
  
She grumbled, repeating what he said in a sarcastic manner. "You know, people would like you more if you were good at spreading gossip. I just know you are full of all these secrets that you will never tell anyone because you think it is fun to watch the elf in question suffer over the vital information you hold."  
  
Does that include my secret of loving you, he asked himself. He sighed heavily and cleared his throat slightly. "You will know what is going to happen between them by the time the night is out."  
  
"But I wish to know now, Haldir." She replied evenly.  
  
"Patience is a virtue." Haldir chuckled.  
  
"I have lived over two thousand years Haldir, and for once I would like to not be bound by patience." Indilisse argued. "All elves' lives are patience."  
  
He smiled softly, "Having patience would have been an asset to you in Imladris, would it not?"  
  
She paused suddenly, staring up at him, but he pulled her back into the walking entourage. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"You were too impatient for another, so you went straight for Lord Elrond's advisor." He said, wishing as soon as he had said it in such a way that he could take it back.  
  
Indilisse's brows raised questioningly and she scoffed, "You should not speak of which you do not know."  
  
Haldir was silent for a moment, thinking carefully as to what he should say. "Then maybe you would explain to me what happened."  
  
"I do not need to explain anything to you, March Warden." She replied in a slightly louder voice.  
  
"Why not? Maybe Nindë was right about you." He said, remaining even in is voice pattern.  
  
"Leave that elleth out of this Haldir!" She said, exasperated. "How dare you-."  
  
Before she could continue, Orophin's arm slipped around Indilisse's other arm and smiled at them. Haldir did not know if he should thank Orophin from stopping the escalating problem or if he should be outraged that he wedged himself in the topic at hand. There was silence between all three of them, and they came out onto the bustling celebration. Luckily for them the tables were near and he was able to let her go before he said anything else he would regret.  
  
Orophin stayed back with his brother and sat next to him, "You know, you would get further with her if you did not act so brutish and arrogant."  
  
"I was hardly being 'brutish'." Haldir replied, carefully positioning himself in his seat. "It is her fault. She brings it on herself with her aloof behavior. If she was not so antagonistic..."  
  
Orophin afforded him with an unimpressed look, "You know, you are perfect for each other. Both of you can successfully get under each other's skin and spread your barbs out. She is the only one, I fear, that could ever possibly stand up to your bullheadedness."  
  
"Let us drop this subject now, Orophin, before I truly do become angry and it ruins the evening." Haldir replied, reaching quickly for his wine goblet as soon as it was poured.  
  
"You do not deserve someone so amazing as Indilisse, if you always give her the kind of attention you do." Orophin replied under his breath, "She should not be constantly derided as you do to her. You cannot show you love like that. Any normal elleth..."  
  
Haldir glared at him and said bitingly, "She is no normal elleth."  
  
"Do you see what I am trying to say, though?" Orophin asked.  
  
"No, I do not. You speak in riddles." Haldir snapped and turned his attention away from Orophin. He sighed to himself and shook his head, realizing what he was doing. He was subconsciously trying to push her away so he would not have to deal the intensity of his feelings towards her. Haldir was by no means an easily swayed elf when it came to emotions, but with her he could not help but be utterly intoxicated one moment, enraged the next and end in an envious passion. He had never experienced these myriad of feelings before and it worried him. Was this truly what love was like? Or was this mere infatuation? 


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- Admitting Love  
  
Indilisse glanced at Haldir and glowered at him, not caring if he noticed it or not. He deserved it after what he had said to her. She could not understand him at all. One moment he was a pleasant person to speak with, and she could imagine herself clearly in his arms as he held her and they shared a kiss. However, in the next moment he was audaciously criticizing her or being rude. How could he possibly be so two sided? What was going through his head that made him like this?  
  
She sighed heavily to herself as she took a long drink from her wine goblet. She caught Glorfindel's eyes from across the table and he smiled evilly and winked at her, holding his goblet up slightly to acknowledge her. Indilisse bit her tongue and swallowed hard, placing her cup back on the table, giving him a scathing look. He laughed and turned away to say something to Elrond. It irked her to no end how he could so openly flirt with her, not caring about the elves that they sat with... all of whom knew of their dreadful past. Well, it had not been so dreadful for what she remembered of that night, but in the morning when realization had hit her like an arrow piercing her skin, it had been horrible.  
  
Why was she even across from Glorfindel anyway? It seemed like the fates were against her this evening, starting with the competition, having to face Haldir and award him that ring. Then when she came down to meet the group of high elves for dinner, and had no escort, Galadriel had insisted that she have one. And as if arguing with Galadriel was not bad enough, the Lady had then asked Haldir to be her companion. It was not as if she could refuse the Lady's request and not take Haldir's arm. Not only would it have been most disrespectful to the Lady, but her parents would be appalled with her. As it was she was mortified that she had even rolled her eyes at Galadriel. The Lady would have never asked for anything that would not benefit Indilisse in the future, but had she also foreseen the argument that would escalate between them? Thankfully Orophin had stepped in and taken their attention away from the argument.  
  
Honestly! What was wrong with Haldir?!  
  
Indilisse glanced around and had not realized that the dancing and music had started. Finally an excuse to get away from all of these elves that knew too much about her. She looked towards Narië and Rúmil, finding them in a delightfully happy embrace, swirling around the green grass. Oh how she wished she could have that happy love. The love that could make you weak in the knees so that the other could hold you in a long embrace, making sure you did not fall.  
  
She felt light fingers tap her shoulder and she turned to glance into the bright blue eyes of a golden-haired he-elf. "Luinil, what a pleasure to see you."  
  
He smiled warmly. They had met when Haldir had shown her around the city, and then a few more times when they happened to be in the Lord and Lady's library at the same time. "Fair Indilisse, it would be a great pleasure of mine if I could have one dance with you."  
  
"One dance." Indilisse giggled, "I believe I will be able to accept your invitation."  
  
Luinil held his hand out for her to take, and helped her out of her seat. She linked her arm with his and started out to the dance with him, glancing quickly over her shoulder towards Haldir to see his chagrined expression at his closest friend leading her away. Indilisse shook her head, turning back to Luinil.  
  
"Did you enjoy the competition today, Indilisse?" Luinil asked, pulling her close to him.  
  
"Aye, very much." Indilisse replied, "But I would have liked to see a competition for elleths."  
  
Luinil chuckled, moving them into the sway of the dance with his left foot. "I would agree that we need one. Except you would have won swordplay, just as Haldir."  
  
She sighed unconsciously, her mind again traveling to the infuriating March Warden. "I would not mind."  
  
He nodded and looked deep into her eyes for a moment, "Do you know that when I said his name that your eyes lit up like the stars?"  
  
"I doubt that." Indilisse replied. She glanced away from his unnerving stare, trying to hide the blush that was readily forming on her cheeks and ears.  
  
"Tell me, Indilisse, and I beg of you to let it be the truth." Luinil said. "Are you in love with Elladan?"  
  
She looked at him surprised, "Who told you about Elladan?"  
  
"A little bird." Luinil smiled, "Named Haldir."  
  
Indilisse shook her head, "How did he find out?"  
  
He glanced down at her, "Maybe I should not tell you for he may not want you to know."  
  
"Tell me now Luinil, or I will forever exacerbate your black heart in my manuscript for the rest of time." She looked at him, unflinching and completely serious.  
  
"He heard you and Elladan in the garden." Luinil said, "Two days ago."  
  
"Oh Elbereth." She let out an exasperated breath, hanging her head and shaking it. "Neither Elladan or I sensed him close."  
  
He was quiet for a few moments, "He could have heard you two leagues off if he wanted to."  
  
"True," Indilisse nodded. "And why would you or Haldir care if I was in love with Elladan?"  
  
"Only to know for future reference." Luinil said.  
  
"Well, you can tell him yourself, Luinil, that I said it is none of his business." Indilisse replied firmly.  
  
Luinil raised a questioning brow, "None whatsoever? Even if he is a friend?"  
  
"None." She said, biting her tongue to keep herself quiet and not continue saying anything she might regret. "Why are you even questioning me like this?"  
  
"I do this for a friend, though he did not know my intentions when I asked you to dance." Luinil stopped moving and looked down at her, "He was curious to find out if he should congratulate Elladan for your shared love."  
  
Indilisse felt herself soften right at that moment, "Maybe if he was more polite, I would be so inclined to speak with him on the matter. As you will undoubtedly go to tell him this, you must make sure to relay this message perfectly as he seems to misconstrue everything that I say."  
  
He laughed heartily at that and backed away, "I will, fair maiden, but for now I will leave you in the arms of Orophin."  
  
"Not you as well." Indilisse grumbled.  
  
"You promised me a dance at the Fall Harvest, mellon." Orophin reminded as they watched Luinil disappear into the crowd of inebriated elves. "And I promise I will not mention one thing about the March Warden."  
  
"I thank you for your discretion." She said and let him pull her into his arms.  
  
He smiled, "I, however, must ask if you have seen Rúmil or Narië."  
  
"When I first came here with Luinil, I saw Rúmil whisking her about." Indilisse said. "I have not been dancing that long with Luinil, have I?"  
  
"Nay, only two songs." Orophin replied, "But they must have made a quick escape."  
  
"They deserve it; they have waited long enough. I just hope Rúmil does not get too, how shall I say, enthusiastic, with her." She giggled and glanced up at him, "Narië would wilt like a flower if he spoke to her half as waywardly as he does me."  
  
Orophin laughed with her, "I agree, but the way he speaks of her is like honey upon his mouth."  
  
Indilisse relaxed into him, "I hope they love forever."  
  
"They will." Orophin said, "And do you not wish that for yourself?"  
  
She felt her head grow dizzy with the continuous circles they were moving and she sighed, "I thought we would not speak of Haldir?"  
  
Orophin paused just long enough to throw them off the beat. "I was not speaking of Haldir."  
  
Indilisse stiffened, and pulled back realizing the monumental slip she had made. She saw the twinkle in his eyes as he moved them back into the dance. All she could think to reply with was a measly, "Oh."  
  
"I will not tell him, Indilisse." Orophin smiled, "That you thought of him when I suggested loving someone forever."  
  
"Orophin, I..." She trailed off. There was no reason to deny it now, as she was sure her face gave her away and that Orophin would easily be able to separate truth from fabrication.  
  
"Do you love my brother, mellon nin?" Orophin asked. She could not distinguish if he was amused or remained purely attentive to her from his cheery voice.  
  
Indilisse inhaled deeply and held her breathe for a long while before letting it back out her nose. "I... I do not know how to answer that..."  
  
"It is simple, Indilisse." Orophin said, "Answer it with an aye or a nay."  
  
"But after today, I do not know for sure..." She said again.  
  
Orophin smiled, and placed a few fingers beneath her chin, "If you do not give me an answer, I will kiss you and then we will cause an uproar."  
  
"You would not dare do that!" She exclaimed, batting away his hand.  
  
"Wouldn't I?" He gave her an evil glare and leaned into her, his breath passing her lips as if he were going to kiss her, but he then only rested his cheek upon hers. Orophin whispered into her ear, his warm breath tickling it and making her shiver slightly. "Answer me or I will follow through with my threat next time."  
  
"Aye, I do." Indilisse said. "And it is no fair that you are using my information-drawing methods against me."  
  
Orophin's lips twisted into a gleeful smile, "So tell me, sweetling, how long have you loved my brother?"  
  
She paused, "Since the moment my father placed me in his arms. But it is different now, and I find it odd that we have spent so little time together, but yet I am so in love with him."  
  
"That is just it, Indilisse." Orophin said, "When you know, you know."  
  
"Orophin, you are very wise for your years." She smiled.  
  
"I know, you do not have to tell me." He chuckled, "But now we must devise a plan for you to tell Haldir."  
  
"I cannot tell him." Indilisse cried, "And neither can you, Orophin. You are the only one that knows of this. Not even Narië knows of it."  
  
Orophin cleared his throat and looked up at the high table, "I think the Lady also had a hand in it, or she would not have had you present Haldir with a ring, and then have him escort you to the meal."  
  
Indilisse nodded, "I fear you are right."  
  
"But I still think Haldir should know." He said.  
  
"No. If and when I feel like it is the right time, I will tell him." Indilisse said, "And I do not wish for yours or Rúmil's help in this matter. Whenever you two carry out a plan it always turns bad. I mean, we would not want Nindë ending back up in Haldir's arms, now would we?"  
  
He shook his head vehemently, "No we do not. That is the last thing we want with that vile, detestable, depraved elleth. Which reminds me, Indilisse. We are on the watch to keep Lady Almighty away from Haldir. He has given us permission because he has tired of her ways."  
  
"I will be sure to keep you filled in on details." Indilisse laughed and sighed happily. It felt like a weight was off her chest now that someone else knew. "I am glad I told someone, albeit someone I do not necessarily trust to keep a secret from his brother. Especially if his older March Warden of a brother threatens him to a long stay on the fences if he does not tell everything he knows."  
  
"You know our dynamics well." Orophin laughed. "But I too am glad you told me, Indilisse. It helps to have friends in high places."  
  
She shook her head, "Aye, it does." ____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________________  
  
Rúmil caught the glimpse of the elleth running past him in the silver dress, and reached his long arms out to stop her. She slipped past him easily, though, with a maniacal laugh, but sent pleasurable shivers up his back nonetheless. He moved to another tree to try for a better vantage spot, but again she was not impinged by his hands.  
  
All he wanted to do was pin her against a tree so she could not move and so he could successfully explain to her what he felt about her. His body ached to hold and touch her. His fingers itched to run along her smooth skin, to cup her breasts and to hold her against him. His tongue and lips wished to caress her ears and to take a small pink nipple between his teeth. Not that this game of her wishing to be chased did not excite him, but he needed more fulfillment right now. He had waited more than a hundred years to summon the courage to tell Narië how he felt. "Sweet Elbereth... Narië! Please for the love of Manwë, be still so I can catch you!"  
  
And with that, the beautiful elleth stopped suddenly with a wide smile. "I never thought I would hear you beg, Rúmil of Lórien."  
  
"You underestimate your powers, Narië." He said quietly, stalking towards her. At arms length, he let his hands encircle her tiny waist and he forcefully pulled her towards him, causing her to fall into his arms.  
  
She let out a high pitched giggle, "This is how you would have me? Completely rendered useless?"  
  
Rúmil smiled, and leaned closer into her, placing a hand beneath her chin. "Not useless, only in need of my forceful coaxing at times."  
  
Narië raised a brow, "Would you throw me over your shoulder like a drunken human?"  
  
"If the opportunity presented itself, then yes I would." Rúmil let his smile grow wider and lowered his lips to hers. He had not expected anything more than him having to teach her the art of kissing, which he was completely amenable to as he was sure she was a maiden untried, but he was pleasantly surprised when she responded readily and skillfully. She moved her hands from where they were resting on his shoulders, to slowly move around his neck and entwine in his hair. Rúmil pulled back and studied her face, running a finger over her slightly swollen lips, "But you deserve to be treated better than Elbereth herself."  
  
Narië smiled and brushed back a piece of his hair before freeing herself from his grasp. She placed a soft kiss on his mouth, surprised at how easy this actually was. What Indilisse had told her about these acts sounded fabricated, but it truly was not. It was a joyful and easy experience flirting with another, something that would hopefully make her ready for what was to come. Pushing away from Rúmil again, she let her hand travel down one of his tunic-covered arms to his long fingers where she held them for a slight moment, before flashing him a sly smile and moving forward through the trees. Rúmil followed obediently close behind, until she slipped past the opening for the bath house. When she realized he was not following, she went back to him.  
  
"Why do you stop, meleth nin?" Narië said, kissing his chin.  
  
"Why are we going in here?"  
  
She giggled and tugged his arm hard enough that he almost lost his footing. He followed her, placing his large hands upon her hips and holding her close enough that she could feel his excitement. A slight ripple of nervousness washed over her, but once she felt his lips at the base of her neck from behind and one of his hands pushing away her hair, everything seemed absolutely perfect.  
  
"You have not answered me," Rúmil said lowly into her ear, the warmth of his breath caressing the tip of it and her cheek.  
  
Narië pushed away from him again and walked towards the inviting pool of water, a layer of steam rising from its moon-glistened surface. She was stunning under this light. The silvers of her hair were brought out by the stars, and her clear blue eyes reflected the dark pool of water back at him. He had been paying such close attention to her hair, and the perfect structure of her face to realize that she had reached behind her. Narië untied the strings of her flimsy blue gown and it was now falling down her shoulders towards the ground.  
  
She glanced at him and then down shyly at the ground as the rest of the fluid material slipped away, and revealed the elven body rival all elven bodies. Her skin looked so soft, and having never been touched by another, it looked so pure. Narië flicked her hair behind her shoulders, revealing the two perfect breasts, although small, that would fit nicely within his hands.  
  
Rúmil licked his lips, not realizing he had done this until Narië laughed. Unable to think of anything coherent, all he could do was allow his body to do what it wished. He glided over to her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close against him. "Thîr vain lín darn thûl nin."  
  
"Guren min gaim lín." She replied quietly, resting against him.  
  
He smiled and lowered his lips to hers, massaging gently at first and then increasing his intensity. Careful to not startle her, he let his tongue sweep out briefly to taste her lips. To his complete and utter delight, she reciprocated the same action, and also moved her hands slowly down his back.  
  
She parted from him for a moment, "You think I have never kissed someone before Rúmil?"  
  
"I would never doubt you." Rúmil replied, still sufficiently in a haze where all he could concentrate on was the suppleness of her body pressed to his still very clothed frame.  
  
As if reading his mind, she removed her hands from his back and brought them to the front of his tunic, and undid the first fastener easily. "This, however, I have not done before."  
  
"Aye." He said, grabbing her hands to stop her for a minute. "I know this is sudden, but if we do this, I do not wish just to have this experience and move on. Narië, meleth nin, I have loved you for the entire age it seems, but the only way I can be sure that I will be able to have you is if I bind myself to you."  
  
Narië paused and looked up at him wide-eyed before speaking, "That is all I have ever wanted, Rúmil, to be your wife."  
  
"I have waited a hundred years for you, Narië." Rúmil replied, placing a quick and affectionate kiss upon her lips. He pulled back and looked deeply into her blue eyes, completely transfixed with their sincerity and deep emotion.  
  
"Why did you wait so long, my Rúmil?" She asked, trailing a finger down along the jutting line of his strong jaw.  
  
"I waited for you, meleth." He said. "I did not want to risk making a move and have you be scared away."  
  
Narië was quiet for a few moments, feeling a gust of cold wind travel around her thighs and up her nude body. "But one hundred years? It is a good thing Indilisse talked me into this."  
  
Rúmil chuckled lightly and kissed her again, only parting the next time a few centimeters from her mouth. "You are spending too much time with her, I fear."  
  
Narië laughed and pushed him away enough to slip form his arms and begin her descent into the water. She completely submerged herself and turned around to look at him. He was watching her so intently and it unnerved her slightly at he was appraising her so readily, but he seemed to enjoy what he saw. Narië giggled again, "You would not keep me waiting in here, now that you have waited a hundred years for me and I have offered myself to you freely?"  
  
He did not need to be asked twice and quickly undid the fasteners on his tunic, sliding it off his shoulders and laying it across a nearby stone with her dress. Rúmil watched her dip beneath the water as he removed his tall boots, returning the smile she gave him when she came back to the surface. The water dripping from her eyelashes landed upon her cheeks and ran down to her chin to coalesce in a larger droplet. Unable to tear his eyes away from her chin, he watched as it fell to her chest and ran down the valley between her breasts. At that most unfortunate point, he felt himself shudder from the eroticism of the droplet, and nearly lost his control over his body.  
  
She sighed and swam backwards, the top half of her body floating easily to the surface as she propelled backwards, exposing her to the night air. Rúmil gazed at her, both of her pink nipples hardening at the onslaught of cool night air in contrast to the deep heat of the pool that they had previously been submerged in. He was so fortunate to be able to have this moment, to give himself completely to one person for the rest of his long life. Oh how he loved his Narië.  
  
He stood and quickly discarded his leggings, dropping carefully into the warm water, letting his body be over taken with the pleasure it gave him. Rúmil moved to her, finding that her eyes were closed in overjoyed revelry, and hated to interrupt whatever was going through her head. She opened her eyes at that moment, affording him another soft smile. He slid an arm under her back, lifting her so that she was standing in the water and pressed close to his bare chest. "Meleth le, Narië."  
  
"And I, you, Rúmil of Lórien," Narië murmured before leaning up to kiss his lips.  
  
-For full version NC-17 rating, visit Open Scrolls Archive at www.scribeoz.com)-  
  
Mellon nin- my friend  
  
Meleth nin- my love  
  
Meleth- love  
  
Meleth le- I love you.  
  
Guren min gaim lín- My heart is in your hands  
  
Thîr vain lín darn thûl nin- Your beautiful face took my breath away 


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry it took so long guys! Life is hectic and the other chapters that were uploaded so fast were prewritten, so I could give them to you right away. Anway, enjoy the chapter and please REVIEW!!!!

Chapter 18- Connection  
  
She had left Orophin's arms ages ago, and had been swept up into more lively dances with the other visiting elves, the last being Glorfindel. Indilisse looked up at him now with large eyes, not believing he actually had physically pulled her from her seat all the way out to the swirling group of dancing elves. Not only did she not want to dance with him considering their past debaucheries, but also because the last thing she wanted to hear was the consistent sexual innuendos from the gold-haired elf himself. Now, though, she was held tightly in his strong grasp and he was peering down at her with a satisfied smile upon his lips.  
  
"Quit looking at me like that, Glorfindel." Indilisse said flatly, gazing anywhere but into his dark blue eyes.  
  
He chuckled, "Why? You are absolutely stunning, all the other elves you have been with tonight have given you the same consideration I am giving you at this very moment."  
  
Not Haldir, she frowned. Indilisse grumbled to herself for thinking like that and finally summoned enough courage to look up at him defiantly. "Well, I beg of you to stop."  
  
Glorfindel sighed and only pulled her closer to him. "You would not let your Lord look upon you?"  
  
She ridiculed him with a scathing glance, "You are not my Lord, Glorfindel. Lord Celeborn is my lord. And if I was even close to Imladris, Lord Elrond would then be. And in Mirkwood, King Thranduil would be."  
  
"But if you think about it, I am your Lord in the since that we have joined." He smiled again, expecting an even more heated glare from her.  
  
Indilisse pulled back from him, but his hands quickly caught her wrists. She struggled slightly and then stopped, looking at him for a long while before speaking. "You are horrible, Glorfindel of Imladris. I wish to move on, and yet you constantly bring up the subject. Must you constant enrage Elladan and myself for the sake of your amusement? Was it not enough that Elladan and Elrond both easily pushed aside your misadventure? Now you wish for them to truly disregard you?"  
  
Glorfindel chuckled lightly and pulled her close again, "Hardly, fair Indilisse, you know I only do it because it is something that we should all look upon and laugh."  
  
"I do not seem to be laughing, Glorfindel." She said. "I take this matter quite seriously."  
  
He sighed finally, and ran a hand down her face, "I am sorry, Indilisse. You know I also deal with my shortcomings through humor. I should not expect everyone to follow that path because I do, but I certainly cannot stand it with everyone moping about because of things that have happened in the past."  
  
"I am not moping." She replied.  
  
"Oh," he raised a questioning brow. "And that was not you I saw sulking at the end of the table?"  
  
Indilisse looked up at him and grumbled, "You watch people too closely."  
  
Glorfindel chuckled, pulling them out of the way of the other dancers so they could speak without getting trampled upon. He sighed and looked down at her closely before continuing, "I did not have to watch you to know that you were either irked or miserable about something."  
  
"It is none of your worry, Glorfindel." She said, "It has only been a long day."  
  
He nodded, half believing, and smiled again, "Then maybe you should go rest. I will think of an excuse as to why you had to leave."  
  
"Considering that every elf in Lórien is here this evening, they will not believe a single thing you tell them. Especially my father and Galadriel." Indilisse smiled, and pushed away from him again, realizing he was coming far too close for comfort. "Just tell them I decided to head back to my talan because I was tired. They should understand that."  
  
"And then they will question if I will be joining you later." Glorfindel again tried to make her laugh.  
  
To her surprise, she let herself provide him with a small grin. "Now we know that is the last thing you should do. And if you were to come, I would geld you."  
  
"My fairest lady," Glorfindel laughed, "I think that is a threat I will pay heed to. If you were to do that, I would not be able to woo any more elleths back to my room. Not even with my flowing gold hair and having actually killed an evil fell creature of the underworld."  
  
Indilisse glanced around the celebration where all of the elves still were having a jolly time. The head table was pretty empty by now, with everyone having found a dance partner except for Arwen who had come back from dancing with her father a short time ago. Elrohir walked up to Arwen then, bowing cordially to his sister and offering her an arm to take. Indilisse looked around for Elladan and found him laughing at something the young elleth in his arms had said. At least he was having a good time. She sighed happily, and continued to survey the crowd, finding her mother and father dancing together, and the Lord and Lady, finally landing on Haldir. Chastising herself, she realized she had not been looking around to make sure she could slip away unnoticed, but instead was looking at each of the other elf maidens to see if they had found themselves in the strong arms of the March Warden.  
  
But she had found him... and an elleth had indeed wrapped herself around the warrior, and Haldir did not seem too interested in the occurrences around him except if anther pretty elleth happened to walk by. Indilisse rolled her eyes at his seeming flirtatiousness. Did the elleths of Lothlórien really fall at his feet for the sideways glances he was affording them?  
  
Glorfindel cleared his throat, bringing her attention back to his eyes. "You know, Indilisse, I have an accord with the March Warden. If you wished a dance..."  
  
"No dance, thank you very much." She replied emphatically, "He does not much suit my tastes. I bid you farewell, Lord Glorfindel, and wish you luck on your quest for female company."  
  
He laughed, "And I thank you Indilisse. Do not forget of our planned meeting tonight at your talan!"  
  
Indilisse had turned and took a few steps away, but when he said that loudly, she flipped back to scowl at him. He was worse than Rúmil when it came to sexual innuendos and not noticing when a joke was up. She clenched her fists and pondered about spouting something that any elf would be ashamed of, but decided that Glorfindel responded more to verbal digs than any other form. Indilisse sighed heavily and turned back around, leaving the celebration through a densely foliage-covered path.  
  
The music came lesser and lesser as she walked away, and she was melancholy about leaving so soon. Usually Fall Harvests were her most favorite time, but this year it seemed a time of turmoil and grief. She was not the least bit in need of rest and there was no one to visit, so she found herself wandering aimlessly under the starlit sky, really enjoying the intricacies of the city and its architecture. Eventually she ended up at the stables and pushed back the door, finding that the overhead lantern was not lit as it should have been. Searching for a few moments, she found a thick piece of straw and carried it out to a nearby torch, lighting an end and quickly moved back to the lantern. The frosted glass windows of the light lit up the entire stables quite nicely considering the grand size of the stalls and diminutive size of the candle flame.  
  
A few of the horses snorted and whinnied of their displeasure of interruption, but it soon turned into gracious neighing and nuzzling for her careful attention to brushing out their manes and tails. Most of the horses were not in need of any grooming attention, so she spoke to those for a few moments and then moved on to the ones who needed to be brushed. Among those was Mornhîr, whom she saved to do last. She had even debated upon not doing him for the sole reason that Haldir could find something wrong in everything that she did, even if his remarks were as innocent as could possibly be according to him.  
  
But she stood before the gigantic horse, and spoke to him softly while placing a small stool next to him so she could easily reach the top of his back. Indilisse took her time with Mornhîr, slowly going over the animal's dander, speaking to it in a Rohirric tongue which he particularly seemed to enjoy. She was in the midst of a most impassioned story of a small mouse and a large loin who became friends when she sensed that someone was watching her. Closing her eyes for a few moments, she could barely hear the soft breathing, but she knew that indeed, she was not alone. Then she discerned that it was Haldir who stood just beyond the far door, observing her actions with the horse.  
  
"Have you come to ridicule me again, March Warden?" She asked, wanting it to sound aloof but it came out much colder than she had meant. Indilisse did not stop what she was doing, concentrating on a particularly bad tangle in the horse's mane.  
  
Haldir straightened himself and pulled down on his dark blue tunic with the silvery lining. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
Indilisse took that moment to shoot him a sardonic look, "You seem to forget that I am an elf, and have developed senses just as you. Besides, Father always made me practice."  
  
He seemed permanently implanted into the ground as he made no effort to fully enter the stable, staying a safe distance away from her. "He always said that was the key to detecting harm before it got too close."  
  
"Are you harmful, March Warden?" She asked, hearing his disgruntled sigh. Indilisse, not in the mood for another argument, grabbed another brush and threw it at Haldir. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help?"  
  
He caught it easily, and then looked back up at her. "Am I given a choice?"  
  
"No." Indilisse said, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"That is what I figured," he laughed uneasily and walked to the stall. Haldir stood to the opposite side of the horse, not in need of a stool as she was a head in length shorter than him. "Why did you leave so soon?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh," Indilisse said, glancing up quickly. "I was told to go rest."  
  
"By whom?" Haldir questioned.  
  
She sighed, "What of it is your concern?"  
  
"Sweet Elbereth, maiden!" Haldir exclaimed, "I only asked who told you to go rest. There is no double meaning behind it."  
  
Indilisse regarded him suspiciously before saying, "Glorfindel told me to leave and that he would have an excuse for my absence."  
  
Haldir stopped his stroke and looked at her, "So that is why I heard rumors of your continued relationship here in Lórien."  
  
"There never was a relationship, March Warden." She replied quietly, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Why will you not call me Haldir?" He asked. "Addressing me as March Warden is too formal for these settings, even if we are grooming horses in our finery."  
  
Indilisse glanced at him, "Do you think you deserve to be spoken to as a friend by my lips?"  
  
Haldir paused again, seemingly completely thrown for what she was saying. "Well, I..."  
  
She shook her head disappointedly, hearing the tone in his voice that told her he would not apologize. "You do not need to apologize."  
  
"Indilisse..." He said again, this time quietly, but he only looked up at her with emotionless eyes.  
  
"A silly, idiotic one time event, aye, but nothing more." Indilisse continued before he said any more, in hopes to somehow prove her innocence to him. Why was she so in need to make him believe and trust her?  
  
Haldir sighed heavily, and stayed her hand on the horses back. The simple touch of his large hand over hers and his long fingers entwining around it made her hand burn with sensation. She tried to pull it away, unable to understand how this was happening to her body from one simple touch from his hand, but he held on tightly. Slowly she brought her eyes up to his, now a dark gray. In them was not the coldness she had seen earlier, not the haughty aloofness that constantly surrounded his being. Now there was almost a remorseful look, one of a long draw out indecision and also of apology.  
  
"What?" She asked plainly, trying to guard herself against anything that could come from his mouth.  
  
"I am sorry, Indilisse. Once again, I am sorry for the way I have acted." He replied.  
  
Surprised was not a word that she would have used to describe what she was feeling, astounded and floored were not even accurate enough. Haldir, arrogance and all, was apologizing to her.  
  
"Do not look so staggered, Indilisse." He said with a slightly embarrassed smile.  
  
Indilisse closed her partially gaping mouth and sighed, "I cannot believe you of all people are apologizing for something."  
  
Haldir let go of her hand quickly and bent down to look at the front shoes of the horse. He said no more to her and continued to inspect the hooves very carefully for cracks and signs of discomfort for the animal. When he found none, he straightened himself back up, his long hair falling back down across his back. "I cannot stand that we are like this to each other, Indilisse."  
  
"Like what, Haldir?" She asked.  
  
He looked up at her with brighter eyes because of the mention of his name rather than his title. "When I ridicule you for faults that I also have."  
  
"Faults?"  
  
"Sleeping around wantonly with other elves when we really should be concerned about finding the one elf we are to spend eternity with." Haldir said.  
  
Indilisse paused for a moment. Did he mean that they should find it in each other? Why was he being so civil all of a sudden, when not a few hours ago he had nearly called her a whore in front of everyone? Haldir was so two- faced. "Have you had too much Miruvor this evening, Haldir?"  
  
"No, why?" He asked.  
  
She shook her head, "Did either of your brothers put this idea into your head tonight?"  
  
"No." Haldir answered, brushing along the horse's thick neck and not looking at her. "But please tell me the truth on one thing, Indilisse. Are you still involved with Glorfindel as well as Elladan?"  
  
Indilisse let out a long breath and cleared her throat. "Has no one yet told you the tale? Your brothers know of it."  
  
"Nay, they have not." He glanced at her quickly.  
  
"To make a long tale short, when I was in Imladris, Elladan and I were close. We were planning on binding, but then fate intervened and I drank too much Miruvor one night, as did Glorfindel, though I suspect he was not nearly as inebriated as me." Indilisse explained, "I was attracted to his gold hair, his battle-hardened body, his arrogance... and I allowed myself to be charmed into bed with him. Needless to say, I not only destroyed my life with one moment of cloudy-mindedness, but also that of Elladan."  
  
Haldir was completely silent and unmoving for a few moments, and then look up at her. "Did you love him?"  
  
Indilisse nodded, "Oh, Haldir, I loved him so much. And he forgave me for what I had done, something I still cannot believe he did. If he had done something like that to me, I would have never forgiven him, but he had a big enough heart to forgive me. With that, I loved him even more."  
  
"Do you still love him?" Haldir asked, meeting her eyes and remaining unblinking for a few long moments.  
  
Unable to stand the intenseness in his eyes, she turned away, "I do love him, Haldir, but at different places now. Always do I feel indebted to him, and that is not how a pair should remain if they were to bind."  
  
He sighed, nearly sounding relieved. "But what then did I see in the garden two nights ago?"  
  
"A conclusion to our past." She replied, "If you had listened closer, you would have heard that, but alas, you must have been involved with something else."  
  
"A conclusion?" Haldir raised a brow, ignoring her sarcastic remark.  
  
Indilisse chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, "He left to ride with the Dunédain and we were never allowed a time to seal our fate before I went to Mirkwood."  
  
After a rather long silence, the only sound that of the harsh brushes traveling through coarse horse hair, Haldir looked at her again. "Has there been anyone else?"  
  
"Why are you so concerned about my personal life, Haldir? I do not relentlessly question you about your pursuits of Nindë!" Indilisse exclaimed, only to preserve her own mind from being thrown into complete nervousness with the situation.  
  
"I know we have not spent much time together in nearly an age, but for the time that I did, you were always a child that I looked at as needing protection." Haldir replied.  
  
Indilisse stepped off of her stool and pushed it to the side, putting the brush on top of it, done with her grooming. "I am not a child any longer, Haldir. And in the matters of male elves, I do not need your protection."  
  
Why did she say that? She did want his protection... and his touch... and his love.  
  
"You probably do not." Haldir swallowed hard and turned his attention back to the horse for a few more moments, efficiently shielding his eyes from her view. His voice was full of emotion with the next thing he said, "But I still feel like I should protect you, my lady."  
  
If he had turned around, what would she have seen? Sadness, anguish... love? The thought made a shiver travel up her back. Indilisse crossed her arms over her chest, and dug at the ground with the heel of her foot, "Haldir, March Warden of Lórien and Captain of the Galadhrim, my friend, I do wish to have your good company, but only if the situation permits itself, your protection."  
  
He finished with Mornhîr and placed the brush on the stall wall. He whispered a few words of thanks to his horse and turned back to her. Haldir walked to her on his light feet, stopping a few inches from her and placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her firmly in place. Under any normal circumstance, she would have hurt anyone who came on her like he had, but the feel of his hands wrapped on her arms and his body heat so close kept her rooted into position. She looked up at him, forgetting how tall he was, even for an elf, and looked into his darkened gray eyes. The speed of her heart picked up in her chest and she felt it battering relentlessly against her breast, wishing his gaze was something more meaningful than it probably truthfully was.  
  
She turned her head away, feeling diminutive under his eyes. Or was it really diminutive? She actually, after thinking about it for a while, felt like she was wanted in the most intimate of ways. Indilisse took in a sharp breath when she felt the archery roughened fingers of his right hand upon her cheek, turning her face up towards him. "Haldir..."  
  
"Be quiet," he commanded, letting his eyes move down to her lips and his hand caress her cheek and move behind her neck, entwining slightly with the hair at the base of her neck. Haldir pressed closer to her, this time her body sufficiently molding in an exacting shape to his hard exterior. She too could feel his heart pounding his chest and the nervous inhaling and exhaling of his lungs.  
  
This could not be happening. Not after all...  
  
All of her thoughts were stolen from her right at that moment, when she felt his warm breath upon her face and his lips touched her temple affectionately. Breathing a sigh of relief that he had only kissed her there, and then rested his cheek atop her head within their long embrace. It made her think he had only meant this in a friendly way. That was until he moved his head enough to peer down at her again, leaning into place a kiss next to her ear, except this time he did not stop. His motions were slow and thought out, bordering upon methodical as though he had done this many times before when trying to seduce an elleth.  
  
He looked down at her, his lips but a few small centimeters from hers, his breath on her and intoxicating all on its own. He remained there, staring down at her, penetrating her mind and being more deeply than she had ever thought possible, even more so than anything during a purely sexual encounter. At that very moment, she felt their thoughts mingling together, almost as if they were speaking to one another through the mind-speak powers that only Galadriel possessed. They stood there, frozen into this one miniscule moment of time, never verbally admitting to their mutual love, but understanding that indeed, they were mutually attracted to one another.  
  
Haldir took a deep breath and lowered himself to her lips, almost to the point of intimate caress when the sound of a loud peal of laughter made them jump apart, the moment completely broken, but not nearly forgotten, as they quickly made their way out of the stables to see what was going on that had caused such an outburst.  
  
There they saw Rúmil and Narië looking like they had just had entirely too much wine, hobbling along the path towards the staircase that would lead to the warden's talan. Haldir called out, "Oh brother, my brother, where do you think you are going?"  
  
The happy couple paused and turned to them with embarrassed faces, but their nervousness was replaced with jovial smiles when they saw who was together and alone coming from the stables. Indilisse blushed slightly, following quickly behind Haldir. "Ah Haldir, just as I had suspected you spying on me."  
  
"I as not spying." Haldir smiled and stopped in front of them. Indilisse looked at both Rúmil and Narië and saw the unmistakable twinkle of elven binding prominently displayed upon their brows. "I see you could not wait to announce the binding until you actually did."  
  
"Haldir!" Indilisse exclaimed, "I do not believe you. Your brother has given himself to another for the rest of his life and you are displeased."  
  
A look of acquiescence passed through his eyes, taking to heart what she had said. Haldir smiled and turned to Narië, "Indilisse is right, this is a joyous occasion no matter how you put it. Welcome to my family, dear Narië. I will be most pleased to call you sister."  
  
Narië smiled brightly, "Thank you Haldir."  
  
Haldir then excused himself and placed his arm around Rúmil's shoulders, taking him off to the side to speak with him privately. Meanwhile, Indilisse looked at Narië with a large smile, and pulled her into a friendly hug. "Oh Narië, I am so happy for you. You deserve this, Rúmil is wonderful."  
  
Narië sighed and glanced quickly in her new husband's direction, catching each other's longing glances. "Aye, he is."  
  
"Oh Elbereth." Indilisse giggled, "You are in the deepest love, Narië."  
  
She nodded her head, "But I wish to spend time with my husband and yet his brother is holding him captive."  
  
Indilisse sighed and smiled at Narië, "I will take care of that."  
  
"Thank you, mellon nin." Narië said.  
  
Indilisse left Narië's side and walked over to Haldir, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him away from Rúmil. Haldir stayed his position easily and glared at her, "What do you need?!"  
  
She raised a brow and looked at Narië. "It is their wedding night, Haldir. Could whatever you have to say wait until the morrow?"  
  
He softened his steely features and nodded, a slight pink creeping to his ears. "You are right, Indilisse. Go Rúmil, to your wife."  
  
Without having to be given permission again, Rúmil was off running, grabbing onto Narië's hand and pulling her in the direction of the stairs, both nearly floating up the pathway to escape any more elves with the intention of stopping them. Not noticing Haldir's movement as they gazed in the direction of the departing couple, she felt a strong arm encircle her shoulders. She sighed contentedly and rested her head against his chest, and her body against his as he pulled her close.  
  
Waiting until they heard the faint closing of the wooden door from up in the trees, Haldir finally glanced down at her. "I can take you back to the celebration which will be entirely no fun now because we have not kept up with the drinking, or I can escort you back to your talan to protect you from flaxen-haired Balrog Slayers."  
  
Indilisse laughed and pushed away from him, "This is a situation where your protection will be greatly appreciated, though I know Lord Glorfindel had more integrity than that. After all he let you win today at the sword match."  
  
"Let me win?!" Haldir defended, turning her in the direction of her talan. "I had him on the flat of his back with a sword pressed to his neck. I do not see how he 'let' me win."  
  
She smiled, "I am only goading you, Haldir."  
  
Before either knew it, they were standing in front of the heavy wooden door of Indilisse's talan. Neither knew what they should do, wanting so badly to kiss each other passionately, but the moment not lending itself to the heat the intense heat they had felt earlier. Indilisse, finding this most unproductive, raised slightly on her toes, steadying herself with her hands on his broader shoulders and placed a soft kiss upon the soft skin of his cheek.  
  
Indilisse whispered into his ear, "Goodnight, thalionen."  
  
"Losto vae, Indilisse, muin nín." He replied and was gone before she could say anything.  
  
Indilisse sighed heavily, and let a calm come over her that she had not felt since the day she had arrived back in Caras Galadhon. Things were getting back to normal.  
  
----  
  
mellon nin- my friend  
  
mellon- friend  
  
thalionen- my champion/hero  
  
losto vae- sleep well  
  
muin nin- my dear 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- The Morning After  
  
He sighed and leaned back in his chair, a vision of Indilisse still fresh in his head from the evening before. The image that stayed with him was the look of her face, her eyes half closed with lashes long and her breathing labored against his mouth as he grew closer and closer to her. It had been what he needed to do, whether or not she liked the course in which they were moving. But he was much pleased to feel her body relenting into his and their thoughts mingling into one for a short moment. They had been so close, so dangerously close, that he was now at the point where their previously simple interactions would no longer be satisfying. He would have to touch her whenever he was near, and kiss her whenever the alone time allowed. He wanted to make her feel loved, feel excited, feel bothered enough to act upon her urges so he did not have to.  
  
So involved with his thoughts, Haldir had not noticed Orophin sit down in front of him. And he had barely listened to the audience he and Targon had with Lord Celeborn earlier this morning about a new warden training group. Oh, Indilisse was not a good thing for him if he was going to start neglecting everything else that was important besides her. Though now he could not justify anything more important than Indilisse and completely making her clay in his hands.  
  
"You seem far too pleased this morning." Orophin commented, pouring himself a cup of tea. "I saw that you were being pretty friendly with Inwë last eve, when you should have been wooing your true love interest."  
  
Haldir sipped his own tea and sat up in his seat, "Aye, she is a sweet elleth, but you saw with your very own eyes and heard with your very elven ears the argument we had last night. I am quite sure the last thing she wanted to do was dance with me."  
  
"Maybe you should be a little more persistent, Haldir. As I have said before, she is not just some elleth that can be bought with quick glances and smiles. With her you will have to work, show her you care about her." Orophin said, "The only reason you argue with her is because you do not know how to appropriately show your feelings through actions and words."  
  
"I know well enough." Haldir defended.  
  
"When have you ever really needed to communicate with another elleth?" Orophin asked, "Every communication you have with them, you end up in each others arms when there is no need for deep conversation."  
  
Haldir sighed, knowing that his brother was painfully correct. A flip of his hair, a flex of his muscles and a show of his skill with weapons would not be enough to make Indilisse fall in love with him. However, it was enough for him to fall completely in love with her. Oh how he hated to be in this completely helpless position. "Then what do you suggest I do?"  
  
"Do something that involves one of her interests." Orophin said, "Both of you are very much alike in interests and pursuits, so it should not be so hard for you to find something."  
  
Haldir could not help but feel that there was a double meaning to what Orophin was saying, but decided he did not want to press the topic now. He had too many other things to think of and sort out in his head. "Have you seen your brother yet?"  
  
"He was out showing Narië off to everyone." Orophin laughed, "I swear, you would think he was just handed one of the Silmarilli or Rings of Power."  
  
"To be in love is to be in control of a great power." Haldir replied. "But I will speak with him later. I only wanted to tell you two that we are to start a new training syllabus four days hence. The twins have already agreed to help because they will be staying in Lórien longer than the others, and Targon wished to do this before he departed for Valinor."  
  
"So Targon will be running..." Orophin asked.  
  
Haldir shook his head, "Nay. He has placed full responsibility with me. That surprised me more than anything; he said that I have become a better commander than he could have hoped for anyone."  
  
"Amazing." Orophin said, "Then, Brother, I must congratulate you on winning Targon's approval. It is not easy to do, but I do not wish to bring up the subject that you are now in the process of winning the heart of his only child. A child he is far too protective of."  
  
"Indilisse is full grown now and can make her own decisions." Haldir said plainly, drinking the last bit of his teas before standing.  
  
"But her parents can always advise against it." Orophin added.  
  
Haldir smiled slightly and sighed, "Then I will have to make her see that I am so in love with her, and make her fall so deeply in love with me that she will be able to disregard what they advise her to do."  
  
Orophin chuckled, "Now that is the Haldir I know. Always ready for the challenge. I thought we had lost you there for a bit with your moodiness on the subject of Indilisse."  
  
"Farewell Orophin," Haldir said, adjusting his tunic. "I need to go make arrangements for the invitations to the elves who I wish to be in the curriculum."  
  
Haldir did not wait to hear what his brother had to say, and disappeared along a path towards the calligrapher to have him write out the number of invitations he would then send over to the herald to be delivered. He found the writer in his small room amidst the tall-tree palace of the Lord and Lady, concentrating on a piece of fine parchment in front of him. Various pieces of parchment in different shades of white, gray and yellow were littered about him; books of all sizes were open and strewn around. He was a very odd elf, and Haldir attributed it to the fact that he spent his days stooped over parchment and with no one to talk to. That was why he liked to concern himself so closely with the business of others. Haldir chuckled to himself as he thought of this, the calligrapher's eyes rising to meet his. Maybe that was why they got along so well.  
  
"Luinil, mellon nin." Haldir smiled, stopping in front of the large desk. "What are you writing today?"  
  
"Your invitations." Luinil replied, "After speaking with you yesterday, I figured it would be wise of me to begin on the lettering."  
  
Haldir nodded, "True. How many have you made thus far? We will need about thirty and five."  
  
"I have made half of what you request." Luinil set his quill into the ink well before sitting back in his cushioned seat. "But we now have another in Lórien with superior writing capabilities, though I think she may have a little more flourish with hers."  
  
"Really, who?" Haldir asked, trying to think of all the elleths in Lórien.  
  
Luinil glanced up at him with a half smirk and went back to his work. "Why, do you enjoy elleths who enjoy writing?"  
  
Haldir grumbled, "Fine, do not tell me."  
  
Luinil was silent and wrote a few words in the elegant Tengwar, and Haldir watched him closely, hearing someone making their way towards the room. An odd shiver traveled up his back just then, and he knew who it was entering the room. She shuffled into the room, not looking up from the stack of parchments in her hands, as if rereading them to make sure that they were correct and she did not need to go back and remake them. Indilisse breezed by him, and his nose picked up on the clean scent of the niphredil. She placed the parchments on the desk next to Luinil, her long hair falling over her face as she reached for Luinil's quill, plucking it right out of the calligrapher's hand.  
  
"Woman, for the love of all that is green in this world, get some manners!" Luinil exclaimed, "Now you made me mess this lettering up."  
  
"That is the least of my worries, Luinil." Indilisse said, looking up at him and pushing a thick section of her hair behind an ear. She paused for a moment, as if she finally caught the presence of the other elf in the room, standing and watching them converse. Indilisse turned back to whatever she was writing. "Do you know what underhanded things your friend does, March Warden?"  
  
Haldir smiled slightly, and crossed his arms over his chest, glancing at Luinil with a curious expression, "Nay, I do not. But I would like to hear them."  
  
Luinil grumbled and stole the quill back, dipping it into his inkpot. Indilisse sighed and looked up at Haldir, meeting his eyes, "In order to get another book of parchment to write in, he made me write the messages for your warden training."  
  
"Really, is that true?" Haldir asked, slightly amused, but also slightly angry that Luinil made her do this. He did not know why exactly, but it did.  
  
"She takes it too far out of context." Luinil said, "She was sitting around here trying to get another book form me and I gave her something to do until I could procure one."  
  
Indilisse scoffed, "Then where is this book?"  
  
Luinil reached to the floor beside him and produced a thick leather bound book. "Now tell me why you need this one so soon and already bound? What if you were to make a mistake?"  
  
"This is for my own notes." She replied, leafing through the thick pages of parchment. "Among other things."  
  
"I must know what these other things are before I can let you take the book." Luinil said.  
  
Indilisse laughed, "They are none of your business, Luinil."  
  
"If I were to go looking for this, where should I go?" Luinil asked.  
  
She laughed again and smacked his arm on her way by him again. Haldir found their banter quite amusing, and he was glad that his friend could get along so well with his love, but insomuch he was mortified that Luinil had used her in such a way because things like this and the matter of his and Luinil's friendship, meant that Indilisse probably made her opinions not solely on the time she spent with Haldir. It could have only reflected poorly upon Haldir.  
  
"Well, mellyn nin, garo aur." Indilisse said, placing the book under her arm and walking back out of the room. My friends, have a good day.  
  
Haldir watched her retreat and then turned back to Luinil. "I cannot believe you did that."  
  
"Why? It is only a dose of Indilisse's own poison." Luinil replied, "As you well know, she brings on the teasing herself."  
  
"Still, though, do you not think..." Haldir trailed off.  
  
"That I reflect poorly on you?" Luinil finished with a sly smile. "My friend, if you are so worried about someone reflecting poorly upon you to Indilisse, then you must take a good hard look at your brothers. Rúmil is worst of all."  
  
Haldir bit his lip, not wanting to argue about this.  
  
Luinil sighed, "Why are you still standing there anyway? I will send these to the herald when I finish mine. You know you wish to go after her."  
  
"You are positively the worst elf in the whole of Arda." Haldir said brusquely, before turning on his heals and walking out of the room. He could hear his friend's laughter as he retreated, and a few paces away, Haldir let his shoulders slump and he let out a tiny laugh. Friends and brothers could be such pains at times, but he did not know what he would do without them.  
  
He paused for a moment realizing that he did not know where Indilisse had gone. Maybe she was in the library. Haldir turned in that direction and came upon the large door to the volume-lined room, and pulled it back, peeking inside. Not there. Then he walked to her talan. She was not there either, and in a last effort to find her, he went to their flet. Again, no one was there but a small squirrel that had come down from the tree branches. On his way back down to the main level of city, he ran into Rúmil and Narië and told him of the training that would occur, but it was clear that both of the lovers were obliquely occupied and not the least bit interested in anyone but each other.  
  
"Is there anything else that requires my attention, Haldir?" Rúmil asked.  
  
Haldir grumbled, seething, "Gen fuion!" You disgust me  
  
With that, he turned sharply and headed back to the main level, deciding that a walk would best suit his needs. It would allow him time to think and not be cramped up in his talan. A few minutes into his walk, however, all he could think of was Indilisse and being able to touch her. Then, as if by the Valar's intervention, he found the elleth sitting bellow a large tree by a bubbling stream in a small glade that not many knew about. She was scratching away at the book of parchment, her inkwell beside her and on a flat root protruding from the ground.  
  
He watched her for a moment, remembering the night before as she groomed Mornhîr and told the horse a story in a language he did not understand. Listening to her speak in the different languages of Arda was amazing to hear, and he held a great deal of respect for those who cared for learning other languages besides her own, to communicate easily when she visited the other lands beyond the fair elven homes. Whatever language she had been speaking in was a mystery to him, and he could not have known what the story was about, but she had recited it with such emotion that he had been utterly enthralled with her words and the way her mouth moved to form those words.  
  
Haldir sighed and walked slowly over to her, allowing her time to look up at him if she wished, but she did not and kept her attention securely on the book in front of her. "It is a lovely day, is it not?"  
  
Indilisse smiled and closed her book, moving her eyes up to his, the bright sun casting complimentary shadows upon her face. "Aye, it is. Fall is my most favorite season. I was just thinking about going riding."  
  
"You enjoy riding?" He asked, "You go often."  
  
"I do." Indilisse nodded, "I enjoy the feel of wind on my face and through my hair, without having to use my own feet to carry me."  
  
Haldir chuckled and sat on the high root to the side of her. "What are you writing?"  
  
"My observations." She said, leaning her head back against the tree trunk and closed her eyes. "It is a valuable exercise that I do to expand my capabilities of telling a story."  
  
"I do not think you need any lessons in story telling," He said, "Not after the story you were telling Mornhîr last night. I did not even know the language and I was enthralled."  
  
Indilisse smiled warmly and opened her eyes slowly. "That was Rohirric. Does Mornhîr come from Rohan? He seems to enjoy it very much when I speak to him in that tongue."  
  
Haldir nodded his head, "Aye, he does."  
  
She sighed, closing her eyes again. This allowed Haldir time to gaze upon her lovely face in a soft repose and not have to worry about her thinking him strange. The lines of her face were soft and feminine, her brows naturally high and arched over her expressive green-brown eyes. Her nose was small, thin and dainty, her lips rose colored and lusciously plump. The line of her jaw met at a determined point; the length of her lashes long and the darkest of browns. So beautiful. He had been watching her so closely that he did not notice her eyes open. When he did, Haldir tried to say something but he soon felt soft fingers upon his lips to silence him.  
  
There was a special light in her eyes, and as she smiled wider, he saw them sparkle like the heavy incandescent jewels that adorned Galadriel's gown. There was so much mirth and contentedness within them... so much warmth, he could not bring himself to look away to face the harsh reality of the bright sun. And before he knew it, he found himself smiling brightly, greater than he had ever smiled before. Her fingers left his mouth to cup his cheek, and then a finger grazed down the line of his jaw. The shiver up his spine returned, and the short hairs upon the back of his neck raised with her light touch.  
  
"Haldir, you should smile more often." Indilisse said.  
  
"I smile," he replied.  
  
She sat up and collected her things, "Not as often as you grimace or remain stone-faced."  
  
"I must remain that way or people will not have respect for me." Haldir watched her stand easily and reposition her dress on her shoulders.  
  
"I respect you, Haldir." She glanced at him, "But I would respect you more if you could also show a softer side."  
  
"Your father never has shown me a softer side." Haldir countered, wishing he had not brought her father into the conversation now. But surprisingly, she did not grow angry.  
  
Indilisse snorted, "He could stand to do it a little more as well. The only time he smiles is if someone had complimented him on what a fine family or daughter he has."  
  
"You do not like that?" Haldir questioned, following her as she started back for the path.  
  
"I like that he has pride in me, but I sometimes want him to also show me that I am not a lowly, young elleth." She sighed, "If I am to bind with another, I would to find one that realizes that."  
  
He looked at her closely, smiling to himself. She was dropping hints. This was a very good sign for him. They walked for a long while, coming to the end of the path that lead to a staircase around a tree. Haldir looked down at her, "Would you care to go riding, Indilisse? This time not as your escort, but as a friend."  
  
"Only a friend?" She raised a brow and smiled, her hand touching his shoulder lightly, "But I cannot go in a gown, so give me a few moments to go change into my riding clothes."  
  
"I will go prepare Mornhîr for us." He replied, waiting to see her reaction. "And gather the noon meal to take with us."  
  
Indilisse blushed slightly, "I will be down to the stables in a little while."  
  
Haldir chuckled and turned on his toes for the stables. This was promising. 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: What trouble could I get Haldir and Indilisse into next? Hmmm, author wracks her diabolical brain for interesting ways to piss off her readers because the lovers will not admit their love... and keep arguing with each other. The author cannot think of any at this time, so please be gratified with this filler chapter, and some lovely bonding time between our starring elves.  
  
I do not own anything that is in any way connected to Tolkien Enterprises and his estate. I own my OCs though... and color in the outlines of the lives of the elves Tolkien so wonderfully left open. Also, the stories dealing with a lion is from Aesop.  
  
WARNING: Mention of pedophilia, as a joke, nothing more. It is in one short sentence. Get over it.  
  
Chapter 20- Secret Places and Memories  
  
Indilisse stood in front of her mirror, looking over her suede-cloth riding tunic and leggings. She wished that she could appear a little more feminine on their ride, wearing one of her gowns, but a mass of fabric was definitely not conducive to riding a horse properly. Riding a horse properly with a male elf directly behind her. Her heart fluttered and she swallowed hard, the butterflies moving down to her stomach as she thought of the situation that would soon be presented her when she met Haldir down at the stables. Really she did not know why she so easily excepted the invitation to go riding with him when it was nearly petrifying to her to think of all that could go on when they were to be alone.  
  
With a heavy, but happy, sigh, Indilisse left her talan and started down the long staircases to the stables. She found Haldir leading Mornhîr out of the stables, a saddle upon the horse's wide back and a satchel attached to it that looked like if carried enough food to feed ten elves. He looked in her direction, obviously hearing her making her way towards him. Haldir smiled brightly, and turned back to the horse, giving the animal a friendly pat on his neck.  
  
"You took more than a few moments." Haldir chided.  
  
Indilisse scoffed, "I would like to see you disentangle yourself from yards of fabric with different ties all about your body."  
  
"You are right, that would be difficult." Haldir nodded his head, but smiled cheekily, "But I have no problem removing them from bodies that are not my own."  
  
She stood still, and gave him a disdainful grunt, "Oh I see. You think to win me over with your cunning use of suggestions, Haldir?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and motioned with his hand for her mount the horse. Indilisse did as he wanted and placed a boot-covered foot into the stirrup of the light saddle. Upon hoisting herself up, however, she felt his strong hands upon her waist, settling her into the seat before removing his hands. Usually she would have yelled at him for thinking her incapable of mounting a horse by herself, but on this day, all she cared about was that his hands were on her waist and how wonderful they felt there, and also how gallant he was to help her up.  
  
Indilisse grumbled to herself, I have to stop thinking like this.  
  
In moments, Haldir had thrown his leg over the side of the horse and his warm body was slowly adjusting to the position behind her. He shifted in the saddle slightly, positioning himself so that he could comfortably sit with her in front of him. To grab the reigns, he reached around her, encircling her with his strong arms and nudged the animal beneath them into a slow walk. The sudden jarring of the movement caused her to slide back further on the smooth saddle, her backend resting inconveniently between his thighs.  
  
She had to think of something else. Anything else. Anything other than the feeling of his body pressed to hers and sensations of having his warm breath upon her neck.  
  
"Why are we riding with a saddle?" She asked. "Most Elvish horses do not like saddles."  
  
"I know." Haldir replied, "But it is easier to control the horse if two people ride together in a saddle."  
  
"Oh." Indilisse said absently, finding the feeling of the deeply-registered voice rumbling in his chest completely comforting and something she would never grow tired of feeling.  
  
He sighed, "You act as though you have never ridden with another before?"  
  
"Nay." She said, "Well, Ada when I was very small and could not travel alone. But those days have long since passed."  
  
She could tell he as disappointed with that by the next tone of his voice, "You do not remember when I took you? You were only ten years old then."  
  
Indilisse paused and thought for awhile, and then let a small smile cross her face, "I cannot believe I forgot. I begged of you to take me out with you for the longest time to the borders because Ada would never do it."  
  
"I did not take you out either." Haldir reminded, his mood slightly happier.  
  
"Aye, but I thought you had. When you are as small as that, even the shortest distance and the most miniscule of objects is grander than you could have ever imagined." She replied, seeing the curious glances from many elves as they made their way out of the city gates. Where was Nindë when you needed her? It would have been sweet justice to have her witness this event.  
  
He rested his arms upon her thighs, letting the horse move on its own accord. "That is true, I must admit. I cannot imagine what something like the White Tower or the Falls of Imladris would be to someone so young."  
  
Indilisse shrugged, "They were magnificent, but never would they compare to Lórien. This has and will always be home, no matter where I move to. And honestly, the small things amaze me more than the large things. Like watching butterflies swirl about in the air, or the marvelously private grottos you can find out of the city."  
  
Haldir chuckled, "How do you know of these grottos, fair Indilisse? Most only know and visit them if they are trysting."  
  
"And you do not remember that you took me to one on that very same time you took me riding?" She asked, turned her head slightly to glance at him. "Are you unwholesome to young elleths, Haldir?"  
  
"I like to think not with the very young." He said quietly, "But you constantly point out what a depraved life I have led with the likes of Nindë. So I guess it is in the eye of the beholder."  
  
Indilisse was quiet for a few moments, and sighed, "I do not mean what I say most of the time, Haldir. You know that has been a hex of mine since childhood."  
  
"Aye, I know." Haldir said, leaning into her more. "Though most of what you say is true. You have an ability for stark observations."  
  
"To put it politely." Indilisse finished for him with a slight laugh.  
  
"And I find it refreshing. None of those pathetic elleths who only say what they think you want to hear." Haldir said. "And... honestly... as much as it chagrins me to admit this, it is helpful in putting me in my place."  
  
Indilisse giggled, "I cannot believe that I could put you into your place, venerable March Warden of Lórien."  
  
He laughed against her ear, but stopped and sighed slightly, "You really have no idea the affect you have on me, do you?"  
  
"Well, considering for the longest time you could only find my faults, I thought all I inspired was resentment." She said.  
  
"I did that so I could try to make myself believe that I did not care for you, Indilisse." Haldir admitted. Indilisse found all of this quite odd, as Haldir had never been so open with her before, and likely had never been so open with anyone like this in the past. He whispered against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine, "But I do care for you, Indilisse. More than you could possibly know."  
  
Indilisse was silent and swallowed hard around the lump formed painfully in her throat. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but it was too soon. He would not want to hear it now. After all, he only 'cared' for her, and had not said he 'loved' her. And she was not sure if she wanted to get close to another male again, the thought that she might make the same mistake as she did in the past forever looming over her.  
  
"Have I actually stolen the words right from your mouth?" He asked delightedly.  
  
"Hardly." She managed to squeak out. "I was only thinking."  
  
Haldir chuckled and directed the horse through a thick grouping of trees and they came out onto a small glade. One the far end was a clear pond, a slight waterfall cascading down the side of the wall of gray rock. Moss grew on the stone around the dark glade, and plants grew freely from the cracks in the rocks among the tiny cave carved out of the stone. It was the exact glade he had brought her to so many years ago.  
  
"You remember where every grotto is?" She asked.  
  
"I make it my business to know of every single part of this great forest." Haldir replied, stopping the horse and swinging down from the mount. He offered his hand to her, she took it gladly, and it seemed much to his happiness and extreme delight. He removed the satchel of food from the horse and slung it over his shoulder, taking her hand in his other.  
  
Indilisse followed him to the place where a large tree trunk met the side of the rocky cavern, and watched him sit down, carefully positioning himself before looking up at her expectantly. She smiled and sat next to him, close enough that their shoulders were touching but far enough away that she was not on top of him. He set out the feast he had brought, and soon they were both enjoying the meal and recalling old stories and some new ones.  
  
"Luinil is an odd elf." Indilisse had mentioned.  
  
Haldir chuckled, "It is because he spends his days practicing his lettering skills. That would be maddening work for me."  
  
She smiled, "He probably finds standing guard for hours on end looking across the plains quite tedious."  
  
"Oh, I am sure he does." Haldir replied, placing an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.  
  
Indilisse stretched out beside him, her head resting upon his chest and her body touching his. It did not take her long to notice exactly what she was doing to him, but she was enjoying their conversation too much to bring up the subject. She sighed and draped an arm over his stomach, not bothering to look up at his facial features. The tensing of his body was enough to let her know that this was not beneficial to him maintaining any level of self-restraint. But being the spiteful elleth she was, all she did was smile softly and tighten her grasp around him.  
  
"How long will the warden training last?" Indilisse asked, nestling deeper into his chest, loving the smell of woods and lie soap upon him and his tunic.  
  
"It should last a month if all goes well." Haldir glanced down at her, and brushed back a piece of long hair from her eyes. "We have not held one in a long while, so it may take a few days to get back into the smooth running of things."  
  
She sighed and was quiet for minute, relishing in the quiet of the glade and the methodical movement of the rise and fall of his chest. Her acute hearing picked up the rhythmic beating of his heart within his body and she closed her eyes for a few moments as he stroked along her length of hair. She wished that it could be like this all the time.  
  
"Tell me this story you told Mornhîr last eve." Haldir said softly, stopping his stroking of her hair to run the back of his fingers lightly across her soft cheek.  
  
Indilisse glanced up at him and smile, "It deals with a mouse and a lion."  
  
"That is an interesting pair." He replied, "Especially after what I have heard of lions."  
  
"They may have been mismatched, but it proves the point that even the littlest friend can make the difference in your life." Indilisse said.  
  
"Tell me the tale." Haldir said, resting in an even more relaxed fashion back against the tree.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, "Once when a Lion was asleep, a little Mouse began running up and down upon him. This soon wakened the Lion, who placed his huge paw upon him, and opened his big jaws to swallow him. 'Pardon, O King,' cried the little Mouse, 'forgive me this time, I shall never forget it. Who knows but what I may be able to do you a turn some of these days?' The Lion was so tickled at the idea of the Mouse being able to help him, that he lifted up his paw and let him go. Some time after the Lion was caught in a trap, and the hunters who desired to carry him alive to the King, tied him to a tree while they went in search of a wagon to carry him on. Just then the little Mouse happened to pass by, and seeing the sad plight in which the Lion was, went up to him and soon gnawed away the ropes that bound the King of the Beasts. 'Was I not right?' said the little Mouse."  
  
He sighed now that the story was done. "You do have a gift for telling stories, Indilisse."  
  
"It is only a small tale." Indilisse replied, feeling a warm blush creep up to her cheeks and ears. "But I do remember the most insignificant things most of the time."  
  
Haldir chuckled, running one of his long fingers down her jaw, to her chin. With a slight amount of force, he lifted her head up to look at him and she found the most loving smile upon his chiseled features. His gray eyes were light and for the first time since she was a small elfling, saw the amused twinkle among them as though he were not even troubled by the things he usually was. His tongue flicked out of his lips ever so surreptitiously, wetting his lips. Indilisse felt the whimper in her throat and struggled to hold it back as he leaned over her.  
  
The hand that had been around her shoulder moved to catch her round her waist and the other slid from her cheek to her neck and fluttered behind her head as he bent to kiss her. Her breath caught in her throat as she waited to feel the softness of his lips, hoping that nothing would interrupt them this time. Dreaming about the missed chance for an intimate embrace such as this the night before had been torture for her.  
  
It was tender at first, just a gentle pressing of his lips against hers, but slowly the pressure and intensity increased until Indilisse could feel herself grow dizzy. There was so much behind this kiss- so much that she could not sort out- that all she could allow herself to do was reciprocate his affection. The same jumble of affections she felt for her March Warden. She sighed against him, and returned his kiss, pressing her lips quickly to his to let him know that she too enjoyed this. Indilisse, however, was unable to complete the kiss she had started- left unable to share any more of her love with him- because the large hand behind her head entwined with her hair. Only slightly startled, she felt him again reclaim her lips for his own, not allowing hers.  
  
Now she felt urgency in his kiss, his tongue flicking out against her lips. Slowly, he pushed her back upon the soft grass, and let out a soft groan when she accepted his tongue into her mouth. Then he pressed against the back of her head gently, and forced her into a more passionate kiss as his tongue plundered her mouth. Indilisse enjoyed the feeling of his weight atop her; more than anything else it made her feel safe with him like this.  
  
She was breathless when he finally broke from her to feather her chin and jaw with kisses, light and sensuous. He was kissing her neck, nibbling his way to her ear when realization of the situation shot through her. Not now, not here. It could not happen like this. Everything in her body was screaming out for her to stop the course of this action, and yet the moment he reclaimed her lips hungrily, her resolve crumbled. Her hands snaked around his back, up his sculpted shoulders and pulled him down closer to her.  
  
One of his proficient and nimble thumbs caressed her earlobe from beneath her hair, and grazed slowly up to the tip of her ear. Unable to restrain her pleasure from the action, she moaned lightly into his mouth. He smiled against her lips and once again deepened the kiss, their tongues fencing in an intimate dance. One of his hands traveled down her shoulder, and slowly down her chest to cup a breast from beneath the riding tunic. Haldir shifted slightly over her for better access to her and now felt his excitement pressed against her leg.  
  
Again reality reared its ugly head. This time, however, with the situation more evident that it was heading somewhere she did wish to go, but knew was too fast, she removed her hands from his back and placed her palms upon his chest, pushing him away. It was, by far, the hardest thing she ever had to do. He broke away from her, looking at her questioningly and almost dejectedly.  
  
"What is it?" He asked quietly, his usually smooth voice broken apart by heavy breaths and the hoarseness from his emotions.  
  
"This is too fast, Haldir." She choked out of her closed throat. Indilisse wanted so badly to just concede to his advances, but she was not ready... and truthfully she was pretty sure he was not ready, though he would never admit it.  
  
Haldir sighed heavily, his breathing finally under control, and picked himself up and lay next to her. He leaned over her and placed a slightly chaste kiss upon her lips and pulled back, "I am sorry, Indilisse. I should not have lost my control like that."  
  
Indilisse smiled and placed a hand upon his cheek, caressing it softly. "Do not be sorry, Haldir. That is why I too have restraint, and in this situation I have more than you."  
  
He let a small smile cross his lips, "I am not supposed to lose mine though."  
  
"For an instance like this, Haldir," she paused, "I would expect you to lose control. You do not always have to be the strong one."  
  
Haldir reached up and brushed a piece of hair from her eyes. "That is good, because I do not foresee much of a chance of me being able to sufficiently withstand these moments. I would probably take what I want if you did not."  
  
Indilisse scoffed and batted playfully at his shoulder, "Do you only think of yourself being able to withstand them? What of me controlling my urges?"  
  
"That is your problem." He laughed haughtily.  
  
"You are so arrogant." She said, attempting to sit up. He grabbed her shoulders, though, and rolled her back onto the grass again, pinning her to the ground.  
  
His thighs were on either side of hers and he leered down at her, before kissing her again passionately. "But sometimes not being able to restrain my urges are fulfilling."  
  
"Was this a sudden urge?" She asked with a flirty smile.  
  
"I believe it was, but the urge was to do so much more than just pin you beneath me." Haldir replied with a wicked smile.  
  
Indilisse giggled, "So you are showing me your self-restraint? As though I had forgotten you must have control over everything."  
  
It was his turn to scoff at her. "Maybe I will let you be in control another time."  
  
"Oh, quiet my palpating heart." Indilisse replied flatly, "His Arrogance would actually entertain the idea to allow an elleth control."  
  
"His Arrogance?" He questioned with a raised brow.  
  
Indilisse smiled and pushed him off her so she could stand up and brush the grass from her leggings. Gathering the leftovers from their meal up into the sack, she glanced at him and smiled at his day-dreaming face. She sighed softly and shook her head, knowing she was really the one with all the control in this relationship. 


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Abominable Elleths (of Doom)  
  
She sighed for what seemed like the millionth time, and Haldir once again looked down at her to make sure she was alright. They had been quiet for most of their return trip, which he was not necessarily thankful for because it allowed Indilisse time to pay attention to other things than speaking. She could concentrate on the beautifully changing scenery, or listen to the bird songs... or she could be completely concerned with the stiffened elven appendage pressing against her backside. He felt his face grow warm just thinking about the fact that she definitely knew he was aroused by her, and also was ashamed of himself that he was unable to control the reaction with her around. She did not deserve to be treated like some nameless elleth that he lusted after. Nay, Indilisse was worth more than the One Ring and commanded more respect than any other elleth in Arda, besides Galadriel and Arwen.  
  
But then again, was it a good thing that she would know exactly what he did to her so she did not doubt his feelings with her? Why could he not just tell her he loved her and been done with it?  
  
Rejection. That was the thing that was forever holding him back from letting his true feelings be known. He wanted to tell her that he would lavish her in all the love, passion and friendship she could ever need in her life. But what would she say? Would she feel the same about him? She did not seem to exhibit the least bit of abhorrence to him, and he had been there and in full mental capacity to feel her kissing him back with the same fervor he had shown her. The passion between them had almost been too intense to fathom, and he knew they would have both done something they would regret later if she had not stopped them. Maybe that was his sign that she was not in love with him. Though, Haldir had to rationalize- it was all he felt capable to do at this point- and decided that Indilisse was also an elf with the same urges and temptations anyone else had.  
  
He had argued with himself over these issues so many times that it hurt his mind to think about it any longer. And yet, with Indilisse so close and seemingly content within his grasp upon the horse, his mind went racing right back to the beginning of his validation process. Soon. He would tell her soon. After they had spent more time together and he was sure that she at least felt something for him other than lust.  
  
So involved with his thoughts, like he had been doing too often lately, he barely heard Indilisse's melodic voice ask him a question. "Huh?"  
  
Indilisse smiled softly, now turning her head slightly to glance back at him. "Have you seen Rúmil or Narië today?"  
  
"Before I found you under that tree." Haldir replied, "It sickens me how they are so clingy to each other."  
  
She giggled, "They are newly bound, Haldir. You do not think you would be like that when you too have made your commitment."  
  
"If I my make a commitment." He sighed heavily.  
  
"You would not have to look so hard." Indilisse replied, turning her eyes back to the road in front of them. "There are plenty in Lórien that could make you happy."  
  
Haldir breathed nervously, wishing that their conversation was not taking this path. Not when professing his love for her was right on the tip of his tongue. "Aye, there are."  
  
Indilisse leaned back into him a little more, "But sometimes the best things in life are right under your nose."  
  
He tensed in his seat, and Mornhîr reacted with a slightly faster gait up to the city. Oh Elbereth, she probably felt that reaction as well. Why was she saying these things? Was she searching for information for herself or for whether or not he had any other intentions than to bed her and move on? "I do not understand what you mean, Indilisse."  
  
"Nothing." She shook her head and sighed. "Nothing."  
  
Wonderful! Now he was going to be left in a state of ambiguity because she decided for once in her life not to let her feelings and opinions known to the entire land. As if their ride home had not been quiet enough, now it was painfully silent and Indilisse had tried her hardest to stay further away from him, not resting back against his chest.  
  
Finally they made it back into the city, this time many more elves seeing their entrance than the ones that had seen their departure. Everyone glanced at them with their own accusatory and suspicious eyes, and Haldir felt infinitely small for the first time in his life. Maybe not small, more uncomfortable with all the attention upon him because he was with an elleth. And not just any elleth, Master Targon's daughter. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nindë walking along a nearby bridge and stopping suddenly, peering pointedly down at him. Haldir smiled to himself and shook his head, continuing on, knowing that Nindë was not worth a second look.  
  
He dismounted first, landing quietly on the ground outside the stables, and then helping Indilisse down from the large animal. She turned to him and smiled slightly, brushing his cheek before walking to Mornhîr's head and saying a few words of thanks for a lovely ride. Indilisse turned back to Haldir, grabbing the reins from him, "I will take him and put him away since you made him ready earlier."  
  
Haldir smiled, placing his hand over her much smaller one before tightening his grasp, "Let us do this together."  
  
Indilisse nodded her head and walked with him into the stables. They were quiet once more as he set to removing the light saddle and she began loosening the bit and bridle from the horses head. Haldir was not paying attention to where he was turning as he lifted the saddle up to place over the stall wall, and Indilisse not where she was turning back from hanging up the halter. He had nudged her enough with his swift movements that she fell back onto a tall pile of clean hay. Quickly, he put the saddle on the wall and turned back to her, he was sure with a horrified expression upon his face, only to find her laughing hysterically.  
  
"I am so sorry, Indilisse," Haldir said, extending his hand to help her to her feet. "That was the least elflike thing I could have done."  
  
She laughed harder and took his hand, but pulled him down on top of her before he had a chance to lift her up. He fell atop her, completely startled with her reactions and looked down into her eyes until she was quiet. "Your face is most precious when you do not expect things like that to happen to you."  
  
"You did this just to see my reaction?" He asked, bewildered.  
  
Indilisse smiled and shook her head, placing her hands on his cheeks. She lifted her head a few inches and placed a soft kiss upon his lips. After another longer sensuous kiss, she pulled back and giggled, "That was the reason I pulled you down. It was only an unfortunate coincidence that you happened to collide with me with that saddle and I ended up back in the pile of hay."  
  
Haldir raised a brow, finding Indilisse's behavior odd. "I am sorry for that."  
  
"Do not be sorry." She said, running her fingers over the arch of a dark brow, to brush back a piece f silver hair behind his ear.  
  
He found this the most endearing thing anyone had ever done to him, almost as if he were a small elfling and had come in from the healers because he had been playing too recklessly with others. Haldir sighed against her leaned in to kiss her, but he sensed the approach of another elf and quickly stood up, hoping Indilisse did not assume the wrong thing about this. He helped her up and brushed the hay off her back, and glanced at her to find that she was not angry, having seemingly sensed the same thing as well.  
  
Indilisse, as if reading his mind, touched his hand softly and walked out of Mornhîr's stall. "My lord, what brings you to the stables today?"  
  
"I have business to attend to with the March Warden, Indilisse."  
  
Haldir grumbled, wishing Celeborn to go away. All he wanted to do was spend more time with Indilisse, but it looked as if that would not be happening today. Then, almost as instantly as he wished that, he scolded himself for thinking that way about his Lord and surrogate father.  
  
"Might you know where he has gone?" Celeborn asked.  
  
"I believe he was tending to Mornhîr, milord." Indilisse chuckled. Haldir wished she could see what her expression was now, but from the sound of the gaiety in her voice, he imagined some type of goofy grin.  
  
"Thank you, Indilisse. Did you enjoy the pleasure trip?" Celeborn asked again, Haldir able to pick up on the amusement in the Lord's voice. And then Haldir realized the ramifications of what could possibly be taken from his question.  
  
"It was lovely, milord." Indilisse responded, "But I really should be going."  
  
Haldir heard her retreat and then the quiet clicking of Celeborn's tongue across his teeth in mock disappointment. A few moments later, Celeborn rounded the corner and smiled at him. "Good afternoon, my lord."  
  
Celeborn waited for Haldir to exit the stall before speaking, "I have come on an errand from my wife."  
  
"What does the Lady bid?" Haldir asked, following at Celeborn's side.  
  
"I will reveal to you plainly what she has told me in riddle." Celeborn replied, "You are to tell a certain elleth that you care for her."  
  
"But I do not even know if she cares for me..." Haldir said quietly.  
  
Celeborn narrowed his eyes, leveling with Haldir's gaze and giving him a long hard look. "Galadriel would not tell you to do this if she did not see more."  
  
Haldir paused. That was true. But why was the Lady taking such an interest in his love life. She was never known to interfere with elves personal lives unless they were in danger of hurting themselves or others. Was he in danger of hurting Indilisse? Another? "Why did she give you this task?"  
  
"She figured it would be better to have a male speak to you on this matter." Celeborn replied, "I do not see why as you take everything my wife says to heart."  
  
Haldir chuckled lightly, and nodded his head, "Aye, I do."  
  
Celeborn sighed and smiled before continuing, "Also I had business with you concerning the training."  
  
Haldir followed Celeborn back to the high talan, deep in conversation, but also deep in thought about the puzzling task Galadriel had given him. He had to tell her? Now? Later? He could not tell her yet. She would know in due time, though if Galadriel had seen anything into the future eh wondered what it was. Was it bad or was it good? Haldir grumbled to himself, struggling to pay attention to Lord Celeborn.  
  
"So the herald has delivered all of the invitations?" Haldir asked.  
  
Celeborn nodded, "Luinil gave them to him a few hours ago. Tell me, Haldir, how do you really feel about Targon being around to teach your wardens?"  
  
Haldir shrugged, "I have not opinion, my lord. He was my mentor, and I am sure he still has much that even I could learn, but I do worry that they find an allegiance with Targon rather than myself, when I will be the one commanding them when Targon leaves for Valinor."  
  
"Targon knows this, and spoke with me about it earlier." Celeborn said, glancing at Haldir, "He said that you will have full leadership."  
  
"Aye, I know." Haldir nodded, "I am not very worried, my lord. Everything should go well, and we will have another fine young group of wardens in no time, benefiting not only from Master Targon's skills, but from the skills of your grandsons."  
  
Celeborn chuckled, "They are very happy to help you, Haldir, but you forgetting the person with the most important skills."  
  
Haldir sighed, "Thank you, my lord."  
  
"No, Haldir, I thank you. I know I can place my full trust in you to run the Lórien warriors, because you have proven that faith time and time again." Celeborn said, "My attentions can be better spent overseeing other things than spending my time guarding Caras Galadhon."  
  
Haldir smiled, "Then you are welcome, my lord."  
  
Celeborn sighed and looked above him for a moment, seeing that Galadriel was descending the stairway. "I will leave you be now, Haldir."  
  
"Namarie." Haldir replied, watching the robed lord glide effortlessly over to Galadriel. Now he could about his business and wonder endlessly about what Galadriel and Celeborn were trying to do about anything between him and Indilisse.

* * *

Nindë stormed back to Valaina's talan. How dare that evil, no good, excuse for an elleth think she could have Haldir? Nindë threw back the wooden door, startling her two friends that were still there, and stood melodramatically in the doorway until someone spoke.  
  
"What is it, Nindë?" Eruanne asked, jumped to run to her friend.  
  
Nindë slammed the door shut behind her and let out a helpless sob. "She is evil! She came here to ruin my life!"  
  
"Who, Nindë?" Valaina questioned as she too jumped up and helped Eruanne carry the sobbing elleth to the chaise lounge to lay down and rest.  
  
"Who do you think I am speaking of?!" Nindë screeched, paining any elf's ears that were in a one mile radius. Her sounds and exaggeration of the issue made her seem wholly like a spoiled human child and not a millennia and a half year old elleth.  
  
Valaina shook her head and left Nindë's side to pour a goblet of strong wine. "Indilisse?"  
  
Eruanne raised a brow, "What is so wrong with Lady Indilisse? I met her at the festival last eve, and she seemed quiet lovely, compared to our previous expectations."  
  
Nindë glared at Eruanne, "And you call yourself my friend! Is it not apparent that Haldir has now bestowed all of attention upon her, thereby leaving me in the dust?"  
  
Valaina returned with the wine and handed it Nindë to sip. "She is horrible, Eruanne. To think that Indilisse actually believe she will bind for love! It is absurd. Everyone knows that you must find a decent husband not based on the qualities besides his stature and station in Arda."  
  
Eruanne pursed her lips, "But I do believe that there is an elf out there that you are meant to be with for the rest of your life."  
  
"You are wrong!" Nindë exclaimed, feigning her disbelief with a heavy sigh and a hand to her brow as she fell back on the chaise. "Haldir is mine! She cannot have him! And somehow she has made him believe that I am despicable!"  
  
"But you are despicable, Nindë." Eruanne moved away from them, and sat in a far chair. Valaina took up Eruanne's spot and grabbed Nindë's had as if she were lying on her death bed. Nindë was more than pleased that she could play people so well. With another heavy sigh, Nindë laid back on the chaise, 'struggling' to sip her wine. Nindë set the goblet down beside her, and rolled her head in an almost uncontrolled way before looking up at Valaina. Her friend said a few comforting words, carefully caressing her cheek.  
  
"What has made you think like this, mellon?" Valaina asked, brushing a piece of Nindë's hair back from her face.  
  
"I saw them..." Nindë sobbed, "Riding together!"  
  
"That is not so bad." Eruanne spoke from her spot, not looking up from her stitching. Both Valaina and Nindë stopped suddenly, casting her a silencing glare.  
  
Nindë continued, "Together, on the same horse! It is so infuriating! I had him eating from the palm of my very hand not two months ago, and she shows up, ruining it all. I was so close to gaining entry to that bedroom of his. So close! I almost had him say he loved me..."  
  
Valaina cooed quietly, to try and calm Nindë down from her hysterics. "What do you plan to do about it?"  
  
"I do not know! I cannot think right now." Nindë said, her sobs finally slowly to a tiny trickle of tears. "But I will come up with something."  
  
Eruanne stood up and sighed, collecting her things. "I will see you two later."  
  
"Where are you going? I need you here!" Nindë growled, growing increasingly angry that more people were not paying attention to and fawning all over her.  
  
"I am meeting Elladan for a walk this afternoon, thank you very much." Eruanne said, walking to the door. "Farewell."  
  
The remaining two watched Eruanne close the door and Valaina turned back to Nindë, "At least she has made a decent choice."  
  
"But she thinks love is the determining factor in a relationship." Nindë repeated, "And to think that she would find it in one of Lord Elrond's sons! Maybe she could secure Elrohir for you, Valaina."  
  
Valaina frowned, "I wish for the Balrog Slayer."  
  
Nindë laughed, "Your hopes are high. Elladan and... Elladan... wait."  
  
"Wait what?" Valaina asked curiously.  
  
Nindë let a slow, pleased smile cross her face, "That is it! That is what I will do!"  
  
"Tell me, do not leave me guessing, Nindë." Valaina said excitedly.  
  
"Have you noticed the resemblances between Eruanne and Indilisse?"  
  
Valaina thought for a moment, thinking of the dark golden-haired Indilisse and her slightly dirtier blonde counterpart, Eruanne. She nodded her head, "Aye, they do have a resemblance, but it is vague. Anyone who looked at their faces would see the difference."  
  
"Then we will make it so that no one can see her face." Nindë said.  
  
"What will this plan entail?" Valaina asked.  
  
Nindë sighed, and took a long sip of her wine, letting it burn down her throat before looking at Valaina, "Careful and exacting measures so we can plant the seed of doubt in the March Warden's mind."  
  
--- mellon- friend namarie- farewell 


	22. Chapter 22

WARNING: You cannot kill the author after you read this chapter.  
  
Chapter 22- Confusion and Impending Melee  
  
A month passed quickly in Lórien, especially with the warden trainees practicing long hours with their instructors and the instructors indulging themselves in a little female company while on reprieve from their duties. Indilisse had spent much of her time doing some more writing, delivering to the Lord and Lady her first completed manuscript. During other times, she visited with her mother. Vanima had picked up on the fact that her daughter was in love rather quickly, and they had discussed it profusely, Vanima swearing not tell Targon about it. Then there were the times that she and Narië would take a walk and discuss what was going on in their lives. Unfortunately, though, for Indilisse it grew very annoying to hear of the love shared between the handmaiden and Rúmil. Not that Indilisse was not happy for Narië, and would have normally loved to hear about it, but the fact that her own love life was rocky made Indilisse realize just how much she wanted that finality to a relationship.  
  
Speaking of relationships... she had purposely stayed as far away from Haldir as she could manage. Of course, he would visit her after the day's work had been completed and they would also take a walk or visit the flet. Basically they would go anywhere that allowed for a certain amount of privacy, but still made it hard to do anything that they would regret later. Haldir seemed to enjoy the time they spent together, and she did most of the time as well, but it was slowly making her crazy with the mixed signals coming from him. One moment he could be this smoldering elf- one that she had to touch and grasp at his body, to which he usually liked very much. And other times he was aloof and seemed not to care for her in any way but friendly. And tonight seemed to be just one of those nights.  
  
Indilisse sat across the field, at her father's table, sipping her wine continuously. It allowed for a better vantage point if it looked as if her eyes were focused on the pewter rim than directly at him. She would not allow him the satisfaction of knowing she so openly stared at him. Not after the way he had spoken to her earlier. Sure, she realized that he was in full-out March Warden mode so that meant a greater degree of arrogance from, but to quickly turn his attention away from her to another elf who had begged his attention without so much as a goodbye irked her beyond all belief. Maybe if he just got off of his high horse...  
  
Visions of the ride they took to the grotto swept her mind. Why could he not be like that all the time? Caring and loving, confident and suave all wrapped into one male elf. The way he had touched her so reverently was more than any word could ever portray accurately his nature and how he treated her most of the time- that was when they were not around other people. He had slipped a few times in his longing glances and comments, receiving many curious comments and questions from others, to which he quickly supplied some egotistical statement. Then half of the time he seemed scared away from her. It enraged her so very much.  
  
"Indilisse, mellon," came the soft voice from beside her.  
  
Indilisse turned to find Elladan's soft blue eyes looking down at her. "Elladan."  
  
"Could I ask a friend for a walk in the garden to talk?" Elladan extended his hand.  
  
She took his hand, not even having to think about it. She followed him out of the celebration for the new wardens, past the lining of trees and they started for the gardens in complete silence. Once they were there, Elladan placed her arm in his and they walked slowly around the quiet pond. "Why do you need me to talk with, Elladan?"  
  
"I value your opinion, Indilisse." Elladan looked down at her. "And I wished to have one last conversation with the elleth I am closest with, besides Arwen, before we leave for Imladris."  
  
"Oh." Indilisse replied.  
  
He smiled, "Something seems to be troubling you, lirimaer."  
  
She sighed heavily, and looked up at him, debating whether or not she tell Elladan what was really on her mind. Knowing that he was still one of her most valued friends, she began, "It is a long story."  
  
"Does it involve a March Warden?" Elladan asked.  
  
"Does everyone know?!" Indilisse exclaimed.  
  
"Nay, my sweet Indilisse." He chuckled, "Eruanne has told me many things."  
  
"They must be slanted," she remarked, "She is friends with Nindë."  
  
Elladan shook his head and smiled again, "She no longer remains friends with that elleth. Eruanne is different than they are, and she finally realized that maybe they were not the best friends."  
  
Indilisse thought about this for a moment. It was true. Eruanne had seemed the most in touch with the real world out of the entire group, and was downright pleasant to speak with the few times they had a chance to the past month. "You must protect her, Elladan. If Nindë and Valaina find out of her change, they will forever be thorns in her side."  
  
"They already were." Elladan replied, "But I do intend on keeping close watch on her."  
  
She glanced quickly up at Elladan with large eyes, "She is going to Imladris with you?"  
  
He nodded, "Aye, she is, but she has a cousin there that she wishes to see. But in that time, I wish to spend a great deal of my efforts wooing her."  
  
Indilisse smiled and pulled Elladan into a long hug, "I wish you all the luck Elladan. You must keep me informed as to how things are going."  
  
"I will, Indilisse." Elladan said, pulling away to look down at her, "But we have digressed from the original topic. Do you have feelings for the March Warden, Indilisse? If you do, you should tell him."  
  
"I do not know, Elladan." Indilisse replied, and then let out an embarrassed chuckle, "This is quite odd to speak with you about this."  
  
"I know, it is weird to speak with you about Eruanne." He smiled, "And what do you mean you do not know?"  
  
She shrugged and pulled away from him, walking to a carved stone bench. Indilisse picked at her pale blue dress and waited until Elladan joined her to continue, "I know I care for him Elladan. I feel different things than I ever felt with you, I hate to be so blunt with it, but it is true."  
  
He chuckled lightly and put an arm around her, "I would have it no other way than blunt, Indilisse. You know that."  
  
"And yet, sometimes he just acts like he cannot be bothered with me." Indilisse continued, "I know he has feelings as well; I know it by the way he kisses me."  
  
Elladan froze for a moment, Indilisse figured that the information of the actual extension of their relationship was a great shock to him. He recovered quickly, though, and sighed, "He is an honorable elf, Indilisse. He will make his intentions known soon enough... if he knows what is good for him."  
  
She giggled, "Are you telling me that you would do him harm if he was not?"  
  
"Most definitely when it concerns you." He said with a serious face. "And I am sure Grandmother and Grandfather would have something to say about it as well."  
  
Indilisse nodded her head and sighed, "They would."  
  
Elladan looked at her for a while and smiled, "You know, since I cannot have you, I am glad it is Haldir that you have chosen. He is the only one worthy of your love."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Aye." He said, "The March Warden is the one elf I would wish to have by my side in every battle, except that of Elrohir."  
  
Indilisse felt a calm come over her, Elladan's words seemingly making her feel better about the whole situation before her. She trusted Elladan more than anything in Arda, but she really did not need to hear his endorsement for her to know that Haldir was an amazing elf. "Thank you, Elladan."  
  
"You are welcome, mellon." He replied, leaning down and placing a soft kiss upon her temple.

* * *

Nindë watched this interaction between Indilisse and Elladan, gasping to herself. She did not need to hear what they were saying to see the full intention of the kiss Elladan placed on her temple. Slowly, she smiled, and many thoughts came to her head. Indilisse was no better than herself, always reaching for the highest elf to bed. Maybe Indilisse was just using Haldir to get to Elladan again. To say that she had been delighted upon recently finding out that Indilisse and Elladan had a past, would have been a severe understatement. And it had been Eruanne who had told her too! Of course it did take some blackmailing and major prodding on Nindë's part to find out this information, but she had. What would Eruanne do if she saw this little interaction?  
  
She turned back towards the path she had originally been on when she heard their talking. She had been very angry that she had not been invited to this celebration and Indilisse had. It allowed for that bewitching elleth to work her magic once more on Haldir when she was not around to counteract it. Nindë had not intended on running into the March Warden though. He was coming down the path from the stairs that led up to Indilisse's talan, looking around absently and not really paying attention himself. Haldir had visited her talan many nights, she had noticed.  
  
Nindë smiled. Maybe she could get him to believe that Indilisse was in Elladan's arms. Nay, he would never believe her, especially since he knew of her reserves about Indilisse. She continued up the path, looking at the ground, waiting to see if Haldir said anything. Indeed, he did.  
  
"Have you seen Indilisse by any chance, Nindë?" Haldir questioned, "And hopefully it will be the truth."  
  
Nindë smiled sweetly, "I saw her leaving the celebration with Lord Elladan, Haldir."  
  
"Oh?" He questioned lightly.  
  
"Aye, they were walking arm in arm and laughing." Nindë replied. A little coloration of the story would hurt no one. "And then I saw them make their way into the garden."  
  
Haldir looked at her for a long moment, "This is the truth?"  
  
"I would not lie." Nindë said, "Besides, you can tell if I am or not."  
  
He nodded his head, "True... So you say they went into the garden?"  
  
"Yes." Nindë nodded, covering her mouth to block the slight smile playing on her lips. Haldir was a jealous lover, of that much she knew, and any amount of touching between Indilisse and Elladan, even though they said they were no longer together, would surely send him over the edge of envy.  
  
"Thank you." Haldir said, walking towards the nearest entrance to the gardens. He stepped behind the first large shrub and was hidden from view.  
  
Nindë stalked up as lightly as she could so as not to be detected by Haldir. Managing to get by him and to a decent viewing spot, Narië watched to see what happened. There in the shadows next to the far off bench, where Indilisse and Elladan were before, stood the couple now. The golden- haired elleth was pushed back against a large tree trunk, and Elladan was holding her sufficiently against it, her arms above her head. Elladan removed his hands, letting his fingers trace down the sides of her blue dress, darker in this light, to her thighs. The couples' ardent kissing grew even more so as his hands lowered even further and gathered the long fabric up in his hands enough to slip a hand beneath the dress.  
  
Nindë's eyes bugged out of her head in pure delight. Haldir was seeing this as well! This was a slight deviation of the plans she had made a month earlier to hurt Indilisse, but this was even better. Indilisse had actually been the one to create the larger offense. Nindë's original idea in comparison to Indilisse was like Sauron to a miserly mouse.  
  
A flash before her eyes alerted her to the fact that Haldir was storming out of the viewing area. She had never seen him move so briskly and with such an angry look upon his face. He looked as though he could spit fire and kill a whole band of orcs single-handedly. Nindë giggled happily and followed him out of the garden a little ways until she realized he was heading for his talan. Deciding it would be better to dig into his injuries from this night the following morning to make him see that every elleth was the same, Nindë turned back around on her heels for her talan. She knew she would hardly be able to sleep for the next day from the excitement of her self-appointed task of spreading the evil rumor.

* * *

Indilisse giggled to herself as she left the garden. Eruanne was a sweet elleth, and by the way she and Elladan had greeted each other in the garden, Indilisse was satisfied that Nindë and Valaina no longer held sway over her. It had been evident to Indilisse that she had only been a guise so that Elladan could escape without being noticed and Eruanne could meet him down here since she was not invited to the celebration.  
  
She had turned back to look at them after walking a good ways, and smiled seeing Elladan pinning Eruanne against the tree and planting a passionate kiss upon her lips. Indilisse sighed, in the back of her mind wishing that Haldir showed the same fervor all the time. But then again, maybe he did not see her the same way Elladan saw Eruanne. She shook her head and went back for her talan, in need of a good rest before the following day when the preparations would be made for the departures from Lórien. It would be sad to see the twins go.  
  
"There you are!" Narië exclaimed, "I thought you had vanished into thin air."  
  
"Nay, I am here." Indilisse laughed, "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing much, but Rúmil's begetting day is in a few days," Narië said. "Every time I mean to tell you, it slips my mind. I wish to have a small celebration for him at our talan... I am still warming up to saying that."  
  
Indilisse sighed and nodded her head, "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
  
"Not that I can think of." Narië replied, and thought for a moment, "I just need your body there for the evening meal. And you do not need to bring a gift, as you gave us one for the binding."  
  
"I would still like to bring him a gift." Indilisse said, "I will think of something, whether he likes the gift or not."  
  
Narië laughed, "This should be an interesting day for him then."  
  
They stopped in front of Indilisse's talan, and Indilisse smiled, "Join me for some wine before you have to disappear again and do your wifely duties?"  
  
"I would like that, Indilisse. We never spend much time together any more." Narië said, following Indilisse into the talan and dropped down upon the nearest cushioned seat.  
  
"Aye, I keep meaning to tell Rúmil that he should let you out of his bed once and a while." Indilisse joked, glancing sideways at Narië before walking to the kitchen and pouring two glasses of deep red wine.  
  
"Even if you did tell him that, I do not think he would let me leave." Narië smiled over her goblet and took a long sip. "He is very persistent."  
  
"Daro!" Indilisse exclaimed, trying to cover her ears. "I do not need to hear about Rúmil's appetite for... for copulation."  
  
Narië giggled, "I will, for you, mellon nin."  
  
"Thank you." Indilisse sighed again and rested her head back on the chaise she was lounging on.  
  
"When do your parents leave for Valinor?" Narië questioned after some time.  
  
Indilisse glanced at her, "In a few weeks. I will miss them sorely."  
  
"Was it a big surprise when you found this out?" Narië asked.  
  
"Aye, they sprang it on me all of a sudden." Indilisse nodded, "But they should go. They deserve to live in peace without the threat of great evil like here in Arda."  
  
Narië smiled warmly, and reached out to pat Indilisse's hand, "It is hard to see them go, but you will see them again one day in Valinor. Then the rejoicing will be great. That is what I keep thinking of when I miss my parents. And now I will get to introduce them to Rúmil."  
  
"But what if I never go?" Indilisse questioned, "What if there is a contingent of elves that stay behind in Lórien after the changing of the world?"  
  
"If you are with Haldir, Indilisse, then you will most certainly go wherever he goes, and he will go wherever the Lady goes." Narië replied, "So you see, you will end up in the West one day."  
  
Indilisse paused and looked at Narië with a stunned expression, "What did you say about Haldir?"  
  
Narië's skin looked ashen and she bit her lip, "I should not have said anything. There I go running my mouth off again."  
  
"What do you know?" Indilisse demanded. "Has Orophin told you my secret?"  
  
The handmaiden nodded her head slightly, "Well, he told Rúmil and Rúmil told me. But I am going to be quiet now, so as not to indulge any more information."  
  
Indilisse glared at her, "You know, if you were privy to any more information, it is your duty as an elleth and as my friend to tell me."  
  
Narië laughed and stood up from her spot, walking to the door. "On this issue, I will let you find out for yourself."  
  
"You cannot do this to me Narië!" Indilisse whined, "You cannot leave me like this!"  
  
Narië smiled and opened the door. "Sleep well, my friend."  
  
Indilisse listened to her descent of the stairs and let out an aggravated sigh. Now she had another thing to worry about.  
  
--- Mellon- friend Mellon nin- my friend Daro- Stop! Or Halt! 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- Opening Skirmish  
  
Haldir could not believe that Indilisse would do such a thing. That she could actually lie to his face and say there was nothing between her and Elladan anymore, while still secretly meeting and then doing... Elbereth knew what. He could not even stay to watch out of curiosities sake, he felt so physically unwell. He could see that her hair had been taken down from the braid she had earlier, probably because Elladan enjoyed it that way. The instant Elladan had lowered his hands to her thighs, all he wanted to do was commit a horrible and painful murder, because the twin was touching his love, regardless what Galadriel and Celeborn would do to him. And then he had to remind himself that she was not his love until he told her. So maybe she was not really at fault for once again falling into Elladan's arms.  
  
Still, he had trusted her character. He thought he knew her well enough to know that the one time mishap with Glorfindel was just that, and that Miruvor was not her friend. But he had been too quick to trust, something that he never let himself do, and had been hurt. She knew that he liked her enough to spend more and more time alone with her. Why would she so openly go to Elladan again? Why would she let Elladan touch her like he was? It just did not make sense to him. Was she still also leading Glorfindel along when she had said that she was not? He hated being in this permanent state of the unknowing. And if that was not killing him enough, the fact that Indilisse did not think enough of him or love him enough to abstain from all relationships was just adding insult to injury. He loved her more than the bright of sun on his face or the breeze through his hair. Why could he not communicate this simple statement to her? The one line that would let her know that he not only loved her, but wanted to bind with her, share the rest of his life with her and have elflings with?  
  
It did not matter anymore, though. She had made her choice and gone back to Elladan. And that made him the most angry and jealous elf in the world. He had always been able to get what he wanted, never having to live in disappointment. Now that the one thing he wanted more than anything in Arda was out of reach, he would stop at nothing to have it. Almost even possess it. But then he remembered his friendship with Elladan and that he held both of Lord Elrond's sons in very high regards. He could not hurt them, and he could not do anything to disgrace Indilisse either because no matter how much he wanted her, the pesky emotion of love kept sweeping back into his mind.  
  
Haldir found himself walking around the perimeter of the city for the third time that day, trying to bypass anyone or thing that deigned it necessary to interrupt him or make him think of Indilisse. And if that meant not seeing the Imladris party and his new wardens off, then he was prepared to accept the consequences. Though, now he realized that he had missed two meals and that he wished for a rest. He made his way back into the city, slipping into a dark back path so he could head for his talan and find some food. Hopefully no one would be there to stop him.

* * *

Indilisse smiled at the passing elves on their way to the practice field, now vacant and able to use since the training wardens were no longer there. She continued on her own way up to her talan to find her diary to eventually find a quiet place by a stream and in the blessed sunlight to sit and write for a little while. The farewells had taken place earlier, and surprisingly it was easy to see the twins depart. Indilisse decided that this was in large part due to finally putting the past behind her and having completely moved on to realizing the Haldir was the one that she was meant to be with and the roles she had played up to this point were only to get her back to Lórien and into his arms.  
  
Now if only he saw it that way...  
  
Haldir had not shown up at the gates to bid a farewell to his friends and the new wardens that were heading out to the borders. He had not been at the morning or afternoon meals either. Rúmil and Orophin had not seen him, and Luinil had even visited his talan, but still there was no sign of Haldir. She grew very worried by the time she made it to their flet and still he was not there. And that was why she was now headed to her talan to retrieve her journal, so hopefully it could take her mind off of the eerily missing March Warden.  
  
She walked into her talan, and across the front room to the small chest of drawers she kept and opened one to pull out the barely used leather bound book and writing utensils. Indilisse set the inkwell and quill off to the side so she could flip through the pages quickly to make sure that the idea she wished to write more one was in this book. Then she heard soft breathing from the darkened corner of the room, and slowly turned around to find Haldir sitting in of her chairs and watching her.  
  
"There you are!" Indilisse exclaimed, "I have been looking all over Caras Galadhon for you!"  
  
"For what reasons?" He asked, remaining serious and brooding.  
  
She sighed, "Can wanting to see you not be enough of a reason?"  
  
"Why would you want to see me?" He asked, "You probably wanted to spend more time with your precious Elladan."  
  
Indilisse stopped what she was doing to stare at him, trying to read his face. This was odd for Haldir. For one, he would not enter an elleth's talan and sit in a dark corner and not tell her he was there until she figured it out. And two, he had disappeared somewhere for more than half the day, neglecting his duties. Hoping to gain some insight, she frowned and glanced away from him to look through her book again, "What has got you in such a sour mood? Did you wake up next to Luinil this morning?"  
  
"No, I did not. Who did you wake up next to this morning?" Haldir asked.  
  
So much for a vain attempt at adding humor to the serious situation. Indilisse raised a brow curiously, "I know not what you mean, Haldir. I am in a good mood today, well except for the fact that you did not show up to bid the twins a safe trip. You do not know how highly they speak of you."  
  
Haldir gave a disgusted grunt and got up to walk over to a cabinet to refresh his wine. "That does not seem to matter to me."  
  
"You helped yourself to my wine as well?" She said, again trying to lighten the tension in the room, but was quickly put in her place by an extremely angry glare from Haldir. Indilisse closed the book and leaned against a wall, watching him before speaking, "Why does it not matter to you that the twins think highly of you?"  
  
"Because one does not deserve the same from me." Haldir replied.  
  
Indilisse sat on her chaise and stared at him as he made his way back to the chair facing her. "Haldir, why are you acting like this? Did something happen that I am not aware of?"  
  
"Aye, something did happen, that I am sure you are very aware of." He said, meeting her eyes for a split second before casting his glance away.  
  
"Would you care to tell what it is, because I do not remember doing anything distasteful?" She asked, wondering if he was mad at her or at someone else.  
  
Haldir sipped his wine and sighed, "You left the party with Elladan last eve."  
  
Indilisse sat back in shock, her mouth agape, "I do not recall there being a rule that I could not leave the celebration with another elf who begged my attention, who also happens to be my friend."  
  
"You left me." He added.  
  
"Oh, do not dare start this hurt attitude, March Warden." Indilisse gave him a harsh look, "Not when you could care less about me when we are around others. Maybe you should like me to tell you your less than lamentable offenses?"  
  
"And what of yours?" Haldir questioned.  
  
She stood up hastily, "I have done no crime! What are you accusing me of?"  
  
He raised an arrogant brow, "You do not remember that you were with Elladan in the garden last night?"  
  
"Aye, I was, but you should not give it a second thought," Indilisse said, gathering her things. "He is my friend."  
  
"Do you give all of your friends the same considerations?" He asked.  
  
"Of course I do," she answered slowly, trying to make sense of what he was saying. Just how much wine had he had?  
  
"Then, friend, I would like to take my benefit of our relationship," Haldir stood quickly and closed the distance between them. His strong hands clasped around her arms to hold her in place, but this time they were not out of passion or of caring, they were out of pure unadulterated roughness.  
  
Indilisse could smell the heavy wine upon his breath, and looked up at him with wide eyes. "What are you saying Haldir? You make no sense!"  
  
Without saying another word, she felt his lips crash down on hers in a hard manner, crushing her lips and almost hurting her. This embrace was empty and not like any of the others they had shared before. His hands moved down her arms, to her waist, his fingers splaying our over her hips and pulling her hard against his body. He ground himself into her slightly so that she could feel his excitement.  
  
She pushed back on his chest, enough to part their lips so she could get out a muffled, "Haldir..."  
  
Again, he reclaimed her lips, his hands moving around to her backside, and pushing her abdomen against his groin.  
  
More forcefully, she said, "Daro!"  
  
He did not listen and soon his hands were on her thighs, lifting her gown by slight degrees up to her waist. This was it, he had broken the last straw.  
  
"Daro! March Warden!" She exclaimed, reaching up to push away from him.  
  
He caught her hands, and looked down at her with fierce eyes. "I thought you said you give all of your friends the same considerations. But you do no give them to me!"  
  
Indilisse scoffed and tried to struggle free, but he held her still, "What has happened to you, Haldir? Has a malicious force overpowered you?"  
  
Haldir kissed her hard and forceful again, though this time her hands were freed and she slapped her hand across one cheek, and the backside of it across the other. For good measure, she brought her knee up with as much strength she could muster, coming into contact with his groin. He backed away from her, grasping for his injury, his eyes watering in pain. Indilisse looked down on him for a few seconds before gathering her things.  
  
She paused at the door, turning back to him, "For what ever reason has made you think I am like this, I am not. And no matter if you think you are Manwë himself, you cannot defile me like this March Warden!"  
  
He did not respond, and only leaned back against the lounge.  
  
"You may think me a helpless elleth, but by Elbereth," she said through gritted teeth, "you do not know who you are dealing with!"  
  
Haldir looked at her.  
  
"And if you really need it that horribly, go visit Nindë, I hear she still would not mind being bedded by the March Warden, even though he is more depraved than she!" With that, Indilisse slammed the door shut, running as fast as she could away from the talan. It hurt her deeply that some idea he had concocted into his head had made him have so little respect for her that he could try such a thing. She was not saying that he would have gone as far as she thought he might, but what he definitely was trying to do was be the biggest bully he could. For what reason, she did not know.  
  
She had done nothing wrong? Had he received bad information? All she had done was leave the celebration with Elladan, which to few might have looked questionable, but to anyone who knew of the past would know that there was no longer anything between them. They had gone off to the garden and talked, Elladan about Eruanne, and Indilisse did everything but profess her undying love for Haldir. If he had followed them, then he should have heard that. And then Elladan had given her a friendly kiss upon her temple, only to find that Eruanne had made her way into the garden. They spoke briefly and she had left them alone to...  
  
Indilisse stopped suddenly from her run. Did he mistake Eruanne for her? How could he have done that? They did not look very much alike except for shared hair color of golden brown. Even with that, Eruanne's hair was almost an entire shade darker than hers. Eruanne had worn hers down for the evening, Indilisse had ties hers up and woven the intricate braids with ribbons. They were wearing the same colored dress, but Eruanne's was a darker, richer blue. Anyone who had spent as much time watching her as Haldir had done that night from afar, should have been able to distinguish these differences.  
  
She chuckled to herself. Here Haldir had nearly tried to force her into a compromising situation and she was rationalizing it, trying to make it seem to her not that bad and that it had only big a huge negligence on his part. Could it possibly have been the love she held for him that was making her do this, making her forgive him so easily? And then she remembered Elladan forgiving her for the transgression in Imladris and it made her feel even worse, finally understanding what it felt like to be in Elladan's shoes. No matter the offense your loved one made, it was easy to forgive them, but still hurt nonetheless and validation of the situation was the only way to quell the pain.  
  
So many new realizations rooted her in her spot. Elladan had unconditional love, and she had never really known to what extent. Now, standing here after being personally violated by the elf she cared for the most, she understood what to love unconditionally entailed. It meant that even after the most despicable thing had been committed by them or against them, you would rationalize the situation and move on after a little bit of a rocky road.  
  
For her, forgiving Haldir was easy. But for what ever crime she had committed against him, Haldir's process of forgiveness must have been like crossing the labyrinth of jagged rocks of Emyn Muil on your hands and knees.  
  
Indilisse shook her head and continued on her way. Whether she was willing to forgive him or not, she definitely was not about to allow him an easy time forgetting what he did.

* * *

Haldir sat in the silence of her talan, still trying to recover from the devastating blow to his body. And what was most unfortunate was that he actually deserved all of the residual pain he had been left with. Watching her leave like that made Haldir hate himself, and really, seriously, wish he had done differently. He had not only violated her physically, but also betrayed the trust she held in him as the Guardian of Lórien, March Warden of the Borders, and as a friend. How could he possibly ever gain it back?  
  
He put the goblet of wine back in her kitchen, before leaving the talan. It had been wrong to take the approach he had, and he would be ashamed if anyone knew of the situation that had taken place. But still he was left no clues as to what really happened between Indilisse and Elladan. He could not tell if through her sarcastic statements about leaving with Elladan were to cover up her own mistakes or to be completely and utterly serious with him. It was true that he should not have been concerned about her leaving the celebration, but as soon as he had noticed her smile missing, he excused himself and went on the search for her.  
  
And on the way he found Nindë...  
  
Rhach!  
  
How could he have been so unbelievably dim-witted to overlook the fact that he had spoken to Nindë and she had been the one to tell him where Indilisse was, and that she was with Elladan in the garden. He knew he should not have trusted her, but the look upon her face was truthful, even if she was deceitful.  
  
Before he knew what he was doing, he found himself approaching Nindë's talan and raising his hand to bang on the door. Nindë came to the door, and smiled as sweetly as she could manage, it slowly changing to the ubiquitous means of seduction from her gray eyes. In the past, such a show would have excited him and he would have devoured her completely, but now he felt his stomach lurching at even the sight of that grin.  
  
"Whatever can I do for you, March Warden?" Nindë asked, stepping to the side and allowing him entrance.  
  
Haldir stepped inside and looked down at her, "I do not know, maybe you could tell me about last eve."  
  
"What is there to say, Haldir?" Nindë looked at him after shutting the door, "You as well as I saw with our very own eyes that Indilisse is not as perfect as you originally thought."  
  
"But I know Indilisse, and she would never..." Haldir said, and trailed off realizing that it would be useless to try and prove this point to Nindë.  
  
"She must be a very good deceiver then, to not only fool you, but Glorfindel and Elladan as well." Nindë remarked, walking over to a chaise lounge across the room and dropping down onto it, ending in a suggestive pose.  
  
But she underestimated how easy he could give up such a thing. Haldir looked at her and sighed, "I will not stay long, Nindë. I just wanted to hear what you knew of last night."  
  
"It is true that I was spying on them," Nindë spoke slowly. "And it was perfect when you came down, but I did not think much would happen when I told you they were in the garden because all they had been doing was talking and sitting together. Elladan did kiss her temple, though, but that was when I left."  
  
"So you did not know to what extent they were together when you told me where they were?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. Nindë reached behind her head and pulled a fresh strawberry from a bowl, placing it in her mouth slowly and seductively. His stomach flopped.  
  
She swallowed the berry and sighed, "Nay, but I was just as surprised as you were when I found them back in that position."  
  
"So you knew it was Indilisse for sure?" Haldir questioned.  
  
"I saw golden brown hair and a blue dress. When I stopped spying before, Indilisse was with Elladan." Nindë shrugged, "What would you take from that, Haldir?"  
  
He nodded his head and pursed his lips slightly, before turning around and opening the door. "Goodbye."  
  
"Why are you leaving so quickly, Haldir?" Nindë questioned, "I can tend to the needs that Indilisse obviously has not, since she has been dallying with Elladan."  
  
Haldir turned his head to the side to look back at her and sighed, "Even if Indilisse never will, I would not come back to you, Nindë."  
  
With that, he left the talan, not knowing where he was going, but needed to be somewhere where he could think and come to conclusions.  
  
--- Daro!- Stop! Or Halt!  
  
Rhach!- Curses 


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Title not to be confused with "Making Love".  
  
Chapter 24- Making Lembas  
  
Indilisse and Haldir had not seen each other for two entire days. She had not necessarily been trying to stay away from him, but it was obvious to her that staying away was exactly what Haldir was doing. As far as she knew, no one had heard of what had transpired between them, or if they had, they had been especially tight lipped on the matter. There were a few questioning looks from Luinil, however, so it made her believe that Haldir had talked to him about the whole situation. She could not understand the questionable looks, though, from Luinil because she had not been lucky enough to ascertain exactly what Haldir was accusing her of.  
  
Needless to say, she was presently on her way to Rúmil's and Narië's talan for the evening meal and to celebrate Rúmil's begetting, with the knowledge that Haldir would most likely be there and that dinner would be very uncomfortable. Even more so if the other three decided to formulate a plan to bring them together faster.  
  
She paused before the wooden door, adjusting the dress upon her shoulders and lifted her hand to knock on the door. There came loud curses from inside the talan, and Indilisse made them out to be the brothers' engaged in some form of game with dice. Indilisse giggled to herself and knocked on the door, crossing her arms over the front of her body, holding Rúmil's gift in her hands carefully. Narië came to the door and pulled it back, giving Indilisse a look of sheer exasperation.  
  
"Thank Eru you are here!" Narië exclaimed, grabbing Indilisse's arm and pulling her hastily into the room. "I thought you might never show up."  
  
Indilisse giggled, and looked at Narië after quickly scanning the room. The three brothers sat around the main carven wood table, talking happily, berating each other, daring each other, drinking dark wine and rolling dice between them. "Why are you so happy to see me?"  
  
"I need a female to talk to." Narië said lowly, "Someone who does not constitute rolling dice a fun game."  
  
"Then I am not that person," Indilisse remarked, trying desperately to keep a straight face.  
  
Narië sighed and laughed, nudging her shoulder against Indilisse's. "You better watch it, or I can embarrass you with no troubles with Haldir around."  
  
"You are evil Narië." Indilisse blushed slightly and motioned for Narië to move in the direction of the kitchen area. The ellyn decided right at that moment to become quite quiet and finally realize that they had been joined by one more elleth.  
  
Rúmil jumped up and grabbed Indilisse in a long hug, looking at Narië, "Narië, my love, you think of the best begetting day gifts. I would love to have both of you in my talan..."  
  
"More appropriately your bed," Narië replied with a sarcastic laugh, moving into the kitchen.  
  
Indilisse pushed herself out of Rúmil's arms and smacked his arm, "Rúmil, I cannot believe you would talk like that now that you are bound."  
  
"That is what I say!" Narië called.  
  
Rúmil pouted, "Why can I not? I am only voicing a dream that I have had for some time now... of course they have stopped since Narië and I joined... but...."  
  
"You will not be able to dig yourself out of this one now, Rúmil." Indilisse laughed, "And besides, you are not my type."  
  
She handed Rúmil his gift and joined Narië's side in front of the small hearth as she mixed a stew of some sort. Indilisse had become fully aware of one set of eyes on her back, but was not sure if the others were watching her as well. What was Haldir trying to do anyway? Burn a hole into the back of her head?  
  
"Tell us, Indilisse," Orophin started and paused for a sip of his wine. "What is your type?"  
  
Indilisse groaned and glanced sideways at Narië who only mustered an emotionless shrug. What a great friend she was. "That is not a question I would like to answer at this very moment, Orophin."  
  
"But Indilisse, if you have not found a suitable ellon by now in all of the elven homes, I believe you are setting your standards a little high." Orophin continued.  
  
She turned and glared at Orophin and he smiled wickedly back at her. "I will not oblige you an answer, Orophin, now just leave the subject alone."  
  
The room was quiet again before Rúmil called his brothers back to the game before them. Indilisse and Narië finished gathering the meal and set it upon the table, Rúmil and Narië sitting across the table from each other. Orophin took the side with only one seat, thereby making Indilisse and Haldir sit beside each other. Did his brothers not even know about the fight they had recently?  
  
Fortunately, the meal was progressing peacefully, but she was not unaware of the sideways glances Haldir would afford her every so often. When a dish was asked to be passed, he would hand it to her, and she would take it, being careful to not touch him, but on a few occasions she had not been so lucky and brushed his fingers lightly. Every single time that this happened, however, she felt a slight pleasure that she had never felt before by a simple touch- not even previous touches from Haldir. Something was intervening, weaving its magical spell around them, and no matter the level of their distaste for each other, it was nearly forgotten by the end of the night- even if it was for a very short time.  
  
Rúmil took the velvet pouch the gift Indilisse had brought him was in, and appraised it cautiously before loosening the toggles and opening the bag. He reached in and pulled out an old leather bound book, the pages yellowed and beginning to crumble from deterioration from its long years in existence. Rúmil ran his fingers over the harsh leather cover, lifting the top cover to look at the first page. "I cannot believe you still have this, Indilisse."  
  
"I do not have it any more, it is again yours." Indilisse smiled.  
  
"What is it?" Orophin asked, standing over his brother's shoulder to peer down at the brittle parchment. "It's that old diary you kept?"  
  
Rúmil nodded, "I gave it to Indilisse when she left Lórien so she would not forget me."  
  
Indilisse giggled and nodded her head, "We wrote letters back and forth through this book, but it was mostly Rúmil's drabbling."  
  
"I still cannot believe you kept this all these years." Rúmil said in awe and looked up at her.  
  
"You said I could keep it and give it back if I ever returned to Lórien." She smiled, "I am back now, and I think you need it more with all those sappy love poems about the elleths in the bath house. Maybe Narië would benefit from them."  
  
Everyone laughed, except Rúmil who sighed and shook his head, "You always manage to turn any situation into a joke."  
  
Indilisse looked at him, "But you must promise to keep it between you and Narië only. I do not wish all of my dark secrets spread throughout Caras Galadhon."  
  
"I should give it to Nindë then?" Rúmil questioned.  
  
"You are evil." Indilisse stood up and placed her hand on Rúmil's shoulder, the other on Haldir's without thinking. She felt the muscles beneath her fingers tense tightly and realized what she had done. "Well, my friends, it is getting late and my mother asked me to help her bake lembas and bread in the morning. I unfortunately have not made the dough for the lembas yet."  
  
Narië looked at her and frowned, "You are supposed to let that set for half a day!"  
  
"I know," she chuckled, "That is exactly why I must go and make it now."  
  
She said her goodbyes quickly and made her way back to her talan, letting herself in and closing the door behind her softly. Indilisse sighed, thinking about Haldir for a brief moment before she was interrupted by a soft knock on her door. "Who is it?"  
  
"Haldir." Came the deep reply.  
  
Dropping her shoulders, she pulled back the door to reveal the glum-faced March Warden. "If you are here to be inappropriate again, let us save the hassle and let me knee you again."  
  
Haldir visibly grimaced, but quickly washed the look from his face. "I will not be inappropriate. I came to apologize. I should not have treated you like I did, you deserve better than that, and I do not think I will ever be able to forgive myself if you do not."  
  
"Why did you do it?" She asked, leaning against the door.  
  
"Were you in the garden with Elladan?" He asked.  
  
Indilisse nodded, "We have already gone over this Haldir. Aye I was, and no you cannot dictate what I can and cannot do."  
  
"I am not going to." Haldir looked at her for a long moment before continuing, "Did he kiss you?"  
  
"On my temple, but only as a friend would." Indilisse replied, her stomach quickly growing uneasy with the direction of the questions. What she had suspected Haldir saw was exactly what he had. "Did you see me do more?"  
  
He bit his lip, "I do not know what I saw."  
  
She softened her stance and reached out to run a hand across his soft cheek. "I left when Eruanne joined us. She decided to go to Imladris with Elladan to get to know him better. That is who you saw with Elladan."  
  
"How can I know for sure?" He asked again, but in an antagonizing fashion.  
  
Indilisse looked at him and sighed, "There is no reason that you should believe me, Haldir, and Eruanne and Elladan are no longer here to vouch for me. All you can know is what is in your heart regarding all the times we have been together and I have been truthful with you."  
  
"You are right, Indilisse, and I was wrong not to trust you." Haldir nodded his head and turned his ashamed eyes from her. "For all that I have done to you, I am sorry, my dear Indilisse. I love you, I am sure it does not seem like much now, and I understand if you never wish to speak with me again. Even I would not want to speak to myself again after I had not paid the correct attention to you around others. Or after I had listened to Nindë and went where she told me. I am despicable for having ever doubted your character because I know you are the purest and truest elleth I have ever had the privilege of knowing."  
  
Indilisse stared at him wide eyed, trying to take in fully what he was saying. She wanted to speak, but something bound her mouth shut and made her body freeze so she could not react.  
  
He continued, "And it is particularly horrible that I let my mind make me believe it was you, when I knew all along it could not have been you. The dress Eruanne wore was a shade darker than the one you wore... You deserve an elf that is far superior to me, Indilisse, so I can just say that I love you and that is all I have to offer you. That is the reason I was so angry. I could not bare the pain of seeing you touch another ellon. I wanted it to be me so badly in Elladan's spot when I thought it was you."  
  
Haldir looked around, and Indilisse could only stare blankly.  
  
"I love you, Indilisse. I have since you were an elfling, but ever since you have returned, it has been a new love. The kind that makes someone completely fall apart because all they can think about is that person." Haldir sighed and glanced at the ground. "I regret having waited this long to tell you, but it did not make any sense to me. I have never felt like this before."  
  
Say something you imbecile! She was so emotionally moved and shocked at the sincerity of his admissions, that for a short amount of time she forgot how to coherently move her mouth to form any word. Indilisse could not even make a sound, and the look in his eyes as he met hers again briefly caused a great pain to rip through her body. He thought she did not return his feelings! Say something!  
  
He nodded his head and blinked his eyes a few times, almost as if trying to fend off tears. "Well, I have said what I wished, so now I bid you sweet dreams."  
  
With that, he turned and started hastily away from her door. He walked down the first few steps and Indilisse, finally coherent, if only by a slight bit, mumbled, "I love you too."  
  
At least that made him stop. He whipped around and looked at her from his spot just at the first set of stairs down to the city floor. Surprise riddled his face.  
  
Finally the use of her facial muscles returned and she was able to give him a soft smile, and said firmly this time, "Haldir, I love you."  
  
In three long strides, he was in front of her once again, but this time he placed his hands upon her waist and pulled her against him. Before she could speak again, his lips were upon hers, questing hungrily, but again were laced with the love and care she felt so many other times before from him and had missed when he had visited her talan not three days prior. Haldir broke apart from her lips, caressing her cheek with his hand, "Say it again, Indilisse, so that I am sure I am not hearing things."  
  
"I love you, Haldir, March Warden of Lórien, Captain of the Galadhrim... my love. And I have already forgiven you for what you have done." Indilisse said through an emotion-heavy voice, but quickly pulled back from him, smacking his shoulder.  
  
He recoiled in shock, "If you have already forgiven me, what in Eru's name was that for?"  
  
"That is for even paying attention to Nindë. There is no forgiving that." She remarked, pulling from his arms. Indilisse turned around and entered her talan, leaving Haldir standing dumbfounded outside the door. She went to her kitchen to collect the ingredients to start mixing the lembas, expecting Haldir to follow her, but he did not. After a few moments of waiting for him to make his entrance, she walked to the door and found him still standing in the same spot she had left him, and with the same disbelieving expression on his face. "Why are you still standing outside my door?"

* * *

"You did not invite me in." Haldir replied, looking up into her bright eyes and soft expression. He still could not comprehend that she too loved him, and had not told him until just a few moments earlier. All of his worrying about rejection and pity coming from her had been unfounded the entire time. She loved him! When he heard her say those words the last time, he felt his heart light on fire and swore he could have heard the sound of silver trumpets in the air. Finally, there would be no more skirting around the issue, and holding back his real feelings so that he could guard against anything that could happen between them. Never before had he been able to completely let his walls down, but with Indilisse... his Indilisse... everything was possible.  
  
She giggled at his remark and grabbed for his hand. Oh how he loved the sound of her laugh. "Since when does something as insignificant as an invitation into an elleth's talan bother the March Warden? I have always heard that he takes what he wants."  
  
He allowed her to pull him inside. "Well, my Indilisse, I very much used to do that. But I have learned in these few short months since you have been back that I must take into consideration other's feelings and situations as well."  
  
"I am very glad to be of your service." Indilisse smiled cheekily, closing the door and walking back to the kitchen area.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked as she poured ground wheat into a large wooden bowl.  
  
She glanced up at him, "I told you already. I am preparing lembas dough for the morrow."  
  
"Oh." He looked around the front room, and found that no candles had been lit, the only light in the room that from the constant glow of city streaming in through the small windows. Haldir looked for matches and lit the candles in the room.  
  
"Why do you ask Haldir?" Indilisse questioned, looking at him. "You did not think I was telling the truth?"  
  
Haldir glanced at her and gave her a sheepish smile, "I thought it was only an excuse to get away from me as fast as you could."  
  
She sighed, "Aye, that was partly the reason, I must admit, but I am helping Naneth. They are preparing for their journey west."  
  
"So you have known about it?" He asked, "When Master Targon mentioned that he wished to be a part of one more training before he left, I could not tell if he told you."  
  
Indilisse sighed heavily, "He did not tell me; Nana did."  
  
"Why did he not tell you?" Haldir questioned again, leaning against a wall across the kitchen from Indilisse.  
  
"Because he did not want to anger me." She replied. "He has said in the past that if I had not bound by the time they leave Middle Earth, that he would like me to accompany them there so I would not be in danger at the ending of all things."  
  
He listened to her carefully, knowing on some level just how controlling Targon was, but had never really noticed it to this extent with his family. "It is not as though you are an elfling. I cannot believe he would request that of a two thousand year old elf-maiden."  
  
Indilisse snorted slightly, gazing back at him, "Most are wed by the time they reach a millennia. And he does not think I can care for myself should a problem arise."  
  
"I can tell you that you are probably the most capable of protecting yourself compared to any other maiden, though I do not hope you take that to heart and never bind." Haldir said, looking over her again. She went back to work at mixing the concoction, remaining quiet and involved in her work, giving Haldir some much needed time just to gaze over her lithe body through the thin dress she wore. Her hair moved freely about her back, only bound in a single half braid with some strands falling to frame her oval-shaped face. The toned muscles of her arms and back worked in effortless accordance with one another as she moved about the tiny kitchen, pouring liquids and measuring off seasonings.  
  
He could not stand watching her for much longer, and closed the distance between them, placing his hands on her shoulders. She gasped slightly, jumping back and landing so that her back was sufficiently pressed against his chest. Indilisse tried to turn around in his arms, but he held her firmly in place, letting his hands move slowly down the exposed, smooth skin of her upper arms, and slowly to circle around her lower arms. Watching her reaction intently from his vantage point of looking down at her from the side, he made sure that he was not overstepping his boundaries with regards to their relationship. After all, they had only just admitted their love.  
  
Indilisse seemed to be enjoying what he was doing, as she had all but stopped the mixing of the ingredients with her hands and let her head rest back on his shoulder. Haldir smiled, not sure if she could see it or not as her eyes were half closed. Slowly he let his long fingers entwine with her sticky, flour covered ones and submerged them back into the goopy mixture. Her hair smelled of the distinctive soft niphredil, as it almost always did, but since he was so close it seemed intensified tenfold. He struggled to keep his composure as he slowly guided her hands into the leisurely folds used to mix the substance. Indilisse giggled lightly and removed her head from his shoulder, looking down at the bowl in front of them.  
  
Haldir continued to move their hands in the intricate dance, feeling parts of himself being given away every movement they made together, almost as if they were making love. Never before could he have equated mixing lembas dough with the soft (or heated) caresses of love making, but now here he was standing behind Indilisse, losing himself in the moment by the scent of her hair, the soft breathing from her mouth and the way her body grazed against his. He would forever remember this evening and making lembas together, partaking in the experience of it- sharing and being so close, hopefully as a precursor to the actual act of bonding. The thought excited him even more so and he made a vain attempt to shift his position to hide this fact, but she only smiled and held his hands in place.  
  
He placed a soft kiss upon her right ear tip, eliciting an exaggerated sigh from Indilisse. "Melin le, brennil nin."  
  
She removed her right hand from the now completely mixed recipe, her hand slightly covered in the wet dough, and reached for a cloth to wipe her hands off. Before cleaning her hands, though, Indilisse removed his right hands and gently wiped it of the substance. Next she took his left hand, spending a longer time appraising each of his long fingers as she ran the cloth along them. Haldir was unable to breathe as she did this; it was titillation in the simplest form to have her clean any part of his body.  
  
I have to stop thinking like this right now.  
  
Indilisse finished with her own hands and placed the cloth over the top of the bowl, pushing it to the back of the counter until the following morning. She then tried to turn in his arms, but misjudged just how much he had been pressing her against the wooden countertop, and was only able to turn a third of the way before her left hip hit the wood. He took this as his chance to place another kiss in the crook of her neck, then began trailing up her neck ever so languorously to her jaw line. Her eyelids fluttered slightly, and he continued across her cheek as she twisted just enough to meet his lips. They met in a heated kiss, one of need and passion, his tongue grazing her lower lip, coaxing hers to join his in a well orchestrated dance. Indilisse smiled slightly against his mouth before allowing him entrance to sweep his tongue along the inside of her mouth.  
  
She blindly extended her hand behind her and grazed a cheek as he quested deeper into her mouth. Her fingers brushed along a piece of hair that escaped his braid, and nimbly pushed it back from his face, gently running her smooth fingers over the tip of his ear. An incredible sensation rippled through him at that moment and he was unable to suppress a deep growl into her mouth.  
  
Not wishing to be outdone by her caresses, he placed his sure hands upon her cloth-covered abdomen, his fingers splayed out and nearly spanning the entire distance of her flat stomach. Bit by bit, he let his fingers graze up her body, stopping just before reaching one rounded breast. Cupping it, he tested its suppleness with a few light kneads, feeling the nipple harden from beneath the fabric of her gown. Her breathing grew heavier and she let out a tiny gasp as two of his fingers found the tight nub and rolled slowly.  
  
Indilisse broke her lips from his, and struggled to find her breath as her eyelids hung half closed over her passion-filled eyes. "You should go."  
  
"So soon?" He asked, hoping his utter disappointment did not seem that apparent.  
  
She pushed him back and turned to face him, "Haldir, meleth nin, it will be better if you do not stay. I cannot restrain myself when you touch me like you do."  
  
Haldir smiled and leaned into her, resting his forehead against hers. He would have to have her soon or he would explode combust from all of the pent of sexual frustration from their relationship. "Then we are in the same boat, Indilisse, but I do not wish to end this."  
  
Indilisse sighed, "Nor do I, Haldir. But there will be a better time and place for such things. I do not give myself as freely as others do."  
  
"I know." He said lowly, placing a soft kiss upon her brow. "I am being selfish."  
  
"No more selfish than I am wishing to make you wait." Indilisse replied with a small smile.  
  
Haldir nodded his head in understanding, knowing she was probably not only nervous about the situation, but also was reserved after such a big disagreement a few days before and that she was probably waiting for a commitment more than anything. He was ready to give of himself completely to her, but first he had to think of just the perfect way and time to do it.  
  
With his own sigh, he pulled away from her and smiled, "Oltho vae ne fuin hen, meleth."  
  
"Harthon cened le ennas." Indilisse replied and placed a soft kiss upon his mouth.  
  
Before he could be pulled fully into the kiss, he parted them again and started to the door with her following him. Haldir walked towards the stairs and stopped just at the top before turning back and gazing at the door of her talan. She was resting her head against the doorframe; her eyes were closed with a look of utter happiness upon her face as she lost herself in a reverie- hopefully of what had just transpired between them. The soft, cool wind was blowing at the light folds of her dress, pressing it sensuously to the front of her body, the air brushing past her beasts and swelling her nipples from the cool contact. Drawing his attention away from her chest, he raised his eyes and met hers that were wide open now with a haughty grin playing on her lips. Had she just been showing herself off just to tempt him?  
  
It took all of his will power to turn back around and not go to her and take what he needed so badly. Haldir let out a long sigh, adjusting his tunic on his shoulders before taking the first step down the staircase. All good things come to those who wait. Aye, that would be true.  
  
--- Naneth- mother Melin le, brennil nin- I love you, my lady Meleth nin- my love Oltho vae ne fuin hen, meleth- May you dream well tonight, love Harthon cened le ennas- I hope to see you there 


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: A cameo by everyone's favorite 'King'. Cute little filler chapter... just to build the mood a little more...  
  
Chapter 25- Parents  
  
The morning came quickly with a chilled mist falling through the great canopy of mellyrn, the gray sky the complete opposite of what Indilisse's insides were like. Actually, it could have been her outsides just as well because she could not stop smiling after the previous night, but she still felt overjoyed and happier than she had ever before as she dressed and prepared for the day helping her mother. What would she say? Of course she would know that something happened, but would she pester Indilisse for details? Indilisse giggled to herself. She really did not care, she would talk and be pleasant to anyone she saw today just because nothing could dampen her spirits- not even if she were to chance a meeting with Nindë.  
  
Indilisse wound her hair up into a few braids so that it would be out of her face, and gathered the bowl of lembas dough before heading out of the talan. Resting the bowl against her hip, she started down the flights stairs, her mind traveling to the previous evening. She relived how he had touched her so reverently... how his kiss was different... his apology most of all. She knew that Haldir was never one for apologizing so readily, as he usually 'did' and 'said' just how he meant things to be, and was hardly ever wrong when they happened. But she had gotten him to apologize at least three times in the past three months. There was no doubt about it that he was genuinely in love because of his many requests for forgiveness.  
  
She passed over a connecting bridge to another flight of steps that led back up into the trees but closer to where her mother and father were staying, one tree over from the Lord and Lady's numerable talans, and across the way from Haldir's talan. As Indilisse passed over another bridge, she could hear happy laughter and some quiet speaking that sounded as if it were Arwen and another... another voice that she did not know, yet sounded familiar. She rounded around a trunk and saw Arwen sitting upon an open flet among the branches beside another dark-haired elf.  
  
Upon second look, though, Indilisse found that the new elf was not an elf at all, but one of the race of Men, dressed in the white and silver of the imperial house that ruled Lórien. His hair was not at all the length of an elf's, as it was cut just to his shoulders and just as rich a dark color as that of Arwen's. His body was definitely not that of an elf's either, with the broad shoulders, and rather bulky build from wielding swords and other weapons as the human body usually showed the results of these labors more than elven kind. That was when he glanced up at her and their eyes met. Indilisse noticed the familiar gleam in the man's grey eyes, and finally knew why she thought his voice familiar. She smiled at him and Arwen too glanced towards her, a look of utter joy upon her face- something that had not been there for quite some time.  
  
Arwen stood up quickly and dashed over to Indilisse on her light feet, pulling Indilisse into a friendly hug, "I am so glad to see you this morn. I must introduce you to the one I have told you of."  
  
The man followed Arwen slowly and stood before the two elleths. He took Indilisse's hand and bowed as he placed a kiss upon the top of her hand. "My lady."  
  
"Hardly," Indilisse smiled, looking over his young, but still troubled features.  
  
"This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, one of the Dúnedain and Isildur's heir." Arwen introduced, a proud smile crossing her face. "But he was known to the people of Imladris as Estel."  
  
Indilisse looked between them, and stopped on Aragorn, "When we first met, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, I knew you were more than a Ranger called Thorongil riding to the aide of Gondor, but never would I have guessed your true lineage."  
  
Arwen sighed and gazed in Aragorn's direction, "He hides who he is very well."  
  
Aragorn afforded the elleths a slight smile and nodded his head. Indilisse could tell that there was much on his mind and said, "I hope to see more of both you and Arwen, my lord, in the coming days, but I am sorely late."  
  
"Where will you be today?" Arwen asked.  
  
"I am helping Naneth make lembas for their journey to Valinor." Indilisse informed, motioning to the bowl resting on her hip.  
  
A look of surprise washed over Aragorn's face, "Master Targon has finally decided to leave the shores of this land?"  
  
She giggled, "Aye, he has. It was quite the surprise to me as well, but alas they leave in less than a fortnight."  
  
"We will not keep you longer, Indilisse." Arwen replied, wrapping her arm in Aragorn's.  
  
Indilisse nodded and smiled, walking on towards her parent's talan. She knocked lightly on the door, receiving a light call from her mother that she could enter the talan. Expecting that her mother was busy and also had flour covered hands, Indilisse opened the door to the talan to find that she had only been partially right about her mother. Naneth did not have dirty hands, but she was busy with what seemed to be the ending of a serious, yet happy conversation with Targon and Haldir. Indilisse was suspicious as to what the topic of discussion was about, but she figured that it involved her by the way the talking ended as soon as they realized it was her that entered the talan.  
  
"You are late, my daughter," Vanima scolded and stood from her seat, walking hastily over to Indilisse and taking the bowl from her hands. Vanima peered inside of it, smelling it, to make sure Indilisse had made the recipe correctly. "Very good. Now when did you make this? Has it been set out long enough?"  
  
"I do not even get a welcome from my own naneth before she goes off on all of these questions?" Indilisse asked with a half smile, slightly nervous under the ever watchful gazes from Haldir and Targon.  
  
Vanima chuckled and placed an arm around Indilisse's shoulders, moving her towards the kitchen area. "Welcome, fruit of my loins, now has the lembas dough been out long enough?"  
  
Indilisse could not help but laugh at her mother's expression, "I hope it has been out long enough, Naneth. Rúmil's begetting celebration was last eve and I was out late."  
  
Somehow Indilisse could see the twinkle in her mother's eyes that told her that Vanima only believed half of what she had said. Vanima nodded and set the bowl on a table top, "It looks that you prepared it in just enough time."  
  
"Did you ever doubt me Naneth?" Indilisse asked  
  
"Nay, I never did. Come Mordor or high water, you would have gotten it done." Vanima replied with a small smile. "But there was always a chance that a situation could have come along that could have deterred you. A more important problem begging your attention."  
  
Indilisse was sure that she probably looked as scarlet as a ripe strawberry with her mother saying what she was. And Haldir was hearing all of this! She wanted to glance at him to see what the look upon his face was like, but that would have given her mother too much satisfaction. Indilisse shook her head and poured herself a cup of tea from the cast-iron kettle hanging over the fire, already knowing that Haldir was most likely amused by what Vanima was eluding to.  
  
"Come Naneth, let us make the lembas." Indilisse said, setting her tea down and reaching for the wooden bowl of dough.

* * *

It had gone easier than Haldir had ever suspected. Talking to Master Targon about his daughter and that he wished to take her as a wife had seemed like such a daunting task when he had thought about it after leaving Indilisse's talan the evening before, but he was relieved that it had been so simple to say what he meant to Targon. He supposed it had only seemed so easy because Targon did not frown or do anything that would suggest he was not pleased with the situation. On the other hand, though, the extremely pleased smile that had crossed the teacher's features was slightly disconcerting as well. As if Targon had known all along what was to happen.  
  
But asking for Indilisse's hand from both Targon and Vanima was all he had accomplished before Indilisse had shown up. He had hoped to be gone by the time she arrives at the talan, to keep some level of secrecy about his intentions as he had not intended upon even telling them to Indilisse until after her parents had gone. Indilisse was far from slow, and had probably already figured out what he had been there to do. And Vanima was not helping very much with her barrage of suggestive questions towards her daughter.  
  
"Shall we take in a walk to the practice field?" Targon questioned, glancing at Haldir.  
  
Haldir smiled at the elder elf, trying to pull his attention away from the two elleths forming the lembas into neat squares. He had never noticed how much alike Indilisse was to her mother. "For what purpose?"  
  
"Humoring an aging warrior," Targon said and stood up easily, no amount of stiffness or wretchedness in his body, despite the number of battle injuries he had received coupled with his many years. It was true elves hardly ever experienced a defective body, but for one that had seen so much fighting in his life, he was lucky not to experience the affects of it. He disappeared into the back sleeping room of the talan and returned with his sheathed sword and looped the belt around his waist. Haldir stood and followed Targon to the door where the mentor stopped and called to the elleths in the kitchen, "Come looking for me if I have not returned by nightfall. It means that the March Warden has mortally wounded me."  
  
Haldir chuckled lightly, not knowing if he should laugh or remain serious on the matter. Targon had never been very humorous with anyone, and especially not with Haldir so he could not tell if Targon was seriously worried, however the light music of laughter from the kitchen area alerted him to the fact that it indeed was a joke. Vanima and Indilisse said their pleasant farewells and went back to their cooking, not really caring about what was going on around them, and Haldir walked out of the talan after Targon.  
  
"It is amazing to me how elleths can get so pulled into a conversation with each other that they neglect anything else happening around them." Targon remarked. "Do you not agree, Haldir?"  
  
"Aye." Haldir replied and struggled to stay in step with his mentor's long strides. They walked for some distance towards Haldir's talan so he could retrieve his weapon, and towards the practice field before either spoke to each other again, making Haldir slightly uncomfortable with the silence because he did not know if he should be talking.  
  
Targon glanced at Haldir, "I will be more than overjoyed to have you as a son, Haldir"  
  
Riddled with surprise, Haldir gave Targon a suspicious look, "Sir?"  
  
"I am serious, Haldir." Targon smiled, "I have long hoped that my daughter would one day come back to Lórien and find you as a suitable mate."  
  
"But what of Elladan, Targon?" Haldir questioned, "Is he not better than I? He is the eldest son of a great elven lord; I am merely a warrior with a high title. "  
  
Targon sighed and nodded his head, "Aye, you are merely a warrior with a high title, but your high title has been earned by many years of hard labors. Elladan, while a mighty warrior in his own right, was born with his title."  
  
Haldir did not know how to respond. He found that happening a lot around Targon.  
  
"Besides titles and stations, which I really do not care for because I think anyone should be able to fall in love with who they wish," Targon paused, "You are better matched for Indilisse in other ways. For one, you are the only ellon I think I have ever seen that is capable of withstanding her proud temperament."  
  
He chuckled and sighed, "I thought she only was like that around me, especially since she did it when she was just an elfling. One moment she can be as happy as can be, and the next she is banishing me to Mordor."  
  
Targon laughed, "I am sorry, but that is her mother's influence. I have never seen a female with so fiery a temper as Vanima, except what I have heard from Lord Celeborn of the Lady."  
  
"I do not mind a temper." Haldir said, looking towards the field that they were now nearing. "As she must have to deal with mine."  
  
"And that is exactly my point. Elladan, when he encountered Indilisse's changing moods, would do anything in his power to make her happy thereby indulging her horribly. You know, as well as I, that respect in a partnership is not gained by such things as taking everything and giving nothing back. Sometimes it almost seemed as if he was trying to secure her in the relationship, and hated any dissention between them." Targon continued, "That is why I believe she was so easily netted in by Glorfindel, because he was someone that was not fooled by her and it fascinated her, with the help of Miruvor..."  
  
So she did like the arrogance in a male to match her own nature...  
  
Targon sighed, "But alas, I digress from my original point. She needed someone who was an equal and not someone she could manipulate. You are that equal."  
  
I fear she has more control over me than you think, Targon.  
  
"But that is enough serious talk for now." Targon replied as they stepped out into the large clearing of the field and he drew his sword. "All you need to know is that while Indilisse has said nothing to me about you, I have seen it in her eyes for the past month that she loves you dearly."  
  
More confused than he had been earlier when he was trying to rehearse what he was going to say to Targon and Vanima, Haldir shook his head and drew his sword. None of what Targon had said really made clear sense to him, but he understood that Targon had never really been happy with Indilisse's choice of Elladan as a husband. Haldir knew that Elladan was very much like Rúmil and Orophin in the fact that if he was able to make any situation better he could with any means he had access to, and Targon must have seen that as a sign of weakness. Sometimes Haldir even saw it is a flaw, though very minor, but he would do it himself, but not to the excess that it seemed Elladan, Rúmil and Orophin would.  
  
Not able to make sense still, Haldir braced himself for the spar and sighed. No matter what, he was in love and he would do anything he could to make Indilisse happy, but never to the extent that would make him seem spineless and for situations that were innately frivolous. That was where he matched her. His pride, while often times foolish, would never allow him to give her full control of the relationship. It would be a partnership and not a monarchy.

* * *

"Indilisse, come help me finish these." Vanima called to Indilisse, who had been sitting at the dining table and talking with her mother instead of helping her.  
  
She groaned, "Naneth, it is so tedious."  
  
Vanima glanced at her and pursed her lips, "I see it no more tedious than the writing that you do. Besides, I must make sure you have learned this skill to the best of your abilities before I leave for Valinor. The tradition has been passed down to every elleth, and you will be no different."  
  
"Customs," Indilisse mumbled as she stood up slowly and stretched her arms above her head.  
  
"Will you not want to pass this on to your daughter?" Vanima questioned, pushing the flour in front of Indilisse so she could cover her hands in it.  
  
She had gotten out of any prodding from her mother about Haldir the entire morning except for when she first arrived, but is seemed that the conversation was now turning back to that subject. Indilisse, trying desperately to remain neutral, sighed, "If I ever were to birth a daughter... or any children for that matter."  
  
Vanima was quiet for a long while with a devious smile across her face, but she finally looked at Indilisse, "I saw you last eve with him Indilisse."  
  
"What do you mean, Naneth?" Indilisse asked curiously, glanced at her mother.  
  
"I went to your talan last eve, to offer my help and to make sure that you had made the dough." Vanima said, "The way I came, though, I passed by your kitchen and happened to the look in the small side window."  
  
Indilisse paused and bit her lip, remembering for the millionth time that morning what had happened the previous evening, a warm flush covering her entire body, "And you saw what?"  
  
Vanima sighed lightly and turned to Indilisse, placing her hands on her cheeks, looking deep into her daughter's eyes. "I saw two elves who are very much in love."  
  
"That is all?" Indilisse managed to get out, her mother's stare intense.  
  
"I found it quite lovely that Haldir had been helping you with the lembas." Vanima smiled and turned back to the task in front of her.  
  
Instead of feeling the heat of a flush over her skin, Indilisse felt her heart stop for a moment and was sure that the blood had drained from her face. Normally she would not have cared someone saw her and Haldir in such an act, but the added fact that it was her mother who had seen all this made her feel uneasy. Then she remembered what Arwen had told her about making sure to keep everything you do with a male behind closed doors so parents and grandparents will not see what is happening. "I know not what to say."  
  
Her mother laughed, "I arrived right as you were finishing with the mixing, but stayed a few moments until he kissed you. That was when I decided it was probably best for me to leave you two in peace."  
  
"Naneth! I am so embarrassed." Indilisse exclaimed.  
  
"You should not be embarrassed, my daughter." Vanima said and shrugged her shoulders, "Any respectable elleth, if she were in that March Warden's arms, would have done the exact same thing you were doing. And likewise any respectable March Warden, with his arms around an elleth such as yourself, would have been foolish not to take action into his own hands."  
  
Indilisse felt her face grow warm again, "But we did nothing, Nana. True, it was heated, but I sent him on his way before..."  
  
Vanima held her hand up to silence Indilisse, "I am not scolding you, Indilisse. I think it perfectly acceptable to do those things with one that you love. And I would not have minded if you two had experienced each other more thoroughly."  
  
"Oh, Nana, I do love him very much." Indilisse replied quietly, a clear vision of Haldir forming in her mind. She smiled softly, "It is different than it was with Elladan."  
  
"I know, you do not have to tell me. I could see that much with my own eyes last eve." Vanima said, "Have you ever considered the fact that you were always meant to be with Haldir, and everything that you have done up to this point has been a series of choices to get you back to Lórien?"  
  
She nodded, "I have. And I believe that Galadriel has tried to get me to think so much, even though she always speaks in a riddle."  
  
Vanima smiled and turned back to the task in front of them. "Now, if we both work at this, we will finish sooner and then we can go find your father and Haldir. I do not trust your father when it comes to trying to best another in swordplay."  
  
Indilisse laughed heartily at that. "Haldir would not hurt him seriously; he fears and admires Ada more than anyone besides what he does of the Lord and Lady."  
  
"It is not your father I am worried about," Vanima chuckled. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26- A Healing Experience  
  
Indilisse followed closely beside her mother as they made their way to the practice fields later that morning. The rest of the time they had spent baking had been lovely, and allowed for Indilisse to spend some precious last minute moments with her mother before she went West. It had been nice to speak with her about love, gossip and especially learn some important lessons prior to her binding. Indilisse smiled to herself, thinking of Haldir and finding him at her parents' talan early this morning. There was no question that binding was the topic of discussion between her parents and him since it seemed that everything her mother said while they were working was somehow related to marriage or to children. It excited her, but all at the same time made her extremely nervous as she was moving on into the next phase of her life, and she would be truly on her own and living her own life with Haldir.  
  
All she could hope for was that Haldir would not take too long asking her, because she did not much like the idea of having to deny him his pleasures much longer for her own selfish nervousness.  
  
The sound of metal clashing together could be heard louder as they neared the field, both Indilisse and Vanima surprised that they were still deep into the spar. Moving closer, they found that a small group of elves had come out to watch the fighting duo, but Indilisse soon realized that it was no longer her father and Haldir against each other. In the center of the field stood Aragorn, parrying and defending himself with his broadsword against hard blows from Haldir's curved elven scimitar. They were moving slowly, and it almost seemed as if it was not a true spar, but that they were teaching each other some maneuver of some sort.  
  
Arwen stood to the side, watching the play for male dominance, looking particularly angry at the moment. Indilisse joined Arwen's side, while Vanima left to speak with Targon, who was appraising the swordsmanship of the duelers. "You do not look happy, my lady."  
  
"Should I be?" Arwen asked sarcastically, with a slight smile on her lips. "I have not seen Estel in nearly thirty years, and here he is in the midst of a spar with Haldir. I would wish to spend more time with him."  
  
Indilisse giggled, "I shall remember that, Arwen, when you have spent an entire week with him and cannot stand his habits."  
  
Arwen sighed and glanced at Indilisse, "True, my friend."  
  
"Have you tried to pull him away?" Indilisse asked, watching Aragorn take a particularly hard blow to his arm.  
  
"I have done everything but strip myself of my dress." Arwen laughed, shaking her head in dismay. "I truly do not understand Men. When they feel that their masculinity is being threatened, they defend it until the last dying breath."  
  
"Is it not that way with all males of any race, Arwen?" Indilisse questioned, "Haldir is the worst of them all."  
  
Arwen gave Indilisse a mischievous smile. "So it is true of what I hear of your relationship? My brothers spoke of it before they left for Imladris."  
  
"It was true then, but it was not for certain until last eve." Indilisse nodded, "We had yet another misunderstanding between us."  
  
"Because of one depraved elleth." Arwen added, "I could perform some elven magic on her if you wished me to, Indilisse."  
  
With a loud laugh, Indilisse shook her head, "Elven magic is too good for Nindë. The only thing she will understand is humiliation and if the opportunity presents itself, I will allow it to happen."  
  
Arwen nodded, "I will keep my ears especially tuned to her voice then, Indilisse. And may I just remind you of what you said of Haldir when you first arrived?"  
  
Indilisse thought back to the day when Haldir had engaged her in the middle of the duel with Colindo. "He is still insufferable, but I love him far too much for that to be a deterrent."  
  
"He is like Aragorn." Arwen said with a slightly uneven sigh, turning her eyes back to the field. Indilisse followed her gaze and found that Aragorn and Haldir were calling a draw to their spar.  
  
"We should not call a draw," Haldir said, "because we are tired."  
  
Aragorn chuckled, and set the point of his sword into the ground, leaning his weight against it, wiping his brow of the accumulated sweat. "What would you suggest, March Warden?"  
  
"Someone to fight in our stead." Haldir suggested, glancing around at the elves before them. Luinil was close by, and so were Rúmil and Orophin, but both Haldir's and Aragorn's gaze passed the able-bodied fighters and fell on her and Arwen. She tried not notice this fact, as it seemed Arwen did as well with a glance to Indilisse.  
  
"Please tell me they are not thinking what I think they are." Indilisse whispered, sending Arwen into a fit of laughter.  
  
Aragorn and Haldir exchanged glances, nodding their heads in accordance with each other on the terms of the replacements without speaking another word. Slowly they stalked towards the elleths, and Arwen turned to Indilisse, "There is no possible way to escape this, is there?"  
  
"I fear not." Indilisse said.  
  
"I have not fought in nearly a year." Arwen replied, loud enough for everyone else to hear.  
  
"Nor I in three months." Indilisse said, "and I do not have my sword."  
  
Arwen chewed on her lip, "Nor do I. And we are clothed in gowns, we cannot properly fight in gowns."  
  
"It seems as if they do not care." Indilisse remarked, as Haldir stopped before her and offered her his blade.  
  
He held it out with it laying on both palms of his hands, and gave her a small bow of his head. "Indilisse, will you not fight for my honor?"  
  
Indilisse scoffed, "Should it not be the other way around, March Warden?"  
  
"And what of my honor, Lady Arwen?" Aragorn asked, doing the same with his sword. "Would you represent me on the field of battle?"  
  
"I do hope that when the time comes for true war, you will not be asking me to represent you on the field of battle." Arwen said, and took the broadsword from Aragorn's hands, adjusting it in her grip. Indilisse could see that it was heavier than she was used to, as it was not of elven make, and that the hilt grips were not much to her liking. "I have never even fought with a blade made by Men."  
  
Indilisse sighed and glanced from her to the pleased grin upon Haldir's face. "You enjoy that you have put me into this position, do you not?"  
  
"Aye, I do enjoy it immensely," Haldir's smile grew larger. "At least this time I will not enter the fight."  
  
"Fine, I will fight for your 'honor'..." Indilisse took the scimitar from his hands, expecting it to be heavier than hers, as he was larger in stature than she, but never could she have guessed just how heavy it was. "If Arwen does not draw blood with her own blade from me, then I will surely do it to myself trying to strike with this sword."  
  
Haldir chuckled and leaned into her, his warm breath upon her ear as he whispered, "If you do get hurt, meleth, it will be my pleasure to heal every last part on your body."  
  
Indilisse sighed, pulling back from him so she could place a hand on his cheek, acting as caring and loving as she could before spitting out, "You are still a cowardly dog, asking for an elleth's help in defending your honor."  
  
Arwen and Aragorn both laughed and Haldir just sighed with a dismayed shake of his head. Arwen nodded towards the field, "Come Indilisse, our destiny awaits."  
  
"Aye." Indilisse agreed and fell into step next to Arwen.  
  
They stopped in the middle of the field and Arwen said lowly, "We are matched accordingly, but our weapons and other circumstances will hinder us. They merely wish to see two elleths moving about together. I find it gives them some type of thrill."  
  
Indilisse nodded, "What do you suggest then, Arwen? We give them what they want, not intending for either of us to win?"  
  
"Exactly, though after awhile they will notice what is going on and will see that we are getting tired." Arwen added, "So they will make us truly fight to see who would win."  
  
"Would you like to lose today, or shall it be, Lady Arwen?" Indilisse asked.  
  
Arwen's eyes twinkled with a playful glint, "We should both lose. It will be easy, just act as if you are worn out and stop fighting, so I can kick your legs out from under you."  
  
Indilisse giggled and stepped back, "Never would I have thought there would be a day where I would be made to spar with you, Arwen."  
  
"If it is any conciliation, Indilisse, I would much rather fight Aragorn than you because I have better chance at winning with him." Arwen smiled, "I know Targon has taught you well."  
  
With that, Arwen bowed to Indilisse and it was returned, the fight starting almost instantly after each had straightened. They gave the fighting their best show, and it was true that the males noticed the fact that they were just playing around rather than fighting. The weapons that each elleth wielded were far too heavy for what they were used to, and it was wearing away the strength of their arms. Each got in their own violent hits, sufficiently causing injury to the other without drawing blood, but definitely hard enough to cause a great bruise. It was not until Indilisse was able to swipe at Arwen's legs did the elleth stumble back to the ground. And just as planned, though Indilisse had to stop from true exhaustion, Arwen kicked Indilisse's legs out from beneath her.  
  
They fell together in a heap of long sweaty limbs and messed dresses, their chests heaving as they tried to catch their breath, both laughing hysterically. Arwen was able to regain some amount of lucidity first and sat up, throwing Aragorn's sword to the side. "Never again, elleth, am I going to fight you."  
  
"Nor I!" Indilisse exclaimed, not sitting up and still somewhat trying to recover from the initial pain of her injuries. She felt the long shadow come over her and the scimitar being removed carefully from her hand that was out to her side.  
  
Haldir peered down at her, the same pleased smile on his features, "You fight well, Indilisse."  
  
She rolled her eyes, and sat up, but a blow that had come into contact with the side of her abdomen caused her to wince in pain. Haldir was there almost instantly, with and arm wrapped around her shoulders, helping her to stand. Indilisse leaned against him, allowing the wobbliness of her legs to diminish slightly before moving. The crowd had dispersed by now, and her father was on his way away from the field with her mother. Aragorn was helping Arwen to stand as well.  
  
"I still cannot believe you made me do this," Arwen remarked.  
  
Aragorn looked at her and let a soft smile cross his features, "I trust in you, Arwen. I would let you take my spot any day in battle, though that would be unwise because you would try to talk your attacker out of striking you before you even drew a sword."  
  
Arwen shook her head and turned her attention to Indilisse and Haldir. "We should call a truce."  
  
"Aye." Indilisse nodded.  
  
"Let us meet tomorrow in the Lady's garden for the noon meal." Arwen said. "We shall call our truce then."  
  
Haldir smiled, "We shall be there, my lady."  
  
With that, Aragorn and Arwen walked off towards the stairs that would lead to the main talan of the Lord and Lady's house. Indilisse ventured a glance up at Haldir and found that he was looking down at her with a gaze that could have melted even the hardest and thickest of ice in a second. He moved her towards the nearest opening in the field to venture up the long stairs, but she found that they were not heading in the direction of her talan. She only slightly cared though, as her injuries were painful and she wished to rest awhile before venturing across the city to reach her home.  
  
"Never will I let you forget this day, March Warden." Indilisse said, stepping up on another step, but the place where Arwen had kicked her was bruised and sending painful waves through her entire body. Haldir chuckled lightly, and looked down at her. With one swift and well-executed movement, he had scooped her up into his arms and continued on up the stairs. "I can walk on my own Haldir."  
  
"No you cannot." He replied.  
  
"I can too!" She exclaimed, batting at his arms to put her down, but her mind quickly turned to thinking of how easily it had been for him to lift her form the ground and start back up the stairs. In effort to stop thinking about it, she looked at him, "What are you doing anyway? My talan is in the other direction."  
  
Haldir looked down at her with a cheeky smile, "I said I would heal you."  
  
"My mother can do that." Indilisse replied, just for the sake of arguing, and not because she did not want Haldir healing her.  
  
"She will be busy with your father tonight." Haldir remarked with a wink.  
  
Indilisse groaned from the image in her head, "I wish to not think about that, Haldir."  
  
"Why does that bother you so, Indilisse?" He asked.  
  
"If it were your mother and father you would think the same things." She sighed, "Normally I would not mind, but just the thought that it is my parents..."  
  
Haldir laughed, "I understand, Indilisse. It is enough to know that they had to do such a thing to beget you."  
  
Indilisse looked up at him, their eyes connecting for a moment before he trained his gaze ahead of them. She giggled, "But that still does not mean that you must heal me in your talan."  
  
"Since you have fought so valiantly for my cause," Haldir mused, "I thought it would be a nice gesture to allow you a private bath instead of having to walk to the bath house in pain. But if I was wrong in thinking it a nice gesture, then please tell me."  
  
She was quiet for a moment, and he smiled thinking he had won, so she commented, "I suppose you will feel the need to help with the bath as well."  
  
He peered down at her, "If you would wish me to, then I would not be one to refuse."  
  
Indilisse shook her head and turned to gaze out in front of them, catching a shadow lurking in the distance. She smiled to herself, as the distinguishable characteristics of Nindë's face quickly moved back into the darkest part of the shadow, trying harder to remain out of view. If anything was sweet justice, having Nindë see Haldir carrying her up the stairs and towards his talan was enough. Indilisse did not even care for humiliating the elleth any more, as seeing Indilisse and Haldir together most of the time would surely be the most wicked punishment.  
  
"We are being watched." Indilisse said quietly.  
  
Haldir sighed and turned to a bridge that connected his talan to the walkways, "I know. I saw her back when we were just starting the ascent to the talan."  
  
"She is jealous of me." Indilisse replied, glancing up at Haldir as he stopped in front of his door, easily reaching out for the door knob and opening the door, even with her still in his arms.  
  
"Many are." He said, closing the door easily with his foot. "But none of them can compare to you, meleth nin."  
  
She nodded her head, and played absently with few pieces of his hair that had fallen on his chest, "Did you ever have feelings for her, Haldir?"  
  
"Nindë?" He laughed acerbically, "Hardly. I can tell you in no way that is easier for you to hear, so I shall just tell you that all I ever found her useful for was as a lover. She is not the wisest elleth. She never thinks for anyone but herself. And Elbereth forbid that she should ever have to get her hands dirty."  
  
"Have you had many?" Indilisse questioned, figuring that this was as good a time as any to find these things out.  
  
Haldir shook his head, "A few, Indilisse, namely Nindë. But there have been three others."  
  
She pondered what he was telling her and noticed that he was moving her towards the master sleeping room. "Have you ever-..."  
  
"Nay I have never been in love, until you." He answered shortly as he pushed through the room and took two long strides to his bed, placing her in a sitting position on the huge mattress supported by the carven wood headboard and four-legged stand. "Why the questions all of a sudden?"  
  
"We just have never talked about the matter, and I thought it would be wise to do that, especially with the threat of Nindë hanging over our heads constantly." Indilisse said, looking at the wooden floor. "She has already done so much to try and separate us."  
  
Haldir sat close to her and pulled her into his arms, "Then we will pay her no heed. That will diminish her power tremendously."  
  
"That does not always work." Indilisse reminded with a large smile, "Need I remind you of the misunderstanding she caused in the garden?"  
  
She could have sworn he blushed. Haldir sighed and stood up, walking back into the small side room. While he was gone, Indilisse took the moment to look around the large room, the size almost equal to that of the front room and kitchen. It was not very decorated except for the rich blue colored velvet drapes pulled the sides of the exit to the balcony, tied with matching sashes, the excess length pooling at the ground. There was a gauzy white fabric covering the opening, and billowing slightly in the breeze. Centered in the room was this large bed with fine white bed linens and a blue velvet coverlet that matched the window dressings. The headboard was of particular intricacy with a carefully carved design which looked to be a crest of some kind, though she did not know of what. On the wall opposite the balcony door was a large wooden wardrobe. And on the wall between the door to the bathing room and the door to the balcony was a dressing table with a familiar mirror surrounded by beautifully wrought silver metal.  
  
Excited, Indilisse jumped up, nearly forgetting her injuries and hobbled over to the mirror, running her fingers along the smooth frame. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Haldir return and stop to watch her. She turned and smiled, "Ada was so adamant about leaving this behind because he could not risk the potential of bad luck if it were to break, but Naneth did not want to leave it behind because it was so beautiful."  
  
Haldir chuckled, "Your mother swore death upon me if I gave it to someone else or broke it myself."  
  
Indilisse smiled, and turned back to it, seeing her reflection finally, noticing just how much she needed to clean herself or at least brush her hair. "I will be able to tell her that it is well then."  
  
"To which she will ask why you were in my bedroom." Haldir remarked, walking to the wardrobe and producing a drying cloth.  
  
"She is so embarrassing when she wishes to be." Indilisse mumbled, reaching for the pins holding her hair up and watching Haldir come up behind her. He grabbed for her hands and moved them away from her hair as he slowly started removing the pins himself. The hair fell to her shoulders a piece at a time, and after he was finished with the pins, he took a comb and went through her hair with it. All of the actions Haldir was taking were surprising to her as she had never thought of him to be the most appeasing elf. But he proved her wrong... yet again. "You know, you do not need to do this."  
  
He placed the comb back on the table in front of them, and gathered her hair into one hand, pushing it one shoulder, leaving the other completely bare to him. Haldir leaned down and kissed her neck and backed away, "I said that I would heal you, Indilisse, and that is exactly what I am doing."  
  
"This is healing?" Indilisse raised a brow and turned to look at him as he walked towards the bed and sat down. "I must speak with my mother about this, then."  
  
"This is my own method of healing." Haldir replied, watching her closely.  
  
She closed the distance between them to take the drying cloth from where he had set it at his side. "Aye, I am sure you kiss all of your wardens at the fences like that when they are hurt."  
  
He chuckled, "You win, Indilisse! Sweet Elbereth, can you not just take anything I do as a sign for my feelings for you?"  
  
"I know that all of this is because of your care for me," she smiled, running a finger along the square line of his jaw. "I had never pictured you to be so pampering."  
  
He was unflinching, staring at her intensely as she looked up from where she was following her finger's trail. Their eyes locked for a long moment, it seemed as if all time ceased to move and they were locked into one memory for all of time. Unable to control her urges, Indilisse pushed on his shoulders lightly and he fell back onto the bed surprisingly easily. Indilisse did not waist a moment climbing on the bed, neglecting her injuries to straddle his has body and lean down over him so that her lips were barely touching his and her hair fell over them in a thick curtain.  
  
"I thought you were injured." Haldir said lowly and against her mouth before entwining his fingers in the hair at the nape of her neck, pushing her lips harder against his. He inched back on the bed, pulling her further into the center of the gigantic mattress.  
  
"I am," she responded quietly. "But I have been wanting to do this since I first saw you this morning."  
  
"What? Get me to my bed?" He asked through broken kisses, a smile playing on his lips.  
  
Indilisse grumbled, "Quit smiling like you have won a great battle, Haldir."  
  
"Have I not?" Haldir ran his tongue along her lip and placed his hands upon her hips, flipping Indilisse on her back and pinning her to the bed with his thighs. "I believe I have won. I have gotten you into my talan. I have gotten you into my sleeping room. I did not have to do any more than take the pins from your hair and comb it, and you are in my bed. Now all that is left is stripping you of your clothes, and having you do the same to me."  
  
"It was a battle with me?" She asked, pulling him back down to her lips.  
  
Haldir chuckled, "Every step of the way."  
  
"Good." Indilisse responded shortly.  
  
"And you are my prize for such toils." He added, kissing her again.  
  
She moved her hands down his strong shoulders covered by the soft fabric of his tunic, feeling even the toned muscle and sinew beneath the clothing. Slowly she let her hands run down his back as his lips found an ear tip and suckled slightly, causing a moan to come all the way from the bottom of her lungs. His tongue flicked out against the ear tip then, and in addition to a soft moan, she dug her fingers into the sides of his abdomen, and pressed her palms against him as she moved around his waist to his lower back. Slowly, her hands crept to his buttocks and he pushed his hips down more, allowing her to feel the evidence of his desire even more so than before. It was just enough to excite her beyond a stopping point. There was no turning back now.  
  
He shifted slightly as one of his sure hands found her thigh and lifted the dress up a hand full at a time, pushing it up to her hip. His hand touched the smooth skin there, and trailed over it carelessly before he allowed his entire palm to move up the back side of her thigh and to the rump still covered by the cloth of her dress. Indilisse murmured something, but he was not sure what, as all of his attention was not on words at the moment, but on her lithe body beneath him. Haldir reclaimed her lips passionately, removing his hand and to wrap it around her back to start undoing the fasteners of her gown.  
  
"Haldir, are you in here?"  
  
They froze in mid kiss, both of their eyes opening wide in the realization that Orophin had come to the talan for some reason. Haldir removed himself from her with the speed and agility of the elves and moved quickly for the door to the bedroom, desperately trying to smooth out his hair and tunic. Indilisse laid back on the soft bed, trying to catch her breath and retain some level of consciousness after what had just happened, letting out a frustrated chuckle. Just when she was ready to give herself to him, they had to be interrupted!  
  
"What do you need Orophin?" Haldir asked, the level of exasperation apparent in his voice.  
  
"You asked me to come take a look at the injuries from your spar earlier," Orophin said, "while Indilisse was bathing."  
  
Did he tell everyone of his plan? Indilisse shook her head and sat up on the bed. She grabbed the drying cloth and carried it with her towards the bathing room, closing the wooden door behind her.  
  
--- Meleth- love Meleth nin- my love Ada- Father Naneth- Mother 


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Sorry it took so long for the new chapter, but I wanted to take my time with this one and get it right. No apparent redeemable social value to this chapter, as what was to come could have been summed up in a few short sentences.  
  
By the way, I have not said thank you to the 3 R's in a while. Readers, Raters and Reviewers- you are wonderful and thank you for your honest opinions. Also a huge thanks to my beta Monaleoht! Without her, I would have never come this far!  
  
WARNING: This chapter is more on the NC-17 side of the rating scale... the one truly explicit chapter in the story. If you find this objectionable in anyway, please do not read to the very end!!!!!  
  
Chapter 27- Breathe On Me  
  
He could not believe that of all the times Orophin had chosen to come and relieve him of his injuries, he had to come right as he was starting to get somewhere with Indilisse. Haldir had been so infuriated when he first walked out to greet him, but he had to remind himself that Orophin had only been doing what he had asked him to do. After all, he had not intended upon Indilisse shoving him back on the bed and then climbing on top of him. All he had been planning to do was tease her a little with the removal of the pins and through his words before sending her to bathe. But he was not one that was going to stop such an action of being thrown back on his bed as he liked the fact that he was arousing her just enough to make her act on her own. And now he regretted letting Indilisse do it, and also was mad at himself for reciprocating her advances, as his sexual awareness was at an all time peak. He was literally going to rip apart if he could not alleviate his permanent state of arousal.  
  
Though to move on to that, he had wanted to wait until they were both ready to bind wholly and he was able to ask her without it being in the heat of the moment. Unfortunately, it did not seem possible now to achieve that through the ways he had hoped. He could not restrain himself; the next time he would not even care if Celeborn or Galadriel were to walk in on them, he was not stopping what he and Indilisse had started.  
  
Haldir hurried back to Indilisse, as he had left quickly to take a cool bath in Orophin's talan after he had tended to the one barely noticeable bruise on the side of his abdomen. The bath had helped by a slight degree in taking his mind from Indilisse, but all the while he had pictured her in the water, in his own bathing basin for that matter, in his talan, her body unmarred by any ounce of cloth. It had been so hard to push it from his mind.  
  
He walked into the talan and heard peaceful, soft singing. Not wanting to interrupt her, but needing to see her, Haldir continued back and walked in the door. The sight before him did nothing for trying to calm himself down, and he felt the familiar tingling in his loins again as he looked over the smooth figure of the elleth, covered only by the drying cloth he had given her earlier.  
  
Indilisse sat on the stool in front of the mirror, combing her hair slowly, the strands falling down her bare back in a wave of golden brown. Her face was soft in repose as she continued to sing the song, even though she glanced sideways for a moment to see who had entered. The cloth around her was being precariously held up by her small, but lovely, breasts. It ended high on her thigh, barely covering the perfectly rounded rump that balanced her on the stool, and revealing the smoothly toned thighs and calves of her long legs. Oh how he needed to touch her!  
  
She stopped singing and turned to him, "I was planning to borrow one of your tunics, but I thought I would ask first."  
  
Haldir shook his head, trying to break his stare and sighed, "Whatever is mine, is yours, meleth."  
  
Indilisse smiled and moved carefully to stand up, making sure to hold the top of the cloth in place. "You did not tell me you were injured."  
  
"It was not bad." Haldir replied, "Only a small bruise at my side, and by the time Orophin took a look at it, it was almost gone."  
  
She did not walk over to the wardrobe, but instead went straight to him. Indilisse stopped and looked up at him with a soft smile, the faint scent of niphredil on her hair and on her skin finding his nose. Her smile grew larger, and she trained her eyes on his chest instead, placing a hand over his heart. Haldir followed her movements, and watched ever closely as she ran a finger along one of the fasteners of his tunic. The finger accidentally slipped past the closure and past the hem, touching his bare skin.  
  
Haldir grabbed for her hand, and brought it to his lips to place a kiss over her fingers. "I have seen this seduction before."  
  
Indilisse giggled lightly and met his eyes, "Except this time it is with you and it means something. With Rúmil, I was only teasing."  
  
"That infuriated me so much when you did that to Rúmil." Haldir said, "Even though I had only realized it was you earlier that day, I was so angry that he was getting that attention and I was not."  
  
"You did not deserve it. As I recall, you were being very arrogant." She sighed, and went to sit on his bed again. "Except Rúmil is not much a sport when it comes to trying to excite him. He is easily bothered."  
  
Haldir chuckled and followed her to the bed, "I am not so impossible to excite either."  
  
Indilisse smiled, pushing her hair back behind her shoulders, revealing the smoothness of the skin that he was sure was like velvet to touch. He noticed her glance at the bulge in his leggings before her eyes once again met his. "Nay, you are not, mell nin."  
  
"Indilisse," he began with a heaving sigh. "I initially wished to wait until your parents left, but it seems that is no longer possible. I need you more than I need food for nourishment and sleep for rest. I need you as my lover, as my friend, as my wife, as my confidant... oh Elbereth, I just need to feel you against me."  
  
"You did not even have to ask me, Haldir." Indilisse said, "I have been saying yes ever since the Fall Festival."  
  
Haldir looked at his hands briefly and then back up at her, "I should have known by the way you grew nervous presenting me with that ring."  
  
"It was not just presenting you with that ring that was making me nervous." Indilisse chuckled, "It was being so close to you, and smelling your scent after just fighting."  
  
"You mean I did not have to go and bathe?" He asked with a half smile.  
  
She rolled her eyes, "You do not wish to dirty your bedcovers, do you?"  
  
"Nay," Haldir replied with a laugh. "But there is still the possibility of messing the bedcovers."  
  
A bright blush spread across her cheeks and up her ears. "Aye, I suppose there is."  
  
"Indilisse..." He said quietly, just barely over the huskiness of his voice. He lifted her chin to look at him and he could not help but smile at the lust he found in her eyes. Yet mixed with the love and nervous naïveté that he also saw there, Indilisse seemed absolutely vulnerable to anything that could happen to her. Never before would he have been able to think that Indilisse- the strong-willed and proud Indilisse- would ever let her guard down so easily to reveal that she indeed was defenseless when it came to her utter care and love for another.  
  
"Yes, Haldir?" She asked.  
  
Haldir sighed and leaned over, placing a soft kiss upon her lips, "Estelio enni, meleth e-guilen."  
  
"Estelion allen, Haldir." Indilisse whispered, breathlessly. "Melin le."  
  
He smiled, kissing her again, this time more forceful than before, but he hoped with still the same love he felt for her. "Will you be my wife?"  
  
She nodded her head, unable to speak after such a kiss from him. The feel of his lips against hers was enough to make her melt into the ground. What made him think that kissing her before asking her this question was beneficial to getting a verbal answer? Indilisse summoned all of her abilities and focus to answer with a simple, "I would think of nothing I would rather be."  
  
Haldir chuckled and pulled back from her, completely vacating the seat beside her. "I will be right back."  
  
Indilisse was puzzled as to what he was doing, but he disappeared into the front room of the talan and she sat back against the headboard, waiting for him to return. The scrapping of wooden chair legs on the floor of talan found her, and then there was silence. Haldir came back into the room, closing off the door to his bedroom, and made a big show of latching this door shut. Indilisse laughed at him as he came back to her, "Why did we not think of that before?"  
  
"I was not expecting you to do what you did." Haldir said, sitting beside her, placing a hand on a smooth thigh.  
  
His hand was so warm on her thigh that it nearly burned, though of wonderful sensations, not of flame. She giggled, "I was not expecting myself to do that either."  
  
Haldir laughed, running his hand down her leg slowly, watching her carefully for any reaction on her part. Indilisse sighed and grabbed for his hand, entwining her fingers with his. He gave her a questioning look, not sure of what she was doing as she kissed his fingers and moved his hand down to her chest. "I do not understand what is that you want."  
  
"We have the rest of our lives to learn each other, meleth nin," Indilisse said. "All we have been experiencing together the past month has been leading up to this point and I will not be able to take one more moment of this play without serious action."  
  
"If 'serious action' is what you want, my lady, then that is what you will receive." Those simple words from Indilisse sent his need for release even higher than before. Haldir leaned over her and claimed her lips hungrily, removing his hand from her chest and placing it beside her on the bed so that he could position himself over her. Without his coaxing, she slid down so that her head rested against a pillow, the cloth around her catching on the fabric of the bed linens and staying at her waist and revealing her lower body to him. He chuckled and pulled the piece that was tucked in to the top of the cloth covering, beginning to pull away the entire cloth from her body. "I am glad that you are no longer in that dress."  
  
"Why is that?" She asked quietly as she lifted her body enough so that he could throw the cloth to the side.  
  
"I was not looking forward to trying to figure out how the ties on that dress worked." He replied.  
  
Indilisse giggled and grabbed the fabric of his tunic, pulling him down to her, allowing her to kiss him thoroughly. "Your ego would have been bruised, but would it really have hurt anything if you had fumbled with the dress?"  
  
Haldir laughed and shook his head without replying, recapturing her lips with his. Without warning, a hand slipped down to her right thigh, this time trailing his fingers along the side of her completely nude body. He stopped at her breast, cupping and kneading it slightly as he kissed her ever deeper. She let out a small, contented sigh as he brushed his thumb over the already-hardened, pink nub.  
  
So long had he waited to touch her. So long had he waited to make love to her. So long had he waited to find the perfect elleth that he could share his life with. The time had finally come for them to bind together; through much misunderstanding, arrogance and labor they had found love and a deep caring for each other that he could have never imagined possible in his long life. Never would he have been able to foresee this happening two millennia ago when she was constantly running from him and hiding, causing him many worries and heartache because of her mischievous elfling ways. It almost seemed too perfect that things were now happening so fast for them.  
  
"Haldir?" Came the soft, questioning voice from beneath him. "What is wrong?"  
  
He focused his eyes on her, not realizing he had gone so deep into thought that he had ceased all movement over her. "I was only thinking."  
  
"Aye, it is quite the time to think, meleth." She giggled and lifted her head to kiss him. Her small hands found the clasps to his tunic, and slowly she began to undo them, until she got to the very end. She separated the opening of the fabric, placing her hands against his smooth chest, sliding them up to his shoulders. Indilisse pushed the fabric away and down his arms and back as he lifted his left arm and then his right to remove the offending piece of fine cloth. "Tell me, what were you thinking about?"  
  
Haldir tried to focus on the question presented him, but the feel of her hands running down his arms and across his chest was something extremely hard to contend with. "I was thinking-." He paused as her lips found his collar bone, and she then moved up his neck to run her tongue along the contour of his ear, straight to the tip. Letting out a low growl, he pulled back from her so that he could easily look down at her. "What I was thinking about is not important any longer."  
  
Indilisse roamed with her fingers over his strong back, feeling each muscle flex and relax as he made ever so small movements atop her. She had imagined what he would look like beneath his tunics, as he seemed so large muscularly for an elf, not even height wise in which he was considerably taller than many elves, but never had she expected his body to be so utterly flawlessly formed. It was as though a sculptor had chiseled away at his body for centuries just to define it perfectly. Not even the small bruise at his side could deter the perfection that was his body to both look at and to feel against her fingertips. She had been enjoying the feel of his body so much that she did not notice what Haldir was doing until he flicked his tongue out against a nipple.  
  
Haldir smiled as she let out a sudden gasp, and took the nub into his mouth, grazing his teeth over the sensitive pink flesh. With the increased attention to her breasts, her breathing grew heavier and moans deeper. This aroused him so much that he could please his love in such a way, though he had barely scratched the surface of what he was planning to do. Her delicate hands found his head and tangled her fingers in his hair as he moved leisurely down her flat stomach with soft kisses on her unblemished smooth skin.  
  
Indilisse felt the tingling of anticipation in her abdomen as his lips trailed ever closer to the place where she wanted him the most. The pleasure she was receiving from Haldir was beyond anything she could have prepared for, and while she was not surprised that he was taking a completely dominant role in the situation, she really could care less at the moment. His lips touched the inside tops of each of her thighs, the tingling turning into a wonderfully burning sensation where his mouth had been. With a gentle hand he moved her thighs slightly more apart and pressed his fingers against her swollen nubbin before sliding further down and into her.  
  
In a testing manner, Haldir gently licked her and pulled away, eliciting an anguished moan from Indilisse's mouth and a slight buck of her hips. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and placed his hands upon her hips to hold her in place while he continued. He began again, softly at first, but gradually increased the pressure upon his ministrations of her swollen nubbin, twirling his tongue against it and sucking on it gently. Her fingers tightened in his hair. Glancing up at her quickly, Haldir saw her eyes flutter wildly, and then her back arch as the movement of her hips were restrained by his hands. The wetness and wavering tightness upon his fingers now deep within her told him that she was near her release, though he had only just started. He was more than thrilled that he had done that to her.  
  
"Haldir..." She managed to moan, wishing to get his attention as soon as he went back to his absolutely satisfying actions.  
  
"Yes, meleth?" He asked pleasantly, running his tongue against her once, making her entire body contract.  
  
"Please..." Indilisse whispered in raspy voice.  
  
Haldir smiled to himself and did it again, "Please, what?"  
  
Unable to speak any more, her coherency near nonexistent, she moved her hands to his ears and ran her thumbs over the tips in hopes of drawing him up to her. He let out one of his low moans, unfortunately while his mouth was still centered over her, the subtle vibrations pushing her just enough that her entire body contracted and did not release. The waves of pleasure hit her one at a time, rhythmic and wonderful as Haldir continued to suckle her until she finally relaxed and her loud mewling was reduced to erratic breathing. He joined her again, kissing her passionately and allowing her to taste the trace of her still upon his lips. She was so incredibly excited now, heightened to an extreme she had not even thought possible just after release, that all Haldir would have to do was breathe on her in any suggestive way and Indilisse was sure she would lose it all over again.  
  
"Now, tell me what you want." Haldir said with an arrogant smile. Without any word from Indilisse, he felt her hand press against his leggings- covered desire and grasp it sufficiently through the fabric, sending the most pleasurable feeling through his body. She ran her fingers along him a few more times before using her other hand to easily pull loose the ties of his leggings.  
  
Her hands slipped over to his hips and pushed down on the fabric, it extremely effortless to be removed from his lower body even with his intensely swollen shaft a possible impediment. Haldir covered her hands with his, and removed the leggings completely from his legs, revealing himself to her completely for the first time. Indilisse smiled at him, pulling him back down to her lips, thinking him the single most perfect and attractive elf in all of Arda, and probably even in Valinor had she ever been there. Even Glorfindel had not been so lovely, and neither had Elladan- for what she had seen anyway. Indilisse reached down between them and encircled his shaft with her fingers, and ran her hand down the rigidly thick length, finding that Haldir was now moaning against her lips.  
  
Haldir had been unaware of just how close he was to finding his own release, by being so unbelievably aroused by the sight of Indilisse's fair body. With one of her hands on him now searching, feeling and learning him, while the other pumped on his desire, Haldir was moving in and out of lucid thought. Whenever he had relations with others, he had never actually found himself in the place he was in with Indilisse. No elf maiden or maid had ever made him reach a point where he could no longer be rational and in control. But Indilisse did.  
  
She was a bit staggered when he placed his hands on her hips and flipped their positions so that she was laying atop him, making it impossible to stroke him. Indilisse kissed his collar bone, then trailed her lips down his striated chest to flick her tongue against one of his nipples, before moving quickly down his abdomen to arrive at his engorged shaft. Slowly and teasingly, feeling quite a bit adventurous as she was just doing what she felt like was acceptable to do, she ran her tongue from the base to the tip where a small dribble of fluid had formed. She ran her tongue around the tip once, and again kissed back up to his lips.  
  
He had not suspected her to do such a thing, and when she had started for that general direction he was shocked, but he was not going to stop Indilisse if this what she wished to do to him. Such a feeling it was to have her tongue on him! But as soon as she started, she worked her way up to his lips again. Haldir seized the moment, and took a strong hold of her hips, grinding his pelvis up against the wetness that was straddling him. She whimpered and looked at him.  
  
"Whenever you are ready, meleth nin." Haldir informed her in a husky voice.  
  
Indilisse blushed slightly, realizing that he was giving her complete control of the next events so that she could move at her own pace if she wished. Fortunately for Haldir, though, she was far past pacing herself. In one long, slow movement, Indilisse lowered herself, finding that as he stretched her there was slight pain, but it was fleeting and soon was replaced with pure bliss. Each of them let out low moans and met each other's eyes, Indilisse finding unadulterated love and need in Haldir's gray eyes. Almost instantly, her mind moving automatically and without thought, she began a slow up and down movement over him. His hands went to her thighs, and moved up her hips, to regulate the speed at which she moved.  
  
He could not believe how tight she was, but found that it was very pleasing for his own gain, and it looked to be to hers as well, even though it had seemed she was in pain for a few fleeting moments. That was why he had allowed her to initiate the contact, so she could better measure her tolerance level than he. But now that it served his purpose he pushed Indilisse onto her back and began a quickened thrust into her.  
  
Haldir could feel it coming, could feel the orgasm building within him, knew from the way she was swelling around him, shudders trailing down her spine, the moans falling regularly from her mouth, that she was close also. She massaged his ears again and he thrust into her, gasping and panting, relishing the fact that he was finally taking her. Under normal circumstances he would not have waited so long to claim what he wished, but he was glad that he had waited with Indilisse. Glad that he had been able to show her enough restraint that their binding would be all that more special an occasion.  
  
Finally, her soft, wet walls pulsed around him...gripping him...and he found it far too much. Burying his face in the crook of her neck, Haldir let out a loud moan and emptied himself within her. He waited until the ripples of pleasure ended before carefully resting himself slightly to her side, but still inside of her. She turned to meet him in a long kiss as he pulled her close. Never before had he felt such pieces of him given away, but he knew that this time it was because of his intent on binding with Indilisse. They had forged the bond through their friendship, but now made sure with this act that it would remain together throughout eternity.  
  
He slowly removed himself from her and reached to pull the rumpled bedcovers down enough to slip them beneath. Haldir rested again beside her and placed a kiss on her brow, "Melin le, hervess nin."  
  
"Melithon le anuir," Indilisse smiled. "Hervenn nin."  
  
---- mell nin- my beloved  
  
meleth- love  
  
Estelio enni, meleth e-guilen- Trust in me, love of my life  
  
Estelion allen, Haldir- I trust in you Haldir  
  
Melin le- I love you  
  
Hervess nin- my wife  
  
Melithon le anuir- I will love you forever  
  
Hervenn nin- my husband 


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Kind of angsty in the middle. Happy chapters.... for now anyway. A word to my readers- the story will be ending soon, and I have enjoyed your continued support. I have not decided if I should plan a sequel or not. Please drop me a line if you wish to see another story with Indilisse and Haldir!  
  
Chapter 28- Treasure In The Bed Chamber  
  
They had spent the rest of the afternoon together, making love repeatedly, fortifying their binding with each other. Neither could believe the change that had come over them once they had first accepted each other in the most intimate ways. They felt different... more joyful and content than either had ever been before in their long lives. While the actual act of lovemaking was not the only cause for their newfound closeness and happiness, it did make them completely surrender to each other's proclivities and control, and with that came a higher level of respect for the other.  
  
"I started my life in this very room." Indilisse sighed as she twirled a piece of Haldir's silky hair between her fingers. "I never thought I would end up back in it, and in the March Warden's bed."  
  
Haldir chuckled, "But being in the room in this manner is much better than your past times being in here. Less messy than when you were born."  
  
"Aye, that is true. However, you have not seen messy until you have helped birth a human." She replied repositioned her resting head upon his shoulder so she could look up at him. "Though, they are lucky that they only must carry the child for nine months."  
  
"You do not like that elf women must wait for twelve?" He asked.  
  
Indilisse shrugged, "I do not think it would be bad, a year is such a short time, but I have never carried a child before, so I do not know. When that time comes, I will be sure to inform you of my opinions."  
  
Haldir looked down at her with a broad smile, and brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Unfortunately, you will be sure to inform everyone of your opinions, Indilisse, meleth nin. And not just on that issue."  
  
She scoffed and shook her head, but ended up laughing lightly, "You are correct, as much as it chagrins me to say."  
  
Haldir sighed, and said contemplatively, "Many have decided that it is not right now to beget a child with the shadow on ever growing."  
  
"You still must have some joy in your life. And binding is chiefly for begetting children." Indilisse said, and moved one of her hands across his expanse of smooth chest. "Though, I must say, it has its possibilities elsewhere besides just begetting children."  
  
"I am glad for your views on children. I have long wanted little elflings." Haldir replied. She looked up at him for a long time, a soft smile playing on her lips as she thought of Haldir as a father. He would be a good father and would probably have just the right amount of tough love and devotion towards his family. Indilisse saw evidence of that fact everyday with his brothers and with his wardens.  
  
Indilisse giggled lightly, "It worries me though that we will end up with children like Orophin and Rúmil."  
  
"Do not speak of my brothers in such a way." Haldir looked angry, but quickly his frown was replaced with a mirth filled smile. "Only am I allowed to do so... and that is a fear of mine as well."  
  
"If it were to happen, we can always send them to live with their uncles." She replied.  
  
They were quiet for awhile more, enjoying the closeness of the other and the feel of two unclothed bodies resting against each other, Haldir pulling her closer to him with the arm that was around her. Indilisse would have been content if they could stay in this position for the rest of their lives, but she knew it would be inevitable that she would have things to do, friendships to keep in tact and wifely duties. Haldir would soon be back on the fences, doing what he loved the most (she hoped second to her, though). Reality would set in with the absence of her parents and the threat of what others would do when they found out about the binding.  
  
These thoughts, though, were quickly dissipated when he brushed his lips across her forehead. "I must tell you something."  
  
"What is it, meleth nin?" Indilisse asked, only slightly apprehensive.  
  
"I have had partners before you, but I never allowed them to enter my bed chamber." Haldir began, "I always found it to be too personal to allow them into my bed chamber, when I really did not feel that close with them. I know it was probably wrong to have that rule, and it should have been a reason for me to stop my wanton ways, but I did not. It grew to be a rumor passed around by the elleths of Lórien that I was hiding treasure or that I kept no bed."  
  
Indilisse smiled, "But you were hiding a treasure."  
  
He raised a brow in question.  
  
"Your love." She replied and propped herself up on an elbow, the silky bed covers falling slightly away from her. "I have heard this rumor as well. What the elleths do not realize is that while it was treasure, it was not of gold, jewels or mithril. It was a gift you gave me when you allowed me- nay, trusted me enough- to enter your most private space."  
  
Haldir smiled, "I never thought it possible to find an elleth like you, Indilisse."  
  
"And I never thought I would find an ellon like you, especially when I again met the arrogant March Warden." She jabbed his side with a finger.  
  
He chuckled and pushed her back on the bed, and leaned partly over to place a long kiss on her lips. "I have found that you have separated the March Warden from Haldir more than you know."  
  
"I know, but as much as I say I do not like the arrogance," Indilisse paused, "I would not mind the commanding March Warden with me every once and awhile."  
  
Haldir kissed her again and pulled back, caressing her cheek, "You are the treasure of my chamber now, Indilisse."  
  
"The distinction that comes with that, I do like." She giggled, kissing him back.  
  
Haldir removed himself from the bed, not bothering to cover himself as he walked across the room towards the small chest of drawers in the corner of the room. He produced a small wooden box and opened it, taking out a small ring before placing the box back into the drawer. In two long strides he was back in the bed, and grabbed for her hand. "I know that the giving of rings is not commonly done when elves bind, like I have heard it is common among the world of Men. But my father gave my mother this ring as a gift, and she told me before she passed into the Halls that I was to give this to my wife."  
  
"I have nothing to give to you, though, Haldir." She said as he slipped the mithril and gold twisted band onto her left ring finger, a white stone centered on the ring with greens, blues, pinks, purples and oranges aflame in it.  
  
"You do not need to give me anything that you already have not already given me, Indilisse." He held her hand for a few more seconds, appraising the ring upon her finger.  
  
Indilisse saw the sadness in his eyes now that he had brought up his mother, "It is very beautiful. Your father had good taste."  
  
Haldir glanced at her, "It is not as beautiful as you."  
  
She sat up and pulled the covers with her, to wrap her arms around Haldir, "Thank you."  
  
"You are more than welcome." He smiled slightly, thoughts of his mother still in his mind as evidenced by his still saddened demeanor.  
  
"What is wrong, meleth?" Indilisse asked.  
  
"I have missed both of parents, Indilisse, especially my mother." Haldir said, "She would have liked to meet you, you are very much alike."  
  
She brushed back his hair behind his shoulders and placed a loving kiss upon his shoulder. "And I would have liked to meet her. I am sure both she and your father were exceptional elves to beget such a wonderful son."  
  
He looked closely at her for a long time, it almost appearing that his eyes were misty and he was close to tears. "Sometimes I cursed her for leaving us, and then inadvertently causing my father's heart to break. It was so hard raising my brothers, Indilisse. I had to grow up so fast, and be everything to my brothers. I would get so angry at my parents for leaving me this task, then show that anger towards my brothers and then get angry at myself for letting my mind to think that."  
  
"Haldir, meleth nin." Indilisse could not believe the utter vulnerability that Haldir was showing her. "You did a fine job raising your brothers, they are some of the finest elves I have ever met."  
  
"Do you really think so?" He asked.  
  
"I would not say it if I did not mean it." She smiled.  
  
Haldir sighed heavily and held her tightly, "I do not even know why I bring this up now, except for the fact that I am worried that the same fate will befall me as my father. That is why I was so apprehensive about telling you my feelings. I did not want to get so close to you that if something did happen, I would not hurt so horribly. Everything is so much simpler when love is not involved."  
  
Indilisse nodded her head. "True."  
  
He was quiet for a moment, leaning down to kiss her. "But I do love you, so I will be forever in a state of complexity and worry."  
  
"That is what love is, Haldir." Indilisse giggled and moved away from him. "I am quite hungry, shall I rummage through your kitchen and find something for us to eat?"  
  
"For one, that is now our kitchen. And two, everyone will be getting suspicious that we have been in here all day. They knew that your 'injuries' were not that bad." Haldir replied with a smile.  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do?" She asked.  
  
He removed himself from the bed and reached for his leggings. "Let us take a walk to the dining hall, so I can show off my wife."  
  
"I do not have a gown." She replied.  
  
"That is not my problem." Haldir tried his hardest to give her a serious look, but the corners of his lips twitched upwards.  
  
Indilisse raised a challenging brow, and scoffed for good measure. "Then you would expect me to go with you with nothing on?"  
  
He shrugged and tied the strings on his leggings. "I would not mind."  
  
"And what about others?" Indilisse asked, "Would you not care that they saw me in such a manner? Like Luinil perhaps, or the Lord and Lady."  
  
"The only one that concerns me is Luinil. And if he were to attempt taking you, I could still kill him with my eyes closed and both my hands tied behind my back." Haldir remarked with a smirk, beginning to fasten the tunic as he walked to the bedroom door and opened it. He disappeared out into the front room, and she heard more scraping of wood on the talan floor and the door open. She heard his soft footfalls again and he returned to the room carrying a bundle in his hands. Haldir placed it on the bed beside her, smiling arrogantly, "I have many connections."  
  
Indilisse glanced down at the bundle and found that it was her filmy pale green gown folded carefully so as not to crease the embroidered bodice. Under the tie holding it together was a piece of parchment with her name scrawled on it. She untied the ribbon and took the parchment, opening it.  
  
'Dearest Indilisse,  
  
I figured that you would need a clean gown after our spar this morning, and Haldir carried you off to his talan like a greedy Man. I was lucky enough to escape the claws of Aragorn, who, by the way, said that you fight better than he and Haldir do. You mustn't tell Haldir I said that. Aragorn is giving me dirty looks now because I have taken so long trying to think of what to write and which dress to send. As far as I am concerned, he deserves it after taking time to fight today! I will be on pins and needles until I hear of your day tomorrow at the noon meal.  
  
Your friend, Undómiel'  
  
Indilisse giggled and shook her head, looking back at the dress, running her fingers along the intricate embroidery along the low collar of the gown. "You do not have connections, Haldir. You are only very lucky."  
  
Haldir chuckled from his spot at the dressing table where he was combing his hair. "I knew someone would bring you a gown. Orophin would have told Rúmil about the situation he interrupted, so Narië could have brought you one. Your mother could have brought you one, because she is a mother and knows things that I am sure we both wished she did not. But that is from Arwen, as I recognize her writing."  
  
She quickly removed herself from the bed and pulled the dress down over her head, pulling the ties down the back tight and securing them with a bow. Indilisse straightened the bedding as best she could before turning back to Haldir who was beginning to braid his hair. She walked up behind him and removes his hands, braiding his hair herself. After finishing, she reached over him and took the comb to detangle her own hair, that looked horrible after their little escapades under the bed covers... or on top- whichever they were doing.  
  
He stood from the stool and looked down at her for a few long moments before puling her face to his in a long kiss. Haldir pulled away and smiled, offering her his arm, "Shall we, my lady?"  
  
"Let us go." Indilisse smiled and rested her hand in the crook of his arm. They walked through the talan and out the door, finding that the walkways were pretty empty now that it was peak meal hour. However, as they moved closer to the dining hall talan, they came across one of the elves in Haldir's guard who bade them a fond hello, and continued on, but stopped suddenly and turned back to them. The guard looked over them silently and shook his head, before turning back on his heels. Indilisse glanced up at Haldir, "What was that all about?"  
  
"He was not expecting to see that I had changed." Haldir replied, "You know all elves look more beautiful after they have bound themselves to another."  
  
Indilisse sighed, "I would not go so far to say more beautiful, but there is a different flicker of life in their eyes."  
  
"You are certainly more beautiful after you bound yourself to me," Haldir started, lifting her chin to look up at him. "If that was at all possible."  
  
She giggled, "But you have always been the most handsome elf, so I cannot say you have grown more so because every time I look at you become more perfect."  
  
He smiled and leaned down to kiss her again. "You have not met many ellyn then, have you?"  
  
Indilisse pushed away from him and shook her head, looking towards the entrance to the dining hall that was still a good distance away. They walked quietly the rest of the way, and entered the large open-aired hall that was only occupied by a few people. It seemed that Haldir did not wish to stay, and Indilisse noticed that neither Rúmil or Orophin were there. She glanced up at him, "We should try Rúmil and Narië's talan. They are almost always over there now, when he and Orophin are not sidling and plotting."  
  
"Why do you think I wish to see them?" Haldir asked curiously.  
  
"Because they are your brothers and you wish to share in your glad tidings with them." Indilisse said.  
  
"How do you know that?" He asked again.  
  
She looked up at him, and pulled him in the direction of the talan. "I know that you love your brothers more than anything else in Arda, Haldir. Well, besides me possibly..."  
  
"I love you." Haldir leaned in and whispered into her ear, his warm breath flowing past her ear tip, sending a shiver down her spine.  
  
Indilisse giggled, "I know."  
  
They walked up to the door, finding that there were loud shouts of protest coming from inside the talan, sounding like it was coming from Orophin and not Rúmil. Stopping at the door, they listened for a few moments at the commotion inside.  
  
"You know, if you are going to come over so often, you might as well start helping out with the chores." Rúmil threatened.  
  
"I could always use help with the cooking and mending, Orophin." Narië called.  
  
Indilisse could not help but laugh at the situation. Orophin protested, "I have nothing else to do! I have not been back to the fences in nearly two months and I am slowly becoming bored of having nothing to occupy my time here."  
  
"Like I said," Rúmil replied, "you can help with the chores. And why do you not annoy your other brother, who at this moment is probably very alone in the solace of his talan fletching arrows?"  
  
"He has been detained all day." Orophin said. "And I do not think he is so alone now."  
  
Rúmil let out a sarcastic laugh, "You suggest that he is still with Indilisse? Just last evening it looked like they were going to scratch each other's eyes out. I know that at the spar they seemed changed, but do you really think that our bullheaded brother would finally admit his feelings to Indilisse and our stubborn friend Indilisse admit hers to him?"  
  
Indilisse felt herself blushing heavily when Rúmil said this, and Haldir looked down at her, narrowing his eyes. She whispered, "What?"  
  
"They knew all along?" Haldir asked. "You mean to tell me that I could have threatened my brothers with menial duties to find that information out?"  
  
She nodded her head and smiled, "I am surprised they even have kept quiet as long as they have. It must be a new record."  
  
"It does not matter if they admitted it or not," Orophin informed Rúmil and Narië. "When I went to look at his injuries, he rushed out of his chambers as if he was trying to keep me from going back there. And let me tell you, he was not in the most... presentable state."  
  
Rúmil laughed, "We should have the smithy make him a lock for his door."  
  
There was silence and Indilisse could only imagine the brothers looking at each other as they pondered that possibility. And then Orophin chuckled, "Nay, we should not. That would eliminate a whole spectrum of possibilities of annoying him."  
  
Indilisse felt Haldir's arm around her tighten in response to the conversation and she giggled, raising her hand to knock on the door. "You should not worry, I will yell at them before you do if they do interrupt without knocking next time."  
  
"That might be a good idea, considering they listen to you." Haldir nodded and waited for the door to be pulled back.  
  
Soon the knob turned and the door opened to reveal Rúmil, not expecting who he found. Indilisse tried to hide the fact that she and Haldir had indeed bound, but she did not know what she would have to do exactly to disguise it. One look over them, and Rúmil stepped back, aghast. "By the Valar!"  
  
The other activities in the room fell silent as Narië and Orophin appeared behind Rúmil's shoulders. Each of the them stood in silence, looking over Haldir and then Indilisse. Narië was first to let any recognition of the knowledge that Haldir and Indilisse had undoubtedly bound pass across her features and grabbed Indilisse's hand, pulling her into the talan and pushing Rúmil out of the way. "Indilisse! You did not tell me..."  
  
Indilisse chuckled as Narië pulled her into a close hug. "I did not know I had to have you approve it."  
  
Narië laughed, "Nay, I am only saying that this comes as a shock after, well you know..."  
  
"I know." Indilisse nodded and glanced back at Haldir who had a worried expression on his features. She had indeed kept Narië up to date on the workings of their relationship, and she had heard of the argument they had a few days ago. "But we have already forgotten about that."  
  
Narië sighed, and let a large smile cross her face, pulling Indilisse into another excited hug, "Oh, Indilisse, I am so happy for you!"  
  
The brothers were pulled into quiet conversation, congratulating Haldir and it seemed to be clarifying a few things that were confusing to both Rúmil and Orophin. Rúmil glanced over at Indilisse and Narië, and said, "Gwathel nin, welcome to our family."  
  
Indilisse smiled and walked over to Rúmil, throwing her arms around him. "Hannon le, gwador nin."  
  
"That is far from being fair!" Orophin exclaimed, "Where is my hug?"  
  
She pulled away from Rúmil and went to Orophin who, in one easy movement, wrapped his arms about her and lifted her easily from the ground. Indilisse giggled, "Please put my feet on the ground."  
  
"Why?" Orophin asked.  
  
"Because I said so." Indilisse said.  
  
Orophin put her on the ground, and cupped a cheek in one of his large hands. "It is about time, Indilisse. I was about ready to tell everyone in Caras Galadhon of your secret."  
  
Haldir chuckled and shook his head, "Oh yes, brother, you do have a curiosity with death."  
  
"If you did, Orophin, you would no longer be capable of wooing maidens." Indilisse laughed and stood on her toes to kiss Orophin's cheek. She looked around at her new family, and let a content smile form on her mouth. She was in love and bound to a wonderful elf, and had a magnificent family to be a part of. Two jester-like brothers to keep her entertained and a sweet, lovely elleth whom she counted among her closest friends. It was certain to her that she would be the envy of many of the other elleths living in Caras Galadhon. Especially one in particular.  
  
---- Meleth- love Meleth nin- my love Melin le- I love you Gwathel nin- my sworn sister Hannon le- Thank you Gwador nin- my sworn brother. 


	29. Epilogue

* * *

A/N: It has been a pleasure writing this story, and I thank everyone who has offered constructive criticism, their praise, or their support as reviewers and readers. Never before could I imagine a story that I wrote to do so well and be liked by so many. Sadly, here ends the tale of two headstrong elves finding love in the people they least expected to find it. There will be a sequel of sorts, but our arrogant March Warden will be playing a loving father, and our flaming-tongued Indilisse will be playing a devoted mother. I hope you will all enjoy this one as well.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Nindë sat on the tree branch outside of Haldir's talan, veiled by the thick growth of leaves in this particular tree. She had been in this same spot all day, waiting for Indilisse to leave the confines of the talan, but when Haldir returned and she did not leave, Nindë grew suspicious. That was when the sounds of their lovemaking found her ears. The anguished moans and lustful gasps coming from the room had startled her at first, after all she had only just heard Haldir profess his love for Indilisse the night before, and Indilisse supposedly being the fine and well-bred elleth would have requested that they wait longer for such activities. Indilisse had made him leave her talan the night before as Nindë had been witness to, and seemed that there had been an unspoken promise that the next time they were together, they would undoubtedly bind.  
  
That infuriated Nindë beyond all belief. She had worked so hard at keeping them apart, and still they saw past it and moved on. They forgave each other unconditionally. They loved each other unconditionally. Nindë let out her own anguished groan, though it was of pure distaste for Indilisse and not of passion. How could this elleth think that after only a few months in Lórien that she could have this March Warden all to herself? And how did Indilisse turn Haldir against her so quickly? Indilisse had changed the March Warden in more ways than just that one.  
  
Shouts of release came from the talan beneath her, and she sighed to herself, seeing Arwen making her way up the path. She was carrying a green bundle and placed outside Haldir's door, disappearing once again into the trees. Nindë looked down at the bundle and found that it was one of Indilisse's gowns. She had a good notion to go and rip it apart, shred it to small pieces and make the elleth walk back to her talan without clothes. Frowning to herself, Nindë knew that Haldir would never make Indilisse do that and would sooner fight an entire band of orcs just to retrieve a new dress for her. But it still would not hurt her if she did a little something to the gown.  
  
Quietly, after half a days debate in her head, Nindë let herself down from the branch and crept slowly to gown, and bent down to pick it up but heard the sounds of a chair scraping against the ground and the knob on the door turning. Dashing quickly away, Nindë found cover behind a tree trunk and watched as Haldir picked up the bundle and looked down at the parchment resting atop it. He smiled and disappeared back indoors. Only minutes later they stepped from the talan arm in arm.  
  
Nindë did not have to look twice to realize that they had committed themselves to each other this day. Letting a frustrated and annoyed scream, she stomped off towards her talan. How dare that excuse for an elleth take Haldir from her! This was the last straw! Something was going to have to be done about her, and she did not care if Haldir was hurt in the process. He deserved it now after he had left her and gone to... to her!  
  
She slammed the door to her talan and went to a chair, sulking for what seemed like forever until she heard a knock on the door of her talan. She called in an unpleasant voice, "Who is there?"  
  
"Valaina." Came the soft reply as the door opened. Valaina entered and looked around the small, dark room before walking over to nearby lantern and lighting it. She looked down at Nindë and placed her hands on her waist, "What is the matter now?"  
  
"They have done it." Nindë replied sullenly.  
  
Valaina pursed her lips, "Who has done what?"  
  
"Haldir and Indil...Indilisse." She stuttered slightly.  
  
"And what have they done now that you cannot reverse?" Valaina queried as she walked into the kitchen and poured two goblets of wine.  
  
"They have bound."  
  
Valaina froze for a moment and then resumed her pouring. She carried a goblet to Nindë and sat down with her own on another chair, "How do you know this?"  
  
Nindë snorted, "I heard them Valaina. And I saw them afterwards."  
  
"We will surpass this, just as we have in the past, Nindë." Valaina offered. "There is bound to be some other elf that would suit your needs."  
  
"I fear that the only other elf that could do that is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Nindë smiled, "He is young enough and far too trusting."  
  
Valaina chuckled, "He would be easy cultivate, but you would have to gain a friendship with him first, and it is not easy doing that in Thranduil's kingdom."  
  
"He is but a lofty goal, even for me Valaina." Nindë admitted, sighing glumly. "I have heard that he has been betrothed to another in Lindon. She is supposedly the daughter of Círdan, the exotic beauty and princess of Lindon."  
  
"I did not think that elves betrothed that often." Valaina said, sitting back in her seat and sighing, "But I guess if you are a prince, you must marry a princess."  
  
"Even though Legolas will never claim his title as King of Mirkwood?" Nindë laughed. "Maybe Legolas thinks as most elves do and expects to marry one whom he 'loves'."  
  
Valaina chuckled, "If anyone has the power to turn him, it would be you Nindë."  
  
"I hope so." Nindë said and stood up, walking over to the kitchen to put together a small meal for them. "Would you go with me to Mirkwood?"

* * *

Four days passed quickly for the elves of Lórien, for on this day they were to come together to celebrate the joining of the venerable March Warden and Indilisse, daughter of Targon. Many turned out for the festivities that had been planned so graciously by Rúmil and Orophin, though it was obvious that Narië had also had a hand in the planning of the event. There was much laughing and dancing, food and drink to be had by all the residents of the city, even for those who were not so inclined to come. Nindë and Valaina had shown up to the party, and sulked in a dark corner of the field the entire night, much to everyone's annoyance.  
  
Indilisse had pushed them, though, as far from her mind as she could, as she not only had the binding to celebrate, but also the decision she and Haldir had made not to wait to start the begetting of children. They were not planning on many children, but Indilisse did not wish to wait any longer to have children as she wanted them to live some in Middle Earth before most elves had sailed West. She hoped that they would find the same joy here that she too found. And Haldir, being the compliant elf that he was, agreed to father these children. Indilisse laughed at herself for thinking that. Haldir compliant! That was like Sauron being cheerful.  
  
She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and turned in her seat to find Haldir finishing a conversation with another of his higher stationed wardens. He looked down at her and smiled, "I have just realized that I did not ask you to dance, my lady."  
  
Indilisse chuckled, "Why disappoint me now? Every celebration we have been to together, you have never asked."  
  
Haldir held his hand out to her and waited for her to take it. With great ease, he lifted her out of the seat and close in to him, "Those were very large slights on my part, and I am sorry."  
  
"Aye, very large they were." Indilisse smiled and leaned in to kiss him. They walked to the group of dancing elves, a path clearing quite easily for them. Before she could turn around herself and gaze up into Haldir's wonderful gray eyes, he had her pressed against him and his arms around her as the minstrels started up a pleasantly slow elven waltz. She had never pictured him to be the dancing type, but she found that his feet moved with a particular effortlessness that even she could not match. It was clear that many years of moving in battle had made him like this.  
  
"Have I told you how lovely you look this evening?" Haldir asked.  
  
She looked down at herself, and smiled once again for the iridescent white gown that had come from the Lord and Lady and also from Arwen. It looked much like many of Galadriel's gowns, and frankly Indilisse almost felt out of place wearing such an ornate piece of cloth, but she did know that she must look as stunning in her gown as Haldir did in his own gift of a fine white and silver tunic. She glanced up at him and sighed, "I think you have, many times. To which I reply how handsome you are this evening."  
  
He leaned in to her and whispered, "But I think the dress would look much better thrown hastily over the back of a chair than on you right at this moment."  
  
"And would have to say the same about that lovely tunic you are wearing," Indilisse replied, trying to mask her flush from his innuendo, though she knew he saw it. "A pity that such a fine garment could be so unceremoniously dumped on the ground."  
  
"I would agree, but I think even the Lord and Lady would understand if that was what happened to it." Haldir smiled and leaned down to kiss her.  
  
She giggled and shook her head. "Does it bother you that everyone here knows of what we will probably be doing later this evening?"  
  
"It would only bother me if they all came and held vigil outside our talan." Haldir joked. "You do think of the oddest things, Indilisse."  
  
"I do not." Indilisse defended, "It is an honest wonderment."  
  
"However," Haldir said lowly again so only she could hear. "I would like to leave this celebration as soon as we possibly can. I wish to get a full night of children begetting in."  
  
She raised a brow, "Do you not think of anyone else but yourself, March Warden? You do not even care what I want?"  
  
He smirked, "Not really."  
  
"On a normal day, that would cost you dearly," Indilisse said, "But I think I can make an exception for such an oversight tonight."  
  
"You see, my love, I already knew this, so that is why I said what I did." Haldir chuckled and whisked her to the side after the dance was finished. They walked back over to the long head table and found their seats. Targon came back with Vanima and looked over them, Targon holding his sword and scabbard that was at least twice the size of Haldir's.  
  
Targon smiled and bowed his head slightly before meeting Haldir's gaze. "I meant to give this to you a week ago when we sparred, but I feared that Indilisse would know what you were intending to ask her if I did."  
  
Haldir took the sword offered to him, and looked over it, the hilt delicately carved and the scabbard intricately designed with Elvish.  
  
"Amroth gave me this sword," Targon informed, "when I was first was made guardian of these woods. I was going to pass it to Indilisse upon my departure for Valinor, but I believe you should be the rightful owner of this sword."  
  
"Master Targon," Haldir said quietly. Indilisse smiled warmly and knew that this was a rather large and wonderful gift for him to receive from Targon. She placed her hand on his shoulder as he again met Targon's eyes. "I do not know how to thank you."  
  
"Do not thank me." Targon smiled, "You have deserved this for some time, but I was not willing to part with it. And I do not think I will need such a sword once I am in Valinor. Long may you protect Lórien with this sword."  
  
Haldir stood up form his seat and he and Targon spent a few moments looking at each other, before embracing each other in a friendly hug. "Thank you for your confidence."  
  
Targon chuckled, "It is not so much confidence as it is worry that you will need to protect my grandchildren. Knowing who their mother is, I fear you will have your hands full."  
  
Indilisse was displeased with this and frowned, "I do resent that remark."  
  
Her father laughed and looked at Haldir, "I do not need to tell you. You already know."  
  
Vanima chuckled and motioned for Indilisse to follow her. Indilisse nodded, standing up and smoothing her dress. They walked for a bit in silence until they came to a quiet corner and sat on a bench. "Indilisse, I have never been happier for you than I am at this moment."  
  
"Even happier than when I finally learned the virtue of silence?" Indilisse laughed, knowing she had been a talkative child.  
  
"Aye," Vanima chuckled, nodding her head. She looked up at Indilisse and grabbed her hand, "Here is my last piece of motherly advice. The first half of our lives is ruined by our parents, and the second half by our children."  
  
Indilisse burst out into another peal of laughter, and finally looked up at her mother. "What frightens me is that I have no doubt you are serious."  
  
Vanima pulled her daughter into a long embrace, "I will miss you, my daughter."  
  
"As I will miss you, Nana." She said.  
  
Vanima produced a small velvet pouch and emptied the contents onto her hand. She handed the large mithril ring out to Indilisse, "This was your father's. I gave it to him when we first bound, but since then, we have given each other the ones we now wear. I noticed Haldir did not have a ring yet."  
  
"No, he does not." Indilisse nodded. "Thank you Nana."  
  
"You are very welcome." Vanima smiled and backed up a few more inches from Indilisse. Indilisse felt hands on her shoulders from behind and turned her head slightly to the side to find that it was Haldir there. He leaned down and placed a kiss beside her ear. She looked back to find that her mother was gone, walking back towards the head table and Targon.  
  
Haldir whispered, "We can make an unnoticeable escape if we go now and from this secluded spot."  
  
Indilisse looked up at him and smiled, "You would like that, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Do not make me beg." He narrowed his eyes. "I am not a happy elf when I made to beg."  
  
She took a hold of his hand, and pulled him towards the trees lining the celebration field. 


End file.
